


Stray Romance

by Alette



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Shapeshifting, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 96,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alette/pseuds/Alette
Summary: Cha Eunwoo is a dedicated, hardworking college student with his life planned. Picking up a cute stray cat is not part of the plan, but how much could it change?When that cute stray turns into a cute boy the next morning, Eunwoo finds out it can change a lot.





	1. Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> My first ASTRO fic!  
> This will probably be long, though definitely not as long as the mammoth [Mint and Poppy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6986071). Just a warning that I'm a Baby Aroha, so please forgive me if the characters don't match the ones the boys show ^^"  
> Also, taking recommendations on the title :)

A full moon was hidden behind the clouds.

Cha Eunwoo walked down a sidewalk lit by yellow streetlamps, and watched the sky. The clouds were heavy, but were not threatening rain— not yet. He adjusted the fringe of his dark hair, pulled his light coat snug around him. Autumn was definitely heavy in the air, evident in the coldness that was too strong for a summer night. It would soon be time for soft sweaters and hot chocolate, very inviting after a long day.

Eunwoo crossed things off his mental checklist as he walked. He’d done his morning classes, one of which included a quiz he’d studied very hard for and hopefully aced. According to the detailed probable lesson plan he had made at the start of the semester, the next class—his only class the following day—would be a review class on the quiz material. After that, Eunwoo could get some catch-up done on one of his other subjects, before grabbing lunch and then heading out for the afternoon shift at the cafe.

According to Park Jinwoo, Eunwoo’s senior and self-proclaimed expert on university life, there were only two kinds of students who cared about classes: freshly-hatched freshmen and fourth-years working desperately in a last-ditch effort to increase their CGPA. Even among the freshmen there was a divide: those that were interested in the parties and booze, and those that were interested in actually learning something and being successful in life. Eunwoo fell firmly in the second category. He hadn’t studied his butt off in high-school to get into a top university just to get drunk and throw up on random people.

He had a plan. And currently, that plan consisted of studying hard, waiting tables in the afternoon, and watching romantic dramas at night.

As Eunwoo made his way down towards his tiny, one-bedroom apartment, a golden glow ahead caught his eye. He hastened his steps and was soon close enough to see that the source of the light was a deokbokki stand. It was tiny, hardly more than two feet across, lit by a single sodium lamp. The yellow light made the thick, bright red soup look even more tempting.

A bowl of deokbokki was not on the plan, but how much could it change?

There were a couple of high-school girls eating beside it, probably catching a snack after extra prep classes. One of them glanced at Eunwoo, and he smiled back politely and bowed his head a little. She almost combusted on the spot. Eunwoo had to hide his grin with a polite smile at the stallkeeper as he ordered. He knew he was good-looking. He had pure black hair he kept down, with bangs that tended to get in his eyes, and a face that touched the border of pretty and handsome. Eunwoo was flattered by the attention he got, of course, but most of the time he found it kind of tiring.

He accepted his small paper plate with a smile and a thank you, and then walked off in search of a place to sit. There was a small bench nearby, already covered in dew, but Eunwoo dropped onto it gratefully. He started eating, thinking about whether he'd watch Lee Hyun Woo or Yoo Seung Ho when he got home, when he suddenly realized he was being watched.

A pair of glowing eyes regarded Eunwoo and his snack with care. Eunwoo stared, fascinated, as the eyes came closer, and he was greeted with a soft meow.

A cat. Its body was black mostly, with little patches of white fur. It was not a kitten, but there was something youthful about its movement, and the second meow it gave was higher, keener.

“Hello, feline,” Eunwoo said with a gentle smile. He looked down at his deokbokki, and then back at the cat. “I guess you’re here for a snack?”

The cat meowed again, and Eunwoo couldn’t help but be charmed. It was like it had understood exactly what he’d said. There was something intelligent in those glowing eyes as they fixed on the paper plate.

Eunwoo smiled to himself as he took out a tissue, put a few balls on it and then placed it on the wooden bench beside him. The cat padded over immediately and started eating. When it finished everything on the tissue it looked back up at Eunwoo and meowed again.

“Hungry, aren’t you?” Eunwoo said with a grin. This time he put down his plate for the cat. He wasn’t that hungry anyway, and it seemed the cat enjoyed it more than he did. Eunwoo reached out to stroke its head, and since it didn’t respond with a swipe of claws, he scratched it a little behind the ears, encouraged. It didn’t have a collar, but its fur was smooth and clean, and it seemed quite friendly. “Do you have an owner?” Eunwoo asked aloud.

By now the feline had finished eating, even licking up bits of soup with a small, pink tongue. It pushed the plate away and settled down comfortably. Eunwoo continued petting it, enjoying the feel of the soft black fur against his fingers. He looked around for the cat’s owner, half-expecting someone to come jogging up and apologizing for letting their cat get away. But there was no one, no one except the owner of the deokbokki stand a few feet away, minding his own business.

Chances were high the cat was a stray, even with its clean, soft fur. It didn’t have a collar, and it was way too good at begging for food from unsuspecting university students. It also didn’t seem to be in any hurry to go anywhere, lying contentedly on the bench after its meal. But what if it did have an owner? Eunwoo couldn’t just scoop it away. That was kidnapping of a cat. Catnapping.

Not only that, but pets weren’t in Eunwoo’s plan. Pets were messy, and they needed food, toys, all sorts of things. Also, if this cat was a stray, it needed to be house-trained. And what about diseases? A million diseases could be hiding under that nice shiny fur, a billion different types of germs.

If Eunwoo knew what was good for him, he’d leave this adorable mass of fur on this wooden bench, and go home and binge-watch Yoo Seung Ho being cute with a cat for the thousandth time. He had his life set and planned out for the foreseeable future. No reason to disrupt it by picking up a random stray from the streets, no matter how clever or sweet it was. Eunwoo would be firm.

The cat started purring, and then it was all over.

“Okay, feline, you're coming with me,” Eunwoo said, scooping the cat up. It didn't scratch or hiss at him, which was a good sign. “I’ll take you home, and you'll get some real food.”

The animal craned its head up to look at him, and then rubbed its nose against his arm. Like it was telling Eunwoo he had made the right choice.

“You’re way too clever for a regular cat,” Eunwoo said with a smile, and then continued his journey home.

 

Some time later and Eunwoo was sitting in bed, laptop in front of him and his newly-adopted cat in his lap. It was purring, pleased, as Eunwoo absentmindedly scratched it behind the ears. He'd done a quick online search for what was best for cats to eat, and then cobbled something together from what he had in his cupboards. The cat had gobbled it up quickly, and then lazed around on the sofa while Eunwoo ate and washed up. He had had a quick shower after, and picked up his new friend, gotten comfortable in bed, and then taken out his laptop.

People liked to say Eunwoo was a very thorough young man, and Eunwoo agreed. With his one hand in silky black fur, he searched up tips and advice on taking care of cats. There was a lot of info online, articles and posts and entire blogs, and Eunwoo read through a few, bookmarked some others, and then finally decided it was enough for a night. He had his own writing to work on.

Eunwoo opened up the article he'd started writing the night before, added a few lines, pored through it to edit mistakes. He knew at least one typo would sneak in—one _always_ did—but he was and always would be a very thorough young man, even if it was just a post on his own blog.

He'd started the blog when he'd started university a few months ago. Eunwoo thought it was a good idea to keep track of his freshman thoughts, since he'd probably get nostalgic when he got old. It was Myungjun who'd convinced him to share his entries online. In two weeks the blog had exploded. Minhyuk insisted it was because of Eunwoo’s writing (“You write like Mozart,” were his exact words—not really accurate, but still sweet) but Eunwoo didn’t think it was a coincidence his views started increasing when he started posting selcas with his words, or that the majority of his readers were girls in high and middle school.

Still, he liked it. It had become part of his routine, and it kept his writing skills sharp. And also, a lot of his readers were intelligent and wrote pretty thoughtful comments.

Eunwoo was about to post, when he suddenly decided to add a little more. He turned on his webcam, lifted the cat up so their faces were side by side, and took a few quick snaps. They all turned out cute, which surprised Eunwoo, but he finally settled on the third one, where it almost seemed like the cat was posing for the camera. It was weird, but it was almost like it was _smiling_. But that was stupid. Cats didn't smile, did they? And they definitely didn't pose for photos.

A little more research seemed necessary. But that was for later, Eunwoo decided. He added the picture to his post, and below it a short paragraph on how you could find unexpected friends everywhere. Another read-through for mistakes, and then Eunwoo hit post.

He took out his phone, scrolled through some old messages, when it suddenly dinged with a notification. He had a message. In the group chat.

Every time Eunwoo opened the group chat he grinned. It was a group of seemingly random guys who'd somehow all managed to become friends with each other, regardless of age. It might've had a proper name once, but they ended up changing it every three minutes anyway, so it was just known as the group chat.

The new message was Jinwoo’s, who'd changed his ID name to what he called himself when he got drunk (God knows why):

 

> **Jinjin:**
> 
> eunwoo why did you pick up a stray
> 
> i thought we agreed you wouldn't do that anymore
> 
> **MJ:**
> 
> yea remember the last one you picked up??
> 
> now sanha won't move out of my house

Eunwoo chuckled. He was about to type a reply, but others were already filling up the screen.

 

> **Sanha♥:**
> 
> thats too mean myungjun hyung :((
> 
> after i did your laundry today too :[
> 
> there were things gROWING in there
> 
> and i think you were lying to me :/ i dont think white shirts can turn green like that naturally :/
> 
> **Eunwoo:**
> 
> Relax, I'm not going to adopt the whole animal shelter
> 
> **Rocky:**
> 
> huh?? what's going on??
> 
> **MJ:**
> 
> come on minhyuk keep up
> 
> its on eunwoo’s blog. go read it
> 
> **Eunwoo:**
> 
> Do you guys seriously camp on my blog, waiting for me to update?
> 
> Because that's kind of weird
> 
> **MJ:**
> 
> don't be ridiculous
> 
> **Jinjin:**
> 
> you always post at the same time anyway
> 
> **MJ:**
> 
> we just camp at night
> 
> **Eunwoo:**
> 
> Weird.
> 
> **Rocky:**
> 
> Oh eunwoo hyung got a cat
> 
> it's nice
> 
> **Sanha♥:**
> 
> its kinda creepy D:
> 
> why is it smiling???

Eunwoo looked down at the cat sitting in his lap, feeling kind of insulted. His cat wasn't _creepy_. There was only one word for it, and that was adorable. Or cute. Or intelligent. Okay, there were a lot of words, but creepy wasn't one of them.

 

> **Eunwoo:**
> 
> It's not creepy
> 
> It's actually highly intelligent
> 
> I met it while I was eating, and it asked for food from me
> 
> **Sanha♥:**
> 
> it TALKS?? :O
> 
> **Rocky:**
> 
> even creepier

That actually made Eunwoo sigh aloud. The two youngest members of the chat were so difficult to talk to sometimes. You never knew if they were being serious or not.

 

> **Eunwoo:**
> 
> No it doesn't talk
> 
> It just begged for food like a smart cat
> 
> **MJ:**
> 
> so it's a beggar
> 
> **Jinjin:**
> 
> it's a concat
> 
> get it
> 
> like a conman
> 
> but a cat
> 
> **MJ:**
> 
> we got it
> 
> no one laughed cos it wasn't funny
> 
> **Rocky:**
> 
> I thought it was okay
> 
> **Jinjin:**
> 
> thanks minhyuk
> 
> **Sanha♥:**
> 
> did you name it yet hyung?

Sanha’s message made Eunwoo stop and think. He'd never thought about what he was actually going to name it. It lay on its back in his lap, watching him with intelligent eyes, and Eunwoo tried to think of a name to go with that stare.

 

> **Eunwoo:**
> 
> Not yet
> 
> I can't think of a good one
> 
> **Rocky:**
> 
> Rocky's a good name
> 
> I personally think
> 
> **MJ:**
> 
> if we're throwing around suggestions
> 
> mj
> 
> is short
> 
> and suits boy or girl
> 
> reminds you of sunshine
> 
> and is a v good choice
> 
> **Jinjin:**
> 
> i think jinjin’s alright
> 
> **MJ:**
> 
> you spent that long typing THAT?
> 
> go to sleep gramps
> 
> **Jinjin:**
> 
> youre older than me
> 
> **MJ:**
> 
> but no one can tell
> 
> because you act like a billion years old
> 
> **Jinjin:**
> 
> you’re still older
> 
> **MJ:**
> 
> listen here old man
> 
> **Rocky:**
> 
> it’s starting

A ridiculous argument spawned, the millionth variation of the same one, which Eunwoo patiently let unfold. Finally he decided it was enough and cut in.

 

> **Eunwoo:**
> 
> This was great and all to read
> 
> But I'm going to sleep now
> 
> **MJ:**
> 
> you acknowledge park jinwoo looks older than me
> 
> right eunwoo??
> 
> **Eunwoo:**
> 
> Good night
> 
> I'm muting this chat
> 
> **MJ:**
> 
> you're not even going to sleep you're just going to watch your dramas

He was right, but that didn't mean Eunwoo had to reply. He put away his phone and took out his laptop again. His newly-adopted cat lay in his lap, and Eunwoo gave him a gentle scratch as he decided to check his blog one last time. There were a few comments, including one Eunwoo was sure was Myungjun pretending to be an ahjumma fan. He skimmed them a bit, until he read the most recent one.

> Did you think of a name yet? It's a full moon tonight, I think Moon is a nice name

Eunwoo looked down at the cat stretched out on him. Moon. Somehow it fit.

“Hey,” he said. “How’s the name Moon?”

The cat looked up at him and meowed, and made it official.

Eunwoo closed the browser tab, and looked up something to watch. He usually picked dramas that were light on plot and heavy on fluff as a way to unwind on weeknights, but he felt like something different right then. After some deliberation, he decided on a sageuk: The Night Watchman.

Moon sat up in attention, and Eunwoo smiled. He'd made the right choice.

 

The buzz of an alarm clock cut through the quiet beauty of a calm autumn morning. Eunwoo groaned, stretched, and then reached over and turned the alarm off.

He rubbed his eyes and looked over at the left side of the bed, the side against the wall. Moon slept peacefully, his sleek black body rising and falling gently. After a few episodes of the drama Eunwoo had been too sleepy to get a separate bed made up for the cat, and just let it sleep next to him. Something told him this wasn't a good idea, since he hadn't even given Moon a bath, but he could deal with the laundry later.

Eunwoo climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, where he washed up. He then went to the kitchen to start on breakfast. With the water on the stove for his tea, Eunwoo went back to his room to ready his bag.

As soon as Eunwoo entered he knew something was wrong. What was it? Had he left the window wide open last night? No, it was open just a crack, like how Eunwoo liked it. Or maybe he'd thrown his bag onto the floor carelessly. Or his laptop was still on.

Or maybe it was the guy sleeping in his bed.

Eunwoo froze. There was someone in his bed. Someone he was pretty sure hadn't been there just half an hour ago, because Eunwoo had been there. He rubbed his eyes, and the figure was still there. He pinched himself, and it still didn't disappear. He slapped his cheeks, and the person went on sleeping peacefully.

He was a stranger, someone Eunwoo had never seen before. He was young, and handsome, with angled eyes and pretty lips that were slightly parted as he slept. Tall too, with clean, long limbs spread out over the bed, and a smooth muscled chest that moved in rhythm with his breathing. He was attractive.

He was also very, very naked.

Eunwoo screamed. The boy in his bed jerked awake, saw him, and screamed back. And then he realized the main reason for Eunwoo’s scream, and scrambled to cover himself with the blanket.

The sight of the attractive stranger grabbing his blanket somehow brought Eunwoo halfway back to his senses. “Who are you?” he yelled. “How did you get in here?”

“There’s an explanation,” the boy said, and his voice was nice, slightly nasal.

“Get out of my apartment,” Eunwoo said, deciding on the spot that he didn't need an explanation, he just needed this intruder gone. “Right now. Get out of my bed.”

The boy held the blanket closer around himself. “You want me to go out like this?”

There was something about the way he said it that made Eunwoo stop for a moment. The boy really was handsome, and now that he was awake Eunwoo could see that his features were sharp and cute, almost feline.

He wavered for a moment, and then rallied. “It’s your fault anyway,” he said. “Who told you to sneak into people’s houses and sleep naked in their beds?”

“I’m not a pervert,” the boy said indignantly. “I didn't sneak into your house.”

“Then how the hell did you even get in here?” Eunwoo suddenly wished he had a weapon of some kind. They seemed to be around the same height, but the intruder looked fit and strong.

“I can explain,” the boy said, but he looked hesitant. “Just… okay, maybe it's hard to explain, but if you'll give me some time—”

“What?” Eunwoo was stunned. “Give you _some time_? When I don't know you and you broke into my house—”

“I told you, I didn't break in!” The blanket slipped down his chest a bit, and the stranger quickly pulled it up again.

“Then what?” Eunwoo demanded, but at that moment he suddenly felt like something was wrong. Something was missing. This guy had broken in, so he might have stolen something, but that didn't seem like it…

And then Eunwoo got it. “Where’s Moon?”

The boy suddenly looked panicked. “What?”

“Where’s Moon?” Eunwoo repeated, getting closer. “Where is my cat?”

“Well… about your cat…” The boy glanced around like he was looking for an escape, but Eunwoo wasn't letting him go.

“Where is Moon?” he demanded. “What did you do to my cat?”

“I didn't do anything to your cat,” the boy said quickly, and then stopped. He sighed resignedly, and then looked up and right into Eunwoo’s eyes.

Eunwoo waited, not knowing what to expect.

The boy took a deep breath. “I _am_ your cat.”


	2. First Breakfast

There was silence. A long silence.

“What?” Eunwoo finally said, completely stunned. Had he just heard right…?

“I said I’m your cat,” the good-looking stranger in front of him said. “I’m Moon. Surprise.” He smiled sheepishly.

“I heard what you said,” Eunwoo snapped. “I was just giving you a chance to say something that actually makes sense.”

“Whether it makes sense or not, it’s the truth,” the boy said. “I’m the cat you picked up and named Moon.”

“That’s not possible,” Eunwoo insisted. “Moon was small and black and cuddly. He had whiskers and four legs and a tail. He was a _cat_.”

“Yes, I was in cat form,” the boy said. “But I was never really a cat. I’ve just been me.” And he attempted something like a smile.

It did not brighten Eunwoo’s mood. “Can you just stop it with that nonsense?” he said sharply. “What did you do with my cat?”

“I told you, I am your cat,” the boy said, immediately frowning. “Why would I make something like that up?”

“Because you’re a pervert who broke into my house, got naked and climbed into my bed?” Eunwoo suggested. “How about that?”

“I’m not a pervert, how many times do I have to tell you?” The boy ruffled his hair with both hands, and then looked up and directly at Eunwoo. “Would you just listen with an open mind?”

He said it so earnestly that the flood of disbelief and outrage in Eunwoo’s mind abated a bit. Of course, the fact that the stranger subconsciously gave a cute little pout to go along with it may or may not have helped. “Okay,” Eunwoo said. “I’m listening.”

The boy shuffled uncomfortably, clutching the blanket closer as he chewed his bottom lip. And then he finally said, “Uh, could you lend me some clothes?”

A part of Eunwoo wanted to yell that no, he would not lend a housebreaking pervert any of his clothes, but there was something so helpless about the stranger's expression that he couldn't refuse. It annoyed him even more. “Take whatever you need from the closet,” he muttered, and then left the room, closing the door behind him. He waited right outside. Eunwoo guessed it wasn't such a bright idea leaving a total stranger (who had most likely sneaked into his house) alone in his room with his laptop and an easy exit, but something in his gut told him it wasn't a risk. The boy genuinely seemed harmless. Even if he did insist he was a cat.

Eunwoo wondered if Moon had somehow managed to get outside, or if he was still in the apartment, when the door opened and put it out of his mind. The boy stepped out, looking sheepish in Eunwoo’s T-shirt and jeans. They fit him well. Another thing that annoyed Eunwoo.

“Thanks,” the boy said, and he sounded sincere. “It was a little weird sitting there with no clothes on. It's different in cat form.” He laughed a little, and then stopped when he saw Eunwoo was not in the mood. He perked up when he spotted the kitchen counter over Eunwoo’s shoulder. “Are you making breakfast?”

“I— yes,” Eunwoo stuttered out, taken aback by the sudden change in direction. And because his stupid mouth seemed to have no direct connection with his brain, it added, “Do you want some?”

The boy's face lit up. Eunwoo had never seen anyone so happy at being offered breakfast. “Really?” he asked, eyes wide. “You mean it?”

Eunwoo hadn't really, since it spilled out of his mouth before he could stop it, but how could you let down a face like that? So he said, “Yes, I mean it,” and forced up a smile.

“Wow, thank you,” the stranger said, looking very touched. “Really, thanks. I haven't eaten anything since last night.”

 _You mean when I put together dinner for you?_ Eunwoo almost said the words aloud but stopped himself just in time. He was a little afraid the stranger would say yes.

He started on breakfast while the boy wearing his clothes waited at the kitchen table, waiting quietly. Eunwoo was aware of the boy sitting perfectly polite— back straight, knees together, hands folded in his lap. He felt a smile encroaching on his face, and quickly turned his back. For a housebreaking pervert, the stranger was awfully cute.

Breakfast was a hastily-thrown together pan of stir-fried rice noodles, with leftover veggies and tuna. Eunwoo paused a moment, and then scooped in another tin. It wasn’t that he believed the boy with the bright eyes and feline looks (definitely not) but, well, who didn’t like extra tuna?

Most of the water for the tea had boiled away, but it was still enough for two half-cups. Eunwoo served it out, along with the noodles, and then when everything was finished he sat right opposite the boy at the table, and waited.

“Thank you,” the boy said again. He seemed awkward and embarrassed. Eunwoo guessed he’d finally had enough time to think the situation over.

“It’s nothing,” Eunwoo said. And because he couldn’t stop himself, “A guest is a guest, even if I didn’t let them in.”

“You did let me in,” the boy half-whined. “You literally carried me in. The only way I could’ve stopped you is if I scratched your eyes out.”

“You’re still going on with this?” Eunwoo sighed. He ran a hand through his hair, rubbed his face tiredly. “Okay, look, I won’t call the police,” he said finally. “I won’t even kick your butt, even though you really deserve it and I really want to. Just tell me how you got into my apartment, and what you did with my cat.”

“I told you, I didn’t do anything!” the boy insisted, getting upset now. “I _am_ your cat! You carried me in, that’s how I _got_ in. That’s why you found me sleeping in your bed like that. You let me.” He frowned and looked away.

Eunwoo sighed again. The boy didn’t _look_ like he was lying, but that was impossible— how could a cat spontaneously change into a person? Still, he decided to play along for a bit, see where it went. “Okay,” he said. “Let’s just say I believe you.”

The boy’s head jerked up. “You believe me?”

“Hypothetically,” Eunwoo said quickly. “Hypothetically, I believe you. How did you change from a cat into a human?” He paused as another question came to mind. “ _Why_ did you change back into human?”

“Okay, hypothetically you believe me, that’s a start,” the boy said. He paused thoughtfully, looking up as he thought it through. And then finally he said, “I am a cat-shifter.”

Eunwoo felt his eyebrow twitch. Damn. And he was so close to keeping a straight face. “And?”

“Basically it means I can change from cat-form to human-form whenever I want,” the boy continued. “For a while now I’ve been living on the streets of Seoul as a cat. It's been pretty good. But recently I've been having… problems.”

“Problems?” Eunwoo raised an eyebrow.

“With my shifting,” the boy said, like it was the most natural thing in the world. “It got… harder. I felt weird sometimes, and found myself changing without realizing.”

Eunwoo nodded. The stranger in front of him spoke so normally, like he was talking about regular high school classes or something, not his experiences as a morphing cat-human. It was difficult to not be taken along with it.

“So I figure I've gotten sick,” the boy said, wrapping long, pretty fingers around his cup. “I’ve heard of it happening to shifters before. When you stay in one form for too long, it happens. The morphing thing acts up, and if you can't control it, you can change suddenly.” He smiled, apologetic and embarrassed. “That’s what happened last night.”

Eunwoo took a deep breath, chewing this story over in his brain. “So,” he said finally, “when that cat approached me on the wooden bench, it was actually a person?”

The boy sat up excitedly. “Yeah, that's it, you got it.”

“And when I shared my food with it,” Eunwoo said, in a calm voice, “and took it home with me, it was a person?”

“Yeah,” the stranger said, but his excitement was quickly dying.

“And when I put that cat in my lap,” Eunwoo continued, in the same level tone, “and held it close and _let it sleep in my bed with me_ , it was, in fact, a person?”

“Uh…” The boy glanced around nervously, swallowed, and then burst out, “Well what was I supposed to do? You’re the one who wanted me to sleep in the bed.”

“How about _not letting me bring you to my home_?” Eunwoo exploded back. “How about not taking advantage of my kindness, and then paying me back by _turning into a naked boy in the morning_?”

“That wasn't my fault!” the boy said, blushing into a furious shade of pink. “I wouldn't do that on purpose so can you please stop bringing it up?”

“Yeah? And letting me carry you back here was an accident too?” Eunwoo demanded to know. “‘Oh, oops, I'm suddenly in this nice university student's apartment’? Was that because of your illness too?”

“No, of course not,” the boy said, and it shouldn't have been possible but he was blushing even harder now. He fell silent and looked thoroughly chastised, gripping his cup with both hands. The sight of him, face red and eyes down, calmed Eunwoo down a bit.

“Okay, so why did you let me bring you back here?” he asked more gently.

“I just wanted a warm place to sleep for a night,” the boy mumbled, still not looking up.

Eunwoo looked at the stranger sitting opposite him, wearing his clothes and holding onto a cup of already-cold tea like a lifeline. How long had he wandered the streets of Seoul? Through the winters and the rains too?

The boy must've taken Eunwoo’s silence for anger, because he looked up and quickly said, “I would've only stayed a day, honest. I was going to disappear when you left for classes.”

“How long have you lived on the streets?” Eunwoo asked, ignoring that.

“A few years, I guess,” the boy shrugged. “Around three, I think? I finished middle school, and then took off.”

Eunwoo was aghast. “And you spent all that time as a cat? Why?”

“Not all that time,” the boy said. “I tried to make it as a human first, but it's a lot easier on the streets as a cat. You save a ton of money on clothes, and people are more willing to share food with homeless cats than with homeless guys.” He flashed a quick grin.

He said it so easily, but it hit Eunwoo’s heart. Three years without a home. “You weren't alone, were you?” he asked, but he was almost scared of the answer.

“There were other shifters in the beginning, but they all went and decided to live human,” the boy replied. “Some went back to their parents, others moved in with human friends.”

“And you? You don't want to… ‘live human’?”

“Parents, or friends,” the boy said with a sardonic smile. “I don't really have either of those. So, uh, it doesn't really matter.”

Eunwoo just looked at him. Whatever self-pity the boy might've once had was all gone now. He’d accepted his situation a long while back. He'd had three years to do it, after all. Eunwoo knew he shouldn't, but he could already feel his heart breaking for this boy, this boy who didn't have a place to sleep, didn't own even one set of clothes.

“So what're you going to do now?” he asked quietly.

“Not sure,” the strange boy said. “The other shifters talked about this guy who hangs around the Chungdae university campus. He's supposed to be kind of a specialist or something, helps shifters when they're sick. I thought I'd look for him.”

Eunwoo didn't say anything. That was his university. He wondered if the boy knew that when he let Eunwoo take him.

He didn't ask him that though, and instead motioned to the untouched bowl of noodles. “Not going to eat that?”

The boy looked down at the bowl, and started in surprise like he'd seen it for the first time. “Oh, right,” he said, picking up the chopsticks. “Thanks for this, really,” he added, looking at Eunwoo and smiling. Eunwoo quickly looked away, feeling oddly flustered, and started on his own breakfast.

He'd eaten a few bites when he noticed his uninvited guest wasn't eating. “What is it?” Eunwoo asked. “Are you allergic to anything?”

“Uh, no,” the boy said, and he was blushing again. His cheeks were painted pink in obvious embarrassment. “I’ll start in a sec.”

Eunwoo put his chopsticks down. “You can tell me if you have a problem with the food,” he said, and he meant it.

“No, no, the food's great,” the stranger said quickly, and then looked away. “It’s just…” He cleared his throat in embarrassment, and then finally mumbled, “I can't use chopsticks.”

“Wait, what?” Eunwoo thought he hadn't heard right. “You can't use chopsticks?”

“I haven't used them in forever,” the boy said, still flushed pink. “I can't hold them right anymore.”

Eunwoo was going to tease him, ask him if he was really a Korean, but the poor boy looked so embarrassed he decided he deserved a break. So instead he got up, got a fork from a drawer, and handed it over.

“Thank you,” the boy said, grateful but still a little embarrassed. He seemed a little unused to the fork too, but he could use it. He took a bite, and his eyes lit up. “This is amazing!” he exclaimed, and continued eating with gusto.

“Thank you,” Eunwoo said, rather sincerely. He had never seen anyone enjoying his cooking so much.

As the boy opposite dug into his breakfast, it suddenly struck Eunwoo he didn't know his name. He wondered if it would be rude to ask. Did stray cats have names?

_Wait a minute what am I even thinking about? He's not a cat, he's just a boy._

Eunwoo went for it. “What’s your name?” he asked.

The boy looked up. “Bin.”

Bin. A nice name. “I’m Eunwoo,” said Eunwoo in reply. “Cha Eunwoo.”

“I know, you signed off your blog post with your real name,” the boy, Bin, said casually, and then stopped when he realized he might’ve said something out of line.

Eunwoo wasn’t thinking about that, though. He paused for a moment, and then asked, “Just Bin? No surname?”

“You only get a surname if you get adopted,” Bin said as he went back to his breakfast, looking rather relieved he wasn’t going to get yelled at.

 _So he grew up in an orphanage._ Eunwoo should have guessed, but it still made his heart ache. He watched as Bin ate, and a part of him wondered when was the last time he got a good, proper meal. Not anytime in the last three years, probably. But surely… before that…

“You can stay.”

Bin’s head jerked up, and that's when Eunwoo realized _he_ was the one who had said that.

“I can stay? Really?” Bin’s eyes were shining with joy, and Eunwoo couldn't even imagine refusing that face.

“Just today,” he said, feeling a little guilty for getting Bin’s hopes up.

“That’s fine,” Bin said, happiness not diminished in the least. “I only need one day to recharge. Thank you.”

He looked so happy it made Eunwoo feel oddly warm inside, a warmth he could feel reaching up to his face. He cleared his throat to try and hide it, and nodded.

Bin was almost done with his food when he finally spoke again. “Don’t you have classes?”

“Had just one today,” Eunwoo said. “It’s probably already half done by now, so no point in going.”

“See, I am good for something,” Bin said with a laugh. “You got an excuse to skip because of me.”

Eunwoo was actually the kind of student who didn’t enjoy missing classes, but he didn’t say anything. Bin looked nice when he laughed.

After that, Bin was a lot less awkward, which in turn made Eunwoo feel less awkward too. He seemed like a bright, fun person, and he was nice to be around, even if every once in a while he talked about his supposed experiences as a cat on the streets of Seoul. Eunwoo took the unexpected break as a chance to catch up on some daily dramas, and to his surprise Bin seemed enthusiastic about it too. “I haven’t watched a makjang in forever,” he said, settling onto Eunwoo’s small couch.

“Really? What was the last drama you watched?” Eunwoo asked.

Bin grinned. “The Night Watchman.”

He said it so satisfiedly Eunwoo burst out laughing. That made Bin even more satisfied, and he turned his attention to the TV with a smile.

They spent the morning watching TV, and Eunwoo found himself a little surprised at how comfortable he was. He had been afraid it would be awkward, but it wasn’t at all. Bin had a tendency to swear at the antagonist every time they came on screen, but Eunwoo was willing to forgive that, since Bin also laughed aloud at the funny scenes and he had the cutest laugh Eunwoo had ever heard. It was a cute little bubble of uncontrolled mirth, and Eunwoo couldn’t help but smile whenever he heard it.

When Eunwoo started on lunch Bin offered to help, but Eunwoo shooed him away. The boy couldn’t use chopsticks. Eunwoo was not letting him near the stove.

As Bin happily dug into his lunch Eunwoo thought more and more about his story. Could it really be true? Bin didn’t own any clothes. How did he live on the streets then? And also, how did he get into Eunwoo’s apartment? The door was locked, so he must have climbed in the window, right? But Eunwoo found it hard to believe no one spotted a tall, naked boy climbing into an apartment, and if they did, that they wouldn’t call the police.

And Moon was still nowhere to be seen.

After lunch, Eunwoo decided it was finally time to do what he’d been putting off since the morning and just get it over with. So with Bin safely parked in front of a baseball game, Eunwoo snuck off into his bedroom, and dialed a number on his phone.

A part of him wished he’d get voicemail, but because life is like that, his call was picked up immediately. “Eunwoo! What’s up?”

“Uh, hi, Myungjun-hyung,” Eunwoo said. He went for it at once. “I can’t make it to work today.”

“What? Why?” Myungjun’s chipper tone was gone, replaced by one slightly concerned.

“I’m not feeling so good,” Eunwoo said. He’d already planned what he was going to say. “It’s nothing serious, but I’ve got a headache and I feel kind of feverish. I’ll probably get Minhyuk or the customers sick, so it’s better if I stay home.”

“You sure you’re alright?’ Myungjun asked. “I can come over with soup and stuff if you want. Nurse Myungjun, at your service!”

Eunwoo had been expecting that. “No, like I said, it’s not serious,” he said. “I probably just need to sleep the afternoon away.”

“Well, okay then,” Myungjun said, but he didn’t sound totally convinced. “Take care of yourself, okay? And if you don’t feel better by tomorrow I’m coming over with three gallons of my special chicken soup, got it?”

The thought of Myungjun’s special chicken soup made Eunwoo grimace. “Okay, okay,” he said. “Thanks, hyung.”

“No problem. See you.”

He ended the call, and Eunwoo breathed out an audible sigh of relief. He’d really been worried Myungjun was going to push for more details, or insist on coming over like he’d suggested. It had turned out better than expected.

Eunwoo put his phone away and returned to the living room, and sat down to watch baseball with Bin. It was only for one day, after all.

 

Dinner was ramen and boiling away on the stove when the doorbell rang. Bin lifted his head from where he was flipping through Eunwoo’s (very boring) law textbook, and raised an eyebrow at Eunwoo. Eunwoo edged towards the door, but he had a feeling he already knew who it was.

That feeling was confirmed when a loud “Eunwoo-hyung!” came through the door.

“Go, hide, now,” Eunwoo whispered urgently to Bin. “Quick!”

Bin got up hurriedly, confused. “What? Can’t you just tell him to come back tomorrow?”

“No, because he’s not alone,” Eunwoo whispered back. “Now get!”

He sounded serious enough for Bin to rush into Eunwoo’s bedroom. Eunwoo quickly looked around for evidence he had a second person in the house, spotted the two bowls he’d set out and threw one back into a cupboard. He was putting the fork away when another yell came through the door: “Yah, Cha Eunwoo! I hear you in the kitchen, come open the door!”

Eunwoo had one last look around, took a deep, calming breath, and then fixed a smile on his face before opening the door. “Hyung, Sanha, you should’ve told me you were coming over.”

There, standing at his doorway and smiling brightly, were Myungjun and Sanha. Myungjun was the oldest of their group and Sanha the youngest, but they were always attached at the hip. They were cousins too, and lived together in an apartment in the building next to Eunwoo’s, which was one of the reasons why they dropped by without warning. The other was that neither of them could cook worth a damn, and they couldn't live off instant meals all the time.

“You know we never do,” Myungjun said, while Sanha beamed from behind him. “And you should’ve expected it. What kind of people would we be if we didn’t come see a sick friend?”

Myungjun was right, Eunwoo would have expected it. He was a fool to think it would turn out so easy.

“Hyung, you took forever opening the door,” Sanha whined as the two of them entered the apartment.

“Yeah, we could hear you throwing stuff around in the kitchen,” Myungjun said. “What were you doing?”

“Just… taking care of dinner,” Eunwoo said with a laugh that he hoped didn’t sound as nervous as he felt.

His mind was spinning. What if, somehow, Myungjun and Sanha found Bin? What excuse did Eunwoo have? I woke up in the morning and found this boy naked in my bed— did that make any sense? Maybe it did for some people, but not for Eunwoo.

“What’re you making hyung?” Sanha asked, and answered his own question by lifting the lid of the pot and peering inside. “Wow, ramen! And my favorite too,” he said excitedly. “When will it be done?”

“Uh…” _Please don’t stay for dinner. Please don’t._

“You made a lot, Eunwoo,” Myungjun said thoughtfully, looking into the pot. “Enough for two people, at least.”

Eunwoo laughed nervously. Myungjun was going to find out. The guy was incredibly sharp when it came to secrets, and already his senses were tingling. He was going to find out, and then what would Eunwoo do?

Myungjun looked right at Eunwoo, grinned, and said, “Don’t tell me this is all for the cat.”

Eunwoo was suddenly overcome with the overwhelming urge to scream, which he valiantly suppressed. He managed a weak smile. _Oh Myungjun-hyung you have no idea._

“Oh, right, Moon!” Sanha exclaimed, ramen forgotten. “I wanna pet him.”

All the blood drained from Eunwoo’s face. He could feel it go. Sanha wanted to pet the cat. The cat which had disappeared and been replaced by a boy.

“I don't think that's a good idea,” said Eunwoo. “Moon… you know he's a stray and— and he's not really used to people.”

“He seemed fine with you,” Myungjun said. “Let the baby pet the cat.”

“He might scratch him,” Eunwoo said, while Sanha whined about being called a baby. “And he could be infected with a billion germs.”

“I can live with one scratch,” insisted Sanha. “And I've done Myungjun-hyung’s laundry. No germ scares me.”

“No, no, I could never let you get scratched,” Eunwoo said. “You can see him later, when he's trained.” Later, Eunwoo would cook up a story about how Moon had run away, and that would be the end of it.

Myungjun raised an eyebrow suspiciously. “You really don't want us to see that cat, huh?”

 _Because it's not a cat anymore, it turned into Bin!_ Eunwoo was so close to losing it. It seemed he still hadn't gotten over the shock from that morning. He swallowed and was about to make some flimsy excuse, when Sanha suddenly started towards the bedroom saying, “He’s in here, right?”

“You can't go in there,” Eunwoo choked out, going round the couch to try and catch up with the kid. “It— I didn't clean up.”

Myungjun took one look at Eunwoo’s panicked expression before following Sanha determinedly. Eunwoo tripped over a book Bin had taken out, fell, and scrambled to his feet. But it was too late. Sanha and Myungjun were already at the door, opening it.

Eunwoo quickly followed them in, winded. He didn't know what he was going to say, but he already started, “I can explain—”

“Aww, he's so cute!”

That… didn't sound like the expected reaction. Eunwoo pushed Sanha to one side, and saw—

A pile of clothes on the floor. And on them, a small black cat with patches of white fur.

Eunwoo stared, unmoving. The clothes on the floor were the ones Bin had been wearing. And Bin…

The cat got up when Sanha approached, and darted away when he made a grab at him. Sanha pursued, undeterred, but the cat refused to be caught and kept running.

“I guess it really is not used to people,” Myungjun said. He sounded disappointed. He'd probably been expecting some juicy secret. Not Sanha chasing after a cat.

“Yeah, um, yes,” Eunwoo said, still dazed.

The cat lost concentration and ran right into Myungjun, who took the chance to scoop him up with a “Gotcha!”. He only had him for a second before he yelped in pain and let go. The cat jumped out of Myungjun’s arms and onto Eunwoo’s chest, who only just managed to grab it before it fell.

“It scratched me!” Myungjun cried dramatically. “It flayed half my arm off! Where did you find that thing, the streets of the underworld?”

Eunwoo just looked down at the cat he was holding to his chest. It looked back at him, big green eyes piercing straight into his, and it seemed so intelligent. Too intelligent.

“I think you guys should go,” he finally said, tearing his eyes away. “You’ve riled him up.”

“Riled him up?” Myungjun huffed. “It's riled _me_ up. Come on, Sanha. Let's go somewhere we won't get our skin clawed off.” Sanha frowned, disappointed, but followed.

Eunwoo put the cat down before walking the two of them to the front door. “Thanks for coming,” he said, “but I told you, I'm fine. I feel as good as new.”

“Then you better show up for work tomorrow,” Myungjun said, already getting over his bad mood. “I’m your friend, but don't forget I'm your boss too.”

“You remind me every day, how can I forget?” Eunwoo smiled. “Really though, thanks for checking up on me.”

“No problem,” Myungjun beamed as he walked out the door. “See you tomorrow.”

“Bye, hyung,” Sanha said brightly. Eunwoo smiled and nodded, and then he shut the door.

He waited until he was sure they were at the end of the corridor, and then he leaned against the door and breathed a sigh of relief. It was cut short when he remembered the cat in his bedroom.

Eunwoo approached the closed door apprehensively. He didn't know what he'd find when he opened it. The cat he'd picked up and named Moon? Or the homeless boy Bin? Or maybe neither? What if all that was left was the pile of clothes on the floor, and both cat and boy were gone?

He hovered outside the door a while, and then finally Eunwoo took a deep breath, and opened it.

“They left?”

It was Bin, pulling on a shirt. And the cat that had been in the room just a minute ago was gone.

Eunwoo felt his knees go weak. So it was true. Bin’s whole story was true. He could turn into a cat.

He stared at the floor, trying to gather his thoughts, but they kept spinning out of reach. Okay. So the boy in front of him could morph into a cat. No big deal. He could handle this.

“Eunwoo? You okay?”

Eunwoo looked up, ready to lie that he was perfectly fine, when he saw something that demanded more attention than his possible mental breakdown.

“Bin, you're bleeding,” Eunwoo said, rushing forward.

Blood streamed from Bin’s nose, and he dabbed at it with a finger, surprised. “Oh, wow, I am,” he said. He smiled at Eunwoo. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing, you’re _bleeding_ ,” Eunwoo said, and he grabbed Bin by the arm and dragged him away to the kitchen, where he kept the first-aid kit.

“I’m fine,” said Bin, voice more nasal than ever as Eunwoo pinched it shut. “I’m eighteen years old, I’ve survived worse than a nosebleed. Look, it’s already stopped.”

“Quiet,” Eunwoo snapped, wiping away at the remnants of blood with cotton wool. “The internet says I need to hold for ten minutes, so we’re holding for ten minutes.”

“It’s just a few drops of blood,” Bin said casually. “Probably because I changed shape and back too fast. It’s nothing, really.”

“Will you shut up with that?” Eunwoo dabbed at Bin’s face more violently than before. “Just sit here and be quiet for a while.”

Bin didn’t argue anymore, and sat silently with his head bent forward. After a minute or two he said, “You know, I can hold onto my own nose.”

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Eunwoo said, suddenly awkward as he moved away. Bin looked up at him and grinned, and that made Eunwoo even more flustered. He got up and went to wash his hands, feeling a burning in the tips of his ears.

“Eunwoo, thank you,” Bin said suddenly, from where he was sitting on the floor. “You’ve done a lot for me and… thanks.”

He sounded so sincere it made Eunwoo’s ears burn even more. “Y— you’re welcome.”

“I’ll be out of your hair first thing in the morning,” Bin continued. “I just wanted to let you know I really appreciate this.”

Eunwoo swallowed. He could feel the words coming up his throat, and he knew he really, really shouldn’t say them. But the sight of Bin sitting cross-legged on the floor, still holding his nose like he’d been told to, melted away any second thoughts.

“You… don’t have to go,” Eunwoo said finally.

Bin looked up. “Huh?”

“You don’t have to go,” Eunwoo said again. He cleared his throat, feeling oddly flustered. “In the morning. You… can stay. Until you find that specialist guy and get better, you can stay with me.”

Bin stared up at Eunwoo, eyes shining with surprise and joy. “Wow, Eunwoo, thank you,” he said, voice still nasal from his pinched nose. “I… I really mean it. Thank you.”

That sincere look left Eunwoo a little breathless. He nodded, and then turned his attention to the ramen that had been on the stove for way too long, just for a reason to look away from Bin. He could still feel a little flush in his face.

Eunwoo hoped he was making the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry to Bin's family I know this is just fiction and it's necessary for the plot/setting but I feel bad :/  
> Due to my exams (boo... :( ) this won't be updated until mid-March. I'm very sorry, but I hope this long chapter will tide you guys through for a while ^^  
> I'll still check messages on Twitter and tumblr, so you guys are free to contact me if you want :)


	3. New Journey

The first thing Cha Eunwoo did when he woke up in the morning was hit the floor with a thud.

He groaned and opened his eyes to find himself looking at the legs of a coffee table. It took a few more seconds before he realized where he was. He was in his living room, and that was his coffee table. He had spent the night on his couch.

Only after he’d gotten a firm grasp of his surroundings did Eunwoo get up and turn off his alarm. The messy light blankets on the couch confirmed his assumption. He looked down at them, still groggy from sleep and super confused. Why had he been sleeping on the couch in his own apartment?

He wandered back to his bedroom, body moving on autopilot. Eunwoo opened the door and was all ready to climb into his bed when he realized there was already somebody in it.

Not just anybody. Bin. The homeless shifting cat boy.

And Eunwoo had said he could stay with him.

The events of the previous day were now coming back to Eunwoo. Finding Bin in the morning. Making him breakfast. Watching stuff with him. Myungjun and Sanha coming over and going into Eunwoo’s bedroom to find a cat because Bin could turn into a cat whenever he wanted and Eunwoo said he could stay in his apartment as long as he needed to and _freaking hell what had Eunwoo done?_

He tried to calm down but his mind was racing, his brain working double time to point out a million different reasons why Eunwoo shouldn’t have said that, why this was all a bad idea and how it would blow up in his face and doom him to failure for the rest of his life. He was one hair’s breadth away from screaming at Bin to get up and get out of his apartment. He was getting ready to do it too, until he saw Bin’s face.

He looked so peaceful. His mouth was slightly open and his face was calm, his spread-out body only half under the blankets. It was almost funny, how his arms and legs were all over the place, but more than funny it was… cute.

It just made Eunwoo’s head spin even more. He needed to calm down before he actually did scream.

He made his way back to the living room and got back under the blankets, grabbing his phone and headphones while he was at it. Safely inside his cocoon, Eunwoo plugged his headphones in, played his white noise track, and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later and Eunwoo felt much calmer. It was a technique he had developed while getting ready for entrance exams. He only ever did it during exam season, when he was sometimes so stressed he forgot to breathe. Agreeing to let a shapeshifting cat boy live with you had the same effect as a semester final, apparently.

With his brain now working at a normal rate Eunwoo thought the situation through. Yes, it was crazy and it made no sense. But the fact was Eunwoo had told Bin he could stay, and he wasn’t going back on his word. And where else could Bin go? Eunwoo wasn’t turning him out on the street, not when it was getting chillier by the day.

So Bin would stay. That was settled.

Eunwoo spent a few more minutes figuring out the details of Bin’s stay, and then finally emerged from his mass of blankets. He had some time before his first class, but not much. He still had a lot to do, and there was one thing at the top of the list.

He went back to his bedroom, and again found himself watching Bin sleep. _I should stop,_ Eunwoo thought, and then went on doing it.

Finally he decided he had had enough of being creepy and softly called out, “Bin, wake up.”

No reaction. Eunwoo tried again, this time louder. Again no reaction. The third time, when Eunwoo half-yelled, Bin stirred a bit, but did not wake up. Eunwoo glanced at the clock nearby, decided he didn’t have time for this, and took action. He walked over and started shaking Bin, telling him to get up.

That worked. Bin groaned, forced his eyes open, and looked at Eunwoo, frowning. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes and then said in a voice still croaky from sleep, “What’s going on?”

“You need to get up,” Eunwoo said. “I have class soon and I need to get ready.”

Bin nodded, although from his face it looked like he didn’t really get it. He climbed out of bed, clothes all rumpled, and dragged his feet as he walked out of the bedroom. He still seemed half-asleep. Eunwoo allowed himself a little smile once he was alone, and then he started getting ready.

When he was done he returned to the living room to find Bin sitting on the couch, more than half-asleep. “Wash up,” Eunwoo told him firmly. When Bin didn’t move, he added, “I’m making breakfast.”

Bin was up in three seconds. He also washed up in world record time, barely enough time for Eunwoo to get the toast ready. Bin waited patiently at the table while Eunwoo got the tea ready and then sat down opposite.

“Thanks again,” Bin said as he started eating. “I really never expected this, really.”

Neither did Eunwoo. He smiled and nodded, and then got serious. “This guy who can treat your… illness, do you know how to find him?” he asked.

“No one ever said how to find him, exactly,” said Bin after a moment’s pause. “Just that he hangs at Chungdae campus.”

“Okay, so is he a student? Teacher? One of the admin officials?” Eunwoo put down his cup. “You gotta have something to work with.”

Bin shifted uncomfortably. “I… I don’t really know.” He dropped his chin and looked up at Eunwoo. “I’m sorry.”

Even if Eunwoo had been annoyed, that look would’ve wiped it all away. “You don’t need to apologize,” he said. “I guess he doesn’t want to be found so easily.” He paused. “You’re sure it’s a _he_ , though, right?”

“Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm sure about that,” Bin said almost excitedly, glad to move onto a point he knew. “He also has a shifter friend he carries around him.”

Eunwoo hummed, thinking it over. That should make the guy much easier to find. What kind of weirdo walked around campus with a cat?

“We’ll start the search for him tomorrow,” Eunwoo said. “My morning's packed with classes, and then I have to go to work.” He couldn't skip another day, not after talking to Myungjun the night before.

“You don't have to look for him, I can find him by myself,” Bin said quickly. “It’s okay, I'll be fine.”

“Bin, no offence, but you don't even own any clothes,” Eunwoo said patiently. “How long has it been since you've interacted with other humans? As a human yourself?”

“I’m interacting with you right now,” Bin said with something that was almost a pout.

“Yes, after I woke up in the morning and found you sleeping in my bed.”

Bin blushed deep pink. “Can you stop bringing that up?” he mumbled, shoving toast in his mouth.

“Okay, okay,” said Eunwoo, unable to suppress a smile. “The point is you're not used to people, and in any case it might look suspicious if you walk around trying to find this guy, since you're not a student. It's better if I do it.”

Bin grumbled, but conceded. “And me?”

Eunwoo smiled. “You will come with me. In my bag.”

“In your bag? I don't—” Bin stopped as he got it and his jaw dropped open, giving a perfect view of the unchewed toast inside. “You wanna carry me around all day?”

“I thought about it, and I decided this was the best course of action,” Eunwoo said, busying himself with his breakfast. There was something about the way Bin said it that made his ears burn. “I’m not leaving you alone in my apartment all day.”

“Oh, you think I'd rob you? I'm hurt,” said Bin overdramatically, and then he laughed, a singularly pure sound. “I guess that makes sense. I'm not used to getting carried around, I gotta warn you.”

Now Eunwoo risked eye-contact. “So you agree?”

“Yeah, sure I agree,” Bin shrugged. “I don't wanna be alone all day either. I'd rather be with you, even if I have to live through your dead boring law classes.”

Eunwoo ignored that last bit. “You’ll be okay, though, right?” he asked. “You won't suddenly morph back to human on me?”

“Of course not,” Bin said, getting so serious so sudden it was funny. “That was because I was sleeping. I've gotten the… urge before, but if I'm awake I can stop it.”

“Good,” Eunwoo said. “Now finish up quickly, I have a class to get to.”

Bin swallowed up his breakfast, and then waited for Eunwoo to finish his. He also washed the dishes without being asked to, which rather touched Eunwoo. Eunwoo organized his backpack, making sure there was enough space for Bin, and then got up and turned to him. “Get in,” he said.

“Turn around, and I will,” said Bin, walking over.

Eunwoo did. In much less time than he'd expected he heard a soft miaow behind him, and turned back to find a pile of clothes on the floor and a black and white cat climbing into his backpack. It was still shocking, thinking about how that cat had been human less than a minute ago, but Eunwoo handled it better this time around. He pulled the zipper on his bag, making sure there was enough of a gap for the cat to be comfortable, and then wore it and left his apartment.

It was weird. Eunwoo’s brain was screaming at him that at any moment someone would walk up to him and ask why he was carrying a cat around in his backpack. As he went through the campus gates he remembered the English saying ‘to let the cat out of the bag’ and he almost burst into hysterical laughter. This whole thing was not good for his mental state.

He kept an eye out for any students carrying cats in their arms, but spotted none. There was no time for him to wander around, so Eunwoo made his way to his class. He sat at the last bench in the lecture hall, right in the corner. He put his bag in the table’s shelf, and opened the zipper all the way. “Please don't come out or make any noise,” Eunwoo muttered quietly, leaning his head over the table as students filed in. There was no response.

The class started, and with every passing minute Eunwoo became more and more nervous. He was terrified someone would walk over, look inside his bag, and find Bin. He'd picked the worst bench so no one was sitting beside him, but Eunwoo was still nervous. He was sure he looked suspicious, sitting at the back and fidgeting uncomfortably, and it made him more nervous, which in turn made him fidget even more.

Halfway through the class, however, another fear crept into Eunwoo’s mind. What if Bin was _dead_? He hadn't made a sound from the backpack in a long time. What if the gap Eunwoo had left while he was walking wasn't wide enough, and Bin had suffocated and died? The rational part of Eunwoo’s brain told him that Bin would've called out or at least scratched against the bag if he needed air, but the more Eunwoo thought about it the more irrational he became, until he was close to getting up and bolting out of the room.

Finally, when Eunwoo couldn't take it anymore, he reached into his bag with his left hand and felt for Bin. He felt the mass of fur, and he put his hand over it. Bin was breathing, his body moving up and down. Eunwoo breathed out a sigh of relief.

Eunwoo got through the rest of the class like that, his hand resting lightly on Bin, just making sure he was okay. He did the same during his next class as well, occasionally scratching Bin behind the ears as a thank you for keeping so quiet. Eunwoo wondered once if Bin found the contact uncomfortable, and then dismissed it. Bin hadn't protested, and in any case, he was small and furry and cute. He couldn't expect Eunwoo to resist.

When Eunwoo's third and final class of the day ended peacefully, he let himself think for a moment that maybe he would be able to get through this unscathed. Of course, fate would never let that happen.

"Eunwoo? What are you doing back here?"

Eunwoo almost jumped out of his seat. "Oh, Mingyu," he said, trying to sound casual even though he felt as nervous as all hell. "And Jihyo too. Hey."

"Why're you all the way back here?" Jihyo asked, half-hidden by Mingyu's tall frame. "We didn't even see you until halfway through the class."

"I was talking to Jungkook, and he said you didn't attend any classes yesterday," Mingyu said. "Were you sick or something?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, wasn't feeling 100%," Eunwoo said, trying to forget he was hiding a cat in his backpack. "I'm okay now."

"You sure?" Jihyo asked, concerned. "You look kind of pale."

"Are you sweating?" Mingyu asked, moving closer. "It’s not even warm today. I don't think that's healthy, man."

"I'm fine, really," Eunwoo insisted, even though he really, really was not.

Jihyo and Mingyu exchanged a look, and then Mingyu shrugged. "Okay, then," he said. "Let's grab some lunch."

Eunwoo swallowed. A part of him (the anxious, screaming part) wanted to make some excuse and sneak off. But he knew that wasn't a good idea. Not only would it look horribly suspicious, but it wouldn't be good for Eunwoo's nerves either. If he was going to carry Bin around regularly then he needed to get used to it. He needed to learn how to interact with people normally.

"Sure," said Eunwoo, putting on a smile. He carefully gathered up his notebooks and gently put them in his bag, making sure Bin wasn't hit by any of the edges. Then he pulled the zipper half-closed, slung the bag over his shoulder and followed his friends out of the room.

They had lunch at the usual place, a shabby café right outside the campus. Eunwoo tried to keep up with his more talkative friends, but his mind kept wandering back to his backpack, which he'd kept by the foot of his chair. He managed to survive lunch, and when he excused himself saying he had to go to work early neither Mingyu nor Jihyo looked suspicious. That was one obstacle successfully navigated.

Eunwoo bought a grilled fish from a stall outside, and then slipped into an empty alley nearby. “I am really sorry,” he said as he put his bag down and opened the zipper fully. “Are you okay in there?”

A small black and white head poked out and nodded. The cat—Bin, Eunwoo reminded himself—then meowed and stared intently at the fish. Eunwoo got the message. He set it down on the paper bag it came in on the ground, and Bin hopped out of the bag and started eating.

“I hope this is okay,” Eunwoo said nervously. “I don’t really know what’s good for cats’ digestion or anything… you won’t die from this, right?”

Bin stopped eating for a moment to look up at Eunwoo and meow again. Eunwoo did not appreciate the look.

“I was just concerned,” he grumbled. He let Bin finish his meal in silence, and then Eunwoo said, “I have to go to work now. You don’t mind sitting in there for a while longer, right?”

Bin whined and gave what was an undoubtedly a pout with that feline face. He meowed again, higher this time, and then sat back and looked up at Eunwoo.

“Don’t even try that,” Eunwoo said, crossing his arms and steeling himself. “I can’t skip again, I already told Myungjun-hyung I was fine. And I’m not letting you stay in my apartment alone.”

That made Bin shake his head, almost as if to say he’d never steal anything, but Eunwoo was not budging. He motioned towards his bag. Eventually Bin gave up and, shooting Eunwoo the most venomous glare he had ever received from cat or human, he climbed back into the backpack.

“Good Bin,” Eunwoo said. Bin stuck his head out to hiss at Eunwoo, and then went back in again. Eunwoo found it adorable.

He took the short walk at a brisk pace. As Eunwoo took a final left turn, the building came into view. It was a small one-storey building, a dusty white colour, and might have been easy to miss if not for the large, garish orange and yellow sign in the front proclaiming it to be the Sunshine Café. Eunwoo remembered the first time he’d seen it, three years ago. It had been an eyesore then and it was an eyesore now. Of course, now that he worked there he was not allowed to complain about it. It was rule #36 on Myungjun’s extensive list of Sunshine Rules™. Rule #157, no dancing to PSY songs in the café, had been added the week before (courtesy of Minhyuk).

As Eunwoo entered the building, his eyes wandered to the one across the street. A high-class café named Cotta had opened up recently, and had attracted a steady stream of customers since. It was direct competition to Sunshine, and Myungjun had declared it his mortal enemy. Eunwoo looked at the store front wistfully, imagining the perfect slices of lemon cheesecake inside. He wasn’t allowed to go in, _of course_. It was rule #143.

Eunwoo had one last longing thought about Cotta’s supposedly divine cheesecake, and then entered Sunshine.

“Cha Eunwoo made it! The face genius is alive!”

Eunwoo cringed as the loud shout went throughout the building, and then hurried over to the counter, which Myungjun was cheerfully leaning against. “I told you I was fine,” he said in a low voice, burning with embarrassment.

“Yeah, I know,” Myungjun said with a bright smile. “Now everyone else does too.”

Eunwoo shook his head exasperatedly, but he might have smiled a little too. He went into the backroom where he put his bag down and opened it up. “Just for a few hours,” he said after Bin poked his head out. “Okay?”

The cat nodded, and Eunwoo smiled. “Thank you,” he said. “I have to change and go work now, but I'll come see you after a while. Okay?”

Another nod, and then Bin was back in the bag. Eunwoo grinned the whole time he was changing.

When he came out of the room he found Minhyuk already busy taking orders. The high-schooler worked part-time like the others—Eunwoo included—and with his diligent and quiet personality he had become a customers’ favorite. Of course, his beautiful eyes and strong, charming features might have helped.

Myungjun would never call the Sunshine Café a host café (rule #23— it wasn't allowed) but it was obvious he hired people based more on their faces than anything else. Jeon Wonwoo couldn't make a macchiato to save his life, but he looked damn good bent over the coffee machine. Eunwoo had been a little iffy about it, but the bare fact was business had increased after Myungjun had hired him, and Myungjun was nothing if not shrewd. Myungjun himself, with his sparkling gaze, bright smile and recently-dyed blonde hair, fit the criteria, so he didn’t complain.

So Eunwoo put on a smile and went over to a table with two teenage girls and said, “Hello, I'm Cha Eunwoo and welcome to the Sunshine Café. May I take your order?”

After the initial rush of high-school girls stopping for snacks on the way home, business slowed down. Having dropped off an order for two chocolate pastries, Eunwoo went back to the counter.

Minhyuk was sitting on it, swinging his legs. He didn't like being called cute, so Eunwoo didn't point it out. “Hyung, I heard you were sick,” he said as Eunwoo got close enough. “You okay?”

“Yeah, it wasn't anything serious,” Eunwoo said, feeling a slight pang of guilt.

Minhyuk nodded, satisfied, and ruffled his light brown hair. He wasn't much of a talker. Eunwoo leaned against the counter, glad for a quiet moment.

The moment ended. “Disaster,” Myungjun cried dramatically, emerging from the kitchen. “Junhui can't come in tomorrow. He has a _date_ .” He glared at the ceiling and then grumbled, “I can't believe that kid has a date and I don't. He thinks jelly beans in a sandwich is a good idea.” He looked up like he suddenly remembered where he was and what he was doing, and then said, “Anyway that means we're understaffed tomorrow and Sunshine's gonna fail and be ruined and run out of business and close down and Cotta will win. _Cotta_.” Myungjun never said the word Cotta, he only spat it.

“Hyung, it's okay,” Eunwoo said soothingly, as Minhyuk slipped off the counter. “I can work tomorrow. After all, I didn't work yesterday.”

“Yeah, but that's because you were sick,” Myungjun said. “It’s not like you were skipping work to canoodle with a date.”

“No, of course not,” Eunwoo said, and he was sure he meant it, but he could feel his face burning up. “It’s fine, really.”

“Oh, Cha Eunwoo, you really are an angel,” Myungjun said, pulling him into a hug. He was shorter than Eunwoo, and was the perfect height for a hug, his fluffy blonde hair tickling Eunwoo’s nose. Myungjun whipped his head around to Minhyuk. “You could learn something from him, Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk, who had been quietly standing there when he’d suddenly gotten attacked, stared back dumbfounded. Myungjun let Eunwoo go, pleased, and then went off to help Wonwoo, who had jammed the coffee machine. Again.

A customer sat down at a table and Minhyuk went to take her order, giving Eunwoo an opportunity to return to the backroom. He was beginning to regret volunteering for an extra day. Bin would not be happy. Eunwoo decided it would be better to tell him as soon as possible. He had the upper hand in conversations when Bin was a cat.

He entered the room, walked over to his bag and called out softly, “Bin?”

“Over here, Eunwoo.”

Eunwoo almost screamed. He turned and saw Bin emerge from a dark corner. Human Bin.

“What are you doing?” Eunwoo whispered urgently, quickly going over to the door to make sure it was closed properly.

“I was tired of sitting in your bag,” Bin shrugged. He was wearing Eunwoo’s clothes, but was barefoot. “Don’t worry, no one saw me. Your Myungjun came in once, but I hid behind a box.”

“He’s not my Myungjun,” Eunwoo muttered. He would have scolded Bin for his careless attitude, but he did feel bad. Sitting in a bag could not be fun, and Eunwoo had volunteered for an extra shift. He cleared his throat. “Sorry to leave you here like this. Do you mind doing this again tomorrow?”

“Well, if you got work, I have to,” Bin shrugged. “But seriously, how many days a week do you work?”

“Actually, I don't usually work Thursdays, but…” Eunwoo swallowed. “Junhui isn't coming in and Myungjun needs someone to work because he gets manic about the café and the other waiter on shift is Byungchan and he's new and he can't do it alone and I— I volunteered.” Eunwoo didn't know why all that spilled out. He just didn't want Bin to be upset with him. "I'm sorry," he said, and looked away and waited for the fallout.

“Wow. You're really nice.”

Eunwoo risked a glance. Bin didn't look upset. He looked… amazed?

“You’re not annoyed?” Eunwoo asked.

Bin laughed. It was quickly becoming one of Eunwoo’s favorite sounds. “How could I be? It's because of your niceness I even have a place to stay.” He smiled. “Just don't work yourself too hard.”

“I— won't,” Eunwoo said, feeling oddly flustered. It was something about Bin’s smile, how genuine it looked. “I have to go back to work now. I'll— I'll see you again.”

Bin nodded, still smiling. Eunwoo backed out of the room, but he didn't feel calm, not even when the door was safely shut behind him.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. Minhyuk’s shift ended first, and his friend Chan came to pick him up to go to the arcade.

“You are such a good kid, going to play after your student council meeting is over,” Myungjun said fondly to Chan. He whipped his head around to Minhyuk. “You could learn something from him, Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk’s jaw dropped open at the sudden, completely uncalled-for attack. He gave Myungjun the stink-eye as he dragged Chan away. Eunwoo watched them go, smiling to himself. They were both good-looking kids, but while Minhyuk rather resembled a dinosaur, Chan looked cat-like.

Eunwoo remembered his own cat-like person, and after a half hour approached Myungjun. “Is it alright if I leave early?” he asked.

“Yeah, sure, go ahead,” Myungjun said. “Seungcheol and Seungwoo will be here in a few minutes anyway.”

“Thanks,” Eunwoo said, heading towards the backroom. He entered the room slowly, half-expecting Bin to glide out from somewhere like a 1890s vampire, but instead found a small black and white cat waiting patiently in his backpack. Eunwoo smiled at him, and then changed back into his clothes after Bin slipped his head into the bag.

Eunwoo smiled and waved at Myungjun as he left the Sunshine Café. He felt strangely good. The weight of Bin on his shoulders which had been so stressful just that morning now felt good. It was weird. Eunwoo guessed he was just relieved he had survived the day without being caught.

When he had walked far enough from the café, Eunwoo put his bag down and opened it. Bin poked his head out, an obviously curious look on his face.

“I’m sure you don’t like being stuck in there,” Eunwoo said, smiling. “You can come out now.”

Bin jumped out and onto Eunwoo. Eunwoo barely managed to catch him and almost fell over laughing. He closed his bag and shouldered it, but Bin remained firmly attached to his chest.

“You’re such a lazy cat,” Eunwoo said with a grin. He caught a weird look from a middle-aged woman passing by, and stifled a laugh.

He spent the rest of the walk home in silence, carrying Bin in his arms. It wasn’t long before he was back in his apartment, setting Bin down on the floor as he took off his bag. “I left your clothes on the couch,” Eunwoo said as he walked into his bedroom to change and freshen up. When he returned to the living room he found Bin in human form and already comfortable. He’d unfolded the blankets Eunwoo had left on the couch, and wrapped himself up in them. When he spotted Eunwoo, he looked up and smiled.

“Get out of there,” Eunwoo said with a poke, but he couldn’t help grinning. “Don’t you want dinner?”

Bin’s eyes twinkled. “Don’t you want to make it for me?”

“No, you have to pull your weight around here,” Eunwoo said, still grinning as he pushed and pulled at the wrapped-up Bin.

Bin threw off the blankets suddenly and held out a hand. “Pull my weight to the kitchen and I will.”

Eunwoo grabbed the nearest cushion and hit Bin on the head with it. “No! Bad kitty.”

For a moment Eunwoo worried he’d said something awkward, but Bin laughed and got up. “Mean human,” he said, and stuck out his tongue at Eunwoo. Eunwoo laughed, and felt even more pleased when Bin joined him.

While Eunwoo gathered ingredients for dinner, Bin took out pots and plates. Eunwoo turned around to get the salt out when he saw Bin crouched down on the floor, reaching inside one of the lower cabinets for a saucepan. He had squeezed his tall, lean body into a ball, and was complaining cutely to himself as he shifted through the many small pots inside. Without thinking, Eunwoo said softly, “Today wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Bin looked up, feline features bright. “No, it wasn’t so bad.”

Eunwoo smiled, feeling his chest warm up, and then went back to making dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter with no plot movement. I'm sorry. Hopefully the next one will actually get somewhere.  
> And look forward to Jinwoo being introduced. ~~Eventually~~


	4. Golden Misconception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter! I meant to have this out on Sanha's birthday, but it's been hectic recently. The lovely messages I've receieved have really encouraged me, so thank you for them!  
> Thank you for all the nice comments and love ❤ Love you all ❤❤  
> (I keep worrying about the plot before I realize, wait, this has no plot)

It wasn’t that bad carrying a cat around all day.

That was the thought in Eunwoo’s head as he sat at the last bench during his last class of the day, hand inside his bag and resting on Bin’s calmly-breathing body. It was Friday, and the third day he had taken Bin to university with him. Eunwoo had gotten used to it pretty quickly. He still felt nervous when he saw someone approach his seat, but he wasn't the bundle of nerves he had been the first day. Maybe because Bin was the perfect cat to hide. He didn't make any noise. He didn't move around more than he needed to.

At least during Eunwoo’s classes, anyway. The day before he'd turned back to human form in Sunshine Café’s backroom and built himself some sort of playground castle with boxes and old broken chairs. Eunwoo had entered the room to find a black and white cat happily jumping around. He'd tried to scold Bin, but it was difficult when he was in cat form. It was hard when he was in human form too, actually, when Bin put his chin down and looked up with an apologetic pout. Eunwoo had ended up just sighing and telling him not to do it again.

But they weren't going to Sunshine Café today. Eunwoo didn't work on Fridays, and his afternoon was free. He and Bin could finally look for Bin’s shifter specialist. All afternoon, Eunwoo planned to wander Chungdae campus with Bin.

Bin shifted under Eunwoo’s hand, and Eunwoo moved his fingers to scratch behind Bin’s ears.

No, it wasn't that bad after all.

The class finally ended, and Eunwoo took his time packing his things into his bag carefully. It was a different bag from his usual one, bigger. He shouldered it and went down the steps of the lecture hall.

“Hey, Eunwoo, want to grab lunch?” Mingyu called out from the other side of the room. “We’re going in a few minutes.”

Eunwoo took a look at the girl next to Mingyu trying very hard to score a lunch date with him, and smiled. “No thanks, I'm meeting up with Jinwoo-hyung for lunch,” he said. The girl gave him a look of utmost gratitude.

“Okay,” said Mingyu, and went back to his conversation. Eunwoo grinned to himself as he left the room. He walked out of the building and straight into another one. This one housed a lot of the engineering laboratories, and was less busy than most of the other buildings. Eunwoo located a bathroom, and it was empty, as expected. He breathed a sigh of relief as he entered, set his bag down on the relatively clean floor, and opened it. Bin hopped out a moment later.

“Okay, you can change here,” Eunwoo said, pulling out the extra set of clothes he had packed into his bag. Bin pawed at the clothes and looked up.

“I told you, we can look for that guy today,” said Eunwoo. “No one comes in here anyway, so you can change back to human.”

Bin meowed. “I’ll stand guard outside the door, if that's what you're worried about,” Eunwoo said. Bin meowed again, more impatiently this time, and Eunwoo sighed. “See, this is why I need you in human form,” he said. “I can't understand cat language.”

Bin meowed once more, angrier this time, and pointed to the door with a paw. That, Eunwoo understood. He got up, leaving his bag behind, and got out of the bathroom. He waited outside for a few minutes, and just as Eunwoo was considering knocking on the door, it opened and Bin stepping out.

“I should stay in cat form,” he grumbled, handing Eunwoo’s bag over. “It’s better that way.”

“And why would you think that?” Eunwoo was trying to be serious, but it was difficult when Bin got all pouty like this.

“Your shoes are too small for me,” complained Bin. “They’re uncomfortable. This whole thing is uncomfortable.”

“Wait, you actually liked it better before?” Eunwoo laughed as they walked out of the building. “You liked spending all that time cooped up in my bag?”

“Not the cooped up part,” Bin said, pinking slightly.

Eunwoo laughed again. “Then?”

Bin mumbled something, pinker than before, and then he frowned and grumbled, “What does it matter anyway? It's not like you'll let me back in there.”

Eunwoo smiled and put an arm around Bin’s shoulders. “This is better, really,” he said. “We can split up if we need to, and you can pick up some people skills. And I can actually talk to you properly, and you can talk back.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Bin finally relented. Eunwoo beamed at him, and Bin smiled back. He got serious a second later, though, and said, “But we are not splitting up.”

“We would find him quicker if we did,” Eunwoo pointed out. “I’m sure you could handle it, at least for an hour.”

“We are not splitting up,” Bin said again, more firmly this time, and just to make sure Eunwoo got it he put an arm around Eunwoo’s waist, holding him in place.

“Okay, okay, we won't split up,” Eunwoo said, laughing as he escaped Bin’s grip. “Come on.”

Together they headed to the cafeteria, where they could pick up lunch and keep an eye out for any guys carrying around cats. It was pretty packed, but Eunwoo managed to find a table. Bin let him choose the food, and when Eunwoo came back with their plates and Bin smiled hugely at him, Eunwoo decided he'd made a good choice.

“This looks great,” Bin said happily, pulling his burger towards him. He lifted it up and was about to take a bite of it, when he suddenly stopped and frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Eunwoo asked. He grinned. “Don’t tell me you don't know how to eat a burger.”

“Of course I do, it's just…” Bin hesitated, and then made eye-contact again. “How much did this cost?”

The sudden question surprised Eunwoo. “Not a lot,” he answered. “Why?”

“It”s just, not only are you letting me wear your stuff, you're paying for all my food too,” Bin said, frowning. “You’re just a student and you work three days a week and I eat a lot…”

He looked so guilty that Eunwoo had to stop him. “Okay, first of all,” he said, “of course I let you wear my clothes. I don't allow people to walk around naked in my apartment. And second, stop worrying about my money.” Eunwoo gave what he hoped was a confident, reassuring smile.

Bin did not look reassured. "You can't just tell me to stop worrying,” he said. “You don't have enough money for all this.”

“I have a lot of money.” The lie was out before Eunwoo could stop it. He just hated seeing Bin feel guilty. It was too late to take the words back even if he wanted to, so Eunwoo forged on. “My family is very rich,” he said. “Very. They cover most of my expenses, including food.”

“Then why do you work at that café?” Bin was confused. “And your apartment is so small.”

“It’s like a hobby,” Eunwoo lied confidently. “I work there because I like it, and I like Minhyuk and Myungjun-hyung. Same goes for the apartment.”

Bin sat still, thinking it through, while Eunwoo tried not to squirm under the weight of his ridiculous lie. And then, finally, Bin broke out into a huge grin.

“I knew it,” he said, picking up his burger again. “Regular people don't have faces like yours.” He started eating before Eunwoo could ask what he meant by that, so Eunwoo just held onto the question quietly and smiled.

As Eunwoo ate he tried to keep track of the students coming through the doors, see if any carried a cat in their arms. But it was hard taking his attention away from Bin. Bin finished his lunch quick, and then spent the rest of the time talking to Eunwoo, mostly sharing stories of his experiences as a cat. It was fascinating how casually Bin talked about them. More than once Eunwoo had to remind himself to chew.

Finally he was done, and he decided they had spent too much time in the cafeteria. “We need to cover ground if we want to find him,” Eunwoo said.

“Great,” Bin said brightly. “I want to get a look at your campus. Never seen it properly.”

“You never came here before?” Eunwoo asked as they passed the statistics building.

“It’s different as a cat,” said Bin. “Everything’s taller, for one.”

They walked around at a comfortable pace. Eunwoo tried to look for men with cats, but Bin seemed to have forgotten their mission completely and became a sightseer. Eventually Eunwoo gave up and played tour guide.

“And this is where I have most of my classes,” he said as they neared their starting point. “Law department.”

Bin made a face. “Is there any reason you chose literally the boringest subject in the world?”

“It’s not that bad,” said Eunwoo as he smiled. “And also, ‘boringest’ is not a word.”

“See, you should've chosen Korean grammar or something,” Bin said, smiling back. “You really don't seem like a lawyer-type.”

“My dream is to be a judge, actually, not a lawyer,” said Eunwoo.

Bin stopped in his tracks, and turned to Eunwoo with an incredulous look. “Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Eunwoo narrowed his eyes. “What’s so unbelievable about that?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Bin said quickly. “It’s just…” He paused, like he was thinking it over, and then asked, “You know those manga? The ones girls read?”

“I’ve heard of them,” Eunwoo answered guardedly. He might have read a few of them too.

“You know there's always that one guy, that super perfect one? That’s you.”

Eunwoo blinked once or twice in surprise, and then burst out laughing. “What?”

“Come on, this can't be the first time someone's said that to you,” Bin said seriously. “You are literally a manga character.”

“I don't think so,” Eunwoo said, feeling himself heat up all of a sudden. He tried to ignore it and cleared his throat. “If anyone's a manga character it's you, you shapeshifting cat-boy.”

“Well, yeah, obviously,” Bin said with a cheeky grin. “And I'm the main character too.”

Eunwoo laughed. “And what would you call this chapter in the manga of your life? ‘The day we walked around Chungdae all afternoon and couldn't find a guy carrying a cat’?”

“No, it's called ‘That time I was hungry and Cha Eunwoo bought me food’.” Bin looked at Eunwoo and smiled cutely, eyes shining. He was way too good at that.

“Okay, fine,” Eunwoo sighed, giving up. “I’ll go and get you something, so just wait here. But then afterwards we're going home.” He was a little embarrassed to say it out loud, but his feet hurt.

“You don't have to put the mom voice on me, I got it,” said Bin, grinning. He found a nice patch of lawn nearby and sat down. “Now hurry.”

Eunwoo shook his head in disapproval, but the smile on his face kind of diminished the effect. He left Bin sitting with his knees up on the grass as he made his way to the cafeteria.

There were still a lot students that late in the afternoon. Eunwoo stood in line for a while and bought a sandwich, enough to tide Bin over for a while. He smiled to himself as he walked back. Bin might turn into a cat, but with his energy and bright personality he was more like a puppy. It was endearing.

“Oi, Eunwoo.”

Before he could stop himself, Eunwoo looked up and saw Jinwoo walking towards him, grinning brightly.

Eunwoo loved Jinwoo, he really did. He was one of Eunwoo’s closest friends, maybe his best friend, even with the one year age gap. He was friendly and considerate and good fun to hang out with, and Eunwoo always enjoyed spending time with him. Always, except right at that moment, when Bin was waiting for Eunwoo to come back with his food.

“Oh, hyung, hi,” Eunwoo said, hoping his smile didn’t look like a grimace. “What a coincidence, meeting you like this.”

“I’ll say,” Jinwoo grinned. “What are you still doing on campus?”

He didn’t say it suspiciously, but Eunwoo felt panic rise up his throat. “Nothing,” he said, but he could feel it strangling his voice. “Just… walking around.”

“Alone? That doesn’t sound so fun.” Jinwoo threw an arm around Eunwoo’s shoulders, which was not easy since Eunwoo was a good height taller than him. “I can hang out with you for a while.”

“No!” Eunwoo realized he had almost yelled, and tried to calm himself. “No, hyung, you don’t have to,” he said at a more normal volume. “I know you’ve had classes all day, so you should just go back to your dorm and rest.”

“Nah, Jihoon’s gone out with his friends, and what would I do there alone?” Jinwoo smiled, eyes crinkling and handsome face bright. “We’ll be keeping each other company.”

“I’m actually going back to my apartment right now,” Eunwoo said, trying not to sound as desperate as he felt. “Sorry.” And to his horror he found himself laughing nervously.

Jinwoo raised an eyebrow. “You okay?”

“Fine, completely fine,” said Eunwoo, even though he was the exact opposite of fine. “Just gonna go home and rest.” He wondered if Bin had gotten impatient yet, if he had gotten up to look for Eunwoo. If he was hiding behind a bush right now watching them, waiting for Eunwoo to shake Jinwoo off.

“Okay, I’ll walk you some of the way,” said Jinwoo, obviously concerned. “I wanna stop by and see Sunshine anyway.”

It was like the entire universe was attempting to give Eunwoo a stroke. The sun was setting, imbuing Jinwoo’s honey-brown hair with rich gold and creating shadows by his sharp jawline, and all Eunwoo could think about was Bin waiting for him.

“Hyung, that’s really nice of you,” Eunwoo said, trying to remove himself from Jinwoo’s arm, “but you don’t have to, I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, I believe you,” Jinwoo said, holding on even more firmly. “Like I said, I’m going to go that way too, so I can go with you.”

“It’s okay, I—”

“Eunwoo.”

Eunwoo whipped his head around, even though he already knew who it was. The voice and the nervous twisting in his stomach that accompanied it made it obvious.

“Bin,” said Eunwoo, finally extricating himself from Jinwoo. He took a step away from Jinwoo, just instinctively, and Bin walked up to his side.

“I was waiting for you.” Bin said it to Eunwoo, but his eyes kept flicking back to Jinwoo. “You were gone for a while.”

“There was a queue,” said Eunwoo, desperately trying to give Bin a look that told him to shut up. But Bin ignored it, and instead turned to Jinwoo and said, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Jinwoo repeated, looking thoroughly confused. He turned to Eunwoo. “Is he one of your friends from class?”

“Yes,” Eunwoo choked out. He didn't see a better option. If he said no then he would have to invent some story about how he met Bin, and that could get messy.

Jinwoo nodded, put on his usual friendly smile, and turned to Bin. “I'm Park Jinwoo, one of Eunwoo’s friends,” he said.

“Never heard of you before,” Bin responded curtly.

Eunwoo yanked Bin closer by the back of his shirt and asked in a low voice, “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing,” Bin said, but there was a petulant look on his face. “I don't know him, that's the truth.”

“Will you just be quiet and let me handle this?” Eunwoo asked with a glare. Bin just shrugged sulkily.

Eunwoo turned back to Jinwoo and smiled apologetically. “Sorry, Bin can get childish like that sometimes.” Bin continued frowning, but didn't say anything.

“It’s alright, I've gotten worse from Myungjun-hyung,” Jinwoo brushed off. He looked strangely interested now as he turned to Bin. “So you study law too?”

Bin did not answer and instead turned to Eunwoo and raised an eyebrow at him, as if to say he wasn’t going to talk since he was forbidden. Eunwoo decided on the spot that was for the best. He could handle the questions better. “No I met him during an English course,” he lied smoothly. “He’s a business major.”

Jinwoo grinned and raised his eyebrows. “And how long has it been?”

Eunwoo almost panicked, not knowing what the question meant, until he did. He felt his face color immediately. “Hyung, no!” Eunwoo yelled loud enough to make both Jinwoo and Bin jump. “Why would you ask me something like that?”

“Oh come on, I'm not even allowed to ask that?” Jinwoo grinned devilishly. “It’s not like I asked you anything dirty, like how—”

“Hyung, shut up!” Eunwoo said shrilly. “Bin is my _friend_ and— and why would— can you not?” That stroke the universe had been trying to give him felt dangerously close.

“What is going on?” Bin asked, leaning in, his curiosity conquering his bad mood.

“Nothing,” said Eunwoo, suddenly aware of how close Bin was standing next to him, how he had been for a while now. Of course, Jinwoo hadn't taken that long to notice. In some ways he was just as bad as Myungjun.

“It doesn't seem like nothing,” said Bin. He shot a look at Jinwoo, and then Eunwoo felt Bin’s arm go around his waist protectively. Eunwoo’s ears burned red-hot. This was not helping his argument.

“Bin, that's enough,” Eunwoo said in a low voice. He tried to move away inconspicuously, but Bin would not budge.

“No, it's my fault, sorry for interrupting,” Jinwoo said, still smiling that smile Eunwoo _knew_ was going to spell trouble for him later on. “I’ll go, and you guys can continue… what you were doing.”

“Hyung, don't,” Eunwoo almost whined, but Jinwoo just kept grinning and said, “Catch you later Eunwoo. And it was nice meetin’ ya, Bin.”

He winked before he left. Eunwoo wanted to disappear into nothing.

“Weird guy,” Bin said once Jinwoo had left. “What was that about?”

Eunwoo turned to face him. “And what about _you_?” he demanded to know. “What was that about?”

Bin was shameless enough to play innocent. “What?”

“ _That_ ,” Eunwoo said angrily. He still felt flustered from the encounter with Jinwoo. “Butting into my conversation. Being rude to my friend. Acting like a spoiled brat.”

“I wasn't acting like a brat,” Bin said, flushing with embarrassment or anger or both. “I came to look for you, and I found you with him, so I joined you two.”

“Yeah, see, you shouldn't— _can you let go of me already?_ ”

Bin finally released Eunwoo, looking a bit surprised himself. Eunwoo was still flustered, in more ways than one, but he tried not to let it show. “You shouldn't have done that,” he said. “Why did you? You know I can't just tell everyone about you.”

“You’re the one who said I needed people skills,” Bin said, crossing his arms. “That’s what I was doing.”

“But not with Jinwoo-hyung,” Eunwoo said heatedly. “Now I had to lie to him and what am I gonna say if he wants more details about your university life? Or if he finds out there's no first-year business major named Bin?” He ruffled his hair violently in frustration. “Why couldn't you just let me finish talking with him?”

“But you weren’t just talking with him,” Bin huffed. “He had his arm around you and everything.”

“Yeah? So?” Eunwoo snapped. “So what if he did?”

Bin opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it and shut up. He still looked upset, but he didn’t make eye-contact with Eunwoo. Eunwoo was glad for that. He did not want to get into a shouting match with Bin or, even worse, apologize. Eunwoo tended to apologize whenever he got into an argument, whether he was wrong or not. But this time he knew he was in the right, and he was not going to say sorry.

The journey back to Eunwoo’s apartment was icy quiet. Bin dropped face-down onto the couch as soon as they got inside. He hadn’t looked at Eunwoo even once on the way back, being content with brooding in silence. That was fine. Eunwoo could play that game too. He ignored Bin’s long body on the couch and instead went to his bedroom. He took as much time as humanly possible to freshen up, just because he didn't want to go out and face Bin again. And then Eunwoo sat down on the bed with his phone, dialed a number, and prepared himself for the worst news.

The call was picked up halfway through the third ring. “Oh, Eunwoo. Hey.”

“Jinwoo-hyung, hi,” Eunwoo said. He swallowed nervously. “How… what’re you doing right now?”

“I didn’t go see Myungjun, if that’s what you’re asking,” said Jinwoo.

Eunwoo couldn’t help breathe an audible sigh of relief. “Uh, okay,” he said, trying to sound casual again. “So, when you do see him… could you, very possibly, pretend like today never happened?”

“I don’t know why you want to hide this from everyone,” said Jinwoo, grin evident in his voice. “Bin is tall and pretty handsome, and I know you like the jealous type. You work well together.”

Eunwoo sputtered into the phone. “Hyung, can you please stop with that?” he finally managed to say. “Bin and I are not… we’re just not, okay?”

“Oh, why not?” Jinwoo did not sound convinced at all. “And don’t tell me he doesn’t like you. He obviously likes you. He was glaring at me so hard I think he was trying to set me on fire.”

“Hyung, please,” Eunwoo whined. “Stop saying that. Bin is just a friend. Don’t make it weird.”

“Okay, if you insist,” Jinwoo said eventually. “I’m just saying, you look cute together.”

“Already making it weird, please stop.”

“Yeah, sorry, can’t help myself.”

“Just promise me you won’t tell Myungjun-hyung,” said Eunwoo. “I need to hear it directly from your lips. You are not going to tell Myungjun-hyung.” He paused, thought the loopholes through, and then added, “And by ‘tell’ I mean impart this knowledge to him by any means, whether spoken or written, or through the leaving of hints and similar methods.”

“Okay, okay, don’t get all lawyer on me,” Jinwoo said. “I won’t tell Myungjun. I don’t know what you’re worried about, though. Bin wouldn’t reject you in a billion years, and the way you were blushing—”

“Okay hyung, goodbye,” Eunwoo said quickly, and cut the line. He took a deep, steadying breath. He did not want to hear whatever weird thing Jinwoo was about to say, nope.

Eunwoo returned to the living room to find Bin sitting on the couch, huddled up in a blanket and watching TV. He looked so sweet Eunwoo almost forgot to be angry with him.

“I hope you don’t mind I unfolded your blankets,” Bin said awkwardly, looking up.

“I don’t,” Eunwoo said shortly. He kind of wanted to be petty and say he did mind, but he really didn’t.

They stayed silent for a while, neither of them saying anything or moving, until Bin slowly opened up the blanket around him and shifted to one side of the sofa.

An invitation. Eunwoo hesitated a moment, and then bit his lower lip and joined Bin on the sofa. Immediately Bin put the blanket over him, pulling him into his cocoon. It was a little too warm for Eunwoo’s liking, but he didn’t pull away.

They watched TV. Bin didn’t say anything, and neither did Eunwoo. He could feel Bin’s arm and side against his own as they sat together. It was strange. How… comfortable it was. Eunwoo hardly knew Bin, and yet it felt natural to sit there, wrapped up in a blanket with him and watching some random drama. It should not feel so familiar, so _right_ , but it did.

“I won't do that again,” said Bin all of a sudden. “That— all of that. I won't.”

He turned to face Eunwoo just as Eunwoo turned to face him, and but didn't look away. Bin looked genuinely sorry, and Eunwoo could feel the last remnants of his anger fade away.

“Why did you, though?” Eunwoo asked. He wasn't sure what answer he expected, or even what answer he wanted to hear.

Bin looked away and slid lower into the blanket. “I don't know,” he finally mumbled. “It just annoyed me. And then he was saying stuff that made you uncomfortable and it just annoyed me even more…” He cleared his throat, made eye-contact again. “Anyway, like I said, it won't happen again.”

“Okay then,” Eunwoo said. He didn't know what else to say. He wasn't sure what he had expected Bin to say anyway. A dramatic love confession? How ridiculous was that?

_“He obviously likes you.”_

Jinwoo’s words came back to Eunwoo suddenly, and he tried to shake them out. “Bin,” he said, turning to him. “Do… did you get what Jinwoo was talking about? The thing that made me… uncomfortable?”

“Not really,” Bin shrugged. “What was it?”

Eunwoo barely stifled a sigh of relief. “Nothing,” he said. It was good if Bin didn't know. It might make things awkward, and Eunwoo did not want to be awkward with Bin. He smiled, and that smile was truly genuine. “You didn't eat anything, right?” Eunwoo asked, sitting up. “I’ll make you something.”

“I’ll help,” Bin volunteered immediately. But he slid lower into the blankets, looked up at Eunwoo with a playful smile and said, “But maybe we can get up a bit later.”

Eunwoo looked at Bin, saw he was serious about it, and laughed. Then he leaned back against the couch and settled himself more comfortably under the blanket.


	5. Indoor Crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the love and nice messages!  
> Unfortunately after this chapter Stray Romance will go on a hiatus while I work on some other fics >.< I really can't write 2 fics side-by-side, I'm sorry. I plan on restarting this fic sometime in mid-May, and I hope you can be patient until then!  
> I'm sorry, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Eunwoo.”

“I can’t cancel, I’m sorry.”

“Eunwoo.”

“They come every Sunday, it's almost a tradition.”

“Eunwoo.”

“It’ll be suspicious if I cancel. I've been suspicious enough this last week.”

“Eunwoo!”

Eunwoo sighed. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I am, really. But I can't cancel.”

Bin frowned. “So I have to stay in your room all day.”

“Not all day,” Eunwoo said. “They’ll come for lunch, spend the afternoon here, and leave after dinner.”

“I can't even eat dinner with you?” Bin dropped onto the couch, upset.

Eunwoo sat down beside him. “I’m sorry, Bin,” he said. “I’ll sneak something in for you.”

“I don't see why I can't just hang out with you guys too, as Moon,” Bin said, still frowning.

“Because Moon scratched Myungjun-hyung, and is not supposed to be a good cat,” Eunwoo explained. “I’m keeping him away from people.”

“Or, you trained him and now he's awesome,” suggested Bin. “Literally the best and nicest cat ever.”

“Then they'll want to see him all the time,” Eunwoo said. “Do you want that?”

“No,” admitted Bin. He sighed. “Okay, so how long?”

“Just a few hours,” said Eunwoo. “I’ll try and get them to leave early. Thank you for being so understanding.”

He beamed at Bin, who stared at him for a second before laughing. “It’s your apartment, I can't really complain,” he said with a smile. “And we eat dinner together every day, I guess I can give up Sunday.”

“Thank you,” Eunwoo said, putting an arm around Bin and giving him a brief squeeze. “Now come on, we can still have breakfast together.”

 

“You’ll be okay, right?”

Bin looked up from Eunwoo’s bed, where he already had most of Eunwoo’s favorite novels gathered. “I’ll be fine,” he said with a grin. “Now go take care of your guests.”

Eunwoo nodded determinedly, and then left his bedroom. In the living room, Minhyuk and Sanha had already made themselves at home. Myungjun was in the kitchen, lifting lids curiously.

“I can't believe you finished cooking before we came over,” he said, straightening.

“Yeah, I thought we were supposed to help out,” Minhyuk said from where he was stretched out over the couch.

“Decided to finish it up early today,” said Eunwoo. Bin needed to eat before the others showed up. “Where’s Jinwoo-hyung?”

“I sent him downstairs to buy snacks,” Myungjun said casually.

Sanha lifted his head up off the arm of the couch. “Why do you always send him, hyung? You know how slow he is,” he said. “You should get Minhyuk-hyung to do it.” That earned him a well-placed kick on the shin from Minhyuk.

“It’s fine, Jinwoo doesn’t mind,” Myungjun dismissed. He would have continued, but was interrupted by the door opening and Jinwoo stepping in, arms laden with snacks. He closed the door behind him with a foot, and then set everything down on the table as Sanha and Minhyuk both got up.

“No, no snacking before lunch,” said Eunwoo, shooing them away. “And I mean you too, Myungjun-hyung.”

Myungjun grumbled but left, trying to put the considerably taller Sanha into a headlock as some sort of misguided payback. Eunwoo smiled at them and then turned to Jinwoo, the only other adult in the apartment.

“Sorry,” he shrugged. “Myungjun asked.”

“Yes, I know,” Eunwoo said. He really did. “And they can have them after lunch.”

“I didn’t only get snacks for the kids, actually,” said Jinwoo, and he rustled in the bags until he found what he wanted. He took it out and handed it to Eunwoo. “Here. For Moon.”

Eunwoo looked at the small pack of cat treats in his hand and then back up at Jinwoo. He hadn’t forgotten about the cat. Damn. “Thanks,” Eunwoo said. “I’m sure he’ll love them.” He wondered if Bin would eat them, or if he would find it insulting.

“What’s that?” Sanha jumped out of nowhere, and it would’ve surprised Eunwoo if he hadn’t become so used to it. “Fish treats?”

“For Eunwoo-hyung’s stray,” said Minhyuk, leaning over the sofa’s armrest.

“You mean that hell-demon?” Myungjun said, getting up.

“Yeah, the hell-demon,” said Jinwoo, unfazed by Myungjun’s glare. “Where is he, anyway?”

“I’m keeping him away from people for the time-being,” said Eunwoo. “Until he’s properly trained.”

Minhyuk just shrugged, but Sanha was obviously disappointed. He pouted with his cute, round face, and said, “When do you think he’ll stop scratching people?”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure it won’t take too long,” Eunwoo said gently. “Now come on, lunch is ready.”

That got Sanha’s mind off the cat, and Eunwoo was glad. The more the topic stayed away from Bin, the better.

The meal progressed like it usually did. The others talked and laughed like always, while Eunwoo hung back and watched Jinwoo warily. He was just waiting for the moment Jinwoo would make some sly comment or—heaven forbid—wink, but it never came. Jinwoo had made up his mind to keep his mouth shut, and he was keeping it sealed. And Park Jinwoo was king at keeping secrets. Eunwoo hadn't expected Jinwoo to break his promise, but he had expected secret looks and teasing. He was glad he'd escaped that.

After lunch was done Eunwoo set the youngest two on washing the dishes, while Jinwoo and Myungjun bickered over what video game to play. Eunwoo took advantage of the perfect opportunity to check up on Bin.

He opened the door slowly, making sure Bin wouldn't get surprised, and then entered the room. It was empty. Eunwoo felt a moment of panic, imagining Bin had gotten tired of him and left for good, when he heard a quiet, “Oh, it's you,” and Bin poked his head out from behind the dresser.

Eunwoo released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. “Yes, it's me,” he said. The sudden panic seemed ridiculous now, and he smiled. “You’re okay?”

“I told you Eunwoo, I'm fine,” Bin said, with that little giggle Eunwoo liked a bit too much. “You worry too much. It's only one day.”

“Still, I'm sorry,” said Eunwoo, and he meant it. “You get two days not being stuck in a bag and you have to spend one of them stuck in a room.”

“It’s okay, I actually like your room,” said Bin, grinning. “Now go, your friends will be wondering where you are.”

Eunwoo left, but not willingly. Bin was being very understanding about all of it. He really was a good guy. Or maybe what happened on Friday had something to do with it…?

Eunwoo quickly banished those thoughts as he sat down on the couch. As the two oldest Myungjun and Jinwoo got first turn with the controllers, and were on the floor while Minhyuk and Sanha watched from the sofa.

It was a remake of some old SNES fighting game, which Minhyuk had just found and wanted to try out. Myungjun and Eunwoo both turned out to be awful at it. Sanha was better than either of them, but honestly, it was hard to be worse.

In contrast, Minhyuk was a natural. He picked it up in ten seconds flat, and was demolishing boss levels on his second try.

“Not fun,” Myungjun grumbled, as Minhyuk breezed past the opponent that had killed Myungjun’s character in under a minute.

He took back his words when Jinwoo inexplicably became a pro at the game too. He went past level after level until he was almost on-par with Minhyuk’s high score. It took Jinwoo some time to understand how the controls worked, but once he did he was almost unstoppable. It was an unexplainable talent.

And then finally, they reached the moment they'd all been secretly waiting for.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Myungjun called in his loud announcer voice, “prepare yourselves for the fight of the century. Park Jinwoo versus Park Minhyuk— who will defeat the other and have the ultimate honor of being crowned king of this dumb game whose name I already forgot?”

“Me,” Minhyuk said immediately. Jinwoo just laughed.

“I don't think so,” said Myungjun, narrowing his eyes. He dropped down to behind Jinwoo and put his hands on his shoulders. “Jinwoo is going to destroy you, isn't that right, Jinwoo?”

Jinwoo glanced at Myungjun over his shoulder, and then shrugged in that way that meant, yes, he was definitely going to try and destroy Minhyuk.

“Well, if you're so confident,” Minhyuk said, mischievous glint in his eye, “then why don't we bet something?”

“I don't bet with kids,” said Myungjun, tilting his head.

Minhyuk raised an eyebrow. “Chicken?”

“Minhyuk-hyung!” Sanha squealed, enjoying this a bit too much.

“You’re on, kid,” said Myungjun, fired up. “What do you wanna bet?”

“If I win,” said Minhyuk, “then you take back Sunshine Rule™ #76.” It was obvious he had thought this through.

Myungjun frowned. “What the heck is #76 anyway?”

“No dancing to BigBang songs in the café,” Minhyuk said. “If I win, it's gone.”

“Ah, right, didn't you instate that rule after Minhyuk broke the coffee machine?” asked Eunwoo.

“Yeah, and he wasn't even working at Sunshine then,” said Myungjun. He narrowed his eyes at Minhyuk. “That rule is there for a reason.”

“You can't expect me to _not_ dance when Fantastic Baby comes on,” Minhyuk said. “Are you in or not?”

“Oh I'm in,” Myungjun said, straightening. “If you win, rule #76 is gone. But if I win—”

“You mean if I win,” Jinwoo said, and was cleanly ignored.

“—then you have to tell the members of your dance crew that I'm a great dancer,” Myungjun finished, without missing a beat.

Minhyuk’s eyes widened. “Hyung, I can't do that! It'll ruin my cred as a judge of good dancing.”

“Now that is just mean,” Myungjun said, insulted. “I’m not as bad as Eunwoo.”

Eunwoo rolled his eyes, but he had to agree. Dancing was a failed experiment he had no intention of repeating.

“So are _you_ chicken?” Myungjun raised his chin in challenge. “ _Ppak ppak_ Minhyuk?” He was a master at chicken sounds, and he knew just when to use them.

“Hyung, can you not do that? That's my surname too,” Jinwoo said, and was smoothly ignored again.

“I’m not chicken,” Minhyuk raised his chin too. “You’re on.”

Myungjun clapped his hands together. “Let’s play.”

They started the game. Within thirty seconds two opponent camps had been established, with Sanha naturally becoming Minhyuk’s supporter. Myungjun loudly cheered and coached Jinwoo’s every move, though the noise might have been more of a hindrance than a help. Eunwoo remained in neutral ground, but he secretly hoped Myungjun would win. They could not afford another coffee machine.

It was a close battle, but in the end, a winner was decided.

“Eat that, Myungjun-hyung!” Minhyuk jumped up and pointed at his defeated opponent. “Rule #76 is _over_.” Sanha had been running around for awhile now, unable to handle the tension, and now he was jumping up and down and cheering.

Myungjun groaned and sprawled flat on the floor. “Crap,” he mumbled, covering his face with an arm.

Minhyuk had already broken out into a celebratory dance. “This is why they call me the dependable rock,” he said, grinning and super satisfied.

“Literally no one calls you that,” Myungjun said from the floor. He suddenly sat up, looked at Jinwoo, and whacked him on the arm. “Why couldn't you beat the kid?” he whined. “You’ve cost Sunshine Café hundreds of thousands of won, and ruined my honor.”

“Sorry, hyung,” Jinwoo said. Myungjun whacked him again, just for good measure, and frowned at Minhyuk and Sanha, who were now dancing together.

Eunwoo decided this was the right time to break into the snacks. He got up and walked over to the kitchen, and started sorting through the pile Jinwoo had brought.

“Oh, damn, my phone's dying,” he heard Minhyuk say from the living room. “Eunwoo-hyung, where's your charger?”

“In the bedroom,” Eunwoo answered without thinking.

It took Eunwoo three seconds to realize what he had just done. “No, Minhyuk, I'll get it,” he quickly yelled, turning around, but it was too late. Minhyuk was already at the door, opening it, and on the other side he would see Bin—

“Damn, hyung, your cat's smaller than I thought it would be.”

Eunwoo almost collapsed in shock and relief as a small black cat with white patches ran out of the room between Minhyuk’s legs. It made its way straight to Eunwoo, who dropped everything he was carrying to pick it up.

“Good job,” he said quietly, lifting it up. The cat turned to face Eunwoo, and gently put a paw on his cheek. Eunwoo didn't know what that meant, but he liked it. Bin seemed pleased.

“So that's Moon,” Jinwoo said, getting up. “Cute.”

“It’s a cat sent by the devil,” Myungjun declared dramatically. “It tried to peel me like a banana.”

“He seems okay now,” said Sanha.

He did. Bin rested peacefully in Eunwoo’s arms, perfectly calm and comfortable.

“He only likes Eunwoo,” grumbled Myungjun. “Seriously Eunwoo, you should train that cat. I thought you'd have done it by now.”

Eunwoo and Bin shared a look. Eunwoo was about to say he was working on it, when Bin jumped out of his arms and padded over to Minhyuk. He rubbed his face against his ankle, and when Minhyuk picked him up he didn't struggle.

“He’s alright,” said Minhyuk, scratching Bin behind the ears. “Is this how you pet cats?”

“Yes,” Eunwoo said weakly. This was not what he had expected.

Sanha cautiously approached Bin, and when Bin rubbed the top of his head against Sanha’s fingertips the youngest forgot his fears and joined Minhyuk in scratching him.

“Seems pretty tame now,” Jinwoo said with a grin to Myungjun.

“I think he just hates Myungjun-hyung,” Minhyuk said, handing the cat over to an enraptured Sanha. He had to put his phone on charge.

“Nobody hates me,” Myungjun declared. “No one in this entire world.” And he went over to Sanha to prove it. Bin accepted his petting with a soft meow.

“Your cat's a hit,” Jinwoo said to Eunwoo. “You trained him pretty well.” Eunwoo just nodded. He found that he didn't like this one bit.

“Cha Eunwoo you jerk, why were you hiding him in your room?” Myungjun turned to Eunwoo, as he tried to peel Bin away from Sanha. “Do you know how long Sanha’s been whining about playing with this cat?”

“I…” Eunwoo didn’t have a right answer to that, but he had already walked over and taken Bin back into his arms. “He… hasn’t had his shots or anything yet,” he invented quickly. “I don’t want you guys to catch anything from him.”

“Then what were you doing on Saturday?” Myungjun asked. “I called you to come over and you said you were busy.”

“That…” Eunwoo didn't have an answer to that either. Bin was struggling in his hold, and finally managed to escape. He ran over to Minhyuk before Eunwoo could grab him again, and settled in Minhyuk’s lap. Minhyuk petted him on the head, only slightly interested. He was more of a dog person.

Jinwoo laughed. “I guess it only _doesn’t_ like Eunwoo,” he said.

“Alright, that is quite enough,” said Eunwoo, walking over and snatching Bin up again. This was getting more than annoying.

“Oh, come on hyung, let him stay,” Sanha whined. “He’s not gonna scratch Myungjun-hyung again.”

Eunwoo looked down at Bin, who looked back up at him. Was it Eunwoo’s imagination, or could he see a smug look on that cat face?

Sanha was still waiting hopefully for an answer, and Eunwoo was aware of Jinwoo watching him too. Myungjun gave him a look, raised an eyebrow, and that settled it.

“Okay, fine,” Eunwoo said, giving in. He didn’t let go of Bin.

He had to, eventually, when he went to set aside the snacks Sanha couldn’t eat without inflating like a balloon due to his allergies. Bin took the opportunity to scamper away and back to Minhyuk. Eunwoo glared at the tabletop and didn’t say anything.

Myungjun picked the movie, an old American Christmas one. He was a huge fan of Christmas movies for some reason. Minhyuk complained, but it was Myungjun’s turn to pick, so they were stuck with it.

The five of them took up position in front of Eunwoo’s small TV. Sanha got the armchair and Jinwoo sat cross-legged on the floor, leaving Eunwoo to squeeze on the couch with Myungjun and Minhyuk.

Bin settled comfortably in Minhyuk’s lap. Minhyuk let him stay there, sometimes petting his head, but otherwise not really bothered. Eunwoo wished he could feel the same. He tried to ignore it, but it scratched at the back of his brain like a harsh buzzing insect. Why did Bin especially like Minhyuk? Why was he trying to avoid Eunwoo? Did he actually hate Eunwoo, and was only pretending to like him to continue living in his apartment?

A third of the way into the movie, Eunwoo thought of another possibility. This could all be some sort of revenge for Friday. He’d been unfriendly to Jinwoo, and now he was being overly friendly to Eunwoo’s other friends. Well if that was the case, Eunwoo was not pleased. He frowned at the cat stretched across Minhyuk’s right knee. How immature could one person be?

Minhyuk got up to go to the bathroom after some time, and they paused the movie. Bin climbed off Minhyuk and went straight to Myungjun, while Eunwoo seethed on the opposite side of the couch.

“Okay, I can't take this anymore,” said Myungjun. He picked up the cat, leaned over, and deposited it on Eunwoo’s lap. “Take your cat and stop sulking,” he said, returning to his seat.

“I wasn't sulking,” Eunwoo answered automatically.

“Please, Eunwoo,” said Jinwoo, twisting his neck to look back at him. “You were insanely jealous.”

Eunwoo sputtered as he felt his face heat up. “I don't know what you're talking about,” he finally managed to say. He was aware of green feline eyes on him, and tried to ignore them.

“Everybody knows,” Myungjun said, grinning. “It’s fine. You want your cat to only like you. That's kind of normal, I guess.”

“It’s actually kind of weird,” Sanha inputted, “but it's normal for you, hyung.”

At this moment Minhyuk returned from the bathroom. “What’s going on?” he asked, sitting down.

“We’re talking about how Eunwoo-hyung is jealous because of Moon,” Sanha supplied helpfully, while Eunwoo tried to motion to him to stop.

“Oh, yeah,” Minhyuk shrugged. “Anything else?”

Eunwoo wanted to disappear. Bin was hearing all this. What would he think of Eunwoo?

When it had been determined nothing else was going on, Jinwoo unpaused the movie. Bin remained in Eunwoo’s lap for the remainder of it.

Afterwards Eunwoo had Myungjun and Jinwoo help with dinner. Sanha chased Bin around the apartment and played with him, while Minhyuk took pictures. Eunwoo would have found the whole thing much sweeter if he could forget that the fluffy black and white cat was actually a person.

They ended up eating together, all six of them. Eunwoo had wanted to take Bin aside and give him a proper dinner, but there was no way he could take the cat away from his friends. So he had to settle for piling bits on a separate plate for Bin to nibble from, while keeping leftovers aside for him to eat later.

While they were clearing away the plates Minhyuk got a call from his mother, effectively ending the visit. He left first, and Jinwoo went with him, claiming he had an assignment but obviously only going to make sure Minhyuk reached home safe. And then Sanha and Myungjun left, but not before Sanha gave Bin one last scratch behind the ears.

“I can’t believe Jinwoo lost to Minhyuk,” Myungjun grumbled on the way to the door. He’d complained about it all through dinner. “What do I keep him around for anyway?”

“I’ll see you at work tomorrow, hyung,” Eunwoo said, smiling fondly.

“Bye, Eunwoo-hyung,” Sanha said smiling brightly, and he gave a brief wave to Bin too as he walked out of the apartment. Myungjun grinned too and said, “See you,” and then Eunwoo finally closed the door.

The apartment felt very quiet with the four of them gone, like it usually did on Sunday nights, but this time Eunwoo was not alone. He watched as the black and white cat jumped off a nearby dining chair and ran into his room, and then two minutes later Bin walked out, smoothing out the front of his t-shirt.

“Well?” he said, grinning proudly. “Did good, right?”

Eunwoo crossed his arms. “Really? You expect me to praise you right now?”

“Well, yeah,” said Bin, slightly taken aback. “Everyone loved Moon.”

“And I thought we agreed they were _not_ supposed to love you? That I was keeping Moon away for a reason?”

“Well after Minhyuk discovered me, what could I do?” Bin asked helplessly. “And they were talking about how you should’ve trained your cat and everything, and I didn’t wanna make you look bad by going around attacking people.”

That was… nice. Eunwoo couldn’t find anything to complain about there, but that wasn’t the only thing he was upset about. “And why were you sticking so close to Minhyuk, then?” he asked, trying very hard not to glare.

Bin shrugged. “I liked him. Plus he kept his hands off me, which was nice.”

Eunwoo faltered a bit. “You don’t like people petting you when you’re a cat?”

“Yeah, they do it a lot and it gets annoying,” said Bin. He stopped, blinked, and then quickly added, “But it’s okay if it’s you, I don’t mind then.”

“Are you sure?” Eunwoo asked, uncertain. “I’ll stop if you want me to. I guess I shouldn’t have started in the first place…”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Bin said quickly. “I meant other people. Y’know, some people almost strangle cats trying to cuddle them. You’re fine. I don’t mind you, not at all.”

Eunwoo nodded, doubts settled. He was sure he had been upset or angry just a minute ago, but he felt perfectly fine now. Maybe even better than fine. It might have been kind of nice, to hear that Bin didn’t mind when he petted him.

“So, why were you mad at me?”

Bin’s question brought Eunwoo out of his thoughts. “Hmm?”

“I felt like you were upset, when I was sitting with Minhyuk,” said Bin, smiling a little. “And just now, when you were asking me about it. Were you upset?”

“Umm…” Eunwoo couldn’t deny it. He _had_ been upset. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly why, though.

“So, why?” Bin asked, and there was a strangely expectant look on his face.

“Because…” Eunwoo paused, gathered his thoughts, and then finally continued. “Because they don’t know you’re a person,” he said. “It’s kind of deceitful. They were playing with you, thinking you were just a cat, when in fact you’re not.”

“Oh.” Bin looked disappointed. “That’s it?”

“That’s it,” Eunwoo said, but that wasn’t all of it. He had no other answer to Bin’s question though, so that’s how he left it. He cleared his throat. “Should I put the leftovers in the fridge?”

“No way,” Bin said, brightening up immediately. He sat down at the table and started eating, and Eunwoo sat beside him, poking at a few things, until a thought came to him. He chewed it over in his mind a while, thinking of the best way to phrase it, and then started cautiously, “Bin, when you said you liked Minhyuk…”

“Oh, yeah.” Bin swallowed. “I liked how he conned the rest of you guys. That was pretty cool.”

“Wait, what?” Eunwoo straightened. “Conned us?”

“Oh come on, Eunwoo,” Bin said, grinning. “I was watching you guys play that game. Don’t tell me you really think that was the first time he’d played it.”

“No, but that was a new game that… Minhyuk brought…” Eunwoo trailed off as he pieced it together, and then his jaw dropped. “He _conned_ us!”

Bin was laughing now, but Eunwoo was too stunned to pay attention. “Okay, that’s it,” he said, jumping up. “I have to call Myungjun-hyung.”

“What, right now?” Bin asked, leaning back in his chair.

Eunwoo looked at him a moment. Bin looked so cool and assured, smiling up at him. And yet he made Eunwoo so… volatile. He was irritated and upset one moment, and then the next he was happy, and his heart felt light. It couldn’t be normal. It had to be dangerous.

And yet Eunwoo sat back down, smiled back and said, “Okay, maybe later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April Fools'!  
> Stray Romance is not going on a hiatus, expect the next chapter asap ^^  
>  ~~I'm sorry that was the lamest prank ever, I am really not funny~~


	6. Cinnamon Revelation

As usual, Jinwoo was the last to arrive. Myungjun gave him a cute little frown as he entered Sunshine Café, but didn't say anything. Jinwoo smiled apologetically, and as he sat down in the remaining empty chair at the table, he said, “Hey, I'm here. What's up?”

“You should have hurried,” said Myungjun. “We were waiting.” He was wearing an oversized coral pink sweater paired with skinny jeans and trainers, and his soft golden bangs were down. Jinwoo suddenly regretted stepping out in his ratty black hoodie and ripped jeans.

“You’re always late, hyung,” Sanha complained. “Why are you so slow?”

“It’s age,” said Minhyuk wisely, grinning when Jinwoo shot him a look.

“Learn to respect your elders, kid,” said Jinwoo, giving Minhyuk a shove. Minhyuk made a face.

“It’s my day off,” he said. “I should be with my friends, not dinosaurs.”

Sanha laughed. “You’re the one who looks like one.”

Now Minhyuk shoved him. “Learn to respect your elders,” he said, which made Sanha laugh even more.

“Okay, that's enough,” Myungjun said loudly, ending all other conversation at the table. He could be really loud when he wanted to be. “I called you all here for an important reason.”

By now Jinwoo had scanned the table, and found something missing. Or rather, someone. “Where’s Eunwoo?” he asked.

“That’s the important reason,” said Myungjun, grinning excitedly. He looked around the table, pausing for dramatic effect, which Minhyuk broke by yawning. Myungjun kicked his shin under the table, and then declared dramatically, “Eunwoo likes someone.”

The table fell silent. And then Sanha said, “Eunwoo-hyung likes lots of people.”

Myungjun rolled his eyes. “Not like that, idiot,” he said. “He _likes_ someone.”

“You mean… _like_?” Sanha leaned forward, eyes widening.

Most other people would have rolled their eyes again, but it was Myungjun. “Yes,” he said excitedly. “ _Likes_ likes.”

“I can't believe I ditched Mark and Chan for this,” Minhyuk grumbled. “You said it was important. You used all-caps in your text.”

“This is important,” Myungjun said fiercely. “One of our friends likes someone and it's our responsibility to find out who.”

Jinwoo sat quietly, fake curious look plastered on his face. He, of course, knew exactly who the mystery person was. It was impossible not to figure it out, not when Eunwoo walked around campus with him alone, and got all red like that. For Jinwoo, the real mystery was how Myungjun had found out. He was sure Eunwoo hadn't spilled, and Jinwoo definitely hadn't mentioned it either.

“But, how do you know, hyung?” Sanha asked, voicing Jinwoo’s question. “Did Eunwoo-hyung tell you?”

“Never,” said Minhyuk. “Eunwoo-hyung would never tell. Myungjun-hyung is just guessing.”

“It’s not a guess, it's a scientific theory based on facts,” Myungjun said confidently. “And Jinwoo actually taught me, so take it up with him.”

Jinwoo laughed in surprise. “Taught you what?”

“The Cha Eunwoo Emotions Guide,” Myungjun said, pronouncing all the capital letters flawlessly.

“Oh, that,” Jinwoo said as he laughed. “Really, hyung?”

“You’re the one who told me that guide was 100%,” said Myungjun. “It fits.”

“That’s not facts,” Jinwoo said. He grinned, but he knew Myungjun was right. He'd picked up the signs himself, and not all of them were as obvious as an arm around the waist. He had forgotten all about the guide, though.

“What’s the Cha Eunwoo emotions guide?” Sanha asked, curious. He hadn't gotten the hang of the capitals yet.

“It’s nothing,” Jinwoo said dismissively.

“It’s genius,” Myungjun insisted, and Jinwoo didn't even bother hiding his pleased smile.

“Did it really come from Jinwoo-hyung then?” Minhyuk said with a snigger.

“What do you think then, it'd come from a blockhead like you?” Myungjun got up to smack Minhyuk lightly on the head, and then sat back down. Ever since the video game trick he'd taken every opportunity to whack Minhyuk whenever he could. “Jinwoo is smart when he wants to be.”

“But what is the guide?” asked Sanha, leaning forward.

“Thanks, hyung,” said Jinwoo to Myungjun, “but it's not that great. And it's definitely not 100%.” Jinwoo didn't know why he was turning down Myungjun’s compliment, especially when he knew the guide was right this time. _Cha Eunwoo, I'm the best friend in the world,_ he thought, keeping a clueless face in front of Myungjun.

Myungjun could be surprisingly perceptive for such a loud person, but Jinwoo had this down to a T. He might not look it, but Jinwoo was sharp. He could hide secrets better than a bank safe.

“Well I'm telling you it's 100% this time,” said Myungjun. He crossed his arms resolutely. “The guide is right.”

“ _Why won't anyone tell me what the guide is_?!” Sanha’s voice was so loud it shook the building. Minhyuk was sitting next to him and almost fell off his chair.

“Geez, kid, it's nothing major,” Jinwoo said. “Eunwoo reveals a lot in his blog posts, that's all.”

“Eunwoo-hyung _blogged_ about it?” Minhyuk raised an eyebrow. “Never.”

“No, not like that,” Myungjun said impatiently. “He reveals them unintentionally.”

Sanha leaned forward again, fascinated. Minhyuk pretended like he wasn't interested, but he wasn't the best actor.

"The base of the Cha Eunwoo Emotions Guide is simple," Myungjun said. "Eunwoo's emotions have a direct effect on what he watches. You just have to keep track of his to-watch list, and you've got him figured out."

"Eunwoo-hyung watches sappy romantic stuff all the time, though," Minhyuk pointed out. "Doesn't mean he has a crush."

"Yeah, that's his normal state," said Myungjun. "When he's not watching them, then you know something's up." He turned to Jinwoo. "If you'd like to explain?"

And Jinwoo couldn't refuse. "Romantic is the default," he said. "And horror and gory stuff means Eunwoo's feeling down."

"And when he's in a lovey mood, it's sad movies," said Myungjun gleefully. "And what did he say he watched in his recent post? A Werewolf Boy." He smiled like he'd proved his point.

Sanha was completely convinced, jaw dropping open, but Minhyuk just shrugged.

"It's true," Myungjun insisted hotly at Minhyuk's reaction. "You may not understand, but Jinwoo and me have experienced the effects of Eunwoo's weirdness."

Minhyuk looked at Jinwoo for confirmation. Jinwoo sighed. "It's true," he said. "It freaking sucks when one person only wants to watch sad stuff. I had to sit through the whole of Miracle in Cell no. 7 because of him."

"You cried in the first half hour," said Myungjun, way too satisfied.

"I did not!" Jinwoo lied indignantly. "And I wasn't the one who called someone at two in the morning to cry about how unfair the world is."

"That never happened, you're slandering my name," Myungjun lied just as indignantly.

"Yeah? And when you called me two hours later saying you were going to move to Antarctica, that never happened either?"

"I will sue you Park Jinwoo—"

"Okay, can we get back to what we were talking about?" Sanha interrupted in a loud, sunny voice.

Myungjun shot Jinwoo one last look, and then turned to Sanha. "Like I was saying," he said. "Eunwoo. A Werewolf Boy. The flower boy has a crush."

"On Song Joong Ki?" Sanha was confused.

"No, not on Song Joong Ki," Myungjun snapped. He paused. "Okay, maybe on Song Joong Ki," he conceded. "I don't know. I just know he likes someone."

"Because he watched a movie," Minhyuk deadpanned.

"And he mentioned that he felt like watching A Moment to Remember," said Myungjun smugly. "Theory confirmed."

"Wait," said Sanha, "so that time Eunwoo-hyung said he wanted to watch Ode to my Father…?"

"Yup." Myungjun grinned. "I've seen Eunwoo like this a bunch of times, and it's all when he liked someone. I'm sure you all know Lee Howon?"

"He's leader of our rival dance crew," Minhyuk said warily.

"Yeah, he's also the reason Eunwoo watched that Elfen Lied anime." The smug grin was now stuck on Myungjun's face. "Every single time. Lee Howon. Son Dongwoon—"

“Gross, he teaches science at our school," Sanha said, making a face.

“Then you've seen what he looks like,” said Myungjun. “That face, plus the lame magic tricks? Eunwoo had no chance.”

“Wow,” Sanha breathed out. “I never realized.” His eyes widened, and he turned to Jinwoo and exclaimed, “Hyung, you're a genius!”

Jinwoo shrugged, flattered. “It’s not that amazing.”

“I can't believe Eunwoo-hyung never told us,” said Minhyuk, not even pretending to be uninterested now. “I’ve danced with Howon-hyung. I skip Mr Son’s classes all the time.”

“Well, if it makes you feel better, most of the time Eunwoo doesn't realize himself,” said Jinwoo. “He’s always been more in tune with other people’s emotions than his own.”

“That sounds kind of sad,” Sanha said with a frown. His soft chocolate brown fringe fell into his eyes, and he brushed it away with a hand.

“Which is why we have to find out who Eunwoo’s latest crush is,” Myungjun said firmly. “We might be able to help him fulfill this one.”

Jinwoo thought back to Eunwoo and Bin at Chungdae, how Bin had snipped at him and then put an arm around Eunwoo possessively. He didn't think Eunwoo would need help with this one.

“I feel a little bad,” said Sanha, still down. “Eunwoo-hyung’s so nice and good-looking and he still hasn't dated anyone in forever.”

Myungjun turned to Jinwoo, and they made eye-contact. Jinwoo gave him a warning look and a subtle shake of the head, but it was no use. A smile of pure, unadulterated glee spread across Myungjun’s beautiful face. He looked at an increasingly freaked out Minhyuk, and then at Sanha, and said, “Children, do you remember amateur model Kim Rowoon?”

Minhyuk huffed at being called a child, but Sanha disregarded it and said, “Seokwoo-hyung? Yeah, he and Eunwoo-hyung used to study together. Why?”

“That’s not all they did,” Myungjun said, and just to make sure Sanha got it, he wiggled his eyebrows. It was immature _and_ endearing.

“No way,” Minhyuk cut in. “You are not telling me Rowoon-hyung and Eunwoo-hyung dated.”

“But that's exactly what they did,” said Myungjun brightly. He raised an eyebrow. “Come on, you never wondered why he still stuck around Eunwoo even after he got into university?”

“They were friends,” Sanha said seriously. “Jinwoo-hyung is in university, and I still hang out with him.”

“Come on Sanha it was obvious,” Myungjun said with a roll of his eyes. “They went out to eat lunch together all the time, didn't you notice? And all the times they went to the movies, just the two of them?”

“Going out doesn't mean _going out_ ,” Sanha insisted stubbornly. “You have to do lots of other stuff to be called a couple. Like wear couple stuff, and hold hands, and… and…” He blushed pink.

Myungjun was too busy laughing at Sanha’s flustered face, so Jinwoo stepped in. “I’m sorry Sanha, but it’s true,” he said. “They did have couple bracelets, and they did hold hands and— more, just where you wouldn't see them.”

Sanha still didn't look completely convinced, but next to him Minhyuk was experiencing enlightenment. “Damn,” he said finally. “Eunwoo-hyung dated that stilt-legs model.” Leave it to Minhyuk to make long legs sound unattractive.

“Yeah, he dated Rowoon,” said Jinwoo. “For about three months, and then they broke up and Eunwoo watched the entire Saw series.”

“Come on, if he really dated Seokwoo-hyung, why wouldn't he tell me and Minhyuk-hyung?” Sanha asked. He was still holding onto his ‘just friends’ delusion.

“Well, he didn't want to tell us either,” Myungjun shrugged. “Eunwoo gets embarrassed about that kind of thing so easy, it's cute.”

“But he still told you guys eventually,” said Minhyuk. “So why didn't he tell me? I mean, I get why he wouldn't tell Sanha, but why me?” Sanha made a face at Minhyuk that was more adorable than anything else.

“He said he wanted to protect the kids’ innocence,” Myungjun said with a smug look.

Again, Jinwoo had to step in. “You know, you were, like, sixteen then, and Sanha was even younger,” he said calmly. “Neither of you were really mature then.” _And you still aren't,_ he added silently. He looked at Myungjun. _Especially you._

“What did he think we were going to do, make faces at him?” Sanha frowned, pouted. It seemed he was finally convinced.

“Actually…” Jinwoo trailed off with a glance at Minhyuk. Despite being the second-youngest, the kid had a very protective nature, and he had never particularly warmed up to Rowoon.

“I can't believe it!” Sanha said, indignant. “So he'd never tell me, ever?” He reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

“What’re you doing?” Myungjun asked, stretching himself over the table to get a look at Sanha’s phone screen.

“I’m calling Eunwoo-hyung to give him a piece of my mind,” Sanha said hotly. He had just pressed call when Myungjun plucked the phone out of his hands.

“I got this,” he said. “Instead of yelling over the phone, why don't we just ask him to come here?”

Sanha’s eyes widened and he nodded vigorously, but Jinwoo wasn't so sure. “Come on, just let him alone,” he said. “He should get some time without you kids.” _All three of you, Myungjun._

“Yeah, he had all afternoon,” Myungjun insisted. “And the public needs to know.”

“What if it's a celebrity again?” Jinwoo said, knowing full well it was not. “Remember when he fell for Lee Hyun Woo?”

“Then I'll stop bugging him about it,” Myungjun said simply. He had put the call on loudspeaker, and it was now ringing.

Jinwoo half-hoped Eunwoo would know well enough to lie about it, but on the other hand he wished he wouldn't. It was obvious this Bin kid actually liked Eunwoo back, and the sooner Eunwoo got past his insistence on them being just friends, the better.

“Hello, Sanha?”

“No, Eunwoo, it's me Myungjun,” said Myungjun loudly. “I’m with Sanha. Where are you?”

“I’m on campus,” answered Eunwoo. “What is it, hyung? Do you need anything?”

“Actually I was hoping you could drop by the café,” Myungjun half-yelled. He could never control his volume when he talked on the phone. Jinwoo was sure he was half-deaf in one ear because of Myungjun’s phone calls.

A pause. “Right now?”

“Yeah, right now please,” said Sanha, leaning over the phone Myungjun had set on the table. “If you're not busy.”

“One minute please,” Eunwoo said, and then there was nothing but silence on the line.

“I wonder what Eunwoo’s doing at Chungdae, don't you, Jinwoo?” Myungjun raised his eyebrow with a validated grin.

“Could’ve been in the library,” Jinwoo answered. He'd promised Eunwoo he wouldn't drop any hints, otherwise he would've grinned back at Myungjun.

Another eyebrow wiggle. “But doing what in the library?”

“Library date,” said Minhyuk, plainly disgusted.

Eunwoo’s voice suddenly came through the phone. “Okay, I'll be there,” he said. “Give me a couple of minutes.”

“Great, thanks Eunwoo,” Myungjun said with a smile. “Be here soon.”

“Okay, I will.”

And with that, the call ended. Myungjun returned Sanha’s phone, leaned back and crossed his arms behind his back. “And now, we wait.”

“Okay, can we promise not to grill Eunwoo when he shows up?” Jinwoo asked with a sigh. He actually wouldn't have minded some grilling, but he was sure Eunwoo was going to blame him for this later, and he needed to protect himself.

“No promises,” Myungjun said cheerily.

“He should've told us about Stilt-Legs then,” Minhyuk said, clearly still insulted by that. Sanha nodded along.

Jinwoo sighed again, gave up, and resigned himself to his fate, and hopefully a good show.

The next few minutes were spent with Myungjun instructing the new waiter Byungchan, and Sanha getting a slice of cinnamon cake, which Minhyuk ended up eating most of. Jinwoo stared out the window blankly, wondering if Eunwoo would spill about Bin, when the guy himself appeared. Grinning, Jinwoo watched as Eunwoo threw a longing glance at Cotta and its lemon cheesecake, and then finally entered Sunshine Café.

But he wasn't alone. In Eunwoo’s arms was a small black and white cat, looking around curiously.

“Eunwoo, over here,” Myungjun said, violently waving an arm to get his attention. Jinwoo was one inch away from losing an eye. Eunwoo smiled when he caught sight of them and walked over.

“Hey guys, what are you all doing here?” he asked, adding another chair to the small table and sitting down. Eunwoo let Moon onto the table, and the cat curled up in the middle of it.

“Nothing,” Myungjun said innocently. “Just talking.”

“Hyung, you came straight from Chungdae, right?” Minhyuk asked.

“Yeah, directly,” said Eunwoo.

“So you took your cat to your university?”

Eunwoo opened his mouth, and then closed it without saying a word. He looked at Moon, and Jinwoo could have sworn the cat looked back curiously.

“I don't like leaving him alone for too long,” Eunwoo said eventually, flushing pink. “So after my classes I went and picked him up.”

“You could drop him at our place sometimes,” Myungjun suggested. “After Sanha’s done with school for the day, he could take care of Moon.”

Another uncannily intelligent look from the cat. “No, it's okay,” said Eunwoo. He smiled. “He should get used to spending time alone too, I guess.”

“So Eunwoo’s become a guy who carries a cat around campus,” Jinwoo said with a grin. “As if the girls didn't chase after you enough before.”

“Have you seen a guy like that?” Eunwoo asked, suddenly excited. “Someone carrying around a cat?”

“At Chungdae? No,” said Jinwoo, taken aback by Eunwoo’s response. “Except now you, I guess.”

“Oh.” Eunwoo looked crestfallen. Moon walked over to Eunwoo and jumped onto his lap, eliciting a small ‘oh’ of surprise from Eunwoo, and then a smile.

“Your cat's smart,” commented Minhyuk, as Eunwoo scratched Moon's back.

“No, he's actually kind of an idiot,” Eunwoo said with a small smile. Moon hissed briefly at Eunwoo, making him laugh.

“He’s kinda like a puppy,” Myungjun said. “The way he acts. I bet you could teach him tricks.”

Sanha’s eyes lit up. “Have you, hyung? Taught him tricks?”

“No,” Eunwoo said with a small laugh. “I would have shown you if I had.”

“Really? You share stuff with us now?” Minhyuk asked, raising an eyebrow. “Or are we still kids to you?”

“What’s this about?” Eunwoo asked, confused.

“This is about Seokwoo-hyung!” Sanha said, all wonder at Moon doing tricks gone.

A little pink bloomed in Eunwoo’s cheeks, barely visible. “Rowoon-hyung? What about him?”

“How could you not tell us you were dating him?!”

Eunwoo’s face went beet red. “Wha— why would you think that?”

“Don’t even pretend, we know,” Minhyuk said. “You dated him and you never even told me. Or Sanha.”

Eunwoo looked at Jinwoo for support or backup or something, but Jinwoo just shrugged and grinned. Eunwoo might have made him promise to keep shut about Bin, but he hadn't said anything about Rowoon. Jinwoo was aware of Myungjun grinning gleefully next to him, and it made him grin too.

“Why didn't you tell us, hyung?” Sanha frowned. “We weren't kids.”

“I— why would you bring this up? Right now?” Eunwoo’s face looked ready to explode, and he was obviously flustered. “I’ll tell you guys all about it, but later.”

“What, when we're old like Myungjun-hyung and Jinwoo-hyung?” Minhyuk scoffed. Jinwoo gave an offended ‘hey!’ and Myungjun smacked Minhyuk across the head again, but they were both ignored.

“Now, hyung, come on,” whined Sanha.

“I told you, not now,” Eunwoo said, quickly getting up. “Another time, I—”

Moon had jumped out of Eunwoo’s arms and back onto the table. Eunwoo stared at the cat, surprised, and then huffed angrily.

“See, Moon wants to hear too,” said Sanha. “Come on, please, hyung?”

“You’re really doing this to me?” Eunwoo said furiously, and it took Jinwoo a moment to realize he was talking to the cat. “Really?”

Moon stared back, like he didn't understand. And then Jinwoo remembered it was a _cat_ , and it actually couldn't understand.

“Okay, fine.” Eunwoo sat back down, but he did not look comfortable. “What do you want to know?”

“Why did you start dating him?”

“Why didn't you tell us?”

“Wasn’t it awkward making out with him, since he's so tall?”

Jinwoo gave Myungjun a shove. “You’re not allowed a question, hyung.”

“But I want to know,” Myungjun said innocently. Jinwoo didn't reply. Honestly, he wanted to know too.

“He asked me out,” Eunwoo said, still pink. He glanced at his cat. “And I didn't tell you because I thought you would make a big deal out of it.” Another glance.

“But you told Myungjun-hyung,” Minhyuk said. “And he makes a big deal out of everything.”

“I didn't tell him, he found out,” said Eunwoo, this time with a look at Jinwoo. Jinwoo pointedly looked away. Back then he had been powerless against Myungjun’s suspicious looks.

“And why did you guys break up?” Sanha asked curiously. Minhyuk elbowed Sanha in the gut, but it was obvious he wanted to know too.

Eunwoo swallowed. More than hurt, he looked embarrassed. “I got all clingy,” he said, trying to sound casual, but his face burned red with embarrassment. “He didn't like how I kept calling and I didn't like how he didn't. So we broke it off. A mutual break-up.”

Sanha frowned, confused. “But then why all the Saw movies?”

Now Eunwoo was confused. “Huh?”

“Nothing,” Myungjun said quickly, while giving Sanha a look that told him to shut it. “Nothing at all.”

“So anyone got any more questions?” Jinwoo asked, looking at Sanha and Minhyuk. Sanha shook his head no, and it took Minhyuk a few moments’ thought but eventually he did too.

“You should've told me,” he said. “I would've punched him in the face for not calling you.”

“If you could reach,” said Sanha with a laugh. Minhyuk narrowed his eyes at him, and so did Jinwoo and Myungjun. All three were pretty much the same height.

“See, this is what I meant by making a big deal,” said Eunwoo. Moon had returned to his lap, and Eunwoo seemed a lot calmer with him there. “It wasn’t a dramatic break-up at all.”

Minhyuk frowned. “Still.”

“But you'd tell us now, Eunwoo, right?” Myungjun asked, leaning forward. “If you were dating someone?”

“Sure,” Eunwoo answered without hesitation. “As long as Minhyuk promises not to punch them.”

“As long as you don't date someone punchable,” Minhyuk said coolly. Sanha and Myungjun laughed, and Eunwoo smiled.

Jinwoo looked at Eunwoo and raised an eyebrow, and when Eunwoo made eye-contact he turned red again. He shook his head, and Jinwoo sighed mentally. He relied on Eunwoo as the only other adult in their group, but the guy could be real immature sometimes.

Myungjun was right, Jinwoo decided. Sometimes Eunwoo needed a push.

“But do you have someone you like?” Jinwoo asked loudly. “Eunwoo?”

Eunwoo whipped his head to Jinwoo, eyes wide. “What? Why would you say that right now?” he asked, flustered.

“No reason,” Jinwoo said innocently. “I don't get a question?”

“Not— you get one about Rowoon-hyung,” said Eunwoo, obviously flustered. He hesitated a moment, and then quickly added, “And I didn't answer Myungjun-hyung’s.”

“Right, he _didn't_ answer mine,” Myungjun said, suddenly remembering. “I’ve been dying to know about that one for ages.”

“Well, the answer is— is yes,” said Eunwoo. He hugged Moon tightly to his chest. “I actually would prefer someone closer to my height. But the height difference wasn't too much, so it was alright.”

“Yeah, it wasn't Myungjun-hyung,” Sanha said with a giggle.

“You long noodle brat, how dare you?”

“You still didn’t answer my question, Eunwoo,” said Jinwoo, leaning back casually. “Do you have someone, right now?”

Eunwoo held on tight to Moon. “No,” he answered, and his voice was surprisingly steady. Jinwoo might have believed it, if he hadn’t seen the evidence with his own two eyes. “Not anyone who’s not a fictional character, anyway,” he added. It was a nice touch, adding an extra layer of believability. It was both impressive and annoying. Jinwoo frowned.

“Oh come on Jinwoo, you shouldn’t be so obsessed with his love life,” Myungjun said, patting him lightly on the arm.

Jinwoo’s jaw dropped, and then he started laughing in disbelief. Only Myungjun could get away with saying that.

“It’s because he’s single and lonely,” Minhyuk said, with a sympathetic shake of the head. “Poor guy.”

“He gets more dates than you,” Myungjun said, aiming another kick under the table.

“I get plenty of dates!” insisted Minhyuk. “I got tons of game. It’s _Sanha_ who couldn’t get a date with a store dummy if he tried.”

“ _Minhyuk-hyung_!”

“Sanha’s a baby, a baby,” said Myungjun. “It’s fine if he doesn’t date.”

“ _Myungjun-hyung_!”

Like that, the conversation moved away from Eunwoo’s love life, and didn't come back. When Minhyuk and Sanha had to go home and they all got up, Jinwoo caught a look of relief on Eunwoo’s face. He watched his friend holding onto his cat like a comfort plushie, and fought the urge to laugh.

Jinwoo wondered how long it would be before Eunwoo and Bin started dating. Not long, he decided, and they probably didn’t need any help. Probably. If it took too long, well, Jinwoo was always there to move things along.

After all, what were friends for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first POV changed chapter. Not very satisfied with this one :/  
> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://dream-astro.tumblr.com/), or [twitter](https://twitter.com/IM_yourstar) ^^ I like messages :)


	7. Urgent Outfit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter! Sorry for the late update ^^"

Eunwoo felt nervous.

He had intended to yell at Bin when they got back to his apartment. He thought it was perfectly justified. It was obvious Eunwoo didn’t want to talk about Rowoon in front of Bin, so why did Bin jump back onto the table? Eunwoo decided that the moment he got home and Bin was in human form again, he’d give a big lecture on how his life was his life, and Bin had no right to find out things Eunwoo wanted to tell only his closest friends about. He had a whole speech prepared, all full of righteous anger.

But by the time Eunwoo got home he didn't feel angry anymore. He felt nervous.

He had no idea why. For some reason it meant a lot to Eunwoo what Bin thought about the revelation of Eunwoo dating men. It wasn't he thought Bin was a bigot—he liked to think he knew Bin better than that—but he found himself worrying what Bin would say to him. Would he ask invasive questions? Would he joke about it? Eunwoo hoped not. He hoped…

What exactly did he hope for?

Eunwoo didn't know. All he knew was he felt nervous about it.

The thing was it had popped up at the worst timing. It had been over two weeks since Eunwoo had taken home a small cat, and Bin seemed to have gotten over the feeling he was intruding in Eunwoo’s space. He hadn't been awkward before, but he had given Eunwoo heads up on every small thing he did around the house, like unfolding blankets and opening windows, and he had kept volunteering to do chores he really wasn’t good at. Only a few days had passed since Bin had stopped folding the clothes he wore, as if he thought Eunwoo liked doing it for him. The worst thing was he was right. Eunwoo really didn't mind. He liked that Bin was free enough to be natural with him. Also, Bin couldn't fold shirts to save a life.

And then _that_ had to happen.

He should have kept his mouth shut, Eunwoo had thought on the way back to his apartment. He shouldn't have talked about Rowoon. What had he done?

Eunwoo had been nervous, and then Bin went and made it so much worse by not bringing the topic up at all.

They ate dinner and Bin was as chatty as ever, just not about Eunwoo’s ex or his preferences. Eunwoo hadn't brought it up either, of course, but the words were almost physically ready to burst out of his chest. Afterwards they caught up on a drama and then Bin went to sleep, while Eunwoo felt the tension ready to choke him.

The next morning was the same, with Bin as comfortable and calm as ever. But Eunwoo couldn't take it anymore. He had barely been able to sleep the night before, and he couldn't live with the nervousness in his chest a second longer. So as the two of them faced each other and ate cereal, Eunwoo cleared his throat and managed to say, “Bin?

Bin looked up. “Eunwoo?”

His mouth was half full of food and he shouldn't have looked cute, but he did. It made Eunwoo even more nervous. He swallowed the lump in his throat, licked his lower lip, and then asked slowly, “Is there anything you want to talk to me about?”

“Huh?” Bin looked puzzled. “What do you mean?”

“Is there anything you want to ask me?” Eunwoo ventured again. And because he couldn't bear dragging the conversation any longer than it had to be, he added, “About the… stuff I talked about at the café.”

“Oh, that,” said Bin. He thought for a moment, and then shrugged and said, “Not really.”

Eunwoo blinked back in surprise. “You’re sure?”

“Actually, I change my mind,” said Bin. “I do have a question. Why didn't you tell me before?”

The unexpected question took the weight of Eunwoo’s chest. “It’s not really something you say when you meet someone,” he said. “How should I start a conversation? ‘My name is Cha Eunwoo and I date guys’? Besides, it doesn't matter.”

“Of course it does!” Bin insisted. “ _I’m_ a guy!”

“Are— does it make you uncomfortable?” Eunwoo was taken aback.

“No, of course not,” said Bin immediately, before Eunwoo even had an opportunity to feel hurt. “I wouldn't feel uncomfortable about that or about you, ever,” he said vehemently, and it sounded like the truth.

“Then why does it matter?” Eunwoo asked, confused.

Bin mumbled something, and then ducked his head down and continued eating. Eunwoo started eating again too, feeling much better than before, but oddly disappointed. He didn't know what he had expected.

Bin spoke again only after they had both finished breakfast, and he was washing the bowls. “So we'll be at Chungdae in the afternoon?” It was a Friday, so Eunwoo had no shift at Sunshine Café.

“Yeah, until sundown,” Eunwoo answered. He hadn't been uncomfortable with the silence, but he was glad for the conversation. “I’m sure we'll find that guy soon.”

Bin turned away from the sink, drying his hands on a towel. “You’ll be okay sitting alone for all that time?” He frowned.

“I’ll be fine,” said Eunwoo, putting on a smile.

A few days ago Eunwoo had decided they wouldn't be able to find Bin’s shifter specialist by just wandering around Chungdae, and changed strategy. Instead of looking for this mystery person, they would have _him_ come to them. After his classes were done, Eunwoo sat on a bench in the busiest area of the campus, Bin curled up in cat form on his lap. Eunwoo hoped word would spread about another guy taking his cat around campus, and the elusive specialist would reach out himself. If that didn't work, Eunwoo still had a good position to watch out for him, so no harm done.

Except it meant Eunwoo would have to sit for hours, with only Bin the cat to keep him company. And Bin tried, he really did, but it got boring when your only company could only meow at you.

“You should get one of your friends to sit with you,” said Bin. “Sanha, or someone.”

“Sanha is a high-schooler,” Eunwoo laughed. “I’m not calling him all the way to Chungdae just to sit with me.” Eunwoo watched Bin’s expression a moment, and then said on a whim, “I guess I could ask Jinwoo-hyung.”

“What? Why him?” Bin was surprised, and then narrowed his eyes. “Doesn’t that guy have other things to do?”

“He actually goes to Chungdae,” Eunwoo said innocently. “And he's a close friend. I'm sure Jinwoo-hyung would keep me company if I asked him to.”

“Well you don't have to,” said Bin immediately. “You have me. You don't need anyone else.”

“Okay, if you insist,” Eunwoo said, hiding his smile. “Get in the bag then.”

Bin nodded, satisfied, as Eunwoo left to get the last of his notebooks, still smiling. He hadn't wanted anyone with him anyway, since sitting alone would attract more attention, but he couldn't resist teasing Bin.

When Eunwoo returned to the living room, a cat was already waiting in his bag. Eunwoo smiled at Bin properly this time, and he could have sworn he saw something like a smile on that feline face before it disappeared into the bag. Eunwoo still smiled to himself as he carefully placed his notebooks in and zipped the bag half closed. Why had he been so nervous before?

He went off at a brisk pace to Chungdae. The weight of Bin in his backpack was no longer nerve-wracking to Eunwoo— it felt reassuring instead. He didn’t mind, even if it could be a bother. For one, Eunwoo had to be careful of his bag, and make sure no one else picked it up. He also had to get to all his classes early to get a seat in the back row and his bag securely under the table, since his friends came up to sit with him now.

The room was half empty when Eunwoo got to his first class, and he sat right in the back corner. Bin poked his head out as the backpack went into the shelf under the table, and Eunwoo smiled and scratched him behind the ears. Bin rubbed his head against Eunwoo’s fingers and then disappeared back into the bag, and Eunwoo’s hand followed him in.

The class started some time later, and it was ten minutes after that Jeon Jungkook burst in, gasping for breath and apologizing profusely. The professor smiled and waved it off, and Jungkook dragged himself up the steps and next to Eunwoo.

“Slept too much?” Eunwoo asked quietly with a grin.

“Slept too little,” Jungkook groaned, sinking onto the table. “Call me in ten minutes.”

Eunwoo chuckled as his friend took a much-needed nap, knowing full well there was no way Jungkook would wake up in ten minutes. He was aware of Bin shifting around curiously in his bag, and gave him a reassuring pat. Everything was fine.

The class wore on slowly, and Eunwoo tried to concentrate. Bin was obviously bored, stretching every once in a while, and Eunwoo felt bad. Even Eunwoo found the classes dead boring sometimes, and he had actually chosen them. It was must have been torture for Bin, not only sitting through the classes, but sitting through them in a backpack.

Eunwoo had considered before just letting Bin stay back at his apartment, but decided against it. The thing about Bin robbing him had become a flimsy excuse. He knew Bin would never rob him. The only thing Bin stole was food, and that was with a cute smile and right in front of Eunwoo’s face.

The truth was Eunwoo liked taking Bin to university, and to work. He liked petting Bin when he was in cat form, and walking around with him when he was human. He liked taking brief breaks at work to go to the back room, seeing Bin pop out from a hiding place wearing his clothes and a big, goofy smile. Eunwoo liked it all. And he knew he was being selfish, but he couldn’t stop. He had a horrible fear that the only way he could spend time with Bin was to force him.

It was during Eunwoo’s second class of the day that he found himself thinking about Rowoon. It _had_ been a mutual break-up, but it had still hurt. Eunwoo had known exactly what he’d been doing wrong then, and he still hadn’t been able to change. He had just gotten so attached. Eunwoo promised himself he would never let that happen again.

Bin napped through most of the last class, and Eunwoo had to give him a poke to wake him up. The cat yelped a bit but fortunately it was drowned out by students filing out of the room. Eunwoo laughed softly to himself, and then he slung the bag over his shoulder and left the room too.

He walked out of the building and towards the bench he had made his spot. Bin lay still in Eunwoo’s backpack, so he didn’t mind the weight. He also didn’t need to take along his bigger bag anymore, since Bin wouldn’t be changing back into human form, so Eunwoo was quite comfortable.

He was thinking about the conversation he and Bin had had over breakfast when Eunwoo heard a yelp from his bag. Eunwoo smiled and sighed. Bin was getting impatient— he had started moving around too, and kept making noise.

“Just one minute, Bin,” Eunwoo said with a light chuckle. “Don’t be in such a hurry.”

Eunwoo ignored the meowing for a few more seconds, until Bin made a much louder sound than any before.

One that didn’t sound completely feline.

And that's when Eunwoo felt his bag start getting heavier.

His first reaction was denial. It couldn’t be happening. It never happened before. Bin did not uncontrollably change from cat to human form, not when he was awake and definitely not when he was outside, he just _did not_ —

And then Eunwoo started panicking. It was happening. He could feel his backpack getting heavier by the moment, and he didn’t know what to do. A part of him wanted to just dump his bag and run, but Eunwoo squashed that part immediately. He was not leaving Bin.

Eunwoo ran towards the nearest building, and only when he was inside did he realize it was the one housing the labs. He might have breathed a sigh of relief if his backpack wasn't getting heavier and heavier.

There was a bathroom on the ground floor and Eunwoo sprinted inside, pulling his bag off as he slammed the door open. It was empty, thank goodness. Eunwoo opened a stall and shoved his bag inside, keeping his eyes fixed straight ahead. He did not want to see what was going on in there.

He backed away from the stall, heart still pounding. Eunwoo took a minute to check the other stalls, and was relieved to find them all unoccupied. Then he took a deep breath, swallowed, and said cautiously, “Bin? Are you okay?”

There was silence, and just when Eunwoo was getting ready to ask again, he was answered with a whine, “Eunwoo…”

“Bin, are you alright in there?” Eunwoo asked, and then wanted to hit himself. Was that really the right thing to ask right then?

It didn't matter anyway, since Bin didn't seem to hear him. “Eunwoo I'm really, really sorry,” he said. “Really, really. I didn't know this would happen.”

“It’s fine,” said Eunwoo, but he didn't know if that was true. “Are you okay? Are you hurt or anything?”

“I’m so sorry, I told you this wouldn't happen but it still did and I really didn't know, I'm really—”

“Bin, I don't care,” Eunwoo cut him off, and that he knew was true. “Just tell me you're okay.”

A pause. And then, in a small voice, “I’m okay.”

“Are you sure? You're not bleeding, are you?” Eunwoo was thinking about the night Myungjun and Sanha had come over unannounced, and Bin had gotten a nosebleed from his shifting.

“No, I'm fine,” said Bin. Another pause. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, it's not your fault,” Eunwoo said soothingly. Bin had sounded close to tears, and Eunwoo wanted to hug him close and comfort him, but he guessed right then wasn't the best time for a hug. So instead he said, “As long as you're fine. Are you sure you're fine?”

“Not really,” said Bin, with what sounded suspiciously like a sniffle. “It’s gross. I'm in a public bathroom and I have no clothes.”

“Okay, just sit still for a few minutes,” said Eunwoo. “I’ll go and get you something to wear.”

“You can't leave me here!” Bin’s voice was high-pitched and frantic. “Eunwoo you can't leave me alone in this bathroom, please don't go—”

“Okay, okay, I'm not going anywhere,” said Eunwoo quickly, moving closer to the stall door. He waited a second, just to let Bin calm down, and then said, “But you still need clothes, Bin.”

“Just don't leave me here,” said Bin. “Promise.”

“I promise,” Eunwoo said seriously. “Just give me a minute to think things through.”

“Okay.”

Eunwoo got ten seconds of silence before Bin called his name in a small voice. Eunwoo sighed silently. “Yes, Bin?”

“Can I have your shoes?”

“What? My _shoes_?” Eunwoo was taken aback by the sudden request.

“Please? The floor is icky,” whined Bin. “And you'll still have your socks. Please.”

It was the cleanest bathroom on campus, but Eunwoo understood. And Bin sounded so miserable he couldn't refuse.

“Okay, I'm sliding them in underneath,” Eunwoo said, getting down on one knee to untie his laces. As he undid his second shoe, he had an idea.

He slid the shoes in, and was rewarded with a small, cute, “Thank you.”

“It’s nothing,” said Eunwoo. “I’m calling Jinwoo-hyung.”

“Wait, what?” There were sounds of movement, and then Bin’s head appeared in the gap between the top of the stall door and the ceiling. He was probably standing on the toilet seat. “Why him?”

“He lives in the dorms and he has no classes right now,” Eunwoo explained patiently. “That means he’s close by and has clothes.”

Bin didn't look pleased. “What are you going to tell him when he asks why you need them?”

“That’s the thing about Jinwoo-hyung,” Eunwoo said, already dialing. “When someone needs help, he doesn't ask why.”

Bin nodded, and mumbled something. Eunwoo missed it over the dial tone.

“Eunwoo? Hey.”

“Oh, Jinwoo-hyung,” said Eunwoo. “Are you in your dorm room?”

“Yeah why?” Jinwoo’s voice was that lazy drawl that meant he had woken up recently.

“I need a favor,” Eunwoo said, relieved. He caught Bin’s eye, but Bin looked away. “Can you come to Chungdae with a set of clothes?”

“What, right now?” Jinwoo sounded surprised.

“Yeah, as soon as you can,” said Eunwoo. “A full set of clothes. The biggest ones you have,” he added. Bin was a good height taller than Jinwoo.

“Sure, I'm on my way,” said Jinwoo, and Eunwoo could hear him moving around. “Where are you?”

“You know the building with all the labs?” Eunwoo asked. “In a bathroom on the ground floor in that building.”

“Okay, give me five minutes,” Jinwoo said. “I’ll be there.”

“Thank you, hyung,” Eunwoo said gratefully. “Please hurry.”

“Yeah.”

Jinwoo ended the call, and Eunwoo breathed a sigh of relief. “He’s coming,” he said to Bin.

Bin nodded again. He looked ashamed.

“Hey, it's okay,” said Eunwoo, putting on a smile. “Stuff like this happens. I guess. You know, if you're a cat-shifting person.”

Eunwoo’s feeble attempt at humor didn't work, and Bin looked as down as ever. He would have tried again, but Bin lowered his head and hid his face behind the stall door once more. Eunwoo got the message and didn't try to restart the conversation.

The silence stretched out for what felt like hours, until the bathroom door opened, and the head of Park Jinwoo poked in cautiously.

“Hyung!” Eunwoo didn't think he had ever been happier to see Jinwoo. “You came. Thank you so, so much.”

“You alright, Eunwoo?” asked Jinwoo as he entered the bathroom. He hadn't even changed out of the shorts and baggy T-shirt he usually slept in, and Eunwoo felt a pang of guilt.

“I’m fine, hyung,” he said, and that was the truth. “Thanks for coming, I appreciate it.”

“It’s nothing,” said Jinwoo with a shrug, handing the clothes over. He paused. “You sure you don't need help with anything?”

“Hyung, you've helped me out already,” said Eunwoo sincerely. _So you can go,_ he silently added.

But Jinwoo didn't go. “Good, because there's actually something I want to talk to you about.”

“Right now?” Eunwoo hoped it was brief. Bin was still crouched naked in the nearest stall.

“Yeah,” said Jinwoo. “About you and Bin. What's going on with you and him?”

Eunwoo almost choked on air. “ _What_?”

“Don’t say you're just friends,” Jinwoo said seriously. “He was obviously jealous when he saw us talking, and you—”

“Oh, my god, hyung, you're really gonna talk about this right now?” Eunwoo was so close to screaming. Did the universe hate him that much? Bin was _right there_ , right behind that stall door, and he could obviously hear everything Jinwoo was saying.

“Because if you had your way, you'd talk about this never,” said Jinwoo.

He was right, but that wasn't important. “Okay, I promise we'll talk, but not right now,” Eunwoo said quickly. “So if you could leave right now—”

“You should stop being stubborn about this,” Jinwoo said, not moving. “I don’t get why you’re being so… uncertain. It’s obvious he likes you as much as you—”

“ _Hyung_!” This time Eunwoo actually did scream, and it stunned Jinwoo. Eunwoo took a breath, and continued at a more normal volume, “We can talk, but not right now. Right now I _really need you to leave_.”

The shouting did the trick, and Jinwoo let himself be ushered out the door by Eunwoo, still stunned. “We’ll talk about this later,” he said when he was right outside the door, and then stopped and frowned in puzzlement. “Where are your shoes?”

Eunwoo looked down at his socked feet, and then back up at Jinwoo’s face. “They… I lost one in an open sewer,” he said, and was a little surprised at how natural the lie sounded. “So I tossed the other one too.”

“I didn’t bring you shoes,” said Jinwoo with a frown. “Do you want me to come back with a pair? They’ll probably be small on you though.”

“No, it’s fine, I can get shoes on the way home,” said Eunwoo. He didn’t want Jinwoo coming back and talking about Bin again. “Thank you so much hyung, seriously, you’re the best I love you goodbye.”

He closed the door and desperately wished he had some way of locking it, but fortunately Jinwoo didn’t re-enter the bathroom. Eunwoo breathed a sigh of relief when he was sure Jinwoo wouldn’t come back, and then called out, “He’s gone.”

Once again Bin’s head appeared over the bathroom stall. “He really didn’t ask why you needed them,” he said, amazed.

“Told you he wouldn’t,” Eunwoo said, avoiding eye-contact. Bin had definitely heard everything Jinwoo had said, and Eunwoo was mortified. He didn’t think about Bin like that— _of course not_ —but it was still embarrassing.

He lightly tossed the bundle of clothes up at Bin, who stretched out and grabbed them one-handed. Eunwoo caught a glimpse of one lean, muscular arm before Bin stepped down, and was hidden from view again. Eunwoo tried not to think about how Bin was naked behind that flimsy door, or about how Eunwoo actually had seen Bin naked before, or that when Bin was a cat he was actually naked all the time and Eunwoo had hugged him like that and _oh god he was thinking about it—_

The opening of the stall door thankfully cut off Eunwoo’s thoughts. Bin stepped out wearing a full-sleeved T-shirt that was baggy even on him, a pair of sweatpants that were a little too short, and Eunwoo’s shoes. He looked beyond embarrassed.

“It’ll do,” Eunwoo commented. “Come on, let’s go.”

Bin bent down to take off Eunwoo’s shoes, but Eunwoo stopped him, saying, “You keep them on. Like you said, I still have my socks.”

“I’m not making you go home without your shoes,” said Bin. “What if you step on something sharp? Or icky?”

“I’ll be fine,” said Eunwoo with a reassuring smile. “Anyway, I’m not making you go barefoot.”

Bin seemed ready to protest more, but Eunwoo gave him a look that told him he was not going to budge, so Bin gave up. He frowned a second, and then he looked at Eunwoo and said intently, “Then let me carry you.”

Eunwoo laughed in surprise. “What?”

“Let me carry you,” Bin repeated. “So you won’t step on a rock or a puddle or something.”

“Bin, it’s autumn, there are no puddles,” Eunwoo said patiently. “And I’ll be fine. I won’t step on any rocks, I promise.”

“But what if there’s a nail—”

“I’ll be fine,” said Eunwoo firmly. “Now can we go already?” He didn't want to stand around in his socks in a university bathroom any longer than he had to.

Bin’s face twisted with disappointment and guilt. Eunwoo wavered for a moment, but stuck to his decision. Eunwoo wasn't exactly light, and he didn't want Bin to tire himself out just because he felt guilty.

The walk back to Eunwoo’s apartment was silent. Bin didn't look up, and it was obvious he felt bad. He would glance at Eunwoo, part his lips like he was getting ready to say something, and then decide otherwise and look away. They had left the university gates behind when Eunwoo couldn't take it anymore.

“It’s not your fault, Bin,” he said gently. “You didn't know that was going to happen.”

“I’m sorry,” said Bin, for what might have been the hundredth time. He still didn't look at Eunwoo.

Eunwoo rested a hand on Bin’s back. “It’s nothing, really,” he said. “I’m just glad you got through it without anyone noticing.”

“Because of you,” Bin said, finally making eye-contact. “Thank you, Eunwoo.”

“No problem,” said Eunwoo, but he felt himself warm up with pleasure. He cleared his throat. “And it wasn't because of me. Jinwoo-hyung did most of it.”

“Right,” Bin muttered, turning away again.

Eunwoo didn't say anything, but he didn't remove his hand from Bin’s back. Bin hadn't warmed up to Jinwoo, not since the first day he had met him. Now Eunwoo found himself wondering why.

“Jinwoo is a pretty dependable guy, huh?”

The words were so quiet Eunwoo almost missed them. He looked at Bin, but Bin was chewing his bottom lip and didn't look back.

“I guess,” Eunwoo said, keeping his tone flat.

There was another silence, heavier than before. Eunwoo was just about to break it when Bin suddenly spoke again.

“I just mean, he can actually help you with stuff,” he said, and he sounded both agitated and miserable. “Like… he's actually helpful.”

“I prefer helping people than being helped, anyway,” Eunwoo said. He didn’t know why he had said it, but it was the truth. He liked being needed.

Bin shrugged, unconvinced. It was obvious it bothered him a lot, and Eunwoo realized nothing he could say would convince Bin he really didn’t mind. The truth was, Bin was not dependable. He was a nuisance, someone who had just waltzed into Eunwoo’s life and ruined his perfectly planned future. Bin couldn’t cook or clean or do any chores in the apartment, he ate a lot and he didn’t listen to instructions, he was childish and had no interpersonal skills and it showed.

And Eunwoo really didn’t mind.

But that wasn’t something Eunwoo could say aloud, so instead he dropped his pace, and threw his arms around Bin from behind.

“I change my mind,” said Eunwoo, as he felt Bin freeze up in surprise. “I do want to be carried.”

There was a moment’s pause, enough time for Eunwoo to worry that he’d made a mistake. And then Bin looked back at him, and he was smiling widely. “Get on then.”

 _I’m going to regret this,_ Eunwoo told himself, climbing onto Bin’s back. _But not right now._

“Are you okay?” asked Eunwoo as Bin hooked his forearms under Eunwoo’s knees. “If I’m too heavy I can get down.”

“Are you kidding? You’re as light as a feather,” Bin said easily. “Just don’t squirm, otherwise I’ll drop you.”

“Is that a threat?” said Eunwoo, unable to stop grinning. “After you stole my shoes?”

Bin laughed and shook threateningly, making Eunwoo laugh too. They fell into a comfortable silence after that, Eunwoo with his arms around Bin’s neck and his chest against Bin’s back. He caught a few people staring, and he ducked his face, until he realized Bin had his head up confidently and walked on unbothered. The next person who stared was a middle-aged lady carrying groceries, and Eunwoo made eye-contact with her and gave her a smile. She blinked a few times in surprise, and then relaxed and smiled back.

They were nearing Eunwoo’s apartment building when Bin said, “Eunwoo, I change my mind too.”

“Do you want me to get down?” asked Eunwoo, pulling away from Bin. He really did not want to, but he was aware that Bin was getting tired.

“No, not about that,” said Bin, and he pitched forward to get Eunwoo to hold close again. “In the morning, you asked if I had any questions, and I said I didn’t.”

“Oh.” Eunwoo didn’t know what else to say. “Go ahead.” He could feel nervousness snaking in his belly again, and he tried to ignore it.

Bin paused a while, like he was gathering his thoughts, and then said, “That guy you were dating… did you really break up because he ignored you?”

“It wasn’t like that,” said Eunwoo, turning his head so that even if Bin looked back he wouldn’t be able to see his face. “Rowoon-hyung didn’t ignore me, I just wanted too much. And anyway it was a mutual break-up, so it’s fine.”

“That’s dumb,” Bin said flatly. “He’s dumb.”

“No, it wasn’t his fault,” Eunwoo said, and he didn’t know why he was defending Rowoon, and especially to Bin. He just didn’t want Bin to think he was perfect, when he was so, so far from it. “It was… I just became clingy. That’s it.”

There was a moment of silence as Bin chewed it over, and then he said, “That guy’s still an idiot. I agree with Minhyuk—someone should’ve punched him.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Eunwoo said, but he chuckled too.

“I haven’t punched anyone in ages. I could do it if you wanted me to.”

“No, Bin, don’t,” Eunwoo laughed, hitting Bin lightly on the chest. “I’m over it, and punching him will just get you arrested.”

“I could totally sneak out of the jail at night and you know it,” Bin said with a mischievous grin. “I just turn into cat-form and slip out between the bars. Or even before I get in jail, I could get out of the handcuffs like that. Perfect escape.”

“Stop planning jailbreaks!” Eunwoo smacked Bin again, but laughed harder this time. Bin turned and made a face at him, and then laughed too.

Eunwoo smiled to himself as they turned the corner to his building. He was about to ask Bin to let him down, when Bin abruptly stopped walking. Before Eunwoo could ask what was wrong, Bin turned his head to look at him.

“You know, I think you’re right, it _is_ fine,” Bin said. He smiled. “It’s like they say, people lose things they don’t deserve.”

Eunwoo blinked at him, confused. And then he understood.

And his heart felt ready to swell until it burst. It was a simple line, but to Eunwoo it somehow meant so much.

He couldn’t speak, so he just motioned to the floor. Bin understood, and grinned mischievously. “No,” he said, and held on even more tightly as he started walking again, faster this time.

Eunwoo laughed and hit Bin again, but he didn’t let go.


	8. Unexpected Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I don't know if I've mentioned this in this story before, but I'm very sorry I don't reply to comments. It's not that I'm ungrateful for them (of course not!) but I feel like it's unfairly inflating my stats and I'm kind of weird about that. So thank for your comments, I do genuinely love them all ❤  
> Also, fair warning, I know nothing abut cats

“There’s rice in a Tupperware container in the fridge, and all the side dishes are stacked next to it. Make sure you heat everything up before you eat, it won’t taste good if you eat it cold. There’s milk in the fridge too, and juice if you want some, and cookies are on the second shelf. The sugar’s in the first shelf, in the circular jar— the tall one is salt, don’t mix those two up, and there’s baking powder next to them too—”

“Calm down, Eunwoo, I won’t die.”

Eunwoo took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “You sure you’ll be okay? All alone?”

Bin grinned in reply. “I’m not a little kid.”

That didn’t make Eunwoo feel much better. Bin wasn’t used to this kind of thing. What if something happened, and Eunwoo wasn’t there to help him?

After the incident at Chungdae on Friday, Eunwoo had decided it was too risky for him to carry Bin to university in cat form. Bin had complained a bit, but had agreed in the end. There was no other option but to leave Bin in Eunwoo’s apartment while Eunwoo went to classes and work.

Although Bin had been the one who had whined about being alone, it was Eunwoo who became more and more unwilling as Monday morning approached. He just hated the thought of Bin spending all day alone. Bin had already spent too much time alone during the last three years.

And also, what if something went wrong? What if the microwave suddenly malfunctioned and exploded? What if there was an earthquake, and the fridge toppled over and fell on Bin? What if water from the tap got into the toaster, and it caught fire? The fact that Eunwoo didn’t have a toaster was completely beside the point. _What if_ he did?

“I just want to make sure you’ll be okay,” said Eunwoo. “You never know what could happen. And you have no way of contacting me either…”

“Eunwoo, come on, it’s just a couple of hours,” said Bin, holding Eunwoo by the arms. “I think I can survive a couple of hours.”

“Still…” Eunwoo was uneasy. He really didn’t want to go. He considered skipping class, or at least his shift at the café, but he couldn’t do that forever.

“I’ll be fine,” Bin said, probably trying to sound soothing, but he was grinning widely too. “I survived fine on the streets for three years, remember? I think I’ll be okay in your apartment for a day.”

“I’m just worried,” said Eunwoo with a sigh.

“You don’t have to be,” said Bin, and he put an arm around Eunwoo. “Unless you’re still worried I’m gonna rob you?”

“No, of course not,” Eunwoo said quickly.

“I was just joking,” said Bin, and he laughed. His little bubble laugh made Eunwoo feel better, at least a bit. He smiled.

“Just don’t try and turn the stove on,” Eunwoo mumbled, staying close to Bin’s warmth. “Promise me you won’t.”

Bin laughed again. “I’m not gonna explode it—”

“ _Promise_.”

“Okay, okay, I promise I won’t turn the stove on,” Bin said, laughing even more. “I can’t promise I won’t grab all your stuff and run off with it, though.”

“That’s fine,” said Eunwoo with a chuckle. “You can take the stove, just don't turn it on.” He would be late for class soon, so Eunwoo unwillingly pulled away. “I’ll try and get off work early,” he said. “So don’t worry about dinner.”

“I can still do stuff for you, if you want,” said Bin. “I’m here all day anyway. Is there anything you want me to do?”

“Well, I have been thinking about moving my bed next to the window…” Eunwoo mused, and then burst out laughing when he saw Bin nodding seriously. “I was just kidding,” he said. “You can’t do it alone anyway.”

“I could,” Bin insisted immediately. “I totally could.”

“Don’t even try,” Eunwoo said, giving him a light push. “I’m serious. You’ll throw out your back.”

“I’m not an old man, I’m not gonna throw out anything,” said Bin, following Eunwoo to the door. “When you come back you’re gonna find your bed right by the window.”

“I better not,” said Eunwoo, trying to sound stern, but it was difficult when he was about to smile any second. “I want to come back to my apartment exactly as I left it, understood?”

“Understood,” said Bin with a resigned sigh. He perked up a moment later and smiled. “Just come back soon.”

“I will,” said Eunwoo, automatically smiling back. Bin had a way of doing that to him. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Bin just smiled wider at that, his nose scrunching up in that way Eunwoo absolutely loved seeing, and then he closed the door.

It was a little strange for Eunwoo to walk to Chungdae without the familiar weight of Bin in his backpack. He fought the urge to sit in the back row during his first class and instead settled in one near the middle of the room. He still carefully put his bag in the shelf, though.

“Out of your loner mood?” Mingyu asked when he took the seat beside Eunwoo.

“Loner mood?” Eunwoo didn’t understand.

“We know you sat back there when you were trying to avoid everyone,” said Jihyo, sliding in next to Mingyu.

“We just refused to play along,” said Mingyu.

Eunwoo blinked in surprise, and then laughed. “Yes, I’m out of my loner mood,” he said. He was surprised to find that his friends knew he wanted to be alone back there, and he was a little touched too that they hadn’t let him.

“Great,” said Mingyu, flashing a smile so many girls went crazy for. “Why’d you get in that mood, anyway? Girl troubles?”

“Boy troubles?” Jihyo added, raising an eyebrow.

 _Boy turning into cat troubles._ “Nothing, really,” Eunwoo brushed off. “I’m over it anyway.”

Jihyo and Mingyu exchanged looks, but thankfully let it go. Eunwoo had never been more glad. He didn't want them asking about Bin, especially when he was definitely not over anything.

Classes passed by slowly. For the past few weeks Eunwoo had been unable to concentrate because of Bin’s presence in his backpack. Now he couldn't concentrate because Bin wasn't there. In a way Eunwoo had become used to reaching into his bag and feeling soft fur. But more than that, he was worried.

Eunwoo admitted he might have overreacted with the toaster thing and all the visions of household disasters, but he was still concerned for Bin. Staying in an empty apartment for hours while Eunwoo was in class or at work… Bin would feel lonely, wouldn't he? And Eunwoo knew Bin had been alone before, had survived by himself for three years, but that made him even more unwilling to leave Bin by himself. Those three years had been before Bin had met Eunwoo. Eunwoo would not let him be lonely again.

He tried to power through the remainder of his classes. By the time the last one was ending Eunwoo was already planning what he'd do when he got home that evening. He would ask Seungwoo to come in early so that Eunwoo could get home early, and he'd pick up some groceries on the way. He and Bin would make dinner together. Bin always griped about not being allowed to handle the knives, maybe this time Eunwoo would let him. He made a mental note to buy Band-Aids along with the groceries. Just in case.

“Hey, Eunwoo, want to grab lunch?” Jihyo asked after class finally ended. “We’re going to that small place right outside campus.”

“Not today,” said Eunwoo, sliding his notebook into his bag. He wanted to try and catch a glimpse of Bin’s elusive specialist. Sitting in a small café probably wouldn't increase his chances. “I told Myungjun-hyung I'd have lunch with him.”

Eunwoo had become a much better liar since Bin had entered his life. Jihyo shrugged and said bye, not even a little suspicious. Mingyu had already left with his third-year football buddies, so Eunwoo didn't face any more questions before he left for the packed main cafeteria.

There were a lot of students, and Eunwoo kept getting distracted. He tried to concentrate on the passing male students, but he was already imaging Bin’s reaction when Eunwoo would announce he had found his specialist. Bin would definitely be impressed. He might even give Eunwoo a hug of gratitude, which Eunwoo wouldn't mind at all.

After a few futile minutes of searching for an empty table, Eunwoo gave up and instead sat down on one of the benches outside the cafeteria. He had with him a few slices of kimbap as a small lunch, and started eating, mainly out of boredom. Eunwoo wasn't used to being alone, not since Bin popped up. Even cat-form Bin was good company.

Eunwoo was about to give up and leave, when he was suddenly aware of a pair of eyes fixed on him.

There, a few feet away and sitting patiently, was a cat. It was silver-gray with white markings, small and soft-looking, and its sharp gold eyes watched Eunwoo.

Eunwoo smiled fondly, remembering his first meeting with Bin. He got out a sheet of paper from his bag, put one of the kimbap slices on it, and then placed it by the foot of the bench. In less than a minute the gray cat was eating from it.

“So this is a regular cat trick?” Eunwoo mused aloud. “And here I thought Bin had conned me.”

He had just reached out to stroke the cat, when the cat sharply raised its head. It made direct eye-contact with Eunwoo, and Eunwoo retracted his hand. “Sorry,” he said. “I guess you don't like people touching you.”

When the cat seemed satisfied it wasn't in danger of being petted any time soon, it went back to eating. Eunwoo watched, feeling oddly warm. Bin ate a lot, whether in human or cat form, and was a much smarter cat than human. Or maybe he was a regular-intelligence cat? If this small cat was anything to go off, it seemed cats really were very smart…

Eunwoo sat up. Or maybe this small cat wasn't just a small cat.

He watched it carefully, but it was fully engrossed in its food. The cat did seem way too smart for a normal animal. It reminded Eunwoo a lot of Bin, and the way he acted around Eunwoo’s friends— almost crossing the intelligence level of a cat, but not quite.

Like a shifter in disguise.

He hesitated, and then went right for it. “Hey, uh, hi,” Eunwoo said awkwardly. He cleared his throat. “You— you're not a shifter, are you?”

The cat made no reaction, and went on eating. Eunwoo tried again.

“It’s just, I have a shifter friend,” he said. “I don't know if you know him? His name is Bin.”

Still no reaction. By then the cat's food was almost depleted, and Eunwoo quickly gave it some more. “So you don't have to worry about hiding it from me,” he said, trying to sound casual, and not like he was talking either to a cat-shifting person or a normal cat. “I won't freak out. I woke up in the morning to find my cat transformed into a human being.” Eunwoo smiled. “Nothing freaks me out now.”

He expected some kind of reaction to that, but still nothing. The food was almost all gone, but Eunwoo had no more to give. It was probably going to leave soon, and short of physically picking it up Eunwoo didn’t know how to make it stay.

“I’m looking for someone,” he said desperately. “I don’t know who he is or what he looks like, but maybe you do? He’s supposed to help treat sick shifters and Bin, he’s heard of him but doesn’t really know much, but he needs to get this problem fixed otherwise how am I supposed to carry him around to places? So if you know this guy then maybe— Hey!”

Eunwoo’s rambling was cut off by the cat finishing its meal and promptly getting up and walking away. Eunwoo scrambled to pick up his bag and follow it. There was a chance that cat was a shifter, and he was not letting it go. It might even be the one the specialist supposedly carried around. He tried to keep his eye on the cat but it was quick, and when he reached the front door of the main cafeteria he lost it in the forest of students’ legs.

Eunwoo could have kicked something in frustration. That was the closest he had been to getting even information about the mystery guy, and he had lost it. He knew that cat might really have been just a regular cat, but he doubted it. It was almost definitely a shifter, and even if it wasn’t the specialist’s friend he might have had some information on him. And Eunwoo had lost it. He was starting to wish he had just picked the cat up and held onto it.

The ringing of his phone took Eunwoo’s attention away from his failure, and he pulled it out of his pocket and took a look at the caller ID. It was Myungjun. Unexpected. Eunwoo had no idea why Myungjun would call when they would be seeing each other in less than two hours anyway, but he guessed it was something important.

Eunwoo picked up. “Myungjun-hyung, hi. Is everything okay?”

*****

Myungjun was so glad he lived right next door to Eunwoo.

Well, it wasn’t _right_ next door, it was the building over, but it was close enough. In any case, Myungjun didn’t mind the short walk. Living so close to Eunwoo was a blessing, especially if you were someone like Myungjun.

Someone like Myungjun meaning someone whose finest moment of cooking was when he mixed three different ramen flavors together and made a new flavor of his own. Someone who thought a slice of cake was an acceptable everyday breakfast, as long as you put a fruit on top (the fruit was important). Someone who banned spinach in his apartment after choking on some while laughing during dinner, and declared it the leafy vegetable of the devil.

And as expected, someone who forgot half the things on his grocery list, including the important thing he’d actually gone to the grocery store for. Which, in this case, was salt.

Myungjun honestly had no idea how he would have survived without Eunwoo. And Jinwoo, of course, who was also a responsible human being, but lived too far away to be any real help. Jinwoo had nagged Myungjun a billion times already to just write down a shopping list, but Myungjun had brushed it off as unnecessary. He was a pro at shopping for clothes, why would shopping for groceries be any different? It turned out it was a lot different. Myungjun could already imagine Jinwoo’s face when he told him about the failed grocery trip, and he groaned.

As he was in the elevator going up to Eunwoo’s apartment Myungjun thought about the grocery bags he had just dropped off at his place. There were cookie moulds (Myungjun didn’t bake, but the bee-shaped moulds were too cute to resist) and three different types of tea (what if Myungjun didn’t like the honey one? He needed a backup option. And the packet of the lavender tea was pretty). How could he forget salt?

Eunwoo wasn’t home, but Myungjun had a key. Eunwoo had given it to Myungjun a long time ago. For emergencies, he’d said. Myungjun was pretty sure his salt-free cupboard counted as an emergency, so he let himself in.

The apartment was quiet, and seemed empty. Myungjun guessed Moon was probably in Eunwoo’s room, and decided not to bother it. The cat seemed friendly enough now, but Myungjun didn’t want to surprise it.

He had just taken Eunwoo’s salt jar out of the cupboard (the guy kept an almost identical jar of sugar next to it, for some reason) when he heard a sound. Probably the cat, Myungjun dismissed. And then he heard another sound, much louder and heavier, and coming right from Eunwoo’s bedroom.

Now Myungjun was on guard. That sound was too loud for a cat to make. It sounded like a person, a person moving something heavy.

Eunwoo wasn’t home, Myungjun knew that for sure, and he didn’t have a roommate. Sanha and Minhyuk would be at school, and Jinwoo wouldn’t come to this part of the city and not give Myungjun a call.

Which meant someone had broken in.

Myungjun looked around for a likely weapon, and found a frying pan by the sink (which also struck Myungjun as odd— why would Eunwoo leave a pan out?). He picked it up, and hefting it lightly, crept over to the bedroom.

The door was open just a crack, and Myungjun peered through. For a moment he didn't see anything out of the ordinary, and then suddenly _someone_ walked past the door.

Myungjun took a deep breath. Someone really had broken in.

He quickly took out his phone and texted a quick message to Jinwoo. If Myungjun got murdered by this burglar he didn't want Jinwoo to puzzle over his disappearance. He thought about calling the cops, or Eunwoo, but decided not to. He could handle this.

Slowly, Myungjun pushed the door open. The burglar had his back to the door and was grumbling to himself. He was completely at ease, not even remotely on the lookout, as if he actually lived there. The guy had even moved Eunwoo’s bed! What a weirdo.

As he crept closer, Myungjun looked over the intruder. He was tall, looked fit and strong and fast. In comparison, Myungjun was small and had a body that was more marshmallow than chocolate. He felt a shiver of uncertainty, but pushed it down. He was armed, after all. He could do this. Myungjun took a deep, silent breath, and then seized the moment and raised his frying pan.

Before he could bring it down the burglar suddenly turned around. Myungjun hesitated half a second, and then swung. But this guy was fast, and already had an arm up to protect himself. “Ow!” he yelped, as the frying pan bounced off his forearm. “What the— ow!”

Myungjun had swung again, and ended up with the same result as before. The burglar quickly moved away before Myungjun could strike again, and said frantically, “Why are you attacking me?”

“Because you broke into my friend's house!” said Myungjun, following. He wasn't letting this guy escape.

“I didn't— ow!”

The intruder hadn't been fast enough that time, and caught part of Myungjun’s attack. “Ha! Serves you right,” said Myungjun triumphantly. “Give in, or you'll get more of that.”

“Okay, okay, I give in,” the guy said quickly. “Will you stop hitting me now?”

“Are you kidding? You broke into my friend's house, I'm not letting you off that easy.”

He attacked again, but the guy was prepared this time, and dodged smoothly. In one fluid motion the burglar turned, and before Myungjun understood what was going on the pan had been wrenched from his grip.

“Okay, no more hitting,” the guy said firmly. “Okay?”

Myungjun now found himself unarmed and vulnerable in front of this burglar, and he had no choice but to nod silently. He wished he'd called Jinwoo instead of texting him.

“Great,” the burglar said. He took a deep breath. “Okay, I did not break in. You can call Eunwoo and ask him yourself.”

So he knew Eunwoo’s name. That didn't prove anything. This guy could have rifled through Eunwoo’s stuff and seen his name, or maybe he’d done some research on his target. “Who are you, then?” Myungjun asked suspiciously.

“I… I'm a friend of Eunwoo’s,” the stranger said. “If you call him he'll tell you. Just tell him you're with Bin.”

Myungjun eyed the burglar—Bin, supposedly—but took out his phone. He considered calling Jinwoo or the police, but Bin was watching, so instead he scrolled down and called Eunwoo.

The call was picked up on the second ring. “Myungjun-hyung, hi. Is everything okay?”

“Eunwoo,” said Myungjun, maintaining eye-contact with Bin, “I’m at your apartment.”

There was a pause, and then, “Really?”

“Really,” said Myungjun. He paused. “There’s a person here.”

Now a long silence. Myungjun waited for a while, and then ventured, “Eunwoo?”

“Oh, hyung, yes,” said Eunwoo, and he sounded a little flustered. “Yes. That… that's my friend.”

“Well can you come over here and make sure it's really him?” asked Myungjun. “Just in case.”

“Of course, hyung,” said Eunwoo immediately. “I’ll be right there. Tell him I'll be there right now.”

He ended the call before Myungjun could get another word in. “He’s coming,” said Myungjun to Bin.

Bin nodded. He looked guilty. Not I-was-caught-breaking-into-someone's-house guilty, but someone's-inconvenienced-because-of-me guilty. Myungjun watched him warily. Bin had put the frying pan on the dresser, but Myungjun was not letting his guard down.

Bin didn't seem to worry about any of that though, because all of a sudden he asked, “Do I have a thief face?”

Myungjun would have shot back with a quick answer, but he didn't know or trust this guy, and he wasn't going to get friendly with him until he knew for sure he wasn't a burglar. Bin obviously didn't care much because he went on, “Everyone thinks I'm breaking into people's houses all the time. Does my face scream ‘I’m gonna steal all your stuff’ or something?”

“Yes,” said Myungjun.

It was an automatic answer, but Bin frowned, hurt. It was actually less of a frown and more of a pout, and Myungjun had to admit he looked kind of cute.

Only then did Myungjun take a good look at Bin’s face. He was handsome, with a cat-like face, sharp eyes, and thin but pretty lips. Coupled with his tall, fit build, and the soft dark hair that fell over his forehead, Bin was quite a looker.

Myungjun was quite surprised he’d never seen him before. He knew all of Eunwoo’s friends, if not by face then at least by name, but he’d never even heard of a Bin before. And yet he claimed to have a key to Eunwoo’s apartment? The more Myungjun thought about it, the more suspicious he became. He would have to wait for Eunwoo to show up.

It didn’t take long. In a few minutes Myungjun heard the front door open, and he walked out of the bedroom, making sure to not turn his back to Bin. Eunwoo had just walked in, and although he wasn’t panting or anything, there was a flush in his face that told Myungjun he’d been running.

Eunwoo looked flustered, and worried, and more than anything he looked apologetic. “Myungjun-hyung, sorry for making you worry,” he said, dropping his bag onto the floor. “He’s my friend, he didn’t break in.”

“Why are you apologizing to him? I’m the one who got whacked with a frying pan!” Bin had just come out of Eunwoo’s bedroom, frowning.

“I thought he was a thief,” said Myungjun defensively, when Eunwoo gave him a questioning look. “What? What was I supposed to think? I don’t know him and he was in your apartment…”

“Well you don’t have to worry, Bin is one of my friends,” said Eunwoo, walking over to him. “Thanks for trying to care of things, though.”

“He hit me with a frying pan!” said Bin, indignant. “Why are you thanking him?”

“He thought you were a robber, Bin,” Eunwoo said patiently. “It was actually pretty brave of him to confront you, since you’re so much bigger than him.”

“He didn’t confront me, he tried to knock me out!” It was obvious Bin had not expected this reaction from Eunwoo.

“What was he doing in your apartment, anyway?” Myungjun asked. His sixth sense was waking up, and it was telling him something was going on.

“I asked him to move some furniture for me,” answered Eunwoo. “He has no classes on Monday mornings, so he was free.”

“I offered,” Bin added quickly. “Eunwoo loaned me a set of keys.”

Myungjun narrowed his eyes. It made sense. But his sixth sense was going crazy. Something was up.

But at that moment he had no way of finding out what, and since Eunwoo had confirmed Bin was not dangerous, there was nothing else for him to do. “Okay, then,” said Myungjun finally. “Sorry for bothering you, Eunwoo.”

“Not at all, hyung,” said Eunwoo. He smiled that beautiful shiny smile of his that was heart attack-inducing. “I’m quite touched, really.”

“I am your shield against all darkness,” Myungjun said with a grin, puffing his chest out. “Do you want me to give you a ride to work?”

“It’s still early, hyung,” said Eunwoo. “I’ll be there in a few minutes, okay? You can go ahead without me.”

Myungjun was aware of Bin slowly gravitating towards Eunwoo by now, and nodded. Obviously they had stuff to talk about, like how Myungjun had tried to knock Bin out with a cooking utensil.

“Okay, I’ll see you later,” said Myungjun, making his way to the door. He stopped and turned around right after Eunwoo had shown him out, and tilted his head to look at Bin. “Sorry I hit you with a frying pan.”

Bin huffed, but eventually smiled and shrugged it off. Myungjun was satisfied with that, said goodbye to Eunwoo, and then walked off, grinning to himself. That had been interesting.

He’d made it down the elevator when he got a call from Jinwoo. Myungjun laughed aloud, already sure of what he was going to hear, and picked up. “Hello?”

“Are you okay?” Jinwoo’s tone was short and serious. He sounded concerned, but a little angry too.

Myungjun couldn’t help but laugh again. “I’m fine,” he said. “It wasn’t even a robber, it was Eunwoo’s friend.”

“So you’re okay?” Jinwoo asked.

“I’m fine, just curious,” said Myungjun. “I never met that friend of Eunwoo’s before.”

“Oh. What was he like?”

“Interesting,” Myungjun answered. On the walk back to his house he told Jinwoo all about Bin and what had happened at Eunwoo’s apartment, not leaving out a single detail on how valiantly he had wielded his frying pan. Jinwoo, because he was Jinwoo, actually praised Myungjun for it, which made him feel like maybe his weird episode had at least one decent result.

Only when he was back in his own apartment did Myungjun remember the salt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Myungjun is a Disney princess don't fight me on this~~


	9. Outdoor Meal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The groupchat returns :)

 

> **Rocky:**
> 
> okay
> 
> is anyone busy?
> 
> **Sanha♥:**
> 
> what's up hyung??
> 
> I'm here /(^_^)/
> 
> **MJ:**
> 
> i'm at Sunshine
> 
> why?
> 
> **Jinjin:**
> 
> No
> 
> **MJ:**
> 
> gd jinjin you're such a slow typer you took 14 hours to type those 2 letters
> 
> how do I live with you?
> 
> **Jinjin:**
> 
> minhyuk whats wrong
> 
> **MJ:**
> 
> wait
> 
> where's eunwoo?
> 
> **Sanha♥:**
> 
> Minhyuk hyung did you kick him from the chat?? >:O
> 
> **Rocky:**
> 
> yes
> 
> bc this is about him
> 
> I can't do it with him here
> 
> and Jinwoo hyung don't accept new chat reqs
> 
> **Jinjin:**
> 
> tru
> 
> **MJ:**
> 
> okay so what is this about eunwoo?
> 
> **Rocky:**
> 
> I need yall to come to lr mall
> 
> 3rd floor
> 
> right now
> 
> **MJ:**
> 
> Minhyuk
> 
> I am an adult
> 
> I own/manage a cafe
> 
> I can't just drop everything and run
> 
> **Rocky:**
> 
> Eunwoo hyung is here with his new boyfriend
> 
> **MJ:**
> 
> I am grabbing my coat
> 
> **Sanha♥:**
> 
> :OO
> 
> he got a bf again without telling us!!!
> 
> >:[
> 
> **Jinjin:**
> 
> boyfriend
> 
> how do you know for sure
> 
> **Rocky:**
> 
> they ordered 1 jjajjangmyeon
> 
> are sitting together
> 
> and sharing it
> 
> **MJ:**
> 
> I am running
> 
> **Jinjin:**
> 
> let the kid date
> 
> **Rocky:**
> 
> no
> 
> he never told me
> 
> about stilt legs
> 
> not letting this 1 go
> 
> Was only going to tell sanha
> 
> bc I thought he should know
> 
> **Sanha♥:**
> 
> ♥
> 
> **Rocky:**
> 
> but then I thought
> 
> Mj hyung would kill me
> 
> **MJ:**
> 
> good job
> 
> were all coming
> 
> right???
> 
> **Jinjin:**
> 
> hyung
> 
> **MJ:**
> 
> Jin
> 
> Jin
> 
> **Jinjin:**
> 
> okay okay im coming
> 
> **Sanha♥:**
> 
> It's so far from my place though :/
> 
> **Rocky:**
> 
> not coming?
> 
> **Sanha♥:**
> 
> didn't say that
> 
> **MJ:**
> 
> great
> 
> see you all in 5
> 
> minhyuk you're almost forgiven for that video game trick
> 
> **Rocky:**
> 
> Sweet

*

Bin looked uncomfortable. “Eunwoo, I'm not so sure about this.”

“You can't go your entire life without learning how to use chopsticks,” said Eunwoo, mixing the sauce with the noodles. “People will ask why you can't use them.”

“But the only person I eat in front of is you, and you already know,” whined Bin, stretching out over the table.

“I’m not the only person you'll eat with for the rest of your life,” said Eunwoo. “It’s a basic skill for a Korean, Bin. You have to learn.”

“Do I have to learn here?” Bin grumbled.

Eunwoo finally understood why Bin looked so uncomfortable. He was embarrassed. “It’s fine, no one's paying attention to us,” said Eunwoo with a small smile. “Just imagine we're back at my apartment.”

“But we're not,” said Bin. “You didn't tell me this what you had planned when you said we'd spend the afternoon out.”

“It wasn't, really,” admitted Eunwoo. “I just thought of it now.” They had gone on this shopping trip to buy shoes. While Eunwoo’s clothes fit Bin, his shoes did not, and even though Bin didn't go out much in human form Eunwoo decided he still needed shoes. Bin would have to go out eventually.

That was what the whole shopping trip might have secretly been about. Eunwoo had barely been out with human-form Bin. New shoes were a perfectly good reason to go out on a Thursday afternoon.

“I guess it's my fault for saying I was hungry,” said Bin, propping his chin up on an elbow.

“You’re always hungry, Bin,” said Eunwoo with a small smile.

“Yeah, but I shouldn't have said it.”

Eunwoo laughed. “Come on, it's not that hard,” he said. “Plus you already learned once, right? You never really forget how to use chopsticks. It's like riding a bike.”

“I don't know how to do that either,” mumbled Bin as he sat up and picked up the chopsticks.

“Then I'll teach you how to do that too,” said Eunwoo, picking up his own. “Hold them like this.”

He showed his hand to Bin, who tried to replicate the position of his fingers. “Good,” said Eunwoo, when he was satisfied. “Now you pick up the noodles like this…”

He gave a demonstration, and then waited for Bin to copy. Eunwoo let Bin try a couple of times before stepping in. “You’re gripping them a little too hard,” he said, adjusting Bin’s fingers. “Like this. Relax.”

“How am I supposed to relax?” Bin said under his breath, sounding incredibly flustered.

“Just hold them more loosely,” said Eunwoo, and his wrapped his hand around Bin’s to guide him. “Yeah, like that…”

He helped Bin pick up some noodles and guide them to his mouth. “Great job,” Eunwoo said sincerely, with a bright smile. Bin just chewed, red in the face. “Do you think you can do it by yourself now?”

Bin swallowed so quickly he almost choked. “No,” he said as soon as he could speak. “No, I think I need your help again.”

For some reason Eunwoo had expected that. He put his hand around Bin’s again, still smiling, and helped him eat a few more times. He stopped when he thought Bin could manage by himself (even though Bin protested he could not) and then picked up his own chopsticks and started eating with him.

Eunwoo had eaten a few bites when he stopped, sighed, and said, “I’m sorry, Bin.”

“Is this still about that dumb cat?” said Bin through a mouthful of food. He swallowed and then continued, “Stop worrying about that, Eunwoo, seriously. We don't even know if it was a shifter. And it's not like we'll never find that guy.”

Eunwoo shrugged, not really convinced. “It’s just— that was our best opportunity yet, and I lost it—”

His words were cut off by a bunch of noodles being shoved into his mouth. Eunwoo blinked at Bin, stunned, jjajjangmyeon almost spilling out of his mouth before he finally closed it.

“I told you to stop with that,” said Bin sternly, shaking his chopsticks at him.

Eunwoo nodded, too surprised to even think of anything to say in reply. He chewed and swallowed what was in his mouth, feeling oddly warm. Eunwoo was aware of Bin’s approving nod when he started eating from their bowl again, and it made him feel even warmer.

They reached the bottom of the bowl in a few minutes, and afterwards Bin leaned back in his chair, content. “That was pretty good,” he said.

“And it wasn't that hard to use the chopsticks, right?” said Eunwoo. “You got it in no time.”

“Yeah, I guess I'm just an awesome student,” said Bin with a grin. He leaned towards Eunwoo. “I think I deserve a present, don't you think?”

“Actually, I do have something for you,” said Eunwoo turning away from Bin to reach inside his bag. He could feel Bin trying to get a look over his shoulder, and he had to stifle a laugh. Finally, he found it and turned back to Bin. “Here.”

“A key?” Bin took it from Eunwoo’s hand and inspected it.

“It’s the key for the front door,” said Eunwoo. “So you can go out anytime you want to, even when I'm at class or work. Just make sure you lock the front door before you go.” He smiled.

Bin was not smiling. He looked stunned. “You’re giving me the key to your place?”

“It’s— don't make it sound so dramatic,” said Eunwoo, and he could suddenly feel his face heating up. “I— it's just a spare key.”

“I’ll keep it safe,” said Bin solemnly, and it just made Eunwoo even more embarrassed.

“It’s nothing…” he mumbled, but that wasn't exactly true. It _was_ something. It meant Eunwoo completely trusted Bin, even though he'd known him for such a short time. Why did he get so irrational when it came to Bin?

“Thanks, Eunwoo,” said Bin, smiling brightly at Eunwoo. He slipped the key into his pocket. “It means a lot to me.”

Eunwoo faltered, not knowing what to say, before settling for a nod and smiling back. Bin looked genuinely happy, face lit up with his beautiful smile. With Bin smiling at him like that, Eunwoo felt like nothing could ruin that moment.

“Cha Eunwoo!”

That voice. Eunwoo knew that voice. Usually he liked the sound of that loud, bright voice, but right then it was a voice that made his stomach sink and filled him with dread. He turned around slowly, hoping he was wrong, but of course fate would never be so kind.

There, walking towards Eunwoo and Bin’s table and with a shiny smile on his face, was Myungjun. And worst of all, he’d brought the rest of the family.

Sanha was right behind Myungjun, almost bouncing along with excitement. Minhyuk was a step behind, face impassive. And right at the back was Jinwoo, looking extremely apologetic and yet giddy.

Bin turned around too, and Eunwoo almost wished he could grab Bin’s head and make him not face them. Bin looked puzzled, and asked, “What are they all doing here?”

 _Because one of them saw us and then called the rest of them._ It was too much of a coincidence otherwise. And fate might hate him, but even fate had its limits.

“Hi, guys,” said Eunwoo weakly as the four of them walked right up to him. “Funny seeing all of you here.”

“Yeah, we were all in the neighborhood,” said Jinwoo shamelessly. He smiled. He was enjoying this.

“Oh, hey, it’s you,” said Myungjun, and he looked genuinely surprised to see Bin. He turned to Jinwoo. “This is the guy I told you about, the one I hit with a frying pan.”

“The one you sneaked up on with a frying pan,” corrected Bin. Eunwoo really hoped that topic wouldn’t come up again. Bin had complained a lot after that, and Eunwoo had had to cook a huge dinner to make it up.

“So… what’re you doing here?” asked Sanha fake-innocently.

“Nothing, we were just leaving,” said Eunwoo, but it was too late. The other four had already grabbed chairs and taken places at the table.

“We’ll just sit here awhile,” said Myungjun. “Jinwoo ordered something and we’re waiting for it to arrive.” Jinwoo smiled at that, like that was the real reason they were sitting there.

Eunwoo wanted to disappear. He wanted the air to just swallow him whole. This was one of the most embarrassing things his friends had pulled on him, and they had pulled a lot of stuff on him. They were just so transparent. Myungjun had that big, shiny smile on his face, Jinwoo had a bit of a smirk and Sanha was almost ready to bounce out of his seat. Minhyuk was eyeing Bin as if he was calculating how punchable his face was. It was somehow made worse by the fact that Eunwoo was not even dating Bin. Not that Eunwoo ever thought about that, or wondered what that would be like, _of course not_ —

Myungjun had already started introductions. “I’m Kim Myungjun,” he said with his sunny smile, “and this is Yoon Sanha, my cousin. We live in the apartment building next to Eunwoo’s.” Sanha smiled and waved. “That’s Minhyuk, he works with Eunwoo and works for me—”, a small grunt and nod from Minhyuk, “—and that’s Jinwoo.”

“Yeah, we met,” said Bin. He looked at Jinwoo. “Kind of surprised to see you like this again.”

Now Jinwoo looked properly apologetic. “Me too,” he said.

“Wait a sec, you met before?” Myungjun whirled on Jinwoo. Jinwoo shrugged and looked away, and Myungjun put on a face that said they would definitely talk about this later.

Sanha waved a hand to take attention away from Jinwoo and Myungjun, and smiled at Bin and asked, “So, who are you?”

Eunwoo felt his stomach drop. Panic was rising up his throat, and he couldn’t say anything. Bin literally had no identity. He didn’t go to university, he had no place to stay, he had no family or friends outside Eunwoo. He didn’t even have a surname. Eunwoo had been able to think up the story about Bin helping him move furniture because he had had time. Now he was supposed to think up an entire backstory for Bin on the spot. For a moment Eunwoo thought, _screw it_ , and was about to spill everything when—

“I’m Moon Bin, I’m a business major.”

Eunwoo barely managed to keep his jaw from dropping. He turned to Bin slowly, and Bin smiled at him in reply. There was a message coded in that smile: _I got this._

And Eunwoo relaxed. Bin said he could handle it, and Eunwoo let him.

Myungjun and Sanha talked mostly, but Bin could keep up with them, which was pretty impressive on its own. Eunwoo just watched as Bin smoothly made up an entire life, along with a nagging roommate named Seungyoon and a job as a salesperson at a boutique. If Eunwoo didn’t know better he might have believed it himself. Even Minhyuk warmed up to him, when the conversation somehow turned to hobbies and Bin brought up dancing.

“I used to attend a dance academy in Cheongju,” he said casually. “That was a long time ago, back in middle school.”

“If you want, you could check out the studio me and my crew dance at,” said Minhyuk. “We teach newbies all the time.”

Bin laughed. “Thanks, but I’m no newbie.”

Eunwoo was trying very hard to act normal. He had never known about Bin dancing. He had never asked about Bin’s past, never even thought to ask. He had never asked Bin what he had done before he’d come to Seoul, what he liked doing now. Eunwoo chewed his bottom lip as he stared at the tabletop. How could he be so self-centered?

A weight on his hand brought Eunwoo back to the present, and he looked down to see Bin’s fingers on his underneath the table. He looked at Bin, who sent him a silent message: _Are you okay?_

 _I’m fine,_ Eunwoo communicated back. Bin nodded, and then turned back to Myungjun, who was recounting the time he had taken dance lessons with Minhyuk. It had not ended well. Bin laughed his cute little laugh at the end of the story, and Eunwoo smiled too. Bin’s hand was still on his.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, Jinwoo cut in. “Hyung, you remember I ordered something?” he said gently to Myungjun. “I think it’s done by now.”

Myungjun to his credit did not pretend like he hadn’t heard, which is what he usually did when someone said something he didn’t like. If anything, he seemed satisfied with the conversation. He positively beamed at Bin and said, “Well, we gotta go now. It was nice finally talking to you.”

“Yeah, it’s really different when you’re not being threatened with a frying pan,” said Bin, grinning back.

That made Myungjun laugh in embarrassment as the group got up. “Hope we see you again soon, hyung,” said Sanha with a bright smile. The others said their goodbyes too, and for a moment Eunwoo thought he might escape this unscathed, until right at the end when Minhyuk made eye-contact with him and gave him a very serious approving nod. Eunwoo was one second away from self-combusting in embarrassment.

“Your friends are weird,” commented Bin. He paused, and then added, “I like them.”

“Unfortunately, I do too,” sighed Eunwoo. He really, really did. “Come on, let’s go home.”

“I did good, though, didn’t I?” asked Bin, almost puppy-like. “I’d been planning that backstory out for days, just in case anyone asked.”

“Yes, Binnie, you did great,” said Eunwoo with a fond smile.

Bin’s face lit up. “Thanks, Eunwoo.”

“No, thank you,” said Eunwoo as he took the shopping bags in hand. “I was completely lost. I had no idea what I would’ve said if you hadn’t stepped in.”

“Yeah, I’m your savior,” said Bin with a mischievous grin. He neatly stepped over to Eunwoo’s other side and took most of the bags from him. “And now you owe me twelve bowls of ramen.”

“Deal,” said Eunwoo immediately, surprising Bin. “But you have to tell me all about your life in Cheongju as you eat.”

Bin blinked at him in surprise, and then smiled, his nose crinkling up. “Deal.”


	10. Sweet Endeavor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late chapter! I have been busy both in real life and online ~~(VIXX comeback aah)~~  
>  Finally managed to get this chapter out. A bit longer than I expected, but I hope it turned out alright, even if I'm not completely satisfied ^^

Eunwoo looked the cutest when he smiled.

His eyes disappeared and his whole face crinkled up and it was like his smile emitted light. It was almost blinding, how much he shone.

Bin watched Eunwoo as he read something off his phone during breakfast. A light smile was on his lips, and every once in a while he would break out into that stunning, bright smile. Bin wondered what it was that made Eunwoo smile like that. A text, probably. Bin found himself wishing he had sent it. It was kind of stupid since he didn't even own a phone, but who said wishes had to make sense?

Eunwoo finally looked up from his phone, and caught Bin’s look. “Is there something on my face?” he asked, flustered.

Unfortunately there wasn't. If there was, Bin would've at least had a reason to reach across the table and wipe it off, like a scene from one of Eunwoo’s favorite dramas. “Nope, I was just thinking about something,” Bin answered with a smile.

“Oh? About what?” Eunwoo sounded genuinely interested, and now Bin had to think of something.

“Your friends like me a lot,” he said, smiling even wider. The day before had been Sunday, and like always Eunwoo’s unusual friend circle had come over. All of them had brought up the topic of Bin at different times during the day, even though Eunwoo hurriedly changed the subject every time. Bin knew this because he had spent the entire time listening hard through the bedroom door.

“Don’t mind them, they're just weird like that.” It was obvious Eunwoo was trying to sound casual, but he was slowly turning pink. He looked adorable.

“I like them,” said Bin. It was true, he did like all of them. Except maybe Jinwoo.

“I just hope we don't run into them again,” said Eunwoo. He stood up with his empty plate, but Bin jumped up and grabbed it from him. It was his job to wash plates, and he was not going to let Eunwoo do it. Eunwoo sat back down as Bin went to the sink, and continued, “I still cannot believe they actually convened together at the mall. That was too much. They gathered just to talk to you.”

Bin turned around to face Eunwoo. “Wonder why,” he said, and he couldn't keep the cheeky grin off his face.

Now Eunwoo was completely pink. “I told you, they're weird,” he said, and he was so obviously blushing Bin could barely handle it. “I have to get ready for class,” said Eunwoo, standing up again. He turned quickly on his heel and didn't look back. Bin went back to washing the dishes, still grinning.

It didn't take long before Eunwoo had packed his bag and was standing in the doorway, ready to go. Bin saw him off like he always did.

“You’ll be okay by yourself?” Eunwoo asked. He asked the same question every day, and he never looked less worried no matter how many days he asked.

“I’ll be okay,” said Bin, and he smiled encouragingly.

That brought a little smile to Eunwoo’s face. “I’ll see you after work,” he said. He hovered on the spot uncertainly for a moment, and then reached out and squeezed Bin’s forearm. Bin felt a rush go through him, and he tried really hard to not let it show.

“Bye,” said Eunwoo as he walked away down the hall.

“Bye,” Bin called out after him, trying the ignore his racing heart.

He only closed the door after Eunwoo was in the elevator. Then Bin flopped onto the couch and sighed. One squeeze on the arm and his heart was pounding like crazy.

He was so whipped.

Bin didn't think it was weird he liked Eunwoo. After all, who wouldn't? Eunwoo was kind and sweet and generous, and he shared food with stray cats and called them feline and took them home. What Bin couldn't believe was that there was actually a chance of Eunwoo liking him back. When Bin had found out Eunwoo’s ex was a guy, he could have jumped off the walls in happiness. He'd had a hunch before, but that was rock-solid confirmation. He still didn't know how he'd managed to react so coolly. Inside, his heart had been ready to pop.

He was so, so whipped.

Bin flicked through the channels as he rolled around on the blankets on the couch. He and Eunwoo took turns getting the bed, and last night had been Eunwoo’s. Bin almost suggested they just share the bed, since they shared blankets and snuggled together when they watched stuff together anyway, but he was afraid Eunwoo might literally explode at that so he hadn't brought it up. The last thing Bin wanted was for Eunwoo to get awkward about the cuddles.

There was nothing good on any of the channels, and Bin eventually switched the TV off. He stretched and yawned, and his eye fell on the key on the side table. Bin still couldn't believe Eunwoo had actually given it to him. He must have really trusted him. Bin hadn't used it yet, having spent Friday morning sleeping and the afternoon with Eunwoo. Without a second thought Bin got up and picked up the key.

He changed into another set of Eunwoo’s clothes, something more appropriate for the outside. Bin sometimes felt a bit bad for wearing Eunwoo’s clothes out, but secretly he liked it. Eunwoo’s clothes smelled mild and clean, a barely detectable scent that Bin really liked. Bin had a surprisingly strong sense of smell, even in human form, but Eunwoo’s scent never put him off. He wondered if it was because he liked Eunwoo so much, or if Eunwoo really was that perfect for him.

Bin wouldn't fool himself into thinking Eunwoo was perfect, of course. The boy liked the minions, and he wasn't even ashamed about it. Eunwoo wasn't perfect, but he was perfect for Bin.

Bin was even willing to put up with the minions stuff. That was how much he liked Eunwoo.

When Bin was satisfied with his appearance he grabbed the key Eunwoo had given him and walked out the front door. He took a deep breath, and then locked it. Bin really hoped his key would work. Otherwise he'd have to wait outside the door for Eunwoo to return, and that wouldn't be fun.

It was kind of weird for Bin, walking around as a human alone. He was used to being a lone cat, and when he'd been in human form he'd always had Eunwoo with him. Bin tried to ignore the weird feeling. He'd have to just get used to it.

He wandered the streets of Seoul, just looking, until he came across a street he recognized. Bin had lived there for awhile, when he'd first started surviving as a cat. Eunwoo was very curious about Bin’s life before they'd met, but Bin didn't want to share. It wasn't that he'd been miserable, it was that Eunwoo refused to believe he hadn't. He didn't want Eunwoo to worry about him. Bin had been fine. He was even better now.

He walked aimlessly, imagining he was a sightseer, when something caught his attention. It was an elderly man, at least in his late fifties, carrying a large cardboard box out of a storefront. The box looked heavy and the man was teetering a bit as he walked.

Immediately Bin rushed over. “Let me help you with that,” he said, and before the man could answer Bin took the box from him. The man—probably the shopkeeper—protested, but Bin would not let go, and eventually the man gave up and directed him on where to put it down.

“Thank you for your help,” the elder said with a kind smile. “Things are much heavier to me nowadays.”

“It’s no problem at all, sir,” said Bin. “I actually have nothing to do today, so if you need more boxes moved I can help out.”

“No no, I could never put you to work,” the shopkeeper said. “The boy who helps me run the store will he here in the afternoon, so you don't have to worry.”

“I insist,” said Bin. The man seemed like one of those really stubborn people who'd try and do things way beyond what they could manage. Bin was one of them too, after all.

Of course, the elder sincerely protested some more, but Bin was not going to be put off. "Sir,” said Bin, completely serious, “either you accept my help or I'll start moving these boxes around wherever I want. I mean it. No matter what, I _will_ move them.” At that, the shopkeeper finally gave up and accepted.

It was some kind of inventory-checking day, which meant a lot of boxes needed to be moved. It took the entire morning and Bin’s arms were burning by the time he was done, but he didn't mind. The elder was good company, sharing stories about his family and children as he checked the accounts. Bin felt like he'd gotten himself a grandfather in those few hours.

“This was really too kind of you, helping an old man like me,” the shopkeeper said, walking out from behind the counter as Bin set the last box aside.

“No, I didn't mind at all,” said Bin with a grin. “It’s kinda nice doing stuff after lazing around for so long.”

“In any case, I'm very grateful,” the man said. “I hope you'll take this.”

Before Bin could understand what he meant, something was pushed into his hand. He looked down, surprised, and found it was a couple of won notes.

“I can't take these,” Bin said quickly, trying to give them back, but the elder pushed his hand away.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he said. “You helped me a lot. You can buy yourself some lunch.”

“I told you, I liked doing it,” said Bin, still trying to return the money. “I don't want to buy lunch, I'm all good.”

“Then consider it as a gift from an old man,” said the shopkeeper. He folded his hands behind his back and smiled. “There must be something you want, after all.”

Bin was about to say he didn't want anything, when he stopped. _He_ didn't want anything, but maybe Eunwoo wanted something. Eunwoo had given him so much, and Bin had never had a chance to give anything back. This was his chance.

He looked down at the money in his hands, set aside about half the notes and put them on the counter. “I’ll take this much,” said Bin awkwardly, folding his half of the notes. “But only because you're being a stubborn grandpa,” he added, making a face.

The elder laughed, a warm, kindly laugh. “Of course,” he said smiling fondly. “Come back another time, and help me sweep up the storeroom.”

Bin beamed at him. “I will,” he said. “Thanks, grandpa.” He bowed in goodbye, and then left the store, smiling to himself.

When he'd walked to the end of the street and turned, Bin took out his money and counted it. It was a lot more than he thought he deserved. Bin considered spending it all at once, and then decided not to. That way he could give Eunwoo something else another day.

The street was pretty empty, and Bin walked down it slowly, thinking. What exactly should he get for Eunwoo? He didn't want to spend too much of the money at one go, but he didn't want to get Eunwoo something cheap that he wouldn't like. He kept walking, turning corners and crossing roads, and getting more and more frustrated.

Until Bin turned another corner and saw a building he recognized, and the answer came to him, just like that.

 

The sign on Sunshine Café was really, really ugly. Bin looked at it with a frown. The café on the other side of the road had a much nicer sign, all monochrome and classy, but of course Bin would never say that aloud, and definitely not somewhere Myungjun might hear him.

It was early evening, just about the time Eunwoo got off from work, and Bin had come to pick him up. He imagined Eunwoo’s reaction when he would see Bin waiting for him. Bin hoped for one of those eye-blinding smiles, but he'd accept a blush and a shy smile too.

After a short minute adjusting his hair, Bin entered the café. There was a long counter right by the door with Myungjun behind it, and he was busy attending to a customer.

“One slice of strawberry shortcake,” said Jinwoo, leaning onto the counter.

“Do you have to order the same thing every time you come here?” Myungjun said, rolling his eyes.

“It’s what I want, hyung,” said Jinwoo with a smile. “Why should I get anything different?”

Myungjun gave an exasperated sigh and went off to get Jinwoo’s cake. Neither of them noticed Bin, which he didn't mind. He liked them (well, Myungjun, at least) but he hadn't shown up for them.

There was an empty table tucked away into a corner, and Bin sat there. He hoped it was one of Eunwoo’s tables, that in a couple of minutes he'd walk up in that nice white shirt that was Sunshine Café’s uniform and ask Bin for his order. That would be nice.

“Are you gonna order anything or you're just waiting for Eunwoo-hyung?”

Bin looked up to find Minhyuk by the table, wearing his uniform and notepad in hand. He looked okay, but it wasn't really the sight Bin had been hoping for.

“Depends, are you gonna kick me out if I don't order anything?” Bin asked, grinning and leaning back.

“It’d be better if you didn't,” said Minhyuk. “More work for me, after all.”

“Then you're in luck,” said Bin. “I’m just waiting for Eunwoo to finish his shift.”

Minhyuk tossed aside his notebook and sat in the chair opposite Bin’s. “Then I'm done for today,” he said, stretching his arms. “I’m guessing Myungjun-hyung didn't see you come in?”

“Nope, he's busy with a customer,” said Bin. “Didn’t want to disturb him.”

“That’s what I thought,” said Minhyuk. “He’d have attached to you like an octopus sucker if he'd seen you.”

“I don't know why, though,” Bin lied innocently. “He’s like this with all of your friends?”

Minhyuk gave him a look. “You don't know?” He was obviously not fooled. “No, hyung, he's not like this with our _friends_.”

He put an unavoidable emphasis on the last word, so Bin had to address it otherwise he'd look dumb. “Eunwoo and I are just friends,” he said, although he really hated saying it. But he knew letting them think otherwise would upset Eunwoo, and that was the last thing Bin wanted.

Minhyuk paused, thinking this new information over, and then he asked, “And you both decided that, or just Eunwoo-hyung?”

That hit Bin out of nowhere. How did Minhyuk know? He and Bin had barely spoken ten sentences to each other; how did Minhyuk figure that out?

It seemed Minhyuk was a mind reader as well as a genius, because he said, “I kinda know how Eunwoo-hyung thinks. You gotta make a move if you want anything to happen.”

“But what kind of move?” asked Bin, leaning forward. He completely forgot that he really didn't know Minhyuk at all.

“What? How would I know?” Minhyuk made a face. “Am I some sort of expert on romancing Eunwoo-hyung?”

“But you said it yourself, you know how he thinks,” said Bin. “And you might not believe it when you look at me, but I don't have a lot of experience in these things.”

“I don't even know you,” said Minhyuk, taken aback by Bin’s eagerness. “I’m not playing your wingman, especially not for a hyung I actually know.”

“Then get to know me,” said Bin firmly. He could be stupidly stubborn when he needed to be. “Come on, you gotta help me out, I have no idea what I'm doing.”

“I think you're asking a high-schooler for dating advice, that's what you're doing.”

“Do not do this to me—”

“Minhyuk! Why aren't you working?”

Bin turned around at the sound of the sharp voice to find Myungjun walking towards the table, stern expression on his face. The expression melted away when he saw Bin.

“Bin, hi, what are you doing here?” he asked with a smile. A second later the smile was replaced by a knowing look and something less innocent. “You’re not here to pick up Eunwoo, are you?”

“Hey, Myungjun-hyung,” said Bin. “Yeah, I'm waiting for Eunwoo. Where is he?”

Immediately Myungjun added a chair to the tiny table and sat down in it. “He’s in the back,” he said dismissively. “Let’s not talk about where Eunwoo is right now. Tell me about you, Moon Bin.”

“Me?” Bin looked at Minhyuk for a hint, but Minhyuk wasn't giving any.

“Yes, you,” said Myungjun with a smile. “Like, how did you meet Eunwoo? How the heck did you get him to date you? I mean, it's not that you're not cute, but… _Eunwoo._  He’s as receptive as a dead fish when it comes to picking up hints.”

“Uh…” Bin was honestly stunned by how direct Myungjun was. “I’m not dating Eunwoo, we're just friends.”

“Yeah, sure,” said Myungjun with a wink. “You and Eunwoo definitely don't go on shopping dates. And it's totally normal you have matching couple clothes, like friends do.”

Bin looked down at what he was wearing, which were actually all Eunwoo’s clothes. He could see why Myungjun would think they owned matching stuff.

“You don't have to be so embarrassed about it,” Myungjun continued lightly. “We aren't kids. I don't know why Eunwoo gets so touchy about this stuff— oh, there he is! Eunwoo, over here!”

Myungjun waved violently to someone behind Bin, and he turned around to see Eunwoo walking towards the table. He’d already changed out of his uniform, but he still looked stunning in a sky-blue full-sleeved shirt. Eunwoo’s eyes widened in surprise when he saw Bin, and Bin smiled and got up.

“What are you doing here?” Eunwoo asked under his breath when he was close enough for Bin to hear.

“I was bored, so I showed up,” he replied. Bin was not fooling himself, Eunwoo was definitely a little pink.

Eunwoo cleared his throat and turned to Myungjun. “Well, hyung, I'm done for the day,” he said. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“What? Don't leave so soon,” said Myungjun, quickly getting up. “I was just having a nice conversation with Bin—”

“Sorry, hyung, have to go,” said Eunwoo quickly. “Bye hyung, bye Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk gave a brief salute of goodbye, and said, “See you.” He made eye-contact with Bin as he said it, and Bin had a feeling he’d get Minhyuk on his side real soon.

Ignoring Myungjun’s protests, Eunwoo took Bin by the forearm and left Sunshine Café. The air outside was chilly, and unfortunately Eunwoo let go of Bin to put on his coat.

“Why did you come?” he muttered, fixing his coat. “You know Myungjun-hyung gets ideas.”

 _I wish you'd get ideas too._ “I was just tired of being alone,” shrugged Bin.

Eunwoo’s gaze softened. “I'm sorry you have to spend so much time alone,” he said. “I wish I could carry you around to places like I did before.”

Bin did too. He'd figured it was a lack of practice switching back and forth that was giving him problems with his shifting, so he changed form every couple of hours, like an exercise. He thought he wouldn't change from cat to human when he was awake anymore, but Bin wasn't sure so he didn't tell Eunwoo. He didn't want Eunwoo to have to go through what had happened that day on Chungdae campus ever again.

“It’s okay, it's not that bad,” said Bin, putting up a smile. “But I miss going places with you.”

Eunwoo smiled, and then looked away. Bin thought he could see a blush on his cheeks, but it was difficult to tell under the streetlights. “You can come see me after work whenever you want,” Eunwoo said finally, still looking away. “I don't mind, really.”

“Be careful, I'll end up coming every day,” said Bin with a laugh. Eunwoo looked at him then, and smiled.

It was a short walk back to Eunwoo’s apartment, and Bin let Eunwoo talk about his classes and an annoying customer at work. Eunwoo avoided specific details, but Bin got the feeling this customer had been an aggressively flirty woman, and it took everything he had not to grind his teeth down.

When the two of them reached Eunwoo’s front door, Bin eagerly unlocked it with his own key. He grinned as the door swung open, and ushered Eunwoo in first.

“I see you’re getting used to using the key,” said Eunwoo with a smile as he took off his coat. “Did you go out anywhere in the morning?”

“I did, actually,” said Bin. “I got you something.”

That surprised Eunwoo. “Really? What is it?”

“It’s waiting for you in the fridge,” said Bin, giddy with excitement. He couldn’t wait to see Eunwoo’s face when he discovered his present.

“In the fridge?” Eunwoo was smiling, eyebrows pinched in curiosity. Bin hung back as Eunwoo approached the fridge and opened it. “Bin, you really didn’t have to— _oh, my god_.”

“Surprise,” Bin said brightly. He didn’t have to ask if Eunwoo liked it. He knew he did.

Eunwoo reached into the fridge and slowly pulled out two dark gray, elegantly-designed boxes. The word Cotta was written in silver cursive on the side in English.

“You didn’t,” Eunwoo breathed out.

“I did,” said Bin, proud. “You’re not allowed to go in there, right? But I am. I saw you looking at their store every time you walked past, and I thought you’d like something from there. They said their lemon cheesecake was good.”

Eunwoo stared at Bin for a moment, and then before Bin could react he threw his arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Bin froze, too overwhelmed to even think of hugging him back.

“Thank you, Binnie,” said Eunwoo, still holding him close. “Really. I didn’t even know you’d noticed.”

“I… uh… it’s nothing,” Bin finally managed to say. He really hoped Eunwoo couldn’t feel his heart thudding in his chest, but with how loudly it sounded in his own ears that seemed unlikely.

Eunwoo let him go a little later, way too soon for Bin’s liking. “I’ll go get changed,” he said happily, too caught up in his excitement to notice Bin’s flustered blush, “and then we can try the cheesecake.”

Bin smiled and nodded, and only after Eunwoo had gone into his bedroom did he collapse onto the couch. That had been the first time Eunwoo had hugged him. In human form, anyway. It was different when Bin was a cat, less heart attack-inducing. The nickname was a new one too. Bin remembered the first time Eunwoo had called him that, that day at the mall, and he’d thought he’d imagined it. He was so glad he hadn’t.

A few minutes Eunwoo came back freshly-showered and grinning, and the calm state Bin had worked so hard to achieve went straight down the drain. “I can’t wait to try these,” said Eunwoo, almost bouncing with excitement. “Thank you so much.”

He claimed he couldn’t wait, but he still took out plates and forks and everything, even though Bin was all for eating them straight out of the boxes. Eunwoo served them, lifting the prettily-decorated cakes onto the plates he said he kept for special occasions, and handing Bin a fork.

“I hope it doesn’t disappoint,” said Eunwoo, getting ready to tuck into his slice.

The shining look on Eunwoo’s face made the whole thing more than worthwhile to Bin, but he just nodded. “We’ll try it together,” he said. “And… now.”

Bin ate a big forkful. It was good. It was really, really good. Bin hadn’t had a lot of expensive pastries in his life, but if they were all that delicious, then he could see why they cost so much. If there was anything Bin liked, it was food, and he really liked this cheesecake.

“Wow, this is amazing,” said Eunwoo, eyes bright. “I can’t believe I’ve been missing out on this.” He looked at Bin. “Really, Binnie, you’re the best.”

Bin felt his heart swell. He really was the best.

Eunwoo continued eating, but Bin just sat and watched him. Eunwoo could be so, so pretty sometimes. He was doing that thing people did when they ate something really delicious, where they’d start eating in big bites, and then in smaller and smaller portions as they tried to make it last longer. It was adorable.

He was halfway through his slice when he looked up. “Binnie, you’re not eating?” Eunwoo seemed concerned. “Are you feeling okay?”

Bin stared at Eunwoo, this sweet, generous boy who had let him stay in his apartment for free, let him eat his food and wear his clothes and never complained once, even when Bin had been childish and a nuisance. And even now, when he should have been happily eating his cake, he was still worried if Bin was okay.

“I’m fine,” said Bin. He looked down at his slice of cheesecake, and then at Eunwoo’s, and then asked, “Do you want mine?”

“Oh, no, you should eat yours,” Eunwoo said immediately, smiling. “It’s really good.”

“I don’t like it,” Bin lied. “It’s too sweet for me. You can have it if you want.”

“Are you sure?” Eunwoo seemed uncertain.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Bin said, putting up a grin. “Would I ever _not_ eat something I liked?”

Eunwoo paused for a moment, as though thinking about it, and then smiled. That beautiful, shiny smile of his that radiated light and almost blinded Bin. “I guess not,” he said, taking the plate Bin weakly handed over. “Thanks, Binnie.”

Bin had just given away some really expensive food that he’d really liked, and weirdly enough, he was _happy_.

He was so, so whipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was kind of difficult for me to write from Bin's perspective because I am just so unlike him. Honestly the nervous, overthinking Eunwoo character suits me more. I still think this turned out alright?  
> And also  
> I am _so_ pumped for ASTRO's comeback dear god


	11. Tall Grievance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! Just survived one of the most stressful weeks of my life.  
> Hope you enjoy ^^

Bin was the cutest when he ate.

Sometimes Eunwoo thought he could watch him eat for hours. He just looked so happy. When Bin enjoyed eating something, he really enjoyed it. His eyes lit up and he stuffed his cheeks, like if he didn’t try and get as much in as possible he would lose out. It was adorable.

Mid-bite, Bin looked up at Eunwoo, and smiled. His eyes disappeared cutely when he did it, and his nose scrunched up.

“Is there something on my face?” asked Bin. He sounded almost hopeful.

“No, nothing,” said Eunwoo with a smile. “You just look so happy when you eat.”

Bin smiled widely. “I like food,” he said.

“Yeah, I noticed,” said Eunwoo, getting up. He was already done with his light breakfast.

“So you do notice stuff.” Bin said it under his breath, but Eunwoo heard him.

“What’re you talking about?” he asked, putting his plates in the sink. Bin got upset if he tried to wash them.

“Nothing,” said Bin, but Eunwoo wasn’t letting go.

“No, you definitely said something,” he said, coming up behind Bin and putting his chin down on his head. “Tell me.”

“I didn’t say anything,” said Bin, trying to move away.

Eunwoo grabbed him by the shoulders and held him down in his chair. “No, tell me what you meant by that,” he whined. “Binnie.”

Bin struggled a bit, and then eventually gave up. “I’ll come see you at Sunshine Café again today, is that okay?”

That wasn’t it, but Eunwoo was pleased enough that he moved on. “Sure, sounds great,” he said. “Minhyuk’s shift starts a little later today.”

Bin nodded under Eunwoo’s chin. “I know.”

Minhyuk and Bin had become very good friends over the past week. Bin had even started hanging out with Minhyuk’s dance crew, which had meant another shopping trip to buy clothes for Bin to practice dance in. He dropped by Sunshine Café frequently, and sometimes Eunwoo felt like Bin went to talk to Minhyuk rather than him. It was kind of annoying. Not that Eunwoo was jealous, _of course not_ , but it still ticked him off. He was glad Bin was meeting people and making friends, but Bin should be going to the café to see Eunwoo. Not Minhyuk.

“So if you want to talk to him you should come a little later,” said Eunwoo. _And if you want to talk to me you’ll come earlier._

“Yeah, got it,” said Bin. He did not get the hint.

Eunwoo gave up. “Okay,” he said. He smoothed out Bin’s hair, and then went to check his bag was packed. Eunwoo missed the days he had taken Bin with him to class. He did want to take him along again, but he knew it could be really, really bad if Bin started uncontrollably shifting again. They'd been lucky the first time.

When Eunwoo returned to the living room he found Bin sitting on the dining table, waiting for him.

“Get off the table,” said Eunwoo, trying to be stern. It was difficult when he had to work not to smile.

Bin slipped off the table as ordered. “Have fun in class,” he said, trailing Eunwoo to the door.

“I’ll try,” Eunwoo said with a laugh. He tilted his head at Bin. “You sure you'll be okay?”

“I will be fine,” said Bin, smiling. “You don't have to worry about me.”

But Eunwoo always would. “Okay,” he said. He reached out and stroked Bin’s upper arm as a goodbye. “I’ll see you at work.”

He turned and was about to leave the apartment, when Bin’s hand suddenly closed around his forearm. Eunwoo turned back to Bin, puzzled.

“Eunwoo, I was just thinking,” said Bin, “since tomorrow is Thursday, we could have lunch.”

He sounded stiff, like he was rehearsing lines. “Of course, I always eat with you when I can,” said Eunwoo, a little taken aback.

“No, I mean… _out_ ,” said Bin, and he sounded less rehearsed this time, but more awkward. “Like to an… eating place or… something.”

He sounded so adorable Eunwoo couldn't help but laugh. “An eating place?” He still couldn't stop smiling. “Okay Binnie, we'll go to an eating place.”

“Okay.” Bin nodded, and then he smiled.

“Okay,” Eunwoo repeated, still smiling. “See you.”

Bin made a perfectly cute little sound of agreement, and Eunwoo left his apartment, still smiling.

He was in a good mood all the way to university. Something about Bin could do that to him. Eunwoo had been so worried that his friends’ assumptions would make Bin uncomfortable around him, but thankfully that never happened. Bin just shrugged it off, and he didn't stop going to see Eunwoo at work, no matter Myungjun’s comments and looks. Eunwoo had complained about it in the beginning, but later he realized he really didn't mind.

The classes went slow like they always did, and Eunwoo put his focus in them. He had been distracted by Bin’s sudden entrance to his life for the last couple of weeks. The situation finally felt comfortable enough for him to pay attention during class now. It felt right.

Of course, in the middle Eunwoo’s concentration did waver, and he found himself thinking about Bin. He was sometimes beyond what Eunwoo could describe in words. Eunwoo remembered Bin’s cute suggestion after breakfast, and smiled to himself as he doodled in the back of his notebook.

After classes were done, Eunwoo had lunch with Mingyu and Jihyo, and the topic of conversation turned to a senior that had asked Jihyo out to dinner a few days ago.

“Our Jihyo’s just getting dates left and right,” said Mingyu, grinning cheekily. “How popular our Jihyo is.”

“Shut up,” said Jihyo, giving him a shove. Unlike when Mingyu usually teased her, she was a little flushed. She liked this senior. “Who’s the one getting lunch dates every other day?”

“Those aren't dates,” Mingyu said innocently. “I just have lunch with them.”

Jihyo rolled her eyes. “Yeah, sure.”

"And what about Eunwoo?” asked Mingyu. “He disappears before lunch all the time.”

Eunwoo looked up, surprised to suddenly be the topic. “Me?”

“Yeah, you,” said Mingyu. “Who do you go have lunch with?”

“I have other friends apart from you two, you know,” said Eunwoo, grinning.

“Lay off him, Mingyu,” said Jihyo, smiling mischievously. “Not his fault he can’t get a date even with that face.”

“I have had plenty of opportunities for dates,” said Eunwoo, affronted. That wasn’t a lie. He had been approached, by both girls and guys, but he had shut them down before they'd even had a chance to ask. Eunwoo couldn't stand the thought of Bin home alone while he was out on a date.

“When was the last time you even went on a date, Eunwoo?” asked Mingyu, raising an eyebrow.

Eunwoo opened his mouth, and then shut it. “I don’t know,” he finally admitted.

“That means it’s been too long,” Mingyu said wisely. Jihyo nodded along. “You’re such a romantic, you shouldn’t be single.”

“I’m not a romantic,” protested Eunwoo, but both Mingyu and Jihyo started rattling off a long list of romantic dramas Eunwoo had watched, and the many in-depth comments he had made about them. “That doesn’t mean anything,” he finally managed to say. “Lots of people watch those.”

“Yeah, but not like you,” said Mingyu.

“It’s like you feel them,” said Jihyo.

“Okay, I don’t like it when you guys team up,” said Eunwoo, looking from one to the other. “I have to go to work now, so you can stop your weirdness.”

“I’m just saying, Eunwoo,” said Mingyu with a shrug. “You should find someone. Even Jihyo got a guy.”

“What do you mean, _even_ Jihyo?” Jihyo demanded to know, whacking Mingyu again. Eunwoo grinned, said his goodbyes and left.

It wasn't far from Chungdae to Sunshine Café, and Eunwoo was there soon enough. Cotta’s classy black and gray sign greeted him as he turned the corner, and Eunwoo had to smile. He couldn't believe Bin had noticed his wistful looks at the café. Bin surprised him constantly. He had never even told Eunwoo where he'd gotten the money from, no matter how much Eunwoo pestered him. Bin did ask if Eunwoo wanted anything else, but Eunwoo did not. Bin had bought him cake. That was more than enough.

Eunwoo entered Sunshine Café, and was surprised to find the counter empty. He was about to look around for Myungjun, when he heard a low, whispered, “Cha Eunwoo, over here.”

It was Myungjun, crouched down in front of the café's big window by the door, holding a pair of binoculars.

“Hyung, what are you doing down there?” Eunwoo asked, surprised.

“Recon,” whispered Myungjun. “Cotta’s up to something.”

Eunwoo was confused. “They’re on the other side of the street. Why are you whispering?”

“Because no one talks loudly while they're spying,” Myungjun said with a roll of his eyes, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Now get down here.”

Eunwoo sighed, but did as he was told. When Myungjun got into one of these moods it was impossible to stop him. You just had to go along and hope you didn't end up in a hospital waiting room or police station.

“Look, that guy has been going around serving people,” said Myungjun. He handed the binoculars to Eunwoo, but he didn't need them. Like Sunshine Café, Cotta had a great big window in the front of the building, and it was easy to see the tall man at a window-side table.

“He’s handsome,” commented Eunwoo. He was. Apart from his height and good proportions, he had a sharp face but bright smile, and the dark hair styled away from his face added to his high-class looks.

“I know,” said Myungjun, gritting his teeth. “I can't believe it. That was our one advantage.”

“So you admit it,” said Eunwoo. “You _do_ hire based on looks.” He knew it, but he wanted to hear it directly from Myungjun.

“Yeah, yeah,” said Myungjun dismissively. “It’s your fault anyway. I only got the idea after I hired you and business picked up.”

That, Eunwoo did not know. He didn't know what to say in response, but he didn't have to. Myungjun cried out dramatically, “It doesn't matter. Sunshine Café is _over_.”

“Hyung, don't overreact,” said Eunwoo, but telling Kim Myungjun not to overreact was like telling fish not to swim. “One handsome guy is not going to put the café out of business.”

“But what if he’s charming?” cried Myungjun. “Like, more charming than you. Seo In Guk levels of charming.”

“He’s not Seo In Guk, he's just a guy,” said Eunwoo, a little miffed that Seo In Guk was being compared. “Our café has more guys, and they're better looking too.”

“Maybe that’s what we need,” mused Myungjun. “Even _more_ good-looking guys.”

“Hyung, we don’t need any more staff,” said Eunwoo. He vaguely wondered if Bin would like to work at Sunshine Café, and then quickly dismissed the thought. He was trying to keep Bin away from Myungjun, not trap him in his employment.

A sharp clap brought Eunwoo back to the present. “I know!” said Myungjun excitedly. “We’ll poach him.”

Eunwoo sighed. He should have expected a ‘solution’ like this. “We don’t need any more staff,” he repeated. “How are you planning on poaching him anyway? We can’t afford to pay him more.”

“It doesn’t matter,” said Myungjun resolutely. “We are gonna get that tall guy if— _what the heck is that noodle doing over there_?”

He was looking out of the window again, and Eunwoo followed his line of sight until his eyes caught on a person. A tall, slim figure across the street, heading right for Cotta. There was a black snapback obscuring his face, but it was obvious who it was.

“Sanha?” Eunwoo was surprised. “Why is Sanha going to Cotta?”

“He knows Tall Guy!” Myungjun almost shrieked. “Look!”

Eunwoo wanted to calm Myungjun down, but the guy was right. Sanha did know the tall, handsome man at Cotta. The kid entered and started talking with him, and then the two of them walked away and out of sight.

“I can’t believe it!” said Myungjun. “Betrayed by my own family!”

“Does it matter if he knows that guy?” asked Eunwoo, getting up. “I don’t see how it’s a betrayal.”

Myungjun looked at Eunwoo like he was stupid. “Of course it’s a betrayal. Going into that café is a betrayal, forget eating anything from there.”

“I’ll just go change into my uniform,” said Eunwoo, trying not to look nervous. He was so glad Myungjun hadn’t caught Bin going in there. He hoped Sanha would survive this. He lived with Myungjun, after all.

Eunwoo got changed and started working, and with Minhyuk coming in late he was busy. He was still aware of Myungjun’s squawk about half an hour later, and he turned his attention to the door to see Sanha entering, bright smile on his face.

“Hi, hyungs,” he was saying. “Just came to see you guys.”

“Don’t give me that, you villainous traitor,” said Myungjun, walking right up to him. “I saw you going into Cotta. Don’t deny it.”

To his credit, Sanha didn’t. “I didn’t buy anything hyung, honest,” he said desperately. “I just went to see Seungjun-hyung.”

“That tall guy with the black hair?” asked Myungjun. Sanha nodded. “You know him?”

“Yeah, we met at a video game store,” Sanha said. “We’re friends.”

“How old is he?” asked Myungjun suspiciously. “Why is he befriending a high school kid?”

“No, hyung, he’s not like that,” insisted Sanha. “Seungjun-hyung is okay. He’s dating the owner of Cotta.”

“He doesn’t work there?” Eunwoo slid into the conversation.

“No, but he drops by there all the time,” said Sanha, seemingly glad to look away from Myungjun. “Seungjun-hyung is really nice. We talk about games and anime and stuff. He gives me free pastries too.”

Eunwoo desperately tried to shoot Sanha a look to tell him to shut it, but it was too late. Myungjun gasped dramatically. “You've eaten of their bread! I’ve been betrayed!”

“Hyung, calm down,” said Eunwoo. “It’s not that big a deal. It’s not like Sanha gave any money to them, after all.”

Myungjun gasped again. “You too, Eunwoo?” He shot Eunwoo a glare and then dug his phone out of his pocket. Eunwoo was surprised, and even more surprised when Myungjun started dialing a number. “Jinwoo!” Myungjun yelled as soon as his call was picked up. “Do you know what Sanha just did to me?” He stormed off, still talking loudly with the only person who would listen to him.

Sanha turned to Eunwoo. “Do you think he’ll be okay?”

“He’ll be fine,” said Eunwoo. “Just don’t bring up Cotta or anything related to it for a while.”

Sanha nodded intently, and Eunwoo smiled and went back to work.

Well, mostly to work. He took a glance at the door every couple of minutes, expecting Bin to show up as promised. Some time later Minhyuk showed up for work, and Eunwoo grumbled to himself and stopped watching the door.

Towards the end of his shift, Eunwoo was approached by Myungjun. “I think I should check out this Seungjun guy,” he said. “He seems so much older than Sanha and I don’t like it.”

He had changed from manic café owner to protective older cousin a few minutes after Sanha had left, and had been wondering what to do about Seungjun the whole afternoon. Eunwoo knew this because Myungjun had a tendency to think aloud. “Seems like a good idea,” he said. “You could go to Cotta one day.”

Myungjun grimaced, but nodded. “I guess,” he said. “You can go home now, Eunwoo. Seungcheol’s already here.”

“Okay, thanks, hyung,” said Eunwoo. He went into the backroom to change, wondering why Bin hadn’t shown up. Maybe Eunwoo would bump into him on the way home.

He came out of the backroom and was surprised to find that Bin had arrived at Sunshine Café, and was at that moment engaged in an intense conversation with Minhyuk.

“It didn’t work,” Bin was saying in a low, pained voice. “He just said okay and that was it.”

“I don’t get it,” Minhyuk said, also speaking low. “It always works when I try it.”

“Because you try it on high school girls! I—”

Eunwoo and Minhyuk suddenly made eye-contact, and Minhyuk elbowed Bin in the gut, shutting him up. “Hey!” Bin started indignantly, but then he also caught sight of Eunwoo, and stopped. He quickly stood up, and smiled. “Hey, Eunwoo.”

“Binnie,” said Eunwoo, tone flat. “And Minhyuk.”

“I’ll go change now,” said Minhyuk, getting up as well. “Catch you later, Bin-hyung.”

“See you, Minhyuk,” said Bin, as Minhyuk left for the backroom. He turned to Eunwoo and smiled brightly. “Let’s go.”

Eunwoo did not smile back. “Let’s.”

Myungjun barely registered a nod as Eunwoo and Bin left the café. He was still watching Cotta through the front window.

The walk back to Eunwoo’s apartment was spent mostly in silence. Bin asked about Eunwoo’s day, but Eunwoo was really not in the mood for detailed answers. Why did Bin and Minhyuk stop talking as soon as they realized he was there? What would Bin talk to Minhyuk about that he didn’t want Eunwoo to hear? After receiving a few clipped answers Bin stopped asking, but even that irritated Eunwoo. Now he didn’t even care enough to ask?

Finally they reached the apartment, and Bin unlocked the door with his key. He let Eunwoo enter first, and then closed the door behind him. As soon as it was shut, Bin asked, “Okay, what’s wrong?”

Eunwoo took off his coat and hung it up. “What do you mean?”

“You’re upset with me about something,” said Bin. “What is it?”

“Why would you think I’d be upset with you?” asked Eunwoo, tone light and cold.

“You are obviously pissed about something,” said Bin, taking off his own coat. “So just tell me what it is.”

“I don’t know, why don’t you tell me?” Eunwoo crossed his arms. It was childish and ridiculous and he knew it, but he couldn’t stop himself.

“What?” Bin was bewildered. “How would _I_ know what _you’re_ upset about?”

Eunwoo took a breath, but it didn’t calm him down. “You said you’d come see me at the café today,” he said.

“Yeah,” said Bin, confused. “I did.”

“No, you didn’t,” said Eunwoo, trying not to sound upset and failing. “You went to talk to Minhyuk.”

“There’s no difference,” said Bin, and he looked a little flustered.

“Of course there’s a difference,” said Eunwoo. “You come and hang out with Minhyuk, and then you just stop talking when you see I’m there.”

“Yeah, there’s stuff I talk about only with him,” said Bin, and he was getting worked up too now. “I thought you liked it that I made friends other than you?”

“Yeah, I did,” said Eunwoo. “I didn’t mind, but that was before you started hiding things from me.”

“So you changed your mind?” Bin demanded to know. “And I was magically supposed to know that?”

“No, you’re supposed to know what’s right and what’s not,” said Eunwoo. He was close to yelling now, but so was Bin. “You can’t expect me to spell everything out for you.”

“And you can’t expect me to always know what you want, when you change it every three seconds,” retorted Bin. “Just tell me what you want!”

Eunwoo opened his mouth, ready to yell, and then closed it again. What exactly did he want to tell Bin? Why was he yelling in the first place?

But Bin wasn’t done. “That’s the thing about you. You just can’t get a clue,” he said furiously. “Like, you’re supposed to be all smart and everything, but how thick-headed can one person be?”

“What? I’m the idiot?” Eunwoo was outraged. “You don’t even know how to survive as a human being!”

“I do a better job than you,” Bin shot back. Eunwoo was so shocked at that he almost choked on his own spit.

“If you do a better job than me, then why do I have to pick up after you?” Eunwoo said when he was finally able to talk. “Is it that hard to fold one shirt?”

“You said you didn’t mind doing that!” Bin was stunned. “I asked you and you said you didn’t mind!”

“Who _wouldn’t_ mind picking up after a messy kid in an adult’s body?” Eunwoo retorted.

“That’s another thing about you,” said Bin, looking frustrated to death. “You say you don’t mind when I ask you, but then later, _surprise,_  you do mind and it’s somehow my fault. I can’t read minds, Eunwoo!”

“You should know—” Eunwoo started, but he was cut off by an infuriated Bin.

“And you know what the worst thing about you is?” Bin continued hotly. “You’re so _nice_!”

Eunwoo was ready with a fiery comeback, and the stopped. That was not what he’d expected.

Bin didn’t notice. “I can’t even be angry with you because you’re so nice!” he said. “You’re selfless and generous and kind to everyone and how am I supposed to be angry at that?”

Eunwoo had lost steam very quickly. He just stood wide-eyed as Bin continued his tirade.

“And you look like _you_ ,” he said. “Is that even fair? Nice people shouldn’t be this pretty! _Why_ are you both really nice and super pretty? It makes me so angry!”

He stopped after that, breathing heavily. Eunwoo just stood there, not knowing what to say.

And then an awkward air descended over the room as Bin realized what he’d just said. He shuffled, and then cleared his throat and said, “Uh, yeah. That, uh, yeah.”

Eunwoo swallowed, licked his lips. “I’m, um, sorry yelling at you like that,” he said. “I don’t really know why I did that.”

“It’s okay,” said Bin, but he still looked uncomfortable.

“No, it’s not,” said Eunwoo. “You didn’t do anything wrong and I was angry at you for no reason. I’m sorry.”

“I told you, it’s okay,” Bin said, little smile coming onto his face. “But just so I don’t do it again, why were you angry?”

“You didn’t do anything, Binnie,” said Eunwoo, sitting down on the sofa. Bin immediately walked over and sat down beside him, and Eunwoo felt embarrassed to go on. “I just saw you and Minhyuk talking,” he said. “And I noticed you stopped as soon as you realized I was there…” He trailed off. Eunwoo was burning with embarrassment now, and cursed himself. Of course Bin didn’t want to share every conversation with him. What a stupid reason to get angry.

“It’s just stuff I talk about with Minhyuk,” said Bin. He put an arm around Eunwoo, and moved in closer.

“I know,” said Eunwoo, instinctively leaning into his warmth. “It’s dumb. I just felt…” The word that was on Eunwoo’s tongue was _neglected_ , but he stopped himself, because how ridiculous was that?

“It’s okay,” said Bin. “It was kind of fun yelling at you for the first time.” He giggled, that beautiful little sound Eunwoo absolutely adored.

“Yeah, I think that’s the first time I’ve yelled at someone in a while,” said Eunwoo, smiling.

“I don’t know, you were pretty mean that day I met Jinwoo.”

“Yes, but that’s because you actually deserved it,” said Eunwoo, giving Bin a small shove. Bin laughed at that, and Eunwoo did too. It had been a stupid argument, but Eunwoo didn’t mind where he was right then.

After some time, Bin shuffled and whined, "Eunwoo, go make dinner."

Eunwoo groaned and forced himself up. "Really, Binnie? Not even a please?"

"No," said Bin, sticking out his tongue. "I'm a kid in an adult's body, after all."

"Binnie—"

"I don't mind what you call me, Eunwoo, as long as you make dinner," said Bin with a laugh. Eunwoo smiled and smacked his knee, and then got up.

He didn't know how Bin did that to him. How he could make Eunwoo red and angry one minute and then smiling the next. It had been such a ridiculous argument, one that Eunwoo knew he could only ever have with Bin. 

And Bin was right about Eunwoo changing his mind, but there was one thing Eunwoo was sure of. He really didn't mind where he was right then.


	12. Secret Disclosure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Real life got in the way  
> Long chapter! Brace yourself

“So you went on another date?”

“I told you, he doesn’t see them as dates. He just thinks we’re eating out.”

Minhyuk frowned. “How can he not see them as dates?”

“We eat together a lot,” said Bin. “He thinks it’s a normal thing.” What else could Bin say? That he and Eunwoo ate breakfast and dinner together every day, and lunch too half the week? How would that sound?

It was Tuesday and Bin had gone to see Minhyuk at the dance studio. Minhyuk had a performance with his crew on Saturday and had taken the day off from Sunshine Café supposedly to practice, but really to relax and have fun. Bin was helping him out.

“How much is a lot?” asked Minhyuk, shaking out his hair. It was wet from the shower. “Like at what point did eating together become normal for you guys?”

“Since the beginning,” sighed Bin. Well, since right after Eunwoo stopped screaming at him for being a pervert and trying to kick him out of the apartment.

“When was the beginning?” Minhyuk was frowning again in thought. “When exactly did you meet Eunwoo-hyung?”

“Don’t remember,” Bin answered vaguely. That was a lie. It had been roughly seven weeks Eunwoo and Bin had met, but Bin didn’t want to look like a weirdo by quoting the exact date.

“And you guys eat out together all the time?” Minhyuk was busy shoving clothes into his bag. “Sounds like progress, dude.”

“No, because we did it the wrong way,” Bin groaned.

“There’s no wrong way to go on a date,” said Minhyuk, picking up his bag. “You’re on the date, it’s a success.” He paused. “Unless you take them to bullfighting. That’s the wrong way.”

Bin was about to argue his point, and then stopped. “Bullfighting? In Seoul?”

“In general,” Minhyuk said wisely. “No, but seriously hyung, since when? Even two months ago Eunwoo-hyung kept making Jinwoo-hyung have dinner with him ’cause he didn't wanna have dinner alone.”

“Jinwoo? That guy, again?” Bin flared up. “What does he have for Eunwoo?”

“Nothing, chill,” said Minhyuk, looking mildly amused. “They’ve just been friends since forever.”

“I saw him wink at Eunwoo once,” said Bin, unconvinced. “And he's always smirking at him. Is that regular friendly stuff?”

“He winked because of you,” said Minhyuk with a roll of his eyes. “Jinwoo-hyung thinks flustered Eunwoo-hyung is hilarious. And the easiest way to get him flustered is to bring up you guys dating.”

“I still don't trust that guy,” said Bin. “Especially that whole ‘just friends’ thing. Like, have you _seen_ Eunwoo? Been around him? Of course Jinwoo is in love with him.”

Another eye-roll. “So what, everyone in the world is in love with Eunwoo-hyung?”

“Just the ones that know him,” said Bin matter-of-factly.

“You gotta tone down the jealousy, dude,” said Minhyuk as they entered the stairwell. They danced on the fourth floor of the building, but Minhyuk never took the elevator. “Save it for when you're actually dating, Eunwoo-hyung won't notice until then.”

“I can't help it,” said Bin. “I guess I really am just a kid in an adult's body.”

“It’s cool, I'm sure Eunwoo-hyung doesn't care about that,” said Minhyuk.

Bin knew he didn't. Eunwoo laughed off Bin’s offers to help with the cleaning, and had pretty much banned him from the kitchen. He had even said he liked picking up after him. “It makes me feel needed,” Eunwoo had admitted, before turning away all red in the face. It had taken Bin everything he had not to yell out he always needed Eunwoo, whether he cleaned or not.

“It’s not really attractive, though,” Bin sighed.

Minhyuk stopped going down the stairs to give Bin a flat stare. “Hyung, you are tall, you got a face like an idol, and legit abs,” he said. “I think you're attractive enough.”

“But this is Eunwoo,” said Bin. “He’s like so far ahead on the looks scale the rest of us regular people all look the same to him. It’s no use.” He sighed. “If only he was a jerk, then I could win him over by being nice. But no! I can't even do that.”

“Okay, that's enough,” said Minhyuk. He fixed Bin with a serious look and said, “You stop moping after Eunwoo-hyung or I'll kick you in the butt right now. This is getting annoying.”

“Sorry,” said Bin. He could see where Minhyuk was coming from. He did talk about Eunwoo a lot. But apart from Minhyuk and a couple of other guys in the crew, Bin had no other friends but Eunwoo, who he spent most of his time with. Who else was he supposed to talk about?

“I don't even know why you stress about this so much,” said Minhyuk as they reached the ground floor. “It’s obvious he likes you too, he blushes like crazy every time Myungjun-hyung brings you up.”

Bin made a mental note to thank Myungjun one of these days. “You think?” he asked hopefully. He'd had the thought before too, but he wanted to hear it from someone else.

“I know,” Minhyuk said firmly. “I don't know why you won't just confess.”

Because Bin thought he knew Eunwoo well enough to know what he'd do next. Even if Eunwoo did like him back—and it was a big if—Eunwoo would get awkward and uncomfortable, and Bin didn't want that. He wanted Eunwoo to read the signs and get to it himself, when he was ready. In the meantime, Bin would get closer to him and establish himself as the main guy in this romantic drama.

“I don't wanna make him feel awkward,” Bin answered simply.

Minhyuk thought it over a moment, and then shrugged. “Makes sense,” he said. “Since I know how Eunwoo-hyung is. How the heck do you know him so well, though? You can't have known him more than two months.”

 _I live with him, Minhyuk, that's how._ “I’m just perceptive like that,” said Bin.

That made Minhyuk roll his eyes, which earned him a shove from Bin. “Seriously though,” Minhyuk said, and he definitely looked serious. “I thought about it once when I was bored at work, and the timeline makes no sense. How do you guys eat together all the time? Eunwoo-hyung wouldn't eat out every night.” He turned and raised an eyebrow at Bin. “Unless you eat breakfast together too? Then that's some real progress.”

Bin shoved Minhyuk again, harder this time. “No, Minhyuk, shut up,” he said, trying to ignore the burning in his ears. He did not want to think about what Minhyuk was insinuating.

“I was just saying,” said Minhyuk lightly, obviously enjoying Bin's embarrassment. “I know Eunwoo-hyung wouldn’t—”

“No, you don't know anything,” said Bin, feeling his face grow hotter. “So just shut it and don't talk about Eunwoo like that again.”

“Oh, wow, you got it good,” said Minhyuk, laughing. “Okay, fine, I won't sully Eunwoo-hyung’s name anymore.”

Bin just nodded, adjusting his collar. They were heading into winter but he felt really hot right then. How was he going to be able to look at Eunwoo over breakfast now?

The two of them were walking to the end of the street when Minhyuk suddenly turned to Bin and, without warning, swung a fist at him. Bin jerked his head back and barely managed to avoid it. “What the heck?” he asked, bewildered. “Did you just try to punch me?”

“Just checking to see if you could avoid it,” said Minhyuk smoothly. “I knew you would. You’re not punchable. Good job.”

Bin would've grumbled, but it felt weirdly like a sign of approval, so he just kept walking with Minhyuk.

“Chan’s at his dumb student council meeting and Mark's parents came to visit, so he'll stay home,” said Minhyuk as they reached the end of the street, like he hadn’t just tried to punch Bin’s lights out. “I was planning on heading home too.” He looked Bin up and down like he was checking he was presentable and then asked, “You wanna come with?”

“To your house?” Bin was surprised.

“Yeah, my mom's been dying to meet you since I told her you were an orphan,” said Minhyuk. “We could play video games and watch stuff.”

“Sure,” said Bin without a moment's hesitation. Video games sounded fun, but more than anything he wanted to meet Minhyuk’s mother. “You sure she won't mind me turning up like this?”

“Of course she won't,” said Minhyuk. “Come on, this way.”

Minhyuk’s house wasn't that close to the dance studio, but the two of them walked all the way. It was a narrow little two storeyed building, painted in clay red and with a very small garden in the front. It screamed home. Bin thought he might have once grabbed food from a kitchen window like that one's.

Minhyuk entered first, with a loud yell of, “Mom, I'm home!” Bin noticed he didn't kick his shoes off onto the floor but put them neatly by the cabinet, and he did the same.

“Oh, done with practice already?” a female voice called back, and then Minhyuk’s mother came down the stairs. She was a very small, petite woman, with delicate features. Minhyuk didn't resemble her much, except around the eyes, which were a dead match.

Bin hurriedly scrambled to make a polite greeting. He wished Eunwoo was there. Eunwoo could make anyone love him, and he knew all about being graceful and polite. Bin had as much knowledge as a stray cat.

Minhyuk’s mom didn't seem to mind. “Are you Moon Bin?” she asked, smiling brightly as she came down the stairs. “I’ve heard so much about you! I'm so glad you decided to come to our house.” And then, without warning, she wrapped her arms around Bin and hugged him.

She was very small, barely reaching Bin’s chin, but her hug was warm. Bin could see Minhyuk chuckling in embarrassment, but Bin was really, really grateful for the hug. He stammered out some thanks for being welcomed.

“Of course dear,” the lady said, releasing Bin and giving him another sweet smile. “You and Minhyuk can go upstairs, and I'll make you something to eat in a few minutes. Growing boys need food all the time.”

She said it in a way that left no space for argument. Bin nodded, smiled and said, “Thank you.”

“You go ahead, hyung,” said Minhyuk. “I’ll be up in a sec.”

Bin said a polite word to Minhyuk’s mother and started up the stairs, but halfway up something made him stop and look back. He watched as Minhyuk’s mom adjusted her son's collar, said something to him with a smile, and then raised her chin and kissed his cheeks. Minhyuk smiled back at her, completely unembarrassed, which told Bin she did this all the time. And it made him feel warm, but it also made him feel lonely.

He quickly went up the rest of the stairs before he was caught spying, and less than a minute later Minhyuk joined him. Minhyuk’s bedroom was the first one on the floor, a small room packed to the brim with sports gear, comic books, and a tiny TV complete with two gaming systems. It was amazing.

“Pick a game,” said Minhyuk, putting his bag away, “and get ready to be demolished.”

Bin crouched down to the games stacked in a pile on the floor. “I don't really play much,” he said, and that was the truth. Eunwoo wasn't really into games, and in any case Bin preferred snuggling together and watching stuff.

“You are the weirdest dude I have ever met,” said Minhyuk, taking the game Bin had chosen from the cool cover art. “You don't play games. You're not in any teams or crews, even though you like sports and you dance okay. You don't even have a phone.”

“At the moment,” said Bin. The official story was that he'd lost it and hadn't yet bought a new one.

“At the moment since forever,” said Minhyuk. He sat down cross-legged on the floor and grabbed a controller. “You’re an actual person, right?”

“Of course I am,” said Bin, taking the other controller. “Now teach me how to play this game so I can beat you at it.”

In the end, Bin didn't. He was a quick learner, but Minhyuk was a certified master. They played for awhile, and then Minhyuk went downstairs to fetch the sandwiches his mom had made for them. He showed Bin a few of his favorite comic books, all American ones with superheroes, and then Minhyuk took out another game. “To practice,” he said. “Sanha keeps getting better at this one, and I can't let him beat me.”

Bin decided to sit that one out. He stretched his legs out over the floor, leaning against the wall as he watched Minhyuk play. Minhyuk had kind of an offbeat personality, but his life was so… normal. He went to school. He played video games and sports and danced. He had an amazing mom who loved him, and probably a really cool dad too. Bin had never been sad about his life on the streets, but right then he wished he'd had something different. Something normal.

“Minhyuk, what do you think about people having… powers?” The question was out before Bin realized.

“They’re freaking awesome,” said Minhyuk, eyes fixed onto the TV screen. “I’d like something like Magneto’s, that would be cool.”

“Do you think people could have powers?” Bin asked uncertainly. “Like in real life?”

Now Minhyuk put down his controller and faced Bin. “What, like superpowers?”

“Not like a superpower,” said Bin, awkward. “Like the dumbest, most useless ability ever.”

“But still a power.” Minhyuk moved closer, interested. “Yeah, I think it's possible.”

Bin swallowed, and then went for it. “Would you believe me if I said _I_ had a power?”

There was a silence, during which Minhyuk’s expression didn't change once. Then he asked, completely serious, “What kind of power?”

“I…” Bin took a deep breath, braced himself for the reaction, and then said, “I can turn into a cat.”

He expected denial, or maybe laughter, or for Minhyuk to look at him like he was crazy. What Bin did not expect was for Minhyuk to break out into a grin and say, “Cool.”

“Cool?” Bin was dumbfounded. “I told you I can turn into a cat and all you say is ‘cool’?”

“It’s no big deal, hyung,” said Minhyuk with a shrug. “You know my friend Chan? He can turn into a cat too.”

Bin’s jaw dropped open. “ _What_?”

“Yeah, he told us when we entered high school,” said Minhyuk. “You should've seen Mark's face.”

“So I'm your second shifter friend,” said Bin. He felt like _he_ was the one who'd had a bombshell dropped on him.

“Oh that's what they're called?” Minhyuk asked. “Mark called you werecats. I told him that was dumb.” He paused, and then asked, “Are you Eunwoo-hyung’s cat?”

“Yeah,” said Bin. It was pretty obvious when you knew he was a shifter, and there was no point in hiding it.

“So you live with him,” said Minhyuk. “Nice going.”

“Shut up,” said Bin, aiming a kick at him, but grinning too.

Minhyuk expertly dodged, and then returned to his usual spot. “So tell me everything,” he said. “All of it.”

Bin grinned, and he did.

*

Eunwoo was in a good mood.

He had had been in a good mood for awhile now. For the past few weeks Eunwoo had genuinely been enjoying life. The initial stress from discovering Bin and taking him to class had long gone, and Eunwoo was relaxed and happy.

It wasn't perfect, of course. The other day Bin had burned a pan trying to make dinner before Eunwoo got home from work, and the burnt smell had persisted in the apartment for hours. Bin had a sensitive nose and had to walk around outside all that time. It had resulted in Bin being banned from the stove again.

They ate out on the weekends, and Bin had started paying for both of them. He still refused to tell Eunwoo where he got the money from. Eunwoo figured Bin found himself a job during the daytime, and while he was glad Bin had something to occupy himself with he worried the job might be too physical or dangerous.

Eunwoo sat on his usual bench on campus, enjoying the cool air. Autumn was dying and winter being born, and the temperature slipped smoothly downwards. Eunwoo liked it. He was already thinking of hot chocolate and thick blankets.

He had already had his lunch with Jungkook and a few of his friends, and had a few minutes before he had to go to work. Minhyuk had taken the day off ‘to practice’ but Bin had already told Eunwoo the two of them would just be hanging out. In any case it meant Eunwoo would be busy at the café, and he was glad for a little quiet.

His solitude was interrupted by a familiar visitor. Eunwoo looked down to see a cat, small, all gray and white.

“Oh, it's you,” he said, surprised. He'd forgotten all about this cat, since he hadn't seen it again, not since that day Myungjun had found Bin in the apartment. Eunwoo stretched out his fingers towards it, and the cat quickly got up and bounded away.

But this time it didn't go far. Eunwoo watched as it ran towards a pair of legs, and then arms reached down and picked the cat up.

It was a young man. Short, with dark hair falling over his forehead, and a babyface that was attractive but not strong enough to be called handsome.

“Hello,” the person said, and Eunwoo realized he'd been staring and quickly looked away.

“Um, hi,” he said awkwardly, and stood up. “Is—is that cat yours?”

“Well they say cats don't really belong to people,” the stranger said, looking amused. “But yeah, he's mine.” The cat purred softly, gold eyes on Eunwoo.

Eunwoo swallowed, and he could feel the change in the air. A feeling was coming over him, like charge building before a thunderstorm. This short man before him was the bringer of the storm.

“My name is Cha Eunwoo,” he said. “I’m a second year law student.”

“Nice to meet you, Eunwoo,” the man said politely. “I’m enrolled in a graduate course here. My name is Yoo Kihyun.”

So that was his name. The person Eunwoo had been searching for so fruitlessly. Yoo Kihyun. “I’ve been looking for you,” Eunwoo blurted out.

Kihyun laughed. “Yeah, Changkyun told me. Sorry I've been so elusive.”

Instinctively Eunwoo’s gaze went back to the small cat. So he had been right. The cat was a shifter.

He turned back to Kihyun, and saw that he had a notepad out and was scribbling something in it. He ripped a page out and handed it to Eunwoo. “This is my number,” he said. “Tell your friend to call me, and I can pick him up for treatment.” That was it. He didn't ask any questions, didn't want any details. He just coolly handed over his number to Eunwoo.

“And he'll be okay?” Eunwoo asked. He gripped the paper tightly.

“If it's only related to his shifting, yeah,” said Kihyun. “I’m not a real medical doctor.”

“Thank you,” said Eunwoo, carefully putting the paper away. “Really.”

“No problem,” said Kihyun with a smile. He had an indent high in one cheek like a dimple. “Oh, and Changkyun says thanks for the food.”

“It’s… no problem,” said Eunwoo, a little surprised, and he smiled at the cat in Kihyun’s arms. He noticed Kihyun held the cat close, hugging him to his chest adoringly. He wondered if he looked the same when he carried Bin.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you around, Cha Eunwoo,” said Kihyun. Eunwoo lowered his head in a bow, and then Kihyun was walking away. Eunwoo watched him for awhile, and then brought his attention back to the piece of paper safely stowed in his bag.

Finally. After so long, Eunwoo had finally met Bin’s shifter specialist. He had even forgotten about him for the last couple of days, to be honest. Eunwoo felt a twinge of guilt for that as he set off for Sunshine Café, but dismissed it. The important thing was that he had found the guy in the end, even if technically the guy had found _him_. Bin would be so happy. After so long, he’d finally be treated, and Bin would finally get to—

Bin would finally get to leave.

Eunwoo stopped mid-step. He had Kihyun’s number. Bin would go and get treated, and then he would be fine. He didn’t need Eunwoo anymore. He could leave.

The happy feeling that had been bubbling in Eunwoo’s chest died. Of course. With Bin completely fine, why would he bother with Eunwoo anymore? Who was Eunwoo anyway? That guy who nagged him about the stove, the one who got moody and snapped at him for no reason. Eunwoo wasn’t fun. He wasn’t cool. Why would Bin stay with Eunwoo when he didn’t need him anymore?

The small scrap of paper seemed to be on fire now, threatening to burn its way through Eunwoo’s bag. He should show it to Bin. Eunwoo knew he should. But…

But he didn’t want to lose Bin, and he was so scared he was going to.

Eunwoo was distracted the whole time he was at work. He got three orders wrong and spilled the fourth one, until Myungjun had to step in and help wait tables. Myungjun didn’t say anything, but Eunwoo could tell he was watching him with concern. Eunwoo tried to give him a reassuring look. He didn’t know if he succeeded.

Eventually Myungjun let Eunwoo go home early, but that was the last thing Eunwoo wanted. He didn’t want to go back and face Bin. Kihyun’s number was burning in a corner of Eunwoo’s brain, and he tried to ignore it as he walked back home. The season had transitioned into true cold, and Eunwoo realized too late that he’d left his coat back at the café. He didn’t even think of going back for it. The air was like knives on his skin, but Eunwoo walked on, arms wrapped around himself in a weak shield. He finally reached his apartment building, and stopped in front of it.

He could already see it happening. Bin would leave for a few days to be treated, and then he would come back to the apartment once to say goodbye to Eunwoo. He wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye, Eunwoo was sure of at least that. But he would leave.

Of course, there was another option. One in which Eunwoo took that piece of paper and tossed it, never spoke of it to anyone or thought of it again. It was such a small notepad sheet. Who would miss it anyway? Eunwoo wouldn’t. Bin would never know of it. That would be the end.

It was so tempting. Eunwoo could do it. He could do it, and betray Bin, trap him with him. It would be cruel and evil and Eunwoo _still_ wanted to do it.

“I’m such an idiot,” he said aloud, and his breath frosted in front of his face. “I knew this would happen. Why the heck did I get so attached?”

And then Eunwoo turned around and started walking again. He couldn’t go up there and talk to Bin. He just couldn’t. It was freezing out in the night, but Eunwoo welcomed it. He would rather face the cold a thousand times over than go up there.

He wandered aimlessly. He had nowhere to go. Sanha and Myungjun’s place was right there, a warm haven, but Eunwoo didn’t want to face questions on why he didn’t just go back to his own apartment. He didn’t want to face anyone.

“I’m being stupid,” Eunwoo said to himself. But he kept walking.

Eunwoo didn’t know how long he was out there, but eventually he got tired and sat down on the front of step of the apartment building. He had circled back some time ago, and then he just sat down and stared upwards.

“I should go in,” he said, looking up at the clear sky. It was beyond cold by now, a chill that sunk deep into Eunwoo’s bones, but he sat where he was. “I should go in and give it to him. Why shouldn’t I?”

But he knew exactly why he shouldn’t. And Eunwoo wished Kihyun had never found him, had never given him that number scribbled onto a notepad sheet.

“Eunwoo! Is that you?”

That voice. Eunwoo jumped up and turned around to see Bin running out of the building. “Binnie,” he said weakly.

“What are you doing here?” Bin’s voice was dripping with concern, enough for Eunwoo to feel even guiltier than before. “I was going to the café to look for you. Where’s your coat?”

“I forgot it at Sunshine Café, it’s fine,” said Eunwoo, but Bin had already taken off his own and wrapped it around his shoulders. “Binnie, I’m fine.”

“No you’re not, you’re freezing,” said Bin, and he kept an arm around Eunwoo as he led him inside. “What were you doing sitting there?”

“Just thinking,” muttered Eunwoo. The two of them entered the elevator and went up, Bin’s arm still firmly around Eunwoo, like he thought he would take off the coat if he let go. He was wrong. Eunwoo wouldn’t have taken off that coat for anything. It was his own coat, yes, but it meant more with Bin putting it on him.

_God, when did I become so sentimental?_

They entered the apartment, and Bin led Eunwoo to the couch and deposited him on it. He opened up one of the folded blankets on it and carefully wrapped Eunwoo in it. Eunwoo didn’t protest. He was still cold. He only spoke up when he saw Bin remained standing. “Binnie, are you okay?” he asked.

“I… actually have something to tell you,” said Bin, and Eunwoo could see he looked nervous.

“Of course, what is it?” he asked gently, trying to dispel Bin’s nervousness. He shoved all other thoughts away and focused on Bin right at that moment.

“I told Minhyuk,” Bin burst out. He shifted guiltily. “About the shifting. And how I’m Moon. I told him everything. I’m sorry.”

Eunwoo blinked in surprise, and then smiled. “Why are you apologizing to me, Binnie? It’s your secret, you can tell as many people as you like,” he said.

“I still should’ve asked you first if you were okay with it,” said Bin, still looking guilty.

“I’m okay with it,” said Eunwoo, still smiling. “Whoever you want to tell, I’m okay with it, so don’t worry about me, okay?”

“Okay,” Bin said with a cute little nod. He sat down next to Eunwoo, and asked, “Did something happen, Eunwoo?”

The presence of the piece of paper screamed in the back of Eunwoo’s mind. “Why would you ask that?” he asked, trying to sound calm.

“You look kind of… not happy,” said Bin with a frown. “When I first saw you you looked really tense. And you were just sitting out there. Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine,” Eunwoo lied, as Bin closed the distance between them.

“You sure?” Bin looked concerned. “Everything doesn’t seem fine.” He put a hand on Eunwoo’s shoulder.

That look of innocent worry was on Bin’s handsome face, all for Eunwoo, and in that moment, Eunwoo made a decision.

“I’m fine, I just got lost in thought,” he said. He put up a smile.

“You sure nothing happened?” Bin asked. He didn’t look convinced.

“Nothing happened,” Eunwoo said firmly, not only to Bin, but also to himself. Nothing happened.

Nothing happened that day.

“If you say so,” said Bin, still only half-convinced. He put big, warm hands over Eunwoo’s ears. “You’re still so cold,” he said, frowning.

“Then go make me something hot to eat,” said Eunwoo, grinning. “I’m temporarily lifting the stove ban.”

Bin’s eyes lit up. “You’ll be glad you did this,” he said, jumping up and heading straight to the kitchen.

Eunwoo laughed. “I’m sure I will.”

He watched Bin’s busy back, and felt an unease in himself. “I hope you will as well,” Eunwoo said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me about ASTRO's new album on [tumblr](http://dream-astro.tumblr.com/)! I haven't been able to pick a favourite song yet :D May is being really good to me on K-Pop releases: VIXX, ASTRO, Highlight  
> You can also yell at me in general, I like it :>


	13. Warm Soup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to take care of a sick person. At all

Bin knew something was wrong as soon as he woke up.

He should have been woken up by Eunwoo shaking him and threatening to eat breakfast without him. It should have been way too early for any sane person to get up, but Bin would’ve gotten up anyway, because he’d never miss an opportunity to eat with Eunwoo.

Instead it was almost midday, and Bin slowly slipped out of sleep himself. He climbed out of bed, confused. The bedside clock told him it was past eleven, but the curtains were still drawn. He rubbed his eyes as he walked out of the bedroom. Had Eunwoo left for class without waking him? Eunwoo had acted really weird the night before, when Bin had found him just sitting outside on the apartment building steps, but he wouldn’t leave without waking Bin. Right?

Bin was thinking it over when he walked into the living room and saw the mass of blankets spread out over the couch. Even weirder. Eunwoo definitely wouldn’t leave without folding the blankets. Unless he was really late? Bin almost decided that was it, until he saw a black head sticking out of one of the blankets.

“Eunwoo? What are you still doing here, don’t you have class?” Bin sat down on the sofa handle by Eunwoo’s head, and gently pushed the blanket off his face.

Eunwoo slowly opened his eyes, caught sight of Bin, and smiled. “Yeah, I’ll get up in a minute,” he said, and his voice was barely more than a croak. “I’m just feeling a little cold.” His pretty face was all bloated from sleep, and he burrowed a bit deeper into the blankets.

“It’s almost eleven-thirty,” said Bin, worried. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” said Eunwoo, but Bin didn’t believe that. He put a hand on Eunwoo’s forehead, and almost yelped when he felt the temperature.

“You’re sick,” said Bin, worry twisting his stomach. “You have a really bad fever.”

“Really?” Eunwoo frowned. “I’m okay, I’m sure it’s nothing serious.”

He started getting up, but Bin wasn’t having any of that. “No, you’re not going anywhere,” he said, jumping off the handle and gently pushing him back down. “It’s not nothing serious, you should rest.”

“I can still catch my last class,” Eunwoo insisted, but it was obvious he wasn’t really set on it. He sounded weak, and when Bin pushed him down he barely had the strength to push back.

“You can’t catch anything, just lie down here and rest!” Bin could feel himself getting frantic, and tried to calm down. He had never had to deal with a sick Eunwoo. He had never had to deal with a sick anyone. Bin was not used to taking care of anyone, and this wasn’t _just_ anyone. This was Eunwoo, who had given Bin a place to stay and so much more, who had taken care of him and cooked for him every day and made him feel happy and warm, and what if Bin couldn’t take care of _him_ when he needed him? What if Bin messed up something and made Eunwoo even _more_ sick, what if—

“Binnie, are you okay?”

Bin was snapped out of his whirlpool of thoughts. Eunwoo was looking up at him, concerned.

“Why would you ask me that?” Bin almost yelled. “When you’re sick, why would _you_ ask _me_ that?”

“Because you’ve been standing there frozen for a while now,” said Eunwoo, smiling a little. “It’s okay, really, it’s not serious. I can probably get to work today.”

“I’ll decide that,” said Bin, although he really had no idea how to take care of a sick person or when they’d be ready to go out. He just knew he wasn’t going to let Eunwoo work himself when he was sick. “For today, let me take care of you.”

“I told you, I'm fine,” said Eunwoo, but even that sounded weak.

“Just stay home and rest, okay? For me,” said Bin. He gave Eunwoo a long, heartfelt look, and finally Eunwoo closed his eyes and gave in. “Thank you,” said Bin, breathing a sigh of relief. He was already way out of his element, at least now Eunwoo wouldn't fight him.

He stood where he was and thought it through. Bin’s experience with taking care of a sick person extended to that one drama he'd watched once. Would that be an okay guide? He decided he'd go with a mix of the drama and his own intuition. If things went wrong (which Bin desperately prayed they wouldn't) he could search stuff up online or call someone.

“Okay, first of all,” said Bin, clapping his hands once, “I’m taking you to the bed.”

He slid his arms under Eunwoo and scooped him up before the other could protest. Eunwoo was so light. Bin had noted it before, when he'd carried Eunwoo on his back from Chungdae, but now it just made him even more worried. He could also feel how hot Eunwoo’s body was in his arms. He was burning up with the fever.

“I can walk, put me down,” Eunwoo said as Bin carried him to his bedroom.

“You weigh nothing, it's no big deal,” said Bin.

“What if it's contagious? You'll get sick too,” said Eunwoo softly.

Bin deposited him in the bed and started tucking him into the blankets. “I won't,” he said, busy making sure every inch of Eunwoo was covered. “It’s because you were sitting out there in the cold last night, that's why you’re sick now.” When he was satisfied, Bin straightened and smiled down at Eunwoo and said, “And I don't get sick, ever. So just wait here while I make you breakfast.”

He didn't wait for a reply before heading off to the kitchen. It was pretty late for breakfast, and Bin wished he'd woken up earlier. He didn't know if Eunwoo would be able to eat much, but he wasn't going to let him skip breakfast. Some shuffling through the cupboards turned up a packet of soup, which was healthy, right? It was also one of the few things Bin could successfully make, apart from ramen, which did not seem like a healthy choice. He also got out some bread, and an apple. In the drama he’d watched the male lead cut the apple into bunny shapes, but no matter what Bin did he couldn’t get his to look like bunnies at all. He hoped Eunwoo was okay with regular-shaped apple slices.

When Bin returned to the bedroom with the breakfast tray he found Eunwoo exactly where he’d left him. “Breakfast,” he announced, setting the tray down. “I hope this is okay.”

“Thank you,” said Eunwoo, pushing himself up. Bin hurried to help him, but Eunwoo waved him away. “I don’t really feel like eating,” he said, almost apologetic.

“Just try and eat as much as you can,” said Bin. “It’s okay if you can’t finish, but you need to take your medicine.”

Eunwoo smiled a little, and then started eating. He ate way less than Bin would have been happy with, but he did try, so Bin didn’t nag him about it. He also instructed Bin on which medicine to bring from the cabinet, which Bin was grateful for because he didn’t trust himself with medicines at all. After Eunwoo had taken the small tablet, he lay back down and burrowed into the blankets again. The air was barely cold but Eunwoo seemed to be freezing.

“It’s fine,” he said, when he noticed Bin’s worried look. “I have chills, it’s normal when you have a fever. They’ll go away soon enough.”

“They better,” said Bin threateningly. Eunwoo smiled at that.

“You should go eat breakfast,” he said. Eunwoo’s voice was still weak and croaky, and it literally hurt Bin to hear it.

“I will, stop worrying about me,” said Bin, sitting down by Eunwoo’s pillow. “You should rest, okay?”

“Okay,” said Eunwoo, voice soft. His eyes were already closed.

Bin sat there for a while, unsure of what to do. Eunwoo was definitely sleeping, which meant Bin wasn’t needed for the next couple of minutes at least, so he could go eat breakfast. He was also pretty hungry, since he hadn’t had anything to eat for the past twelve hours. He knew he should go eat. But Bin didn’t want to leave Eunwoo alone, sleeping or not. Also, what if Eunwoo woke up and needed something, and Bin was busy eating in another room?

In the end he quickly fixed himself a breakfast of jam sandwiches, and ate them in Eunwoo’s bedroom. And then Bin sat by Eunwoo and tried to keep himself busy. He couldn’t go out—of course not—and he wasn’t going to the living room to watch TV. He made do with reading Eunwoo’s books, stopping every once in a while to check that Eunwoo was still peacefully sleeping.

Eunwoo usually looked beautiful when he slept, but the fever was showing on his face. It worried Bin a lot. Eunwoo kept insisting it wasn’t anything serious, but what if it was? What if he was really sick, and Bin was just making it worse?

Bin reached out and ran his fingers through Eunwoo’s hair gently. Eunwoo shifted a bit in his sleep at the touch, and then was still again.

*

Jinwoo had forty minutes until his next class, and was spending the break at Sunshine Café. Myungjun was busy yelling at Jeon Wonwoo, who had jammed the coffee machine _again_ , so Jinwoo was left to his own devices but he didn’t mind. He sat on the counter finishing off his free slice of cake, just glad to be in the warm atmosphere of the café. Eunwoo would be coming in soon, and Jinwoo would probably get a few minutes to chat before he had to head back to Chungdae.

He was just putting away the plate Myungjun had served the cake on when his phone started ringing. It was Eunwoo. Jinwoo shrugged and picked up. “Hey.”

“Park Jinwoo! Oh, my gosh, thank goodness you picked up I need your help I—”

That… was not Eunwoo. Jinwoo listened to the high-pitched, frantic voice spit out words at the speed of light until he thought he figured out who it was.

“Is this Moon Bin?” he finally ventured.

“Yes this is Bin but that’s not important!” Bin had finally stopped speed-talking to yell into the phone. “I need you to come over right now, please tell me you’re not doing anything. No, it doesn’t matter if you are, you still need to get here.”

“What? Get where?” Jinwoo was confused. “Why are you calling with Eunwoo’s phone?”

“Because I am at his apartment, where you need to be too,” said Bin. “Quick, please. Eunwoo’s sick and I don’t know what to do.”

Jinwoo was already picking up his bag. “Sick? Like how sick?” He made eye-contact with Myungjun as he left, and Myungjun nodded and made a hand signal telling Jinwoo to call him later.

“Okay so he had a fever this morning,” said Bin, speaking at a more normal speed, thankfully. “So I made him breakfast and he took some medicine and went to sleep. Then he woke up for lunch, and went back to sleep. But I was getting worried because he didn’t seem to be getting better. So I searched up some stuff on the internet and apparently he has the bubonic plague? And I didn’t know what that was so I searched _that_ up and it says that the plague killed millions of people in Europe! How did Eunwoo get this European death disease?! Was it me? Did I—”

His voice was getting high-pitched and distraught again, and Jinwoo cut him off. “Bin, Eunwoo does not have the bubonic plague,” he said firmly. “For one, people stopped getting that, like, seven hundred years ago. He has a fever?”

“Yeah,” said Bin, sounding calmer. “He felt really cold awhile ago, but that’s stopped, at least.”

“Okay, I’ll be right there,” said Jinwoo. He ended the call, and continued his fast walk to Eunwoo’s apartment.

He was there in a few minutes, and found the door open and Moon Bin standing by it. Bin seemed to be wearing Eunwoo’s clothes, the ones Eunwoo sometimes slept in, but Jinwoo didn't comment. The guy looked sick with worry.

“Thank goodness you came,” said Bin as Jinwoo entered the apartment. “He’s in the bedroom. Follow me.”

There was a pillow on the couch, and Jinwoo didn't comment on that either. Instead he asked, “Is the fever really bad?”

“I don't know, I couldn't find the thermometer,” said Bin. He poked his head into the room first and said, “Eunwoo, you have a visitor.”

“Binnie, please, this isn't a hospital ward,” came Eunwoo’s voice, but not as loud as usual. “Hyung, don't listen to him, I'm fine.”

Jinwoo entered the room to find Eunwoo on the bed, only a light blanket over him. He did not look good. His face was puffy, possibly from all the sleep, and his eyes were red too.

“Hey, heard you were sick?” Jinwoo sat down by Eunwoo and pressed a palm to his forehead. “You have a temperature, but it doesn't seem that bad,” he said. “Any idea how you caught this?”

“He was sitting outside last night without a coat,” Bin put in. “That’s why he's sick, because he's an idiot.”

Jinwoo looked at Eunwoo and raised an eyebrow, but Eunwoo didn't bother explaining. He just said, “Hyung, can you please tell Bin I didn't contract the Black Death?”

That, Jinwoo could do. “The bubonic plague was wiped out hundreds of years ago,” he said to Bin. Jinwoo knew this because Myungjun one day decided it would be fun to watch a documentary on it, God only knew why. “You gotta stop searching up symptoms online. I have to agree with Eunwoo, it doesn't seem serious. But he should probably rest awhile.”

Bin seemed to believe him. He breathed a sigh of relief and gave the first smile Jinwoo had seen since he'd walked into the apartment. “I’m sorry he called you all the way out here,” said Eunwoo. “Thanks for coming, though.”

“Yeah, of course,” said Jinwoo, getting up. “It’s no problem, I went to see Sunshine anyway. I’ll come again tonight, okay? Stay in bed.”

Eunwoo smiled softly at him, then settled back. Bin followed Jinwoo to the door. “Thanks for coming,” he said, a little awkwardly. “Especially so suddenly.”

“Like I said, no problem,” said Jinwoo. He wanted to ask when exactly Bin had come to Eunwoo’s apartment and why, but kept it in. He didn't think he'd get an honest answer anyway.

He didn't move, sensing Bin had something else to say, and he was right. “Thank you,” said Bin finally. “For being Eunwoo’s friend. He should have someone reliable by his side. I know I haven't exactly been nice to you, but I'm serious. Thank you.”

He definitely looked serious. Jinwoo smiled. “Yeah, of course,” he said. “It doesn't matter if you're not reliable, though. You care, and I think that's what Eunwoo needs the most.”

Bin blinked in surprise, and then he smiled too.

*

Jinwoo came back in the evening, like he said, but this time with the rest of the group.

Bin sat by the foot of Eunwoo’s bed, in cat-form. Myungjun made a big fuss about Eunwoo’s temperature and getting him comfortable. Sanha stood awkwardly by, looking as worried as Bin had felt. Minhyuk stood next to him, not saying much after asking Eunwoo how he was, but occasionally glancing at Bin. It was Minhyuk who finally picked Bin up and deposited him onto Eunwoo’s chest.

“Thanks, Minhyuk,” said Eunwoo as Bin curled up against his face. Bin was aware of the two of them having some kind of silent conversation, but he didn't really care. He was with Eunwoo, that was what mattered.

Minhyuk and Jinwoo left for the kitchen to make dinner, while Myungjun and Sanha kept Eunwoo company. Myungjun managed to make him laugh with his story about Wonwoo and the coffee machine, and Bin was so grateful to him. Minhyuk turned out to be a much better cook than Bin, and Eunwoo ate a good amount of his dinner. After he was done, he told the four of them they could go.

“I can stay over,” said Myungjun. “I don't want you to be alone when you're sick.”

“It’s okay, hyung,” said Eunwoo. “And I won't be alone.” Bin rolled against his collarbones and up to his neck. His body still felt feverishly hot.

“That’s a cat,” said Myungjun seriously. “Like, I get it, Moon’s a great friend blah blah blah, but you should have a person.”

“Well, it doesn't seem like a serious illness,” said Minhyuk. “I think Eunwoo-hyung would like some quiet.”

“Yeah, exactly,” said Eunwoo. Bin could have kissed Minhyuk for that.

Eventually Myungjun gave in, and he and Sanha left. “We’ll come see you in the morning,” said Sanha. “I hope you get better soon, hyung.”

Jinwoo and Minhyuk left together a few minutes after. “If you need anything, don't hesitate to call,” said Jinwoo. Minhyuk just made eye-contact with Bin, sending a silent message:  _Take care of him._ Bin would definitely try.

When he was sure all the visitors were gone, Bin changed back into human form. Changing was as easy as it always was, but Bin had also felt completely comfortable the entire time he’d been in cat form. Maybe he was getting better by himself.

Eunwoo was waiting for him when he went back to the bedroom. “Where are you going to sleep?” he asked. He'd put another blanket over himself again, and was curled up in a ball.

“Well, it's still my turn for the bed,” said Bin.

Before Eunwoo could respond, Bin climbed into bed and lay down behind him. He put an arm around Eunwoo and pulled himself closer, until his chest was touching Eunwoo’s back.

Eunwoo lay perfectly still, probably stunned, and then he said, “Binnie, let go. You'll get sick.”

“I told you, I don't get sick,” said Bin, fixing the blankets. “It’s a shifter thing, we don't catch regular diseases.” That was actually not true, but Bin would never tell Eunwoo that. He was just done draping the blanket over his body when he stopped. “Unless you're uncomfortable? Then I'll get up.”

A long silence. And then, very softly, “No.”

Bin smiled into the back of Eunwoo’s head. “Okay, then,” he said. “Goodnight, Eunwoo.” He reached out and switched off the bedside lamp.

He wasn't really sleepy, but Bin was content to hold onto Eunwoo until the other fell asleep. He was just so comfortable, with Eunwoo relaxed beside him. Even with Eunwoo’s too-warm back against his chest, Bin was happy.

Bin had his eyes closed and was daydreaming of doing this again when Eunwoo was better, when he felt him shaking against his chest. His first thought was that he’d gotten the chills again, but then he realized that wasn't it. Eunwoo wasn't shivering.

He was crying.

“Hey, Eunwoo, are you okay?” Bin instinctively held Eunwoo closer. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry,” said Eunwoo, and his voice was thick with tears. “I’m so sorry, Binnie.”

“What, why are you saying sorry to me?” Bin started running his fingers through Eunwoo’s hair, trying to calm him. Was he getting delirious or something? That could happen when you had a fever, right?

“Because you’ve been so good to me,” said Eunwoo, “and I’m just selfish.”

 _What are you talking about? You are the kindest person I’ve ever met._ But Bin didn’t say that outloud. Instead he sat up and turned on the bedside lamp. Eunwoo looked at him, surprised, blinking teary eyes. Bin took a deep breath. “It’s alright if you’re selfish,” he said. “It’s actually good if you’re selfish. Be selfish, then you’ll be happy. Then I’m happy too.”

Eunwoo just stared, wide-eyed. And then he burst into tears.

He curled up again and tried to hide his face, but Bin wouldn’t let him. He pulled Eunwoo up, along with the blanket, and to his surprise Eunwoo let him. Bin put an arm around him, holding him to his chest, until he could feel Eunwoo’s tears seeping through his shirt.

“It’s okay,” said Bin soothingly. He wasn’t entirely sure why Eunwoo was crying, but it would be better if he got it all out.

Eventually Eunwoo stopped shaking, and was still. Bin thought he’d fallen asleep, and was going to lay him down when Eunwoo spoke, softly against Bin’s chest. “I’m afraid you’ll get sick because of me,” he said.

“I won’t, I promise,” said Bin, smiling to himself.

Another silence, long enough for Bin to think that was all Eunwoo was going to say. He was just about to suggest they lie down again, when he heard Eunwoo speak again, so quietly it was hardly more than a whisper.

“I’m afraid you’ll get sick of me.”

Bin froze up. Was that really what Eunwoo believed? That Bin would get tired of him? He really didn’t know how Bin felt about him? “Never,” said Bin fiercely. “I promise you, Eunwoo. Never.”

And that was the truth.

Eunwoo didn’t say anything, but Bin pulled him in closer and held him there, until he fell asleep.

 

The fever broke sometime during the night. Bin hadn’t slept well, afraid of getting caught by Myungjun and Sanha in the morning, and he got up at around 7am to find Eunwoo awake, blankets kicked away from him.

“You should sleep,” said Bin, stifling a yawn.

“I feel completely fine,” said Eunwoo, smiling at him. “See?”

He pulled Bin’s hand down onto his forehead, and it wasn’t any hotter than normal, though a bit sweaty. “You still shouldn’t go to class today,” said Bin, pushing Eunwoo’s damp bangs off his forehead. “Just in case.”

Eunwoo opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but then changed his mind. He nodded.

Bin climbed off the bed and was on the way to the door when Eunwoo suddenly grabbed his sleeve. “Um, I’m sorry about last night,” said Eunwoo awkwardly, and his face looked flushed. “It was the fever, and the medicine and… well I’m sorry, it must have been uncomfortable for you.”

“It was a little weird,” said Bin with a mischievous grin. “Don’t worry, you can make it up to me with a good dinner.”

Eunwoo scoffed in surprise, and then laughed and smacked Bin on the wrist. Bin smiled and then left to hide the traces of him living in the apartment.

Myungjun and Sanha showed up about an hour later, and started on breakfast, although Eunwoo insisted he was well enough to make it by himself. Bin let Sanha carry him around while Myungjun went through Eunwoo’s kitchen cabinets, but sat in Eunwoo’s lap while he ate.

“Don’t even think about coming in to work today,” said Myungjun sternly as they had breakfast together. “I don’t want to hear about how you need to make it up because you missed Wednesday. You rest, got it?”

“Yes, sir,” said Eunwoo with a grin. “I’m perfectly alright, though.”

“Doesn’t matter,” said Myungjun, shaking a fork at him. “You don’t come in.”

He and Sanha left after breakfast, since Sanha had school and Myungjun had to open the café. “Call if you need anything,” said Myungjun as they left. “Me, or Jinwoo, it doesn’t matter.”

“I’ll come again in the evening, hyung,” said Sanha brightly. “I don’t care if you say you’re okay, I just wanna see you, okay?”

“Okay,” said Eunwoo with a smile. “Bye.”

Sanha waved for the last time as he closed the door, and then the apartment was quiet again.

Bin hopped off Eunwoo to run into another room and change form. When he came back, still pulling his shirt over his head, Eunwoo was out of bed and stretching.

“I’m not lying in bed all day,” he said. “Come on.”

They sat in front of the TV and flicked through the channels, while Bin had his breakfast. Eventually Bin found a local baseball game and they watched that.

As time passed Bin became aware of Eunwoo being preoccupied with something. It was the first time in awhile the two of them would spend the day together at home and Bin wanted to make it worthwhile, but Eunwoo seemed weirdly distant. He could see he wasn’t really into the game, so he changed to a drama Eunwoo wanted to catch up on. In the middle of the episode Bin snuck a glance at Eunwoo, and found him staring blankly at his lap, lost in thought. He tried to start some conversation, but all the answers he got were short and preoccupied. Eunwoo was thinking about something.

Jinwoo came for lunch. Bin stayed in cat form, keeping close to Eunwoo. He might have made up with Jinwoo, but he still didn’t like being around him when he was in his feline form. Something about the guy just screamed dogs.

Even during lunch Eunwoo was preoccupied, but Jinwoo didn’t say anything about it, although he obviously noticed. Only right as he was leaving, he turned around and said to Eunwoo, “You know if you have any problem, you can always call me, right?”

Eunwoo smiled. “Yes, hyung, of course. Thanks for coming.”

Jinwoo forced a smile back and nodded before he left.

Bin was ready to run back into the bedroom so he could change, but Eunwoo scooped him off the table and held him tightly. “Can you just stay like this for awhile?” he asked, holding Bin up to press his nose into his fur.

That surprised Bin. Eunwoo had never asked him for that before, but he wasn’t going to refuse. He relaxed, and then pressed his body against Eunwoo’s face in a yes.

“Thank you,” said Eunwoo. “I’ll make you something to eat later, okay? I just need a cat right now.”

And Bin could do that. Eunwoo carried him into his room, took him into his lap as he read through one of his law textbooks. Bin didn’t mind the contact, but he liked it better when he was in human form.

Eunwoo was oddly quiet for most of the afternoon. He usually talked to Bin even when he was in cat form, but for the rest of the day Eunwoo was listless but quiet, paging through books, writing notes for a few minutes before giving up. As the sun set he lay down flat on the bed, Bin on his chest, and said, “You’ve been in this form for a while now.” It was the first thing he’d said in hours.

Bin raised his head and nodded. Eunwoo looked at him, maintaining eye-contact, until Bin began to get uncomfortable, which was something since he was still in cat-form. And then without warning Eunwoo wrapped his arms around Bin and rolled to his side, hugging him tightly. “I need you human again, Binnie,” he said, voice muffled against Bin’s neck. “I have something for you.”

He let him go, and Bin sat up. He tried to figure out what Eunwoo was thinking, but the look on his face was indecipherable. Finally Bin gave up and jogged to another room to change form back to human. Eunwoo had been weird the whole day and it was freaking Bin out. He thought about when he’d found Eunwoo sitting outside, just staring off into space. He hoped nothing serious had happened.

Bin walked into the bedroom cautiously, and found Eunwoo sitting on the bed.

Eunwoo looked up as he entered. He smiled, but the smile seemed sad. “Binnie,” he said, outstretching his hand. “I’m sorry. This is for you.”

It was a small piece of paper, with a name and number on it.


	14. Tense Concerns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> You might have noticed that there is now a total chapter count. While I've always had a rough idea of where I wanted the story to go, the other day I sat down and planned it out chapter-by-chapter. Total count is 23, and if it changes, it won't change by more than a chapter or two  
>  ~~I know right, wth, 9 more chapters of this? What else can I even do for 9 chapters?~~  
>  Also, I'm going back and adding chapter names for easier navigation, which will hopefully be done by the next update  
> So! Thank you all for your lovely support, and I hope you enjoy the rest of _Stray Romance_ ^^

The air was awkward, and heavy, and Eunwoo hated it.

Bin was sitting opposite him at the table, eating his breakfast quietly. Eunwoo didn't say anything either. He couldn't. Since the night before all of his words seemed stuck in his chest, and he couldn't get them out.

He had finally done what he knew was right, and given Bin Kihyun’s number. Eunwoo had apologized too, because he thought Bin deserved one. It seemed Bin didn't feel the same. When he'd understood who Kihyun was, Bin had laughed and hugged Eunwoo and thanked him. And yeah, maybe Eunwoo had appreciated the hug, but Bin’s carefree reaction had made his stomach twist even more.

It was Bin who had called Kihyun, set up a meeting for that afternoon. Eunwoo didn't think he would have been able to handle it himself.

And now he was sitting with Bin, having breakfast with him for possibly the last time, and Eunwoo hated it.

“Hey, you okay?” Bin finally spoke up, putting aside his clear plate.

It eased Eunwoo out of the worry that was now a constant in his brain. “I’m fine, why do you ask?” He put on what he hoped looked like a natural smile.

“You’ve been really quiet all morning,” said Bin. “And you barely ate anything. You sure you're okay?”

“I don't know,” Eunwoo admitted. “I feel… nervous.”

“There’s no reason to be nervous,” said Bin, with a reassuring smile. “I’ve heard it from all my shifter friends, this guy knows his stuff.”

“But what if he doesn't?” It was one of Eunwoo’s many fears about this whole thing, and one of the few he could voice outloud. “What if he really doesn’t know how to treat you, or he makes it worse? He told me directly he wasn’t a doctor. That means he knows something might go wrong.”

“You don’t have to worry so much,” said Bin, gathering up their plates. “Everything’s gonna be fine.”

“We don’t know that,” said Eunwoo, feeling panic stirring in his belly. “We don’t know who this guy is or what he’ll do to you. How do we know we can trust him?”

Bin put the plates in the sink and turned around. “Eunwoo, you have to stop freaking out,” he said. “You stress over stuff a lot and it makes me worry for you.”

"I just…" Eunwoo trailed off, and sighed. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Bin smiled in that cute way of his, the way that made his eyes disappear and his nose crinkle up. "I'll be okay," he said, walking back to the table. "I don't want you to worry."

But how could Eunwoo do that? When this might be the last time he'd have a meal with Bin, actually spend time with him? "How about I stay home today?" he said, jumping up. "We can leave the apartment in the afternoon and go and see him."

"You're not skipping class for me," said Bin with a laugh. He walked up to Eunwoo and held his arms. "Stop freaking out, I'm not dying."

 _No, you're just leaving me._ "I'm not skipping for you," said Eunwoo, and that was sort of the truth. He was skipping for himself. "I just want to spend one Friday at home, is that so wrong?"

He tried to keep his face straight as Bin peered at him. And then Bin broke out into a huge grin. "Well, if you say it's okay…" He trailed off, smiling mischievously.

"I say it's okay," said Eunwoo firmly, trying not to think about how he would miss three consecutive days of class.

"I think I broke you," said Bin, still with that smile. "You were a boring model student until we met."

"I wasn't boring," Eunwoo protested. "I did lots of interesting things."

"Yeah sure," said Bin, rolling his eyes. "When was the last time you skipped class before you met me?"

That, Eunwoo couldn't remember. He didn't want to admit that though, so he gave Bin a light shove and looked away. Bin laughed and put an arm around his shoulders. "It's okay," he said. "You got me now, right? I'll teach you how to have fun and be a rebel."

Eunwoo tried not to think about how he might not have Bin for much longer, and just nodded.

Bin wanted to watch a movie, and Eunwoo let him pick. His choice was an old horror movie from a few years back. Eunwoo frowned when he saw it. "I don't know," he said. "I'm not really in the mood for a scary movie."

"Really? What are you in the mood for, then?" Bin asked as he drew the curtains. He'd said he wanted a home movie theater feel.

"Something sad," said Eunwoo. He had been really into tragic dramas and movies for the last couple of weeks, he had no idea why.

Bin looked at him and crossed his arms. "No way," he said. "I'm not having you cry in my arms ever again."

Eunwoo blushed furiously. "Could you please never bring that up again?" he asked, turning away.

"As long as you don't bring up watching sad movies," said Bin, finishing up with the curtains. "A Werewolf Boy was bad enough. I should've never agreed to watch that with you."

"Okay, okay no more sad movies," said Eunwoo. "We'll watch this instead, and I'll scream your ear off."

"I don't think so," said Bin as he joined Eunwoo on the couch. There was a small smile on his face. "You don't seem like a screamer to me."

It turned out Eunwoo wasn't. He was the type of person who grabbed onto the nearest thing, which in this case was Bin. It was embarrassing, especially when Eunwoo pretty much climbed into his lap at one scene. He was sure Bin thought it hilarious, because Eunwoo snuck glances at him and always found him smiling.

After the scary movie, Bin let Eunwoo pick the next one, and he chose a historical. He thought it was pretty interesting, but halfway through Eunwoo checked on Bin and realized he was sleeping on his shoulder. Eunwoo considered startling him out of sleep, but eventually decided to let him. After all, it was Eunwoo who had woken him up so early.

Putting the movie on pause, Eunwoo carefully lay Bin down on the sofa and got up to make himself a snack. He returned to find Bin awake, stretched out over the length of the couch, one leg hooked over the backrest.

"Well?" Eunwoo looked down at Bin, who was a little bleary-eyed. "Aren't you going to make space for me?"

In response, Bin raised his head, but didn't move otherwise.

Eunwoo chuckled and sat down in the space left by Bin's raised head. Immediately Bin lowered his head and shifted so he was comfortable, head on Eunwoo's lap. Eunwoo just smiled to himself, balanced his plate on Bin's head, and unpaused the movie.

It struck Eunwoo how comfortable he was with Bin, how used to Bin's presence in the apartment he was. What would he do without him?

They had lunch out, because Bin insisted on it. “You’re being a rebel,” he said. “That means no working, so no cooking.”

It was a small family-owned restaurant, and to Eunwoo’s surprise the owner knew Bin. The middle-aged lady who was also the main cook cooed and fussed over him like he was a baby, making sure they got the nicest table and extra servings of everything. She also exclaimed “He’s beautiful!” when she saw Eunwoo and gave them a free bowl of soup meant for couples, embarrassing both him and Bin.

“I have no idea why she did that,” muttered Bin, bright red and avoiding eye-contact with Eunwoo.

“It’s okay,” said Eunwoo, trying to sound casual. “The soup’s good.”

It was. The whole meal was good, and the air became less awkward as they ate. They talked about random things, and eventually Eunwoo asked how Bin knew the owner.

“I work here sometimes,” he said. “Just small stuff, like serving people on busy days, or washing stuff in the kitchen.”

“Really?” Eunwoo was surprised. “Is that where you got your money from?” Bin had insisted on paying for lunch too.

“Some of it,” said Bin with a mischievous smirk. He glanced at the clock on the wall and said, “We’d better get going.”

Eunwoo looked at the clock too. It was past two. The meeting with Kihyun had been scheduled for two-thirty.

“I’m still eating,” he said, but all of a sudden he had lost his appetite. “Give me some time.”

“You were done ages ago,” said Bin. “Come on, we don’t want to be late.”

But Eunwoo did want to be late. He wanted to miss the meeting, but he couldn’t say that, not to Bin. There was no point in delaying the inevitable. Eunwoo knew that, but he still spent a few extra minutes pushing bones around the bowl. Finally, he sighed to himself silently, and then got up.

“Stop worrying,” said Bin as they left the restaurant. He had paid, despite the owner’s protests that the meal was free for her 'two lovely boys’. “He’s not a quack.”

Eunwoo didn’t say anything. He was filled with the urge to link his arm with Bin’s, just to keep him with him, but he couldn’t do that. They took a bus to Chungdae, and then they were on campus, sitting on the same bench Eunwoo had been sitting on when he had first met the specialist.

Now Bin seemed a little nervous too. “It’s okay,” he said, putting on a smile in response to Eunwoo’s look. “Everything’ll be fine.”

“We can still just go home,” said Eunwoo. “We can—”

But at that moment Bin spotted someone behind Eunwoo, and jumped up. Eunwoo did the same and turned around, and saw Kihyun approaching, white cat in his arms.

“That’s him,” said Bin. It wasn’t a question.

Eunwoo didn’t answer. Kihyun walked up to them, smiling, and when he was close enough Eunwoo greeted him politely. It took Bin a second, but he did the same.

“Nice to meet you at last,” said Kihyun with a polite smile. “You must be Bin. Are you ready?”

Bin glanced at Eunwoo, and Kihyun broke out into a huge grin. “Okay, I’ll give you a minute,” he said, and walked a few steps away.

“You don’t have to worry about me,” said Bin, when Kihyun was far enough. “I’ll be okay, really. Just don’t stress too much, okay?”

“How can you ask me not to stress?” asked Eunwoo, already stressing out. “We don’t know that guy. He could be anyone—”

“The cat in his arms is a shifter, though,” said Bin.

Eunwoo stopped. “You know him?”

“No, I can tell,” said Bin, with a small smile. He reached out and held Eunwoo’s wrists. “Take care of yourself, and don’t worry too much,” he said. “Okay?”

“Okay,” answered Eunwoo, but he was not confident.

Bin smiled, nose crinkling and eyes disappearing. “Okay,” he repeated cutely, and Eunwoo couldn't help but smile back. “There, see, you can smile,” said Bin, still smiling that undefeatable smile. “I’ll be back in a few days. I'll be okay. You'll be okay. We'll both be okay.”

Eunwoo just nodded. He wasn't so sure.

It was then that Kihyun came back. “Please tell me you're done making out,” he said.

“We—we weren't—” Eunwoo sputtered, embarrassed, while Bin stood silent, red in the face.

“It’s all good, no judgement here,” said Kihyun casually. “Also, no matter what anyone says, it doesn't make you a furry.”

That left Eunwoo dumbfounded. Bin quickly said, “I think we can go now. Should we go?” His voice sounded higher than usual.

“Alright, let's,” said Kihyun. The small white cat was stretching in his arms, obviously bored. “It shouldn't take more than a few days. I'll call you, Cha Eunwoo.”

“Thank you,” said Eunwoo, trying to remain calm. He didn't want to thank Kihyun, definitely not, but what else could he do?

Kihyun nodded in response, and then he started walking the direction he'd come from, Bin by his side. Bin turned back once, smiled at Eunwoo and waved.

 _Say something._ Eunwoo knew he should, but the words were stuck in his throat. He didn't even know what they were, but they blocked his airway like a solid mass. He should say something. If this was the last time Bin would smile at him then he should say something.

But Eunwoo couldn't. So he forced up a smile and waved back weakly.

And then Bin was gone.

 

“Hyung, where's your cat?”

Sanha asked the question with big, innocent eyes, and Eunwoo almost burst into tears.

“He’s at the vet,” he said, putting on a smile. “He’ll be there for a few days at least.”

“Vet?” Minhyuk looked up, questioning expression on his face.

“Vet,” Eunwoo repeated, trying to convey the message with a look. Bin had said he'd told Minhyuk about his shifting problem, so he should've told him about the specialist too.

Fortunately Minhyuk got it. He nodded, and went back to rifling through the snacks Jinwoo had brought.

It was Sunday, and as usual the five of them were gathered in Eunwoo’s apartment. The place still felt oddly empty to Eunwoo, knowing Bin wasn't sitting there in his bedroom.

“Is that why you've been worried recently?” Sanha asked. “Is it something serious?”

“I don't know,” said Eunwoo, and that was the truth.

Since Friday afternoon Eunwoo had dived deeper and deeper into a panicked state. His fear of Bin leaving him had been replaced by a fear of Bin not coming back at all. How could he trust this Kihyun when he didn't even know who he was? What if he was a human trafficker or something? Yes he had a shifter friend, but what if the shifter was in on it too? What if Bin was being sold for his organs while Eunwoo was here, enjoying lunch with his friends? Bin had no way of contacting him. If he was in trouble, Eunwoo had no way of knowing.

It had put Eunwoo on edge all through Friday and Saturday. Now his friends were with him, but it still didn't make him feel any better. If anything, it made everything even worse.

Minhyuk noticed and walked over. “He’ll be fine,” he said to Eunwoo, patting him on the back. “You worry too much, hyung, seriously.” Eunwoo nodded, trying to believe him.

“Hold up, is there something to this whole story I don't know?” asked Jinwoo, as he walked past to drop onto the sofa. “You two keep giving each other meaningful looks.”

The whole situation had put Eunwoo on edge, and he felt panic rising at such a seemingly innocent question. It didn't make things any better when Myungjun suddenly piped up, “Hey, Eunwoo, when did you buy all these shoes?”

Eunwoo swallowed, trying to stay calm. “Some time ago,” he said.

“Do they fit, though?” asked Myungjun curiously. “Aren’t they big on you?”

They were, which was the exact reason Eunwoo had bought them. Bin couldn't wear Eunwoo’s shoes, saying they were too tight, so Eunwoo had gotten him his own pairs. And now Bin was gone, and Eunwoo didn't know if he would ever wear those shoes again.

“A… little,” said Eunwoo. He was trying so hard to sound calm, but he could hear himself failing. “I—I need to check on something.”

He fled, and took refuge in his bedroom. Bin’s clothes were neatly folded and piled on the dresser. Eunwoo had done it, when he'd felt himself getting anxious the day before and needed to keep busy. He regretted it now. He needed to get his mind off his fears that he knew were probably groundless, but it always kept circling back.

The door opened, and Jinwoo entered the room. “Hey,” he said. “You okay? You ran out of there pretty fast.”

“I’m fine,” Eunwoo lied. “I just came to check on something, everything’s okay.”

But Jinwoo didn't seem to be listening. His eyes were on the folded stack of clothes, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. Eunwoo smoothly slid in front of the dresser to hide them. “Let’s go,” he said, trying to sound casual.

“Actually, I have something I needed to ask you, alone,” said Jinwoo, eyes moving back to Eunwoo’s face. “Is this about Bin?”

“What? Why would you ask that?” It was one of the days between autumn and winter, but Eunwoo could feel himself sweating.

“You tend to freak out even more when it concerns him,” said Jinwoo, taking a step. Eunwoo mirrored him, making sure the clothes were out of sight.

“I’m not freaking out,” said Eunwoo, but he was most definitely freaking out. He needed to calm down. He needed to put a blanket over his head and listen to white noise, but that would just prove Jinwoo’s point on the freaking out.

“You are totally freaking out,” said Jinwoo. He paused. “Actually, now that I think about it, I have a lot of questions about Moon Bin.”

“Like?” Eunwoo’s voice came out horribly high.

“Like how he has a lot of clothes just like yours,” said Jinwoo. He said it casually but Eunwoo could detect the real suspicion. “Also, when I came to see you when you were sick, I noticed you had the couch fixed up for a person to sleep on. Bin was wearing sleeping clothes.”

Eunwoo could feel it crumbling away, and he didn't know if it was just the deception, or his sanity too. “So?”

“So…” Jinwoo said lightly. “You know my friend Soonyoung? He's a business major. The topic of Bin came up, and he said he'd never heard of a junior named Moon Bin. Weird, huh?”

He should make up some excuse, but Eunwoo was blank. His head was spinning, while Jinwoo easily picked apart the little fiction he'd built for Bin. What should he do now, make up another lie? Without Bin’s input? But then Eunwoo remembered that Bin might never come back, definitely never come back to him at least, so what was the point in anything?

And then Jinwoo said, “And Moon—”

Something in Eunwoo snapped. “Yes, you're right,” he burst out. “Bin is Moon.”

Jinwoo frowned, confused. “What?”

“I said you're right,” said Eunwoo, unable to keep it in anymore. “Bin can turn into a cat, and I've been keeping in my apartment as Moon.” He took a deep breath. “That’s what you were about to say, right?”

“Not—not really,” said Jinwoo, stunned. “I, um, was just going to ask if you and Bin had adopted Moon together.”

“Well we didn't,” said Eunwoo. “I didn't adopt anyone. I've just been letting him live with me.”

“Yeah, uh, that's what I was building up to,” said Jinwoo, and he still looked out of it. “That Bin was a homeless kid you had taken in. Not—not that he was a cat.”

“He’s not a cat, he's a shifter,” said Eunwoo. “It’s kind of rude to call him a cat, he's just in cat-form. That's what Binnie says, anyway.” He felt so much better now, the panic and stress gone. It was like a real solid weight had been lifted off Eunwoo's chest, and he could breathe again. He guessed he just needed to let it out to his best friend.

“Cat-form,” Jinwoo repeated slowly. “Are you completely aware of what you just said, Eunwoo?”

“Completely,” said Eunwoo. “Bin can turn into a cat. I've been pretending like he's my cat Moon.”

“Yeah, I—I got that,” said Jinwoo, but it didn't seem like he had. “So that's why he wears a lot of your clothes. Because he’s—he’s your cat.”

Eunwoo didn't bother correcting him again. “He was also homeless, in a way,” he said. “He was living as a cat on the streets, so I guess you could say he was a stray. That's how I found him.”

“I, uh, okay,” said Jinwoo. “If—if you say so.”

It was obvious Jinwoo didn't believe him, but Eunwoo didn't bother trying to convince him. He wasn't sure he would have believed any of it either, if he hadn't woken up that morning to find Bin in his bed.

“So you can't tell anyone,” said Eunwoo. “Binnie only told Minhyuk, and I don't think I should spread it without Bin’s permission.”

“You mean that he can turn into a cat,” said Jinwoo, face completely blank.

“Yeah, exactly,” said Eunwoo, and he realized he was grinning. His chest felt light. “Okay, hyung?”

“Okay,” said Jinwoo slowly. “I—I can do that.”

Eunwoo nodded and was about to return to the living room when Jinwoo suddenly grabbed him by the wrist. “Your cat, Moon,” he said. “You said he was at the vet's.”

That dropped the smile from Eunwoo’s face. “When I first met Bin, he had an illness only shifters can get,” he said. “All this time we've been looking for this so-called specialist who could treat him. We found him.”

Jinwoo tried to keep up. “So that's where Moon—I mean, Bin is?”

“Yes,” said Eunwoo. He dropped down onto his bed, ran both hands through his hair. “But this guy, hyung… how do I know he's going to make Bin better? He's not a doctor, he doesn't have any qualifications. He might even be an impostor.” He sighed. “I don't know.”

“How did you find him?” asked Jinwoo. “What’s his name? Maybe I can ask around about him.”

“He said he's doing a graduate course at Chungdae,” said Eunwoo, looking up. “His name's Yoo Kihyun. He carries a shifter in cat-form around campus. That's all I know.”

“Okay, I'll try and find out more about him,” said Jinwoo. He smiled. “Don’t worry, I'm sure Bin is fine.”

That was the thing about Jinwoo. It was obvious he didn't exactly believe Eunwoo, but he was still trying to make him feel better.

“Thanks, hyung,” said Eunwoo, trying to smile back. He stood up. “We should probably get back,” he said.

Jinwoo nodded, and then the two of them went back to the living room.

Myungjun jumped up as soon as he saw them. “Everything okay?” he asked. Minhyuk didn't say anything, but Eunwoo saw the question on his face.

“Everything’s okay,” said Eunwoo, but that wasn't true, and he didn't think it would be. He put on a smile. “Now let's start on lunch.”


	15. Important Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 500 kudos, thank you!  
> We cross 60k words today, thank you for staying with the story ^^

“So, does he have to turn into a cat every full moon?”

“For the last time, hyung, he's not like a werewolf. He can change whenever he wants.”

“So he's like an animorph,” said Jinwoo. “But, like, with only one absorbed DNA.”

“A what?” Eunwoo struggled to keep the phone by his ear as he washed his plates. He held it with his cheek and shoulder as he started on the frying pan, both hands busy.

“Y’know, an animorph,” said Jinwoo, like he was making perfect sense. There was a rustle on the line, and then he said, “Is there a time limit? Like he can't stay cat for more than a day or something?”

“No,” said Eunwoo patiently. “I told you, he spent three years in cat form. I'm quite sure there's no time limit.”

Since Jinwoo had learned the truth on Sunday, he had called Eunwoo at random times with what he considered important questions. Eunwoo wasn't sure if Jinwoo completely believed him yet, but he was certainly curious.

“Are you sure he's not like a werewolf?” Jinwoo asked. “If he bit you, would you get cat-turning powers too?”

“I don't know,” said Eunwoo, glad Jinwoo wasn't there to see his flushed face. “He’s never bitten me.”

“Really? Maybe you should let him.”

Eunwoo almost choked on air. “Hyung!”

“Oh, come on, it's one small bite from a cat, it can't hurt that much.”

“It—no,” said Eunwoo, trying to get a grip. “Ask Bin to bite you.”

“He actually might, you know,” said Jinwoo casually. “We made up, but I get the feeling Bin doesn't really like me. The cat is even worse.”

“The cat _is_ Bin,” said Eunwoo. “How many times do I have to remind you?”

“Right, right,” said Jinwoo, but he didn't sound totally convinced.

Eunwoo gave up. All the dishes were done, and he slung his bag over his shoulder as he left the apartment. “Any more questions before I head off for class?” he asked, locking the front door.

“Not right now,” answered Jinwoo. “Oh, I talked to Donghyuk. He said he knows the kids in his department, but not any of the graduate students.”

“So he doesn't know a Yoo Kihyun,” said Eunwoo. It wasn't a question.

“Nope, but he'll ask around,” said Jinwoo. He paused on the line, and then said, “It’s only been a few days.”

“I know,” said Eunwoo with a sigh.

Bin had left on Friday, and it was now Tuesday. Eunwoo knew he shouldn't worry, not so soon, but he couldn't help it. None of the friends Jinwoo had talked to had heard of a Yoo Kihyun, and it made Eunwoo think up more and more awful scenarios.

“I’ll be busy with a project in the afternoon, so tell Myungjun I won't drop by the café,” said Jinwoo as Eunwoo went down the stairs.

“Another project?” asked Eunwoo. “He’ll be upset.”

“I know, that's why I'm making you tell him,” said Jinwoo brightly.

Jinwoo was immensely popular in his department. He was always being asked to be part of group projects and competing teams, and was usually busy. Around two months ago he had been busy almost every night, helping out two separate teams. Eunwoo didn't know how he managed to do it.

“Okay, I will,” said Eunwoo. “But you owe me.”

“You won't do it because you love me?” Fake sweetness dripped off Jinwoo’s voice.

“No,” said Eunwoo, laughing.

“Fine,” said Jinwoo. “Talk later, Cha.”

“Yeah, sure,” said Eunwoo, still grinning. Jinwoo ended the call, and Eunwoo slipped his phone into his pocket.

He was relaxed about halfway through his first class. Eunwoo was taking down notes when he noticed a spot of dishwashing foam on his wrist. He had become unused to doing the dishes. Bin always did them.

Eunwoo tried not to worry, he really did, but when he started it was like a black hole. It sucked in all of his senses until he couldn't think anymore, and it was the only thing on his brain.

He only had one class, and Eunwoo used the time he had before lunch to catch up on the classes he'd missed. He sat in the library with notes collected from his more diligent friends and a few textbooks, trying to absorb as much as he could. When he was satisfied, Eunwoo moved onto the next chapter. He had a feeling he would be distracted for the next couple of classes too, at least. He was doing so well, until he came across a paragraph that was about human trafficking, and then Eunwoo wanted to scream and throw the book across the room.

He was gathering up his notebooks when his phone started vibrating. Eunwoo was surprised to find the person calling was Minhyuk.

“Minhyuk? Don't you have school?” he said in a low voice as he picked up his bag. A few nearby students were giving him dirty looks for answering inside the library, but Eunwoo ignored them. He realized Bin was right as he walked out. He _had_ changed. Old Eunwoo would have apologized profusely, even if he hadn't really been doing anything wrong.

“It’s lunch,” said Minhyuk casually. “It’s all good.”

“I’m pretty sure you're not supposed to use your phone in school even during lunch,” said Eunwoo, ignoring the fact that it was definitely too early for lunch break.

“Wow, after I called out of concern,” said Minhyuk. “How are you doing, hyung? I know you got some free time, so you must be freaking out now.”

“I’m not freaking out,” said Eunwoo, and he would've been offended except that did sound a lot like him. “I’m just… worried.” He considered Minhyuk one of the kids and didn't want to unload on him, so he just left it up to, “I don't really know this specialist, after all.”

“Oh, that's why?” Minhyuk sounded a little surprised. “What’s his name? Maybe I know him.”

“I doubt it,” said Eunwoo, but it didn't hurt to try. “His name's Yoo Kihyun.”

“Yoo Kihyun,” repeated Minhyuk. “Okay, I'll call you if I find anything out. Don't stress out too much, hyung, okay? Bye.”

“I won't,” said Eunwoo, and he hoped he wouldn't. “Bye, Minhyuk. Thanks for the call.”

“No problem, hyung.”

Eunwoo looked at his phone screen after Minhyuk ended the call. He had good friends. They might have been a little weird, but they genuinely cared for him. So why was he so twisted up over one he'd met hardly two months ago?

There was still time before lunch, which Eunwoo planned to have with Jungkook and a few of his friends. He knew he could probably call Mingyu and meet up with him, that he was already on campus with one friend or another, but Eunwoo didn't think that was a good idea. His nerves were fraying, and Mingyu would notice. It was better if Eunwoo stayed alone, even if the pressure of the worry was making him feel sick.

The ringing of his phone snapped Eunwoo out of his thoughts, and he was surprised to find it was Minhyuk again. He must have forgotten something. Eunwoo picked up with, “Minhyuk?”

“Hey hyung,” Minhyuk answered casually. “Told you I'd call.”

For a second Eunwoo didn't understand. Then he said in surprise, “Wait, you actually found something out?”

“Yes I did,” said Minhyuk, obviously proud.

Eunwoo was in disbelief. “How?”

“I have my sources,” said Minhyuk. “Bin-hyung isn't my only shifter friend, y’know.”

“You know other shifters?” This was news to Eunwoo.

“Yeah, and he knows this Kihyun dude,” said Minhyuk. “Says he's a pretty good guy. He gave my source some medicine once, which worked really well.”

 _Your_ source _? Are you kidding me?_ Eunwoo swallowed that down, and asked, “What does he look like? I just want to make sure we got the right person.”

“One sec,” said Minhyuk, and there was a rustling on the line. He spoke again after less than a minute. “Kinda good-looking, but short,” he said. “Black hair. Sharp jawline. And his friend is small and white and made my source call him hyung even when he was in cat form. The friend, that is.”

That sounded right. “Thanks, Minhyuk,” said Eunwoo, and he meant it. He could feel some of the worry drain away, and already he could breathe better. At least he hadn't left Bin in the care of an impostor.

“Yeah, no problem, hyung,” said Minhyuk. “This guy isn't gonna murder Bin-hyung, so you can stop worrying so much.”

“Yes, I—I got that now,” said Eunwoo. He felt a little silly, and tried to dismiss the thought. Worrying was normal, wasn't it, when someone you cared about was taken away by a stranger? “Thank you,” he said. “To you, and your… source.”

“You’re welcome,” said Minhyuk. “Now I gotta go, the principal is making rounds. Bye.”

He cut the line before Eunwoo could reply. Eunwoo smiled and sighed. For a moment he hoped Minhyuk hadn't roped his friends Chan and Mark into skipping class too, and then changed his mind. It was good to be a rebel sometimes.

Eunwoo took a deep breath, cold air filling him up. A little twinge of worry still sat in his chest, just about Bin being without someone to pick up after him, but most of it had dissolved away.

In its place was now an emptiness. Eunwoo felt hollow. Bin would be okay, and Eunwoo should have felt happy and relieved. Instead, he felt empty.

Bin would come back, and then he would leave.

It was obvious to Eunwoo, and it hurt. But how could he be so selfish to be hurt over Bin being better? So Eunwoo’s heart settled on hollowness, and stayed there.

He took another breath, trying to fill up that empty space with the cold air, and tried to focus on the positives. Bin would be healthy and able to shift and stay in cat form as long as he wanted. Everything would be okay. At least it would for Bin, and that was what mattered.

Yes, that was what mattered. Eunwoo nodded to himself, took another deep breath, and then took out his phone to call Mingyu.

 

Eunwoo had been inside Sunshine Café for six seconds when a sharp shriek of “Cha Eunwoo!” attacked his ears.

In the next three seconds Myungjun charged up to him, grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the backroom.

“Hyung, what's wrong?” Eunwoo was bewildered.

Myungjun closed the door to the room, and whirled on Eunwoo. “Moon Bin,” he said.

The worry that had lessened since Minhyuk’s call began to stir. “What about him?” asked Eunwoo, trying to stay calm. He had no idea the answer he had expected, but it definitely wasn't the one he got.

“He can turn into a cat!”

Eunwoo’s heart almost dropped out of his body. “ _What_?”

“Don’t play dumb with me,” said Myungjun, poking Eunwoo’s chest with a finger. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“How—how did you find out?” Eunwoo could barely wrap his head around the situation. Myungjun knew. He knew Bin was a shifter.

“Hah! You think Jinjin would keep it from me?” Myungjun was worked up, almost bouncing. “He told me Sunday night!”

Of course. Jinwoo. And after Eunwoo specifically told him not to tell anyone else. It turned out Jinwoo was not as strong as Eunwoo had thought.

“How could you tell Jinjin and not me?” Myungjun demanded. “Also, how could you ask him not to tell me?”

“How much do you know?” asked Eunwoo.

“Everything,” said Myungjun. “I know Bin lives with you, that he used to live on the streets before. I know you've been keeping him as your cat.”

“I haven't been _keeping_ him,” said Eunwoo. He didn't like the sound of that word. “I’ve been… letting him stay with me.”

“Yeah! As a cat!” Myungjun was still hyper. “You knew he was a human when you were hugging him naked to your chest! You let him lick you!”

“He’s never licked me,” said Eunwoo, and his face felt hot enough to explode. “And he was in cat form. Cats don't wear clothes.” He thought of some cute videos he'd seen on the internet, and added, “Not usually.”

“He should, if he's a _person_ ,” said Myungjun. He took a deep breath. “I thought you just owned a lot of similar clothes,” he said. “I didn't know they were all yours.”

“Yeah, it's quite lucky he's around my size,” said Eunwoo. He felt a little lightheaded. He guessed it was to do with the spike of worry after Myungjun had pulled him into the backroom. He was just so relieved it was nothing more than Jinwoo spilling a secret.

“And he kept picking you up from work,” said Myungjun, but he seemed to be talking to himself. “I thought you were going on dates. You were just going home.”

“Yes, exactly,” said Eunwoo, trying to ignore the heat in his face. “Is that all?”

Myungjun snapped out of it. “No! That is not all!” he said. “Weren’t you ever going to tell me? You told Jinwoo.”

“Well, it's not really my secret to tell,” said Eunwoo. “And I didn't mean to tell Jinwoo-hyung either. It just… spilled out.”

That satisfied Myungjun enough for him to move onto the next question. “Did you meet him as a cat or human?”

“Cat,” said Eunwoo. “It was a… surprise when I found he could change into human form.” He tried not to think about that surprise.

Myungjun nodded, and then fixed Eunwoo with a determined look and asked, “If he bit me, would I also get cat-shifting powers?”

Eunwoo fought the urge to sigh. Jinwoo and Myungjun could be just the same sometimes. “No,” he said. “It only passes hereditarily, at least that's what Binnie’s heard from other shifters. He's never known his own parents.” Bin had told Eunwoo that over dinner one night, completely casual. Eunwoo had gone out and bought all the snacks and ice-cream Bin wanted. He didn't feel so casual about it himself.

“So if Bin had a kid, would it be born a human baby or a kitten?” Myungjun asked, completely serious.

“I don't know,” said Eunwoo, freaked out, “and honestly I don't want to know.”

“Right, right, because you guys can only adopt,” said Myungjun dismissively. “But, theoretically, what if he did have kids? What if he had them with a dog-shifter? Do those exist?”

Eunwoo was about to answer that he didn't know that either, when the door opened and Sanha’s head poked in. “Hi, hyungs,” he said, a little awkwardly. “I’m glad you're both here. One of my friends wants to meet you.”

“We’re talking about something important right now,” said Myungjun. “Can you ask the kid to come back later?”

“Well, uh, I would,” said Sanha, obviously awkward. “But he's not exactly a kid.”

He wasn't a kid at all. He was fully-grown man, tall and handsome with dark hair. He smiled brightly and introduced himself as Park Seungjun.

After Eunwoo had made his own introductions, Myungjun went ahead. “I’m Myungjun, Sanha’s guardian and owner of Sunshine Café,” he said. He seemed a little taken aback by Seungjun’s height. The man was seriously tall, and seemed taller in person. He reminded Eunwoo of Rowoon and awkward neck-bending kisses.

“Oh, yeah, Sanha told me,” said Seungjun, turning his smile to the high-schooler. The smile looked genuine to Eunwoo, absolutely overflowing with innocent affection.

“Quite a coincidence, isn't it?” said Myungjun, sounding more than a little suspicious. “You’re dating the owner of Cotta, after all.” Eunwoo put a hand on his arm, telling him to tone it down.

“Totally,” said Seungjun, not picking up on Myungjun’s tone. “Actually I'm pretty glad. I love the strawberry shortcake you guys do here.”

That caught Myungjun off-guard. “Really? I’ve never seen you in here.”

“I send Heejun,” said Seungjun. “Inseong would freak if he knew.”

“Inseong-hyung is head pastry chef at Cotta,” Sanha supplied helpfully.

“I see,” said Myungjun. Eunwoo could see he was having some conflicting feelings about Seungjun. It was obvious he didn't want to like him, but he was just so likeable. There was something goofy about him despite his chic looks, and he really seemed to like Sanha.

“So how did you two become friends?” asked Eunwoo.

They met at a video game store while they were buying the same game. Seungjun had taken a liking to the kid while they were standing in line.

“I don’t know how you live with him,” he said, smiling that goofy, sunny smile. “He’s so cute I kind of want to eat him.”

“Please don’t, we don’t serve noodles here at Sunshine,” said Myungjun.

It was a throwaway joke, but Seungjun found it hilarious. He laughed a lot, enough for Myungjun to smile proudly and toss aside any bad feelings he might have had about Seungjun.

The conversation moved easily after that. Seungjun was older than Myungjun, and had started a company two years ago with a friend. Eunwoo spotted the watch on Seungjun’s wrist that told him the company was doing more than well.

Customers started coming in, and Eunwoo had to pull out from the conversation. He made a polite farewell to Seungjun, and almost made it out unscathed until Myungjun grabbed his wrist at the last moment. “That little talk we had isn’t the end of it,” he said. “I have more questions.”

Somehow Eunwoo was not surprised. “Sure, hyung,” he said, and went off to get changed.

Myungjun kept his word. Throughout the day he kept pulling Eunwoo aside to ask what he considered important questions, such as, could Bin stay in a half-cat half-human form? Was he afraid of dogs? If Eunwoo rubbed catnip on himself, would human form Bin rub his face all over him?

“I don’t know,” Eunwoo had choked out at the last one. “Why would you think I’d know that?”

“Just curious,” said Myungjun innocently. “Maybe you should try it.”

“I’m not going to dignify that with a response,” said Eunwoo, avoiding eye-contact. His shift was almost done, and he was just putting away the trays.

“Hmm, maybe I should try it,” said Myungjun.

Eunwoo whirled on him. “No, you won’t,” he said immediately. “There is no way you are doing that. _No way_.”

“I was just kidding,” said Myungjun, looking like he was having the time of his life. “You can go home, Eunwoo. If I have any more questions, I’ll call you.”

“Please don’t,” said Eunwoo as he headed to the backroom to change. He was out in a few minutes, and waved goodbye to Myungjun as he left.

It was cold outside. Autumn had died and winter had come to life, breathing frost into the air. Eunwoo liked the cold. It made him feel fresh, like it was clearing out his worries. And he had a lot of those.

He took a slow walk home, enjoying the air. There was no point in going quickly anyway. Before, Eunwoo had always rushed back to his apartment, because he knew Bin didn’t like being alone. But Bin wasn’t waiting for Eunwoo, so there was no need to walk fast. The only thing he had to look forward to was dinner for one and his bed. He took the elevator up, walked up to his apartment door, unlocked it and opened it up to find an empty apartment—

And Bin.

Eunwoo stared. Bin was standing in the middle of the living room, smiling at him with his nose scrunched up. “Hello,” he said, with that little bubble laugh Eunwoo liked so much.

“You’re back,” said Eunwoo, too surprised to say anything else.

“Yup,” said Bin happily. “And I’m completely fine now too. I came back here in the afternoon. I also made us dinner.”

“Why didn’t you call me?” Eunwoo demanded, closing the door and walking up to him. “I would’ve picked you up.”

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” said Bin, still smiling. “Well? Are you surprised?”

He looked so cute and mischievous just smiling like that that Eunwoo had to smile too. “Yes, I am surprised,” he said, putting his hands on Bin’s shoulders. “I am more than surprised.”

“Great,” said Bin. “I hope you didn’t worry too much while I wasn’t here. I know you worry a lot.”

“Maybe a little bit,” said Eunwoo, and that was the understatement of the century. “I’m just glad you’re okay now. I missed you.”

The words slipped out before he could stop them, and Eunwoo felt himself turning pink. Bin must’ve noticed because he grinned even wider. “Really?” he said. “I thought you’d be glad without me around.”

“What? How could you think that?” Eunwoo asked, still flustered.

“Because I’m a kid in an adult’s body,” said Bin, smiling impishly. “And I’m a total freeloader who can’t even clean the apartment.”

“You are not a freeloader,” said Eunwoo, although technically, he really was. He didn’t pay any bills after all. “I like having you around.”

“Great, because it’d be really bad for me if you didn’t,” said Bin. “Where would I live if I didn’t have you?”

Eunwoo could feel his heart rate picking up at Bin’s words. “You’re gonna stay here?” he asked.

“As long as you let me,” said Bin. He stopped, and looked a little uncertain. “Is that okay?”

It was more than okay. It was the best thing ever. Bin wanted to stay. He wanted to stay with Eunwoo. He could leave if he wanted to, but he didn’t. He wanted to stay. Eunwoo was so happy and relieved the words got stuck. And before he realized what he was doing, he threw his arms around Bin and pulled him into a hug.

He could feel Bin freeze up in surprise against him, and then slowly Bin’s arms went around him too.

“So I can stay?” Bin asked, still in Eunwoo’s embrace. Eunwoo nodded against him. He could stay.

Eunwoo could’ve stayed like that for hours, but he finally forced himself to pull away. And as he looked at Bin, still smiling at him with that bright smile and his cute scrunched up nose, only one thing entered Eunwoo’s mind.

_Kiss him._

He blinked rapidly, trying to chase the thought away. But it refused to leave, and kept circling around and around in his brain: _kiss him kiss him kiss him kiss him kiss him._

Bin was still looking at him, still waiting for Eunwoo to say or do something, but only one thing was running in Eunwoo’s head.

And before he could stop himself, Eunwoo leaned forward and did it.

His eyes closed automatically, and he tilted his head as he moved. Eunwoo still had his hands on Bin’s upper arms, and he held him as his lips finally made contact.

With Bin’s ear.

Eunwoo’s eyes snapped open. His lips were not on Bin’s lips. They were on his ear. Bin must’ve turned his head to the side, because Eunwoo was not kissing him on the lips, and definitely not kissing him the way he’d wanted to.

Immediately Eunwoo drew back. He stared at Bin wide-eyed, too shocked and embarrassed to do anything else. And he stayed frozen as Bin awkwardly tilted his head and kissed Eunwoo’s ear.

That snapped him out of his frozen state. “W—what was that?” he stammered. His face was burning up.

“I don’t know,” said Bin, flustered, face bright pink. “You did it first. I just did it back.”

“That was an accident,” said Eunwoo, feeling even more flustered than Bin looked. “I didn’t do that on purpose.”

“Then what were you trying to do?”

Eunwoo opened his mouth, and then closed it. “Nothing,” he said. “I—nothing. Let’s—let’s have dinner.”

Bin just nodded. Eunwoo had never seen him look more awkward. His face was still red, and as Eunwoo turned to go to the kitchen he could see Bin pat it in an effort to get it under control.

Eunwoo’s own head was spinning as he tried to stay calm. Questions were flooding his brain now. What had he done? What kind of idiot was he? Everything was going great, why did he have to go and do that? _Why_ would he do that? _What was wrong with him_?

He had a bad feeling he knew what this meant. Things would change, and Eunwoo couldn’t stop them.


	16. Soft Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Folks, have you read my fic [Mint and Poppy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6986071)? I feel like it might be a good idea to read Mint and Poppy. Or skim it, at least, because that fic is _long_. I just feel like I've misled you all with my other ASTRO fics, which are very... different from what I usually do.  
>  Anyway, enough rambling ~~and self-promo~~ , onwards!

Bin was staring again.

Eunwoo could feel his eyes on him. He tried to ignore it, but it felt like real fire was spreading over his skin. He kept his eyes down and kept eating, doing whatever he could to keep his breathing steady.

It had only been one day. One day since Eunwoo had done the most stupid thing in all his years of existence. One full day of awkwardness and avoiding eye-contact and generally wishing he could disappear from earth. Eunwoo didn't know how he was still alive when he spent almost every waking moment regretting his birth.

Even worse, it was now Thursday. The day before, Eunwoo had had work, so he could avoid Bin for most of the day. Today they would have the whole afternoon together. They were just having breakfast like usual, and it was so awkward. How could he survive the whole afternoon?

Eunwoo sneaked a glance up, and made eye-contact with Bin. Bin hurriedly looked away and pretended like he hadn't been staring.

He had been doing that almost every second the two of them had spent together since the… incident. It was too obvious for Eunwoo to even pretend like he had imagined it.

It was making him anxious. What was going through Bin’s mind while he watched Eunwoo? Did he feel awkward around him now? Eunwoo thought back to the time he had talked to Bin about his dating preferences, how Bin had insisted he didn't feel uncomfortable about it. Well that had been before Eunwoo _had tried to kiss him_.

He must have seen Eunwoo going for his lips, and quickly turned his face away. Bin probably didn't want to push him away, so he just moved his lips away from Eunwoo’s.

 _And after? When Bin kissed your ear back? Why did he do that?_ a voice in Eunwoo’s head asked. He didn't have an answer to that yet, but he'd think of something eventually. Who was that voice anyway? It didn't sound much like him.

He was even hearing voices now. Eunwoo really was losing it.

He had to do something. He had to say something, anything other than just pretending everything was fine, which it definitely wasn't.

Eunwoo looked up, and again met Bin’s eyes. Immediately Bin dropped his gaze and became very interested in his empty plate.

“Binnie,” Eunwoo started uncertainly.

Bin lifted his gaze, and Eunwoo faltered. He swallowed and rallied. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“Fine,” answered Bin.

“Are you sure?” asked Eunwoo. “Nothing’s bothering you?”

“No,” said Bin.

It was impossible to gauge his emotions. Bin was looking at Eunwoo intently, not avoiding eye-contact.

“You would tell me, though?” Eunwoo tried again. “If I… if I did anything to make you uncomfortable?”

“Of course,” said Bin, still in that indecipherable way.

“I mean it,” Eunwoo said earnestly. “Don’t feel burdened just because you're living in my apartment.”

“Like I ever did,” said Bin, breaking into a grin.

Eunwoo had to smile at that. It was relieving, almost, to see Bin smiling at him. He’d worried he had ruined their relationship too much for him to do that again.

“And you?” Bin asked as he got up. He reached across the table for Eunwoo’s plate.

“What about me?” asked Eunwoo, smile still light on his lips.

“You’d tell me, if I made you uncomfortable?” Bin’s back was to Eunwoo as he started washing their plates at the sink.

“Of course,” said Eunwoo, but he didn't feel as confident as the way he said it.

“Okay, make sure you do,” said Bin, looking over his shoulder. He shot a smirk at Eunwoo, and Eunwoo definitely felt _something_.

“I have to get to class,” he said quickly, feeling weirdly choked. He picked up his bag, and Bin followed him to the door. It was just like always, except Eunwoo could feel his heart thudding in his chest. He opened the door, and then turned back to Bin. He was so close to Eunwoo, close enough for Eunwoo to just lean forward and just—

“I’ll be out in the afternoon, is that okay?”

“Huh?” Eunwoo snapped out of his thoughts.

“I said, I won't be here in the afternoon,” said Bin, smiling a little. “Is that okay with you?”

“Oh? Oh, yeah, sure, of course,” said Eunwoo, trying to get a grip. They had been really strong thoughts.  

“We can still have lunch together,” said Bin. “Where—wherever you want.” It was the first time he'd stuttered the entire morning.

“Um, okay,” said Eunwoo, feeling even more awkward now. He wanted to ask where Bin would be in the afternoon, but then decided against it. Bin probably just wanted to avoid the awkward atmosphere.

“Okay, great,” said Bin. "Where do you want to eat?”

“We can go to that place we went to last time,” said Eunwoo. He just didn't want to stay cooped up in the apartment with all the weirdness in the air. A moment too late he remembered that the owner thought he and Bin were a couple. As if things weren't awkward enough.

Bin didn't seem to realize. “Yeah, sure,” he said. “You can come back here after class, and then the two of us can go together.” He smiled, but it still looked a little awkward.

Eunwoo nodded. He was about to leave, when he stopped and turned back. “Will you be okay, being here alone?”

Now Bin smiled genuinely, features lighting up. “Yeah, I'll be okay,” he said. “See you at lunch.”

“Alright, see you then,” said Eunwoo. He squeezed Bin’s forearm as a goodbye like he always did, and then finally left.

The warm feeling stayed with Eunwoo for awhile. He was glad Bin wasn't that uncomfortable around him that he would avoid lunch with him. That was a victory, at least.

He got through his first class alright, but towards the end of his second one Eunwoo found himself spacing out. He kept thinking back to what had happened Tuesday night. He had been so close. So close to kissing Bin on the lips and ruining everything. He was sure if he'd done that Bin would avoid him as much as he could, maybe even to the point of moving out. And Eunwoo did not want that.

Bin already knew Eunwoo was interested in guys. What if he thought Eunwoo liked him? That would probably make him move out. Eunwoo didn't think he himself would be able to live with someone who liked him but who he had no interest in.

Should he tell Bin? Tell him he didn't like him like that? Just to make sure Bin didn't feel uncomfortable and leave. Just so that Bin would stay.

Eunwoo swallowed. The thought of doing it suddenly seemed scary to him. What if Bin didn't react like he expected? What if Bin never considered it at all, and Eunwoo bringing it up just made him more uncomfortable?

Or what if Bin was glad to hear it?

Eunwoo thought about it. Maybe… maybe later. After lunch, that night. Just so that Eunwoo could eat one last time with Bin before he possibly ruined everything.

That night.

*

“Sunbae, there's a guy asking for you.”

Jinwoo put his notebook into his bag. “A guy? What kind of guy?”

“I think a student,” answered Hara. “Tall, young. Cute.” She blushed.

The tall counted out Myungjun. “Okay, thanks,” said Jinwoo. “Where is he?”

“Right by the building door,” said Hara. She started following Jinwoo as he walked out of the room. “Do you want me to point him out to you?”

“No it's okay, I'm pretty sure I know who he is,” said Jinwoo. “Catch you later.”

Hara looked disappointed, but nodded and said, “See you, sunbae.”

It was cold outside. Jinwoo was glad for his jacket, and adjusted the beanie on his head. He walked out of the building, and saw him, a tall dark-haired young man in a stylish long coat, like he'd expected.

But it wasn't Eunwoo. It was Bin.

That surprised Jinwoo, but he walked towards him anyway. “Oi, Moon Bin,” he called out. “You wanted to see me?” He really hoped this wouldn't take long. He had to go see Sunshine.

“Oh, I'm glad you're here,” said Bin. “You don't have any more classes, do you?”

“No,” said Jinwoo, stifling a sigh. That kind of question meant this would take a while. “What is it?”

“I need to talk to you,” said Bin, and without any warning he grabbed Jinwoo by the upper arm and pulled him away to a more secluded spot.

“What is this about?” Jinwoo asked as he let himself be pulled along. He really hoped this wasn't about Bin’s childish jealousy over Eunwoo. He understood Eunwoo was weirdly touched by it, but Jinwoo didn't find it very fun on the other end.

Bin stopped and turned back to Jinwoo. “I am the biggest idiot in this world.”

The look on his face made Jinwoo take this more seriously. “What happened?”

“I did the dumbest thing on this earth,” groaned Bin. “Scientists should study me in a lab. No living person should be able to be this stupid.”

Jinwoo put his hands on Bin’s biceps, holding him steady. “Calm down,” he said. “Tell me what happened.”

Bin took a deep breath. “I came back from Kihyun-hyung’s place on Tuesday,” he said.

“Yeah, Eunwoo told me,” said Jinwoo. “Then?”

“So Eunwoo got kind of… he just seemed happy to see me,” said Bin. “He hugged me.”

“Not seeing the dumb moment yet,” said Jinwoo. He did see Bin blush a bit as he recounted the story, though.

“So he let go after awhile,” said Bin. He chewed his bottom lip. “And then we were just standing there looking at each other. And then—and then Eunwoo tried to kiss me.”

Jinwoo’s eyebrows rose in surprise. He'd never have thought Eunwoo would be bold enough to make a move like that. But before he could comment, Bin wailed, “And I turned my head!”

“You—what?” Jinwoo was even more surprised now.

“I didn't know he was going to do that!” Bin cried. “How was I supposed to know he was going to do that? I thought he'd just spaced out so I turned to look at the time and—and—” He looked distressed enough to cry.

“Okay, calm down,” said Jinwoo, gentle but firm. He had spent enough time with Myungjun to know how to deal with a frantic person. He waited until Bin was calm enough, and then prompted, “Then?”

“He kissed my ear,” said Bin miserably.

“And what did you do?” Jinwoo asked patiently.

“I—I kissed his ear back,” said Bin. He caught Jinwoo’s confused look and burst out, “I didn't know what else to do! I panicked, okay?”

“Okay, so Eunwoo kissed you on the ear and you did the same back,” said Jinwoo, just to make sure he'd gotten it straight. He sighed exasperatedly. Did it have to be so complicated with these two? “So what's the problem now?”

“The problem is that everything's all awkward now,” said Bin. “We just had lunch and Eunwoo could barely look me in the face. And I keep staring at him because, like, he kissed me…” He trailed off, like he'd just realized it for the first time.

“Yeah, so what's the problem?” asked Jinwoo. “He wanted to kiss you. You wanted him to kiss you. Tell Eunwoo that. Problem solved.”

“No, not problem solved,” said Bin. “I can’t just tell him that! You know what he’s like. He’ll freak out if I just dump it on him.”

Jinwoo did know what Eunwoo was like. The guy’s brain would probably short-circuit if he received a direct confession from Bin. “Okay, so what have you been doing all this time?” he asked.

“I’ve been trying to drop hints,” said Bin uncertainly. “I don’t know how many have gotten through to Eunwoo, though.”

 _Probably none, knowing Eunwoo._ “Look, can I be frank with you?” asked Jinwoo. After he got a nod from Bin, he continued, “The time for dropping hints is long gone. He kissed you, or at least he tried to. He’s gotta feel _something_. Just go for it.”

Bin chewed his lower lip. “What if he doesn’t, though?” he asked nervously. “What if he just meant to kiss me on the cheek in a friendly way, and I made it weird by kissing his ear back?”

It took everything Jinwoo had not to groan aloud. Had he been like this too? “No one kisses someone on the cheek in a friendly way,” he said, trying to remain patient. “Stop worrying and just… just don’t wait too long. You don’t want to miss the moment.”

That seemed to get through to Bin. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked down, obviously thinking very hard. Jinwoo sighed. “Look, I know you’re worried,” he said. “It can be scary, telling someone they’re your favorite person, and not knowing if they’ll say the same thing back.”

“You did that?” asked Bin suspiciously. “To who?”

“Not to Eunwoo, don’t worry,” said Jinwoo with a laugh. “Anyway, I kind of get what you’re feeling, which is why I’m telling you to go and do it.”

Bin nodded thoughtfully. “Thanks,” he said. He smiled a little. “I knew there was a reason I asked you and not Minhyuk for advice.”

“Yeah, and the reason is Minhyuk is a high-school kid,” said Jinwoo, grinning back. He checked the time. “Okay, I gotta go now,” he said. “I hope you’ll think about what I’ve said.”

“I will,” said Bin. “Thanks for the advice, hyung.”

That was the first time Bin had ever called Jinwoo hyung, and Jinwoo grinned wider. He was about to leave, when he stopped and turned back. “I have a question,” he said. “Can you, like, stay half-human half-cat?” He had no idea why he’d asked that. He wasn’t even sure if he believed it.

Bin broke out into a grin. “What? That’s dumb,” he said. “I can make the change process longer, but I can’t _stay_ like that, nope.”

Jinwoo didn’t know if he was joking or not. Eunwoo might have told Bin about the cat-changing story and they both could be pulling some huge prank on him. The only other possibility was that Bin actually could change from human to cat, and did _that_ make any sense?

He just nodded uncertainly and walked away, giving a goodbye wave to a still-smiling Bin. Jinwoo had no time to think over the possibility of cat-changing people. He was already late.

Right on cue, Jinwoo’s phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket, and smiled when he saw the caller ID. As expected. “Hey, Sunshine,” he said, still smiling.

“Jinjin where are you?” Myungjun yelled into the phone. “Did something come up?”

“No, I was talking to Bin,” said Jinwoo. “I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Bin? Moon Bin? What did he want to talk to you about?” asked Myungjun.

“What do you think?”

Myungjun laughed. “They really need to just kiss already,” he said.

“Totally,” said Jinwoo. “I’ll tell you about it when I get there.” His ear was already hurting from Myungjun’s too-loud phone voice.

“Okay, please hurry,” said Myungjun. “I need you to take the coffee machine to get replaced. I called the company and they said someone needs to go drop it off.”

“Again?” Jinwoo groaned. “I did it last time. Send Jeon Wonwoo, he’s the one who broke it.”

“I can’t trust that kid,” said Myungjun. “Come on, Jinjin. Please?”

That nickname. How could Jinwoo refuse the nickname? “Okay, I’ll do it,” he said. “But this the last time.” Eunwoo might know a lot, but he didn’t know the origin of the nickname, which Jinwoo was glad for. Some things should stay between him and Myungjun.

“Thank you,” said Myungjun, obviously smiling on the other end of the line. “Hurry hurry.”

“Sure,” said Jinwoo, smiling as well now.

Myungjun ended the call, but not before laughing into the phone one last time. Jinwoo picked up his pace.

He was at Sunshine Café in a few minutes, and found Myungjun waiting for him by the door. “Thank you for doing this,” he said sweetly, following Jinwoo in. “I’ve already packed it in the box and called the company, you just need to take it to them.”

“Hold on,” said Jinwoo as Myungjun directed him to the coffee machine. “I need my strawberry shortcake first.”

Myungjun laughed and shoved Jinwoo lightly. “Do you have to say it like that?”

“Yes, I do,” said Jinwoo stubbornly. “And I'm not taking the coffee machine unless I get it.”

“Okay, okay,” said Myungjun with another laugh, and he grabbed Jinwoo by the wrist and pulled him to the backroom. It was empty of people, like he had expected, and Myungjun closed the door and in front of it pushed the box he kept for this purpose. Jinwoo waited, smile on his face.

When he was satisfied, Myungjun turned to Jinwoo and kissed him softly on the lips.

“Okay?” he asked, smiling.

“One more,” said Jinwoo, pulling Myungjun closer by the waist.

Myungjun kissed him again, smiling against his lips. It was like kissing sunlight.

“Okay, now I'll take your dumb coffee machine,” said Jinwoo. He felt light.

“Thank you Jinjin,” said Myungjun. As a thank you he pecked Jinwoo on the lips, squeezing his biceps as he did. “Oh, you're getting bigger,” he said with a grin.

“It’s all the heavy lifting you make me do,” said Jinwoo, pushing the box away with a foot.

“Really? Then maybe I should make you do it more,” said Myungjun mischievously.

“If you keep giving me kisses as a reward, sure,” said Jinwoo, turning back to look at Myungjun and smile. “Love you, Sunshine.”

Myungjun smiled his sunniest smile. “Love you too, Jinjin.”

*

Bin’s hair was damp when he walked into the apartment. He spotted Eunwoo on the couch, and smiled. “Sorry I was out for so long,” he said.

“It’s fine, I didn't mind being alone for awhile,” said Eunwoo, and he didn't know if that was true. His stomach had twisted at the thought of seeing Bin again after lunch, and every minute alone had made it worse. But now with Bin in front of him his stomach was somersaulting.

“I went to dance for some time,” said Bin, explaining the damp hair. He had showered there. “I’m hungry, is there anything to eat?” he asked, already heading towards the kitchen.

“I can make you something,” said Eunwoo, jumping up.

“No, it's okay, I'll find something,” said Bin as he opened up a cupboard at random. He obviously still had no idea where Eunwoo kept anything, because the one he opened was full of household cleaners.

“No, I want to,” Eunwoo insisted. “Just let me, okay?” He wanted to keep busy. He needed to. He had to keep his mind off Bin and the incident from Tuesday night.

“Okay, but you have to let me help you,” said Bin. “And don't even try to refuse.”

That was not what Eunwoo had wanted at all. But the intent look on Bin’s face told him there was no point in protesting, so he just nodded.

They made gimbap. Eunwoo stood next to Bin as the two of them cut vegetables together. Bin had nice hands, even if he was clumsy with the knife.

Eunwoo tried not to think about what he'd done—or, rather, tried to do—on Tuesday night, but it kept coming back. What was wrong with him? Why had he done that? He'd been overwhelmed, Eunwoo decided. He'd had crazy ideas of Bin being sold for his organs, so to have him in front of him, safe and sound, had been huge for Eunwoo. Bin was his friend, after all, it was normal for Eunwoo to worry.

But maybe it wasn't so normal for him to try and kiss him on the lips.

Bin had definitely wanted to let Eunwoo down gently, which was why he'd turned his head and saved his lips. Eunwoo had thought about it all afternoon, and decided Bin had kissed his ear to try and make him feel less awkward. Why else would he?

When they were done cutting the ingredients and the rice was cooked and ready, Eunwoo started rolling the seaweed sheets. Bin watched him. Sometimes Eunwoo got the feeling Bin was watching his face and not his hands, and he tried to ignore it, even as he felt his face heat up.

Finally, the gimbap was done, and Eunwoo cut it into slices and served it. He sat at the tiny dining table opposite Bin. It felt like a dangerous spot, right where he might make eye-contact with Bin whenever he looked up.

Bin tucked into the food happily. “This is amazing,” he said, mouth half-full. “You’re a great cook.”

“Not really,” said Eunwoo, flushing pink with pleasure. “And you made it too.”

“I guess I'm a great cook too,” said Bin, grinning. Eunwoo smiled, and went back to eating.

Or at least he tried to. He found himself looking up again and again, watching Bin eat. Bin was too happy with his gimbap to notice. He always stuffed his cheeks with food, making him look like a chewing chipmunk. It was one of the many uniquely cute things about Bin.

It was time. Eunwoo knew this was the time to tell Bin he had no feelings for him. Bin was happily eating, and a calm silence had fallen on the table. Now was the perfect time. Eunwoo just had to open his mouth and say it.

There was a grain of rice stuck to the corner of Bin’s mouth. Eunwoo badly wanted to reach across the table and wipe it off, but he restrained himself. That would be too weird. He resolutely sat in his seat, but he couldn’t help but stare. Bin’s lips were thin but so, so pretty. Eunwoo found himself watching them. They looked warm and soft. He wondered what it would have been like if he hadn’t missed, if he had actually managed to press his lips against Bin’s, if somehow, maybe, Bin would let Eunwoo kiss him…

And then realization hit Eunwoo.

He wasn’t going to tell Bin he didn’t have feelings for him. Not then, not afterwards, not any time soon. He wasn’t going to tell Bin he only cared for him in a regular, friendly way. Because that wasn’t true.

Eunwoo liked Bin.

He really, really liked him.

It was like someone had dumped a bucket of cold water on Eunwoo, shocking him to his senses. It all suddenly made sense to him. Why he always wanted Bin around. Why he didn’t like being separated from him, why he worried sick when he was. Why he felt a snake twisting in his gut every time he even imagined someone being closer to Bin than he was.

He _liked_ him.

“Eunwoo? Are you okay?”

Bin’s voice snapped Eunwoo back to reality. Bin was looking at him, handsome face all full of concern, and Eunwoo felt his heart thud in his chest. “I’m fine,” he said, and it might have been the greatest lie he had ever told. He swallowed. “Do you want the rest of mine, or should I put it in the fridge? I’m—I’m done.”

“I’ll take it,” said Bin, reaching across the table for Eunwoo’s plate. Eunwoo didn’t even slide it across to him. He felt dazed.

He was just getting up when Bin suddenly said, “Wait.”

“Yes?” prompted Eunwoo. He really hoped what Bin had to say wasn’t important. His brain couldn’t function properly right then.

Bin was just staring at him, like his brain was also having trouble processing thoughts. And then finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he said, “I’ll—I’ll tell you later.”

Any other time Eunwoo would have tried to get Bin to tell him frankly, but it wasn’t just any other time. “Okay,” he said distractedly, barely registering the look on Bin’s face. Eunwoo needed some time to think, some time away from Bin and the thoughts whirling around his head. He fled from his dangerous place at the tiny dining table, and Bin might have stayed behind, but the thoughts followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> I have a [blog post on this chapter](http://dream-astro.tumblr.com/post/162274744919/spoilers-for-chapter-16-of-stray-romance-like) up now. I'm sorry, I have a lot of thoughts on this chapter, and I cannot contain myself ^^  
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!


	17. Clear Signal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 500 days to ASTRO!  
> I haven't been in the fandom long but it has been an amazing experience. This is one of the loveliest, most welcoming fandoms I've ever found, and I'm glad to be part of it with all of you ^^  
> Tried to get this chapter out today for ASTRO's 500th day. Hope you enjoy~

It was 2am and Eunwoo couldn't sleep.

He tossed and turned in bed, but no matter what he did, he just couldn't fall asleep. His brain refused to let him have the rest he desperately needed.

How could Eunwoo have been so clueless about his own feelings? It was all obvious now. Eunwoo _liked_ Bin.

And now he had no idea what to do.

Eunwoo was not a stranger to romantic thoughts. He might have had them a little too often. But he'd never been in a situation like this, where he would have to keep seeing the person he was interested in, actually _live_ with him. The closest Eunwoo had gotten was that crush he'd had on Mr. Son, a high school science teacher too good-looking and dorky for his own good. There had been too many days of avoiding eye-contact and sitting still in class before Eunwoo had finally gotten over it.

But he couldn't avoid Bin. He had to be around Bin, and Eunwoo was terrified Bin would find out.

Even with Eunwoo’s extensive experience with crushes, he had never confessed to anyone. He covered up his feelings and pushed them down, and hoped no one would notice. Eunwoo was sure Lee Howon at least _had_ noticed, but simply pretended like he hadn't. Eunwoo had never been more grateful.

But Bin wouldn't do that. He wouldn't just pretend like he didn't know. He would confront Eunwoo, and then what would Eunwoo do?

He didn't think he would be able to bear it. The uncomfortable air. The hesitation. The rejection.

Dread settled in Eunwoo’s chest. It was an impending fate. Eunwoo was an awful liar, and even worse at concealing things. He had gotten better since meeting Bin, but he had never hid anything from _him_. He'd never had to.

Sometime around 2:30, another thought snaked into Eunwoo’s brain. What if Bin already knew? What if Eunwoo had been glaringly obvious without realizing, and Bin had already figured everything out?

Of course. It wasn't like Eunwoo had left anything hidden, not since he'd literally tried to kiss Bin on the lips. You couldn't get more obvious than that.

Eunwoo thought about playing it off as a friendly kiss on the cheek that had gone wrong, but that was stupid. People didn't kiss on the cheek in a friendly way, at least not in Korea, and definitely not someone like Eunwoo.

That was the reason for the staring, Eunwoo decided. Bin was still in shock over it. He was probably thinking of ways to let Eunwoo down gently.

He was sleeping in the living room, tall frame squeezed onto the small couch. Eunwoo fought the urge to go check on him. It had been normal when he'd been a concerned friend checking to see if his friend was sleeping well. Now it was creepy. Or maybe it had always been creepy, and Eunwoo only realized it then.

He sat up, and got his laptop. He needed to distract himself, otherwise he would go insane. Eunwoo opened it, and was unsurprised to find it switched on. Bin never bothered shutting it down after he was done using it.

What surprised Eunwoo was the webpage it was open at. It was a collection of university entrance exam practice questions. Eunwoo stared, puzzled. What was Bin doing here?

Curiosity overcame Eunwoo’s moral code and he opened up the browser history. Bin had been to more than one of these websites. He had also visited a site with tips on self-study, and how to prepare for entrance exams mentally. One of the links was to an answers site, and Eunwoo clicked it. The question loaded in two seconds: _Can you take entrance exams if you didn't go to high school?_

Eunwoo stared at the webpage. Bin wanted to take entrance exams. He wanted to get off the streets, leave his old life behind. He wanted to live not as a cat, but as a human.

And Eunwoo felt proud of him. Living a human life wasn't easy, especially taking entrance exams just like that, but Bin had decided to do it nonetheless. A small part of Eunwoo was a little upset Bin hadn't told him, but he quickly quashed it. He hid plenty of things from Bin, or at least he tried to.

He wondered what had convinced Bin to try and give the entrance exams. Living as human was one thing, but getting into university was one of the hardest things in a person's life. Eunwoo imagined Bin in different majors. Business major, maybe? It would make the lie Eunwoo had told Jinwoo true. One of the social sciences, like sociology, or maybe a pure science like chemistry? Bin definitely didn't enjoy Eunwoo’s textbooks, so law was out. That was kind of disappointing, that he and Bin wouldn't attend classes together…

Eunwoo stopped that thought before it got too far. Bin might not go to Chungdae, after all. He might avoid it completely, if the situation ended the way Eunwoo had a sinking feeling it would.

Thinking about it wouldn't change the outcome. Eunwoo knew that, but he still couldn't stop. He also knew he should cherish these few remaining moments when things still had some semblance of normalcy, but he couldn't do that either.

Everything was changing, piece by piece, and there was nothing Eunwoo could do about it.

He put away his laptop exactly as he'd found it, first deleting the traces of his snooping. At around 3:30, Eunwoo finally fell asleep.

 

It was a miserable morning.

The late night had taken its toll on Eunwoo. He was bleary-eyed and unresponsive during breakfast, but not enough to miss the fact that Bin was more quiet than usual.

“Are you okay?” Eunwoo finally asked when the two of them were done with breakfast.

“Me? You're worried about me?” Bin turned a small smile on Eunwoo as he gathered the used bowls. “You can barely keep your eyes open.”

“I’m fine, just had some trouble sleeping,” said Eunwoo, but he didn't know if he felt this bad because of the lack of sleep or his own overthinking brain. “You didn't say much during breakfast.”

“I could see you really weren't in the mood for a conversation,” said Bin, busy at the sink. “I’m not _that_ much of a kid.”

There was a smile in Bin's voice, and Eunwoo smiled when he heard it. “I know,” he said, getting up.

Bin suddenly turned to face him. “You know, right?” he said, oddly serious. “I do dumb things sometimes and I don't know how to do a lot of things like cook or clean, but—I learn. I'm learning. I _can_ be responsible and mature.”

Eunwoo thought about the websites he'd found the night before. “I know,” he said with a soft smile.

“So you can depend on me,” said Bin. “If you need things. I'm here.”

He said it so intently Eunwoo’s smile widened. “Yes, I know all that,” he said. “Why this sudden declaration?”

“No reason,” said Bin, and now he sounded a little awkward. “I just—I was thinking about it. Last night.”

That made Eunwoo’s gut twist. What had _he_ been thinking about the night before? “Oh,” he said. It was all he could say. He walked towards his bag, pretending he was checking he'd taken the right books but really because he needed to be away from Bin.

“I’ve been thinking about a lot of things lately,” said Bin. He still sounded awkward.

“Really?” Eunwoo couldn't think of anything else to say. He felt sick. Bin _knew_. He knew Eunwoo liked him.

“Yeah, I do use my brain sometimes,” said Bin. He said it jokingly, but it was obvious he wasn't totally into it. He sounded nervous.

Eunwoo didn't respond. He felt even more nervous than Bin sounded. He took refuge in the bathroom for a few minutes, just to put some distance between him and Bin, but in the end he had to come out. Bin was waiting for him, and silently followed him to the door to see him out like he always did.

When the door was open, Eunwoo turned back to Bin. “You’ll be fine by yourself?” he asked.

A small smile appeared on Bin's face. “Yeah, I will,” he said. It had become almost a routine for the two of them, the question and answer.

“I’ll be back by lunch,” said Eunwoo, and he didn't know if Bin even wanted that. Wasn't it weird for him?

But to his surprise, Bin smiled happily. “Don’t be late,” he said. “I get hungry waiting for you.”

Despite everything Eunwoo found himself smiling back. “You’re always hungry, Binnie,” he said.

“Which is why you should hurry,” said Bin, still smiling.

His smile eased Eunwoo’s worry. “Okay,” he said. “See you soon.” Like usual, Eunwoo reached out and squeezed Bin's forearm as a goodbye.

Bin responded by leaning forward and kissing Eunwoo on the cheek.

Eunwoo stopped dead. His brain stopped working at the same moment Bin's lips made contact with his skin. He felt like he could still feel them on him, even after Bin had straightened and Eunwoo was staring wide-eyed at him.

“See you soon,” said Bin quietly, smiling a little. Eunwoo’s brain barely registered the words as he let himself be gently pushed out of the apartment, and the door closed, hiding Bin’s smile behind it.

Eunwoo stared at the closed door. Bin had kissed him. He had definitely kissed him. He had put his lips on Eunwoo’s cheek and _kissed_ him.

With Eunwoo’s brain leaving a vacancy, his body took charge. He took the stairs down, not even being able to imagine waiting for the elevator. He had a class. His body was determined to get him to it.

He was still late. Eunwoo was left with one of the seats off in a corner, and he was glad. There was no way he would be able to pay attention in class and he didn’t want to be in a spot where he might draw attention.

He was wide awake now, but dazed. By now, at least, his brain was sure he hadn’t hallucinated all of it. His cheek felt warm, and it was like he could still feel Bin’s breath on him.

That was not a dream, and it was not an accident. Bin had definitely intentionally kissed Eunwoo on the cheek.

A part of Eunwoo tried to argue that Bin had meant it in a friendly way, but Eunwoo shut it down. He was done with deluding himself. People didn’t kiss on the cheek in a friendly way, at least not in Korea, and definitely not to someone like Eunwoo. Bin knew that. He was right, he wasn’t that much of a kid.

So he had kissed Eunwoo’s cheek knowing what Eunwoo would assume.

So.

There was only one logical conclusion.

Bin liked him.

There was no other option. Bin liked Eunwoo, and not just as a friend. That’s why he’d kissed him, so that Eunwoo would know. Well, now Eunwoo knew.

And he was scared.

This was unfamiliar territory. Eunwoo had never been in this situation before. Mr. Son never realized. Lee Howon had pretended like he hadn’t. Neither of them did _this_.

 _This_ was new. This was strange and risky and daunting. This had never happened before, and Eunwoo had never wanted it to.

Rowoon had approached him, and Eunwoo had been swept up in his assertive way and agreed at once. All of Eunwoo’s few attempts at relationships had gone the same way. He met the person, he agreed to trying something, and they went on a few dates. It had just stuck with Rowoon.

It was in all the wrong order with Bin. Eunwoo already knew him. He had spent so much time with him, eaten with him. They were _living together._

And now this.

Bin had decided he liked Eunwoo. He had known Eunwoo for over two months and decided he liked him. It should have made Eunwoo happy, but it didn't. The thought of it, of Bin actually thinking he liked Eunwoo’s personality, felt like a solid dead weight on his chest.

Because Eunwoo knew himself. He knew himself properly. He was awkward and nervous, clingy and jealous and petty and annoying. He wasn't good in relationships. He wasn't good for relationships. He wasn't good for Bin.

Bin deserved someone steady, and dependable, someone who would care for him beyond the selfish reason of wanting him to like them. He might have thought Eunwoo was that person, but he really, really was not. He would ruin it.

His relationships always collapsed, and the common factor was always Eunwoo. He ruined them. He broke them bit by bit without realizing, until things were too uncomfortable and heavy to bear. What followed was a breakup, and no matter how amicably it ended, Eunwoo just couldn't be around them anymore.

And he didn't want that with Bin.

Jeon Jungkook bursting into the room momentarily snapped Eunwoo out of his thoughts. The professor waved off his apologies as she always did, and the panting, sweating student went to the back of the room and slumped into an empty seat. He caught Eunwoo’s eye as he put away his bag, and the two of them grinned at each other. Jungkook was always late to that morning class. The whole thing was almost routine.

The occurrence of something familiar calmed Eunwoo’s nerves a bit. He liked familiarity. New experiences were good too, but familiarity was safe.

He was slipping into something unfamiliar with Bin, and Eunwoo was scared.

He took a long, deep breath, trying to calm down. He couldn't get ahead of himself. Things hadn't changed, not yet. He just had to stay calm. He had to keep himself from overthinking, focus on what was in front of him, and get through his classes. He could do that. Eunwoo could do it.

Getting through lunch was something different.

 

It seemed too soon when Eunwoo was back in front of his apartment door. He stared at the painted wood, mind both blank and overstuffed. He couldn't think about this too much. He just had to be calm, be normal, and he would be okay.

Before he could convince himself otherwise, Eunwoo unlocked the door and entered the apartment.

Bin was waiting for him in the living room. He jumped up when he saw Eunwoo. “Hey,” he said, and the smile on his face seemed nervous.

“Hey,” said Eunwoo. He had no idea how he looked, if he looked nervous like Bin did. It was impossible to read it off Bin's expression.

“You can go change and freshen up,” said Bin, slightly nervous smile still on his face. “I’ll start on lunch.”

“Okay,” said Eunwoo. He didn't move.

The two of them stayed like that, just staring at each other. Bin seemed to be waiting for Eunwoo to say something. Eunwoo didn't know what to say. And then finally, mercifully, Bin looked away, and Eunwoo was able to escape to his bedroom.

The air had felt thick and heavy, and Eunwoo hated it. This was the last thing he wanted. It was like they were dancing on a string drawn taut, ready to snap at any moment.

When he had allowed himself enough time alone, Eunwoo left his room. Bin was in the kitchen, struggling with a knife. He was cutting something, but the sound of the knife hitting the cutting board was irregular and thudding.

Despite everything, Eunwoo smiled. “Give me that,” he said, sidling up to Bin and gently prying the knife from him.

“I can do it,” protested Bin. The vegetables he had been busy with were certainly cut, but not well.

“I know you can, but I can do it better,” said Eunwoo with a smile. “You can start on something else, okay?”

“Okay,” said Bin with a childish pout. Eunwoo smiled even more at that, and then turned his attention to refining Bin's messy cutting.

Bin went to take out pots and pans while Eunwoo worked on cutting vegetables for the soup. Eunwoo did his work leisurely, feeling the weight on his chest lifting little by little. Working on lunch with Bin like this, cutting ingredients while Bin organized them for him, it felt right. It was nice. It was familiar.

Bin left the kitchen when he was done with the utensils, probably to get the couch ready. The two of them occasionally had lunch in front of the TV. It was another nice, familiar thing.

After some time Bin returned to the kitchen. Eunwoo’s back was to him as he started chopping up the last of the spinach, but he could feel his presence. “Binnie, could you get me one more carrot?” he asked, not bothering to turn around.

“Eunwoo, you are my favorite person.”

Eunwoo froze. He stared ahead, heart thudding in his ears. He was still holding the knife up in mid-air, and with great effort he managed to bring it down. His throat had gone dry, and he licked his lips, once, twice, trying to moisten them so he could form words.

Finally, Eunwoo was able to speak. “A carrot,” he said.

He could sense the hesitation behind him, he didn't need to turn around to see Bin’s face. “Eunwoo, did you hear what I said?” Bin asked uncertainly. “I said—”

“One more carrot,” said Eunwoo, and his heart was pounding, hands shaking. “Just one more should be enough.”

“Eunwoo.” Bin's voice was almost pleading now. “You… I thought… I need to tell you—”

“A carrot please, Binnie,” said Eunwoo, louder than before. It felt a miracle his voice was still steady. Eunwoo stood still, not seeing anything. His head was down and he tried to focus on what was in front of him, but he just could not.

The air behind him was still. And then, with a thud, something was put on the counter beside him. It was a carrot.

Eunwoo took it, eyes trained down. He washed it and diced it, trying to lose himself in the familiarity of his actions, but it was no use. His hands were still shaking.

The meal took time to cook. Eunwoo waited in front of the stove, watching the pot every second. When it was done, he served out two portions and took his usual seat at the table. Bin sat opposite.

They ate in silence. Eunwoo spent the whole meal with his head down, not saying anything. Bin ate slowly. After Eunwoo had managed to swallow all of his lunch Bin gathered the dishes and washed them. Neither of them spoke.

After lunch Eunwoo went to his bedroom and got into bed and stared at the sheets. He lay there for hours, thinking of nothing and everything. Bin didn’t come in once.

Eunwoo had to get up to make dinner, and found Bin sitting on the couch. He wasn’t watching TV, he was just sitting there alone, lost in thought. He looked up when Eunwoo entered the room, and Eunwoo quickly averted his gaze.

He started on dinner. Bin didn’t offer to help. Dinner was prepared quickly, and the plates served in their usual places. Eunwoo sat and started eating, Bin opposite him.

The food tasted awful to Eunwoo, and he choked on every bite. He didn’t stop eating, though. He tried to keep his head down, not look up no matter what. He was aware when Bin stopped eating to stare at him, but Eunwoo refused to look up. He couldn’t.

“I think I should leave.”

Eunwoo didn’t raise his head. Bin didn’t sound sad when he said it, but there was something hollow about his voice. Eunwoo couldn’t imagine his expression and he didn’t want to see it.

“Things are kind of weird now,” Bin continued, still flat, still empty. “I don’t want you to feel weird. It’s your apartment and I think I’ve been a burden long enough.”

There seemed to be a solid mass in Eunwoo’s throat, cutting off his airway and making it hard to breathe. He tried to swallow it down but it stayed there, and for a moment he was scared he actually was choking. He had stopped eating—he wasn’t exactly sure when—and now he was staring at his half-empty bowl.

“I’m sorry,” said Bin, and his voice wasn’t empty anymore, but there was a tint to it Eunwoo couldn’t grasp. “I just thought… I’m sorry, yeah?”

Something burned in the corners of Eunwoo’s eyes. He blinked, trying to ignore it. He was trying to stay calm. He had to stay calm.

Bin didn’t say any more. The two of them sat in silence, neither of them eating. Eunwoo couldn’t speak. Everything he had been scared of was happening right in front of him, and he couldn’t even say anything.

He should tell Bin to stay. Eunwoo knew that he should. But then what? It would be strange and uncomfortable, and Bin knew that. He wasn’t a kid.

This was the end.

Finally, Bin got up and started gathering the bowls and dishes. Eunwoo sat and waited until he was done, and then he also got up. He went to bed, where he could be safe and warm and alone. He lay awake, waiting for Bin to walk in and magically say something that would fix things. Eunwoo fell asleep at 3:30.

 

When Eunwoo woke up, Bin was gone.

He wandered through the apartment listlessly. He was alone. Sometime in the middle of the night or early morning, Bin had packed up his few things and left.

He had left without saying goodbye.

Eunwoo stood in his home that suddenly felt so empty. The folded blankets on the couch were the only evidence Bin had even been here in the first place. Eunwoo opened them up, wrapped them around himself as he sat on the couch.

The corners of his eyes were burning again, and Eunwoo tried to blink it away. The burning intensified, and Eunwoo could feel the tears building up now, threatening to spill. He took a deep breath, steadied his breathing. He wasn’t going to cry. He couldn’t cry. Everything was fine.

It’s like they say, people lose things they don’t deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> I went with carrot, thanks Seal! Thank you to everyone who responded to my ridiculous question ^^  
> As always, I'm on [tumblr](http://dream-astro.tumblr.com/)


	18. Cold Rooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter! Brace yourself

 

> **Eunwoo:**
> 
> Hey guys sorry for doing this on short notice but I can’t host our get-together tomorrow
> 
> **MJ:**
> 
> whats wrong?? did something happen?
> 
> **Eunwoo:**
> 
> No it’s nothing
> 
> I’m just not feeling up to it
> 
> **Sanha♥:**
> 
> Oh no hyung are you sick again? :((
> 
> **Eunwoo:**
> 
> Don’t worry, I’m fine
> 
> **Jinjin:**
> 
> sure?
> 
> **MJ:**
> 
> should we come over and take care of you??
> 
> i can come over right now if u need me
> 
> **Eunwoo:**
> 
> It’s nothing serious, honestly
> 
> I think I’ll be alright alone at home
> 
> **MJ:**
> 
> ooohhhhhhhhhh ;)
> 
> ‘’alone’’ totally ;)
> 
> enjoy your time alone ~ ;)
> 
> **Sanha♥:**
> 
> huh?? What are you talking about hyung? o.O
> 
> **MJ:**
> 
> nothing kid
> 
> Let eunwoo enjoy his time alone ;)
> 
> **Sanha♥:**
> 
> Why do you keep making wink faces :[
> 
> **Eunwoo:**
> 
> Thanks for understanding, and I’m really sorry
> 
> **Jinjin:**
> 
> its fine
> 
> feel better soon

 

“Hyung, hey.”

“Oh, hey! What’s up?”

“Um, I’m sorry but I don’t think I can come in to work today. I’m not… I’m not really feeling alright.”

“You’re still sick? Are you sure you don’t want me to come over?”

“No, hyung, it’s fine. I’m sorry for missing work. _Again_.”

“Hey if you’re sick it’s fine! If you’re not better by tomorrow I’ll come over with soup, okay?”

“...Okay. Thanks, hyung. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay, seriously! Just rest and get better soon!”

 

“Hey, Sanha.”

“Hi hyung. I stopped by the café today and you seemed kind of… I don’t know, are you okay?”

“Don’t worry, I’m fine. I’m sorry if I worried you.”

“No, no, it’s just I know you were sick yesterday, so I wanted to see if you were really okay.”

“I really am. Thanks for calling.”

“Um… okay. Okay, bye, hyung.”

“Bye.”

 

“Hyung.”

“Hey Cha. How’re you doing?”

“I’m alright. Any particular reason you called?”

“Depends. Any particular reason I saw you walking around campus feeding stray cats?”

“Oh, I—not really. Just... felt like it.”

“Really. You sure this isn’t something about Moon Bin?”

“No, hyung, why would you think that?”

“Wow that was so good I almost believed you. What happened?”

“Nothing. I’m sorry, I have to go now.”

“Of course you do. We’ll talk about this eventually, Eunwoo.”

“Bye, hyung.”

“Yeah.”

*

“Okay, it’s intervention time.”

Jinwoo looked around the four of them assembled at Myungjun’s apartment. Sanha was on a nearby chair, looking up at him wide-eyed, with Myungjun leaning against the table beside him. Minhyuk was spread out over the couch, tapping on his phone disinterestedly.

“Intervention sounds a bit extreme,” said Myungjun. “Let’s just say we’re going to talk to him.”

“No, it’s not extreme,” said Sanha seriously. “I went to his apartment to check on him and he didn’t let me in.”

“Really?” Jinwoo was surprised. “He just left you standing outside?”

“He opened the door a bit and talked to me,” said Sanha. “But when I tried to go inside he pretended like he didn’t hear me and shut the door in my face.” He frowned, eyes down.

“Okay, that is serious,” said Myungjun. Eunwoo adored Sanha and would never treat him like that if it wasn’t. “Something big must’ve happened.”

Jinwoo had a feeling he knew what it was. “Have any of you seen Moon Bin around recently?”

“He hasn’t been coming by the café for the past week,” said Myungjun. “You think something happened between him and Eunwoo?”

“Yeah,” said Jinwoo. “Rather, I think something _didn’t_ happen.”

“What? What’re you talking about?” Sanha asked, confused, but Myungjun got it immediately.

“No way,” he said. “It was totally obvious. Not even Eunwoo is that much of an idiot.”

“I think you’re underestimating him,” sighed Jinwoo. “Nothing else makes sense.”

“No, but, come on,” insisted Myungjun. “Everybody knew. Plus Eunwoo likes him too so I don’t get why it would turn out bad. Eunwoo should be going on cute dates now, not moping around at home alone.” He stopped. “He’s alone, right?”

“Probably,” said Jinwoo. If Bin had confessed and been rejected, Jinwoo doubted he would still be living in Eunwoo’s apartment. “That’s why I was asking if you’d seen Bin recently.”

“Well, we’re not really close,” said Myungjun. “It’s Minhyuk who’s friends with him.”

At once three heads turned to look at Minhyuk. Minhyuk went on tapping on his phone like he hadn’t noticed. Finally, Myungjun lost patience and said, “Well? Seen Bin recently, Minhyuk?”

“No.” Minhyuk’s tone was clipped, and he didn’t look away from his phone.

“Too busy to even look at us now?” Myungjun said, peeved. Jinwoo could tell he was annoyed, and discreetly took a step closer to him.

Minhyuk put his phone down on his chest and turned to Myungjun with a blank look. “No,” he repeated, voice flat. “I haven’t seen Bin in a while.” He went back to his phone.

Myungjun made a sound of annoyance and rolled his eyes before turning back to Jinwoo. “It’s probably Bin, then,” he said. “Especially after the stuff you talked about with him on Thursday.”

“It’s definitely about him,” said Jinwoo. “We need to talk to Eunwoo. We can’t do anything without talking to him first.”

“We need to get him out of his apartment,” put in Sanha, looking glad to come to a part of the conversation he understood. “I don’t like how he didn’t let me in.”

“Agreed,” said Jinwoo. More than anything, he didn’t like that Eunwoo truly was alone in there. He was still on the fence about the whole turning-into-a-cat thing, but it was true Bin had been living with Eunwoo. Finding himself alone, especially after what had probably been a horrible event for him, could not be doing Eunwoo good.

“We should make an excuse to get him to come outside,” said Sanha, sitting up. He was excited now, thinking up a plan. “That would be better than dragging him out, right?”

“Good thinking,” said Myungjun with a clap of his hands. “Anyone have any ideas?” He looked at the kid stretched over the couch. “Minhyuk?”

“I don’t know,” muttered Minhyuk, eyes on his phone screen. “If Eunwoo-hyung wants to stay in his apartment then let him stay there. Whatever.”

“Did you just say _‘whatever’_ ?” Myungjun flared up. “One of your friends is miserable and obviously really hurt and all you say is _whatever_?”

“He’s not the only one who’s hurt,” Minhyuk shot back suddenly, throwing his phone aside and sitting up. “Eunwoo-hyung hurt Bin a lot so forgive me if I’m not feeling too sympathetic.”

Myungjun was already moving towards Minhyuk when Jinwoo put a hand on his arm, stopping him. “What do you mean?” Jinwoo asked calmly. “You spoke with Bin?”

“Yeah I spoke with Bin,” said Minhyuk. He was furious. It was the first time in a long time Jinwoo had seen him so worked up. “He came to see me on Saturday and he told me what happened. He finally told Eunwoo-hyung that he liked him. And surprise, surprise, Eunwoo-hyung pretended like he didn’t hear him, which is what he always does when someone says something he doesn’t want to hear.”

Jinwoo wasn’t surprised at all, but Myungjun’s jaw dropped. “What? Why?” Myungjun seemed stunned. “But he _does_ like Bin! Everyone knows it!”

“Well that’s not what he told Bin,” said Minhyuk. He lay back down heavily on the sofa, and glared at the ceiling.

“I don’t understand, Jinjin,” said Myungjun, turning to Jinwoo. The nickname always came out when he was surprised or flustered, but neither Sanha nor Minhyuk noticed. “He _does_ like Bin. I mean, it’s obvious. Why would he say he doesn’t?”

“You know how Eunwoo is,” said Jinwoo, trying to calm him down. He looked back at Minhyuk. “So you _have_ seen Bin.”

“Yeah.” Minhyuk had taken out his phone again, and had his eyes on the screen.

“And you know where he is.” That wasn’t a question. Jinwoo knew Minhyuk did.

“So what if I do?”

Sanha swallowed loud enough for Jinwoo to hear. This kind of answer from Minhyuk was a sharp contrast to his usual behavior. But Jinwoo wasn’t going to be deterred. “So you can tell us,” he said, keeping his voice calm.

“I’m not telling any of you,” said Minhyuk, taking his eyes off the screen to give Jinwoo a sharp look. “If Eunwoo-hyung wants to meet him, he can ask me himself.”

Jinwoo was already opening his mouth to retort something when he felt a light touch on his hand. “Let him be,” said Myungjun gently.

“What?” Jinwoo was stunned. “What are you saying? Eunwoo—”

“Eunwoo _should_ ask by himself,” said Myungjun. He put a hand on Jinwoo’s arm and held him firmly. “Think about it. If I hurt you, you’d want me to look for you myself, right? Not because my friends tricked us into meeting or something.”

“I guess,” Jinwoo mumbled. That made a lot of sense. A lot more sense than forcing Bin and Eunwoo to meet up, in any case.

“Exactly,” said Myungjun, shooting one of his signature dazzling smiles. “I think instead of hatching up some plot we should just work on getting Eunwoo outside.”

“Right,” said Jinwoo. Myungjun _was_ right, and he was powerless against that smile anyway.

“Why would _you_ hurt Jinwoo-hyung anyway?” Sanha asked all of a sudden.

Myungjun rolled his eyes. “It was just an example, noodle. Let’s focus over here, okay?”

“I think we should go see Eunwoo, in person,” said Jinwoo. “You with me?” Myungjun and Sanha nodded determinedly, and Jinwoo turned his attention to the kid stretched over the sofa. “Minhyuk?”

“You can go if you want to,” said Minhyuk, again only looking at his phone.

“You cannot be serious,” said Jinwoo. “Eunwoo is obviously miserable and you—” Another touch from Myungjun shut Jinwoo’s mouth.

Minhyuk put down his phone and turned a blank, impassive face on Jinwoo. “Eunwoo-hyung broke Bin's heart. If he's miserable, it’s his own choice.”

The only thing keeping Jinwoo from yelling was Myungjun’s hand on his upper arm, a steady, calming pressure. He knew Minhyuk had a point, that he was obviously close to Bin and had reason to be angry, but that didn’t stop Jinwoo from being angry as well. He took a deep breath. “Fine,” he said, and his voice came out composed. “You don’t have to come if you don’t want to.”

No answer from Minhyuk, which Jinwoo decided was the right thing. He didn’t want to end up yelling at Minhyuk, especially when he knew the kid had a right to be angry. He looked at Myungjun and gave a silent signal that he was okay, and Myungjun clapped once loudly. “Okay, let’s go,” he said, kicking the chair Sanha was sitting in. “Minhyuk can keep watch over the apartment.”

Sanha climbed out of the chair. He smiled a little awkwardly at Minhyuk, whose face was blank as ever. The youngest pouted a bit at that, and then left the apartment, followed by Myungjun, who was trying to exude an air of positivity. Jinwoo left at the back of their line of three, Myungjun’s hand still on his arm.

*

The apartment felt cold.

Eunwoo walked from room to room, checking that all the windows were closed. They were. But then why did the place feel so cold?

He kept walking around the rooms even after he had ascertained there were no open windows for a draft to get in from. There was nothing to do. It was a fresh, clean Saturday afternoon, but all Eunwoo felt was bored. And cold.

He decided to eat something, but when he opened the fridge he lost any appetite he might’ve had. Eunwoo rifled through the cupboards, but there didn’t seem to be anything worth eating anywhere in the apartment. Eventually he gave up, and sat down in the living room couch.

An unsightly pile of clothes peeked out from behind the coffee table, and Eunwoo ignored it. He’d become an expert at ignoring messes over the last week. What was the point? It was his apartment. It could be as messy as he wanted it to be. He was the only person living there, after all.

So Eunwoo let the clothes sit there on the floor as he stared up at the ceiling. He still felt cold. He thought about getting his heavier winter coats and blankets out of storage, and then shelved that idea for a later time. It would only get colder with time, and he had plenty of time to get out the boxes.

It was probably freezing outside. Nights outside would be unbearable soon, if they weren’t already. Eunwoo imagined sleeping out there, even through December and January, and then quickly tried to dismiss the thought. Just because _he_ wasn’t in Eunwoo’s apartment didn’t mean he was back on the streets. He was going to give entrance exams. He was going to live as a human, a human with a warm place to stay and enough food to eat, and someone who could take care of him and cook for him and fold his shirts.

Everything was fine.

The doorbell rang. Eunwoo sat where he was, arms wrapped around himself to give some warmth. He didn’t want to move. Whoever it was could come back later.

But the doorbell kept on ringing, a loud incessant sound that kept attacking Eunwoo’s ears until he finally gave in and got up. He moved quickly to the front door, rubbing his arms all the while, and then looked through the eyehole.

It was Sanha. The kid looked a little nervous, fingers running through his dark brown hair as he waited. Eunwoo unlocked the door and opened it a bit, just enough for his face to show. He didn’t want Sanha seeing the mess inside. “Hi, Sanha,” he said, and his voice came out croaky, even to his own ears. He cleared his throat. “What’s up?”

“Hi, hyung,” said Sanha, now smiling brightly. “Do you mind if I come in?”

“Right now?” Eunwoo put on a smile. “Is anything wrong?”

“If you let me in, everything will be fine,” said Sanha. “Can I come in?”

“Maybe—maybe later,” said Eunwoo, instinctively reducing the gap a bit. He had to clean up before he could let anyone in. What would they think if they saw the state his apartment was in? “How about you come by tomorrow?”

“I see we have to do this the hard way,” said Sanha. He sighed dramatically, and then suddenly called out, “Hyungs!”

Out of nowhere Jinwoo and Myungjun appeared so quickly they might have teleported. Before Eunwoo could react he was being pushed back into his apartment, and Jinwoo, Myungjun and Sanha had all gotten in.

“What the—what was that?” Eunwoo blinked rapidly in surprise.

“Sorry Eunwoo, we had to get in here,” said Myungjun with a bright smile. “Assess the situation, you might say.”

“The situation is bad,” said Sanha, making a face. “Wow hyung, your place is messier than my room. And that’s saying a lot.”

“I’ve been busy,” said Eunwoo, rushing over to where he’d thrown the dirty laundry into a pile and picking it up. “Haven’t gotten around to cleaning yet.” He opened his bedroom door and threw everything in. He could deal with that later.

“Busy? With what?” Myungjun asked as soon as Eunwoo was back in the living room. “What were you so busy with that _you_ let your place become like this?”

Eunwoo opened his mouth, and then closed it soundlessly. He had no idea. He had no idea what he’d been doing for the past week. Time had obviously passed, but he didn’t know where it had all gone.

“Just… busy,” he finally said. He slid the shoes he’d kicked off onto the living room floor the day before behind the couch.

“Jesus, Eunwoo, what the hell?”

Jinwoo was standing in front of the sink, and Eunwoo cursed under his breath before he rushed over to him. “Hyung—”

“When was the last time you did the dishes?” Jinwoo demanded. He stared at the full sink in horror and disbelief, and then turned that look on Eunwoo.

“I decided it would be more practical if I just… did them all at… once…” Eunwoo wilted under the force of that horrified look. By now Myungjun and Sanha had come up too, and Myungjun gasped aloud.

“Looks about a week,” Sanha piped up from behind him. Jinwoo and Myungjun both gave Eunwoo the same look, the one that meant they wanted an explanation.

“I thought it would be more practical if I did them all at once,” he said, a little more firmly this time. “I was going to do them this afternoon.” That was sort of a lie. Eunwoo had been planning to do them in the afternoon, but he had a feeling he would end up leaving them for later. Again.

“How have you been eating all this time?” asked Jinwoo, still in parent-mode. “Do you even have any clean plates left?”

Eunwoo did not. His breakfast for the past three days had been cereal straight out of the box and milk from the carton. “I’ve been doing okay,” he said.

“This—” Jinwoo motioned to the sink, “—is doing okay?”

It wasn’t really. Eunwoo could feel it, feel that he wasn’t really doing okay, but he couldn’t let himself even think it. It was stupid, thinking that he wasn’t okay. Everything was okay.

Everything was fine.

He couldn’t answer, not with Jinwoo’s serious eyes on him, and eventually Jinwoo sighed. “Myungjun, could you, I don’t know, look at the other rooms with Sanha?” he asked. “I need to have a chat with Eunwoo.”

“Let’s go, kid,” said Myungjun, pulling Sanha away with him. “We’ll hang out in Eunwoo’s bedroom for awhile. If it’s still livable.”

The two of them disappeared into the bedroom, leaving Eunwoo alone with Jinwoo. Eunwoo walked over to the living room, glad to be away from the kitchen. He didn’t like being there. Jinwoo followed and stood in front of him, features now soft and caring. “You’re sad,” he said. It wasn’t a question.

That, Eunwoo couldn’t deny. He _was_ sad. He was sad, and it made him angry. He shouldn’t be like this. He should be getting over this, cleaning up his apartment, washing his dishes. But instead he was _sad_. It wasn’t right.

“There’s nothing to be sad about,” said Eunwoo.

“But you’re still sad,” said Jinwoo. He paused. “I know what happened. I know you rejected Bin. I just… I’m trying to get _why_.”

 _Rejected_. Eunwoo hated the sound of that word, but it was the truth. He had rejected him. He swallowed. “I did the right thing,” said Eunwoo, and he didn’t know if he was saying it to Jinwoo or to himself. “It wouldn’t have worked out. I was saving him from that.”

“That’s what you think? That you _saved_ him?” Jinwoo stared at Eunwoo in disbelief. “How do you know that? How do you know he would’ve gotten hurt?”

“Because it wouldn’t have worked out,” said Eunwoo, but he knew Jinwoo wouldn’t understand. Jinwoo was selfless and kind and dependable, good with people and good for people. Eunwoo was… not. He took a deep breath. “It hurts now but it’s better this way,” he said. “If—if I’d said yes we would’ve broken up later and he would be hurt so much more. I just didn’t want that.”

“But that’s just it, you don’t _know_ ,” said Jinwoo. He looked so frustrated. “You won’t even give things a chance.”

“I know,” said Eunwoo. “I’m saving him from more pain. I’m not right for him.” _I’m not good enough for him,_ he almost said, but stopped himself. Jinwoo would not have let that go, and Eunwoo really didn’t want this to go on any longer than it had to.

“You sure about that?” said Jinwoo. “Minhyuk says you broke Bin’s heart.”

A sharp, solid mass formed in Eunwoo’s throat, and he tried to swallow it down before it choked him. He tried to focus on what was important, not on the words that kept ringing in his ears. “Minhyuk… knows where Bin is?” he asked, trying to keep his voice calm. “Is he okay? He’s warm, and healthy, right? Is he eating well? Who’s cooking for him, do they know he eats—”

“I don’t know,” said Jinwoo, cutting off Eunwoo’s endless stream of worried questions. “He won’t tell me. He’ll tell you if you ask him, though. If you’re willing to talk to Bin.”

Eunwoo shrunk back. “Maybe… maybe later,” he said. “I don’t think Binnie wants to talk to me.”

“He does want to talk to you,” said Jinwoo, and he looked ready to burst with frustration. “Just talk to him. _Think_. Listen to him and stop being so dumb. Damn it, Eunwoo, you’re killing me! Why won’t you just go after what you _really want_?”

Because what Eunwoo really wanted was what was best for Bin. “I already am,” he said.

He shut down all the conflicting feelings, put on his cold, composed mask. Jinwoo took one look at it and cursed, saying a word he would’ve smacked Minhyuk for using. “Myungjun,” he called out, and immediately the bedroom door opened and Myungjun stuck his head out. “We’re leaving,” he said, still looking at Eunwoo. “Get Sanha.”

“Already?” Myungjun came out of the room, Sanha in tow. “Did you guys work things out?”

“Eunwoo’s decided he already has,” said Jinwoo. The frustration died, and Jinwoo sighed again. He looked defeated.

The look on Jinwoo’s face made Eunwoo’s gut twist with guilt, but he tried to ignore it. He sat down on the sofa, trying to keep the composed mask on. Jinwoo didn’t understand now, but he would in the future.

The future. The future where Eunwoo would throw out his stupid feelings of sadness, the selfish desire of wanting Bin around. Where he’d finally talk to Bin again. Where they might be friends again, and things would be safe and good. Where Bin would have someone who could really care for him, someone worthy of all the love in his heart, and Eunwoo wouldn’t have to pretend that even the thought of it didn’t kill him inside.

Jinwoo and Myungjun were engaged in one of their silent conversations, Myungjun’s fingers on Jinwoo’s upper arm, but Eunwoo didn’t bother trying to decipher it. He really didn’t care. He just wanted to be alone. Bin wasn’t there and he wasn’t coming back, and Eunwoo didn’t want anyone else around him right then.

“Why don’t you want to be happy?”

The words jolted Eunwoo back to the present. He raised his head and saw Sanha crouched down on the floor in front of him, eyes level with his.

“What?” Eunwoo didn’t know how to respond.

“Why do you think it’s not okay if you’re happy?” Sanha asked, and he looked so sincerely curious. “Everyone wants to be happy. It’s normal, hyung. Being happy doesn’t make you selfish.”

Eunwoo opened his mouth, but no words came out. He just stared at Sanha, trying to get out an answer to that innocent, sincere face, but he couldn’t.

“Especially because it wouldn’t only make you happy,” continued Sanha. “You’d be happy, but so would Bin-hyung. I don’t think that’s selfish. I think that’s… good.” He paused. “Everyone deserves to be happy. I just don’t know why you think you don’t.”

It was like Sanha’s words had pierced right through to Eunwoo’s core. Sanha was still looking at Eunwoo, cute face genuine and caring, but Eunwoo wasn’t in the present anymore. He was back to a night that seemed like ages ago, when his skin had burned with fever and his body had shaken with tears.

_“Be selfish, then you’ll be happy. Then I’m happy too.”_

_“I’m afraid you’ll get sick of me.”_

_“Never. I promise you, Eunwoo. Never.”_

What was Eunwoo so scared of?

“Hyung? Hyung, are you okay? Did I break him? Oh no, oh no, oh no—”

Eunwoo blinked, and he was back in the present. Sanha was still in front of him, looking worried and frantic, with Myungjun and Jinwoo standing behind.

“I’m… I’m not broken,” Eunwoo finally managed to say. He swallowed. “At least, I… I hope I’m not.”

Sanha furrowed his eyebrows, confused, but Jinwoo cleared his throat. “I think Eunwoo would appreciate being alone for some time,” he said. Eunwoo nodded distractedly, his brain working hard to try and make sense of the words running around it. He looked up at Jinwoo, who nodded once before ushering Myungjun and a still-worried Sanha out the door. Eunwoo heard the front door close, and then, once again, he was alone.

But this time Eunwoo didn’t just sit there. He jumped up and ran both hands through his hair, once, twice. Something was building inside him, rising like a tide, but he didn’t know what it was. It sloshed around his insides, getting higher and higher, until he could taste it in his mouth. It was behind his eyes too, fighting to escape, but Eunwoo wouldn’t let it.

He went to his bedroom. He wasn’t sure why, but he had to move. He threw open the window, and a burst of cold air flooded in, winter running against Eunwoo’s skin. He started rifling through the shelves, kicking over the piles of clothes that had built up over the last week. He was looking for something. Eunwoo didn’t even know what. Something was missing, something he needed. Someone he needed.

He went on searching uselessly, pulling out the few clothes he had left in his closet. He pulled the pillows off the bed, shook out the unfolded blanket. Eunwoo could feel despair building in his chest, but he kept on looking. He had almost torn his room apart by this point, but he didn’t stop. He couldn’t.

Eunwoo was taking things off his bedside table when one of his law textbooks slipped off the edge and fell. He was fine with letting it stay there, but then he glanced downwards and saw that the book had opened when it had hit the floor.

Things had been hidden inside.

A key, and a thick envelope. And beneath it, a sheet of notepaper.

Eunwoo sunk down to the floor, and took the paper in his hands.

It was a letter.

> Eunwoo,
> 
> You’re such a good student so I know you’ll find this! You’re sleeping right now and I don’t want to wake you. I don’t think it would be a good idea after yesterday. I hope you aren’t too angry at me for leaving like this.
> 
> I thought about it and it seemed like the right thing to do. I don’t want you to feel weird. I didn’t want to make things weird I just really thought ~~you~~ things would turn out different. I’m sorry about that.
> 
> You’ll probably worry about me (I know you) but I’ll be fine! Don’t worry and please take care of yourself!
> 
> I left the key to your front door. In the envelope is the money I got from working at all my small jobs. Don’t feel bad about spending it! I earned it for you anyway.
> 
> Be healthy and be happy! Eat a lot!

Eunwoo stared at the sheet of paper in his hands, eyes drinking in every word. Every stroke of ink burned into his memory. That cute handwriting that Eunwoo had never even seen before. All the exclamation marks, sad attempts at sounding upbeat. The ink splats on the margins, the careful attempts at wiping them off that only succeeded in spreading them further.

The letter wasn’t signed. But there, at the bottom of the page, was a small drawing of a cat sitting in a backpack.

And as Eunwoo stared at the drawing, he thought he finally understood. He had been stupid. He had been so, so stupid, but not in the way that he’d thought.

He didn’t touch the key. He picked up the envelope, and it was thick in his hands. There was a lot inside. All the days Bin had gone out, the days Bin had just grinned when Eunwoo asked him where we worked and why he even did it, it was all there in Eunwoo’s hands.

_I earned it for you anyway._

Everything was not fine.

Eunwoo started crying.

 

“Hyung please stop calling me, I really don’t want to talk to you right now.”

“Minhyuk, I need to talk to Bin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update! If you follow me on tumblr you'll know things have been hectic with classes, but I apologise sincerely for leaving you in the dark on AO3. Hopefully the longer chapter makes up for it?  
> I'll probably be very busy until September, so it's very unlikely I'll update before then. I'm really very sorry!  
> Also, total number of chapters has been increased to 23 again. I got an idea I just couldn't let go of :>  
> Thank you for all the kudos, comments, and love~


	19. Breathless Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while! You might need a refresher after that 1+ month hiatus, sorry ^^;; Thank you for your patience and your encouraging messages ♡  
> Anyway, I won't keep you any longer. Let's go!

Eunwoo sat on a bench by the side of the road, and waited.

He checked his watch. It was past ten. It was cold, a pure winter night that attacked Eunwoo’s face and any skin he left exposed. He adjusted the scarf around his neck, and regretted not bringing along a beanie. It would only get colder the longer he waited, and his ears were already freezing.

He decided he would go home after another hour. He hoped he wouldn’t have to wait that long, but he had a sinking feeling that that hope was useless.

Eunwoo didn’t know what else to do but wait.

He didn’t know where Bin was. He didn’t know how to find him. All he knew was that Bin liked to hang around this street, and all he could do was hope he’d find him here.

He cursed his own stupidity. Bin had been right there, right at Minhyuk’s house for the first two days after he’d left Eunwoo’s apartment. If Eunwoo had just gotten his stupid head straight in those two days, he would have found Bin. He could have been talking to him right at that moment, telling him all the things he should’ve said so long ago. But instead he was sitting alone on a public bench, hoping for a miracle.

A cold wind blew, sharp against Eunwoo’s skin. He finally gave in to his ears’ complaining and wrapped his scarf around his head, looping it under his chin. Eunwoo was sure he looked ridiculous, and he could feel the chill now on the back of his neck, but he had no other choice. He wanted his ears attached when he finally met Bin again.

 _When_ he met him again. Not _if_. Eunwoo didn’t allow himself the idea of an _if_.

He had to stay alert, keep an eye on both people and cats passing by. If Bin saw him, he wouldn’t approach. Eunwoo knew that, so he had to make sure he spotted Bin first.

The ringing of his phone gave Eunwoo a small surprise, and he quickly fished it out of his coat pocket. It was Myungjun. A small smile came to Eunwoo’s face automatically and he answered the call, keeping his phone a safe distance away from his ear.

“Eunwoo!” Myungjun’s voice cannoned through. “What are you doing? Are you still outside?”

“Yes, hyung, I’m still outside,” said Eunwoo. “I’ll get back home soon, don’t worry.”

The pause on the other end told him that Myungjun _was_ worrying. “It’s really late,” he said finally. “You don’t think he’ll be walking around there in the middle of the night, do you?”

“He could be,” said Eunwoo. “We don’t know he isn’t. Maybe he is. I don’t know.” He sighed. “I don’t know how else I’m supposed to find him.”

“Minhyuk really has no idea where he is?”

“No, he didn’t tell him,” said Eunwoo. “He just… left.” Eunwoo's insides twisted with worry. All Bin had told Minhyuk was that he didn’t want to be a burden, and so he’d left. Eunwoo had gone to the few places he’d known Bin had worked, but none of the owners had seen him in awhile. Bin had left all his money to Eunwoo, and he wasn’t working at his regular places either. Where was he living? Was he safe, and warm? Eunwoo tried not to get too worked up about it but it was killing him, knowing that Bin was probably homeless again, and it was all Eunwoo’s fault.

“I’m sure you’ll find him soon!” Myungjun’s optimistic voice interrupted Eunwoo’s thoughts. He paused, and then said, “Didn’t Bin say he’d talk to Minhyuk again later? Y’know you could just wait until then, instead of sitting out at night in winter.”

The way Myungjun said it made Eunwoo certain these were actually Jinwoo’s concerns, just reworded. “I don’t know, I can’t just wait around for that,” he said. “I feel like I… I have to do something. Minhyuk said he’d call if Bin contacted him, so I have that as a backup option in any case.”

“I’m just glad you and Minhyuk are alright again now,” said Myungjun. “It was so weird when Jinwoo got mad with him. I had to step up and be the responsible adult. Can you believe it? Me!”

Eunwoo chuckled. “Minhyuk was right to be mad with me, though.”

“And of course Jinwoo always gets upset whenever any of us are mad with each other, yeah,” said Myungjun. “He’ll probably be like this with Bin too.”

“I hope so,” said Eunwoo. That made Eunwoo’s chest feel warm. The thought of Bin being part of their friend circle, hanging out with the rest of them, all six together. He didn’t think it would be awkward either, even if they were a couple. Jinwoo and Myungjun made it work, so could Bin and Eunwoo…

 _When_ Eunwoo found him again. And _if_ Bin accepted him.

“I’m sure of it,” said Myungjun, and he sounded like he really was. “I gotta go see if the noodle’s done with dinner. Make sure you don’t stay out too late, okay? Otherwise I’ll sic Jinwoo on you!”

“Don’t worry, I won’t,” said Eunwoo with a laugh. “Thanks for calling, hyung. I’ll see you soon.”

“Of course, Eunwoo,” said Myungjun. “Bye.”

He ended the call, and Eunwoo stared at his phone screen for awhile, still faintly smiling. He had good friends, friends who cared about him. He was doing well in his classes too, and he had a job he enjoyed and a small, cozy apartment he could call home. He’d been blessed with so many things in his life, so many things he’d never really thought he’d deserved.

He just needed one more.

Eunwoo wrapped his coat more snugly around his body and settled in.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re going to go sit there again.”

Eunwoo nodded without looking up from rice. He was almost done with lunch, and then he could go and sit at the bench he had claimed as his own.

“How long are you going to sit there today?” asked Jinwoo with a sigh. “All the way into the night?”

Another nod. Eunwoo didn’t have work that day, so he could make the most of his time.

That got another sigh from Jinwoo. They were having lunch together, all five of them. Myungjun was sitting next to Jinwoo, stealing bits from his plate. He tried to be sneaky, which was pointless since Jinwoo wouldn’t say anything anyway. Sanha was on his other side, happily eating up, while next to him Minhyuk bitterly swallowed down his lunch, sulky ever since Myungjun had refused to give him a pastry for dessert.

They were all gathered in the back room of Sunshine Café, with Seungcheol manning the counter for a while. It was a rare occurrence, all five of them eating lunch together on a weekday. Eunwoo tried to enjoy it, but it was obvious Jinwoo had organized this, like a boss hosting a company lunch for his employees to boost morale.

“Hyung, do you just sit by the side of the road?” asked Sanha, mouth full. “Why?”

The others exchanged looks, and then Myungjun said, “Don’t talk with your mouth full, brat.”

“Totally,” said Minhyuk, pushing aside his clean plate. “That’s rude, and only polite people get free slices of cake.” He turned big, puppy eyes on Myungjun.

“Minhyuk is right,” said Myungjun. “Does your friend Chan like cake, Minhyuk?”

Minhyuk blinked, offended, and then grumbled to himself sulkily. Sanha smiled smugly, and went back to his lunch.

“I’m serious,” said Jinwoo quietly, from Eunwoo’s right. “Don’t stay out too long. It’s getting really cold nowadays.”

Eunwoo was very, very aware of that. It was one of the main reasons he was desperate to find Bin. “I’ll be fine,” he said.

“We could go sit with you, if you want,” said Myungjun. “I can leave Seungcheol in charge for some time. Or Minhyuk can go with you, he doesn’t do anything in the afternoon anyway.” That got him a look from Minhyuk, which he expertly ignored.

“I don’t mind being alone for awhile, it’s completely fine,” said Eunwoo. He was used to it, from all the days he'd sat in various spots on campus, trying to get Kihyun to notice him. “And I’d prefer to be alone if I do see him.”

“If you insist,” said Jinwoo, but he didn’t look pleased. Myungjun nodded too.

Eunwoo got up, picking up his coat. “Lunch was good, but I have to go,” he said. “I’ll see you guys later.”

Minhyuk nodded once, and that really, truly made Eunwoo happy for a reason he couldn’t exactly pinpoint. He left the room just as Sanha whined, “But what’s he gonna do? Why won’t anyone tell me?”

It was a ten-minute walk to the bench. Eunwoo sincerely hoped Minhyuk had gotten the right street name from Bin, otherwise this whole thing was pointless.

His usual bench was thankfully unoccupied, and Eunwoo sat down. The day was colder than the previous one, but this time he had his beanie and scarf ready in his bag. Eunwoo wondered if he should start bringing extras. Just in case Bin needed them.

He leaned back, trying to stay alert, but he could feel his thoughts wandering. It was already so cold, and it would get only colder. Did Bin have somewhere warm to stay? Was he eating well? If he was living alone, would he be able to feed himself? Bin was terrible with the stove. Would he be able to cook his own meals? If he was with someone who could cook, did they know his eating habits?

After over an hour of waiting, and getting more nervous with every passing second, Eunwoo got up and bought triangle kimbap. He wasn’t hungry, but… just in case…

He leaned back, trying not to worry. Hopefully Bin would be fine. There was no point in worrying sick over it.

Eunwoo decided that even if Bin did reject him—something he considered more likely every time he thought about it—he couldn’t stop him from worrying over him. He would still buy Bin food every opportunity he got. He would carry extra scarves and hats, because he knew Bin could be really careless about his own health sometimes. He would worry, he would fuss, and he would always, always care.

Something brought Eunwoo out of his thoughts. He looked around, wondering what his sixth sense had picked up on, and then he saw it. A pair of sharp, green eyes that regarded him with care.

A cat. Its body was black mostly, with little patches of white fur. It was not a kitten, but there was something youthful about its movement, and the meow it gave was high, keen.

Eunwoo felt his breath catch in his chest.

It was Bin.

He just sat and stared, and Eunwoo stared back. He didn’t know what to say. What could he say? He’d imagined finding Bin a million times over, and now he couldn’t get any words out.

Cautiously, Eunwoo made a move towards the other end of the bench. “Binnie…” he started, and his voice came out a croak.

Immediately Bin jumped off the bench and bounded off. “Binnie, no, wait,” Eunwoo called after him, and he scrambled up and followed. Bin was quick, but Eunwoo was not going to let him get away. Not again.

He kept Bin in his sights, and watched as he turned into a small gap between two buildings. Eunwoo followed him, almost tripping over his feet as he made the sharp turn.

It was a dead-end alley. Bin was right at the end of it, and when he realized he had nowhere to go, he turned around and faced Eunwoo.

Eunwoo stood where he was, trying to catch his breath. His thoughts were whirling. He didn’t know what to do, what to say. Every time he had imagined this moment, he had imagined Bin in human form. A form where he could talk back to Eunwoo, yell at him if he wanted to, big enough for Eunwoo to lean against, to feel his arms around him. Eunwoo had never imagined this.

But here they were, and he had to say something.

“I’m sorry,” said Eunwoo.

Bin just sat there and looked at him, head tilted. And Eunwoo felt all his words burst out of him.

“I’m so sorry, so sorry,” he said, dropping down to his knees. “I’m just so sorry. I’ve been so stupid and I hurt you and I don’t—I don’t—I’m just so sorry, I—I can’t…” Eunwoo suddenly realized he was crying, tears spilling from his eyes and running down his cheeks. He wiped them away but more took their place, and he couldn’t stop, he just couldn’t.

He could see Bin still sitting there, waiting, but the tears were coming up Eunwoo’s throat too, choking him. He swallowed, tried to breathe, tried to get his thoughts untangled. “I’m so sorry,” he sobbed. “I can’t even tell you how much I regret everything. I was so scared of getting hurt and I—I thought I was protecting you but I wasn’t, I was just a coward, I—” Eunwoo took a deep breath through his mouth, not even bothering trying to wipe away his tears anymore. He tried to calm down, just enough to get his words out properly. He was supposed to be calm, supposed to tell Bin clearly just how stupid he’d been, not blubber this incoherent mess.

Eunwoo took deep, long breaths, swallowing them down with his mouth. All the while Bin just sat back and waited, sharp, feline eyes fixed onto him. When he thought he’d gotten enough air in him, Eunwoo tried again. “I thought I was protecting you, but all I did was hurt you more,” he said. His voice cracked a little, but he went on. “And that was the last thing I wanted. I—I lied to you, I’m sorry. I pretended like I didn’t… like I didn’t like you, but that’s not true. You were right, I—I just—” Another moment, another breath. “It was me, I didn’t understand,” said Eunwoo. “I didn’t understand so many things about myself, I didn’t understand how you would feel, I didn’t understand that maybe… maybe I was wrong…”

He was crying again, he realized. Better tears this time, ones that didn’t close off his throat. Eunwoo vaguely wondered how much more he could cry, how many tears he even had left in him.

He waited for a reaction, anything from Bin, but he just sat back and watched him blankly. Eunwoo had always been able to read some emotion off Bin’s face even when he was in cat form, but he couldn’t see anything then. No anger, no disappointment, no surprise. Nothing.

“I’m sorry I’m doing… this,” said Eunwoo, motioning around vaguely. “I just had to talk to you. I had to tell you the truth. That I’m sorry, and that you didn’t deserve to get hurt like that.” He took another deep breath. “I do like you. So, so much.”

Bin watched, blank-faced. Eunwoo swallowed down the lump of tears in his throat, and spoke again, voice thick. “I know it—it’s a lot to ask but I… I want you to come back. Just—” Eunwoo stopped for a moment to wipe his face, swallow down again. “I miss you. I want you to live with me again. I want to go out to places with you, I want to sit next to you on the couch and watch dumb dramas, I want to make you dinner and eat with you, I want to hold you and kiss you and—and—” Eunwoo couldn’t continue, and just put his head down and cried.

He tried to swallow, and coughed. “I’m sorry I’m being so dramatic,” said Eunwoo with a little watery chuckle, not raising his head. “I cornered you in this alleyway, and I’m crying at you and you can’t even say anything back…” He swallowed again. “I’m sorry, I just can’t stop being an idiot…”

“Eunwoo?”

Eunwoo’s head jerked up. That voice…

The small black and white cat was still sitting in front of him. Eunwoo stared, confused, and then slowly turned around.

There, standing behind him and with his arms full of groceries, was Bin.

Eunwoo just stared, brain frozen. The person in front of him, tall, wearing a long coat, and in human form, was definitely Bin.

“What’s wrong?” asked Bin, eyebrows furrowed. “Why are you crying in front of—” he craned his head a bit, “—Minseok-hyung?”

Eunwoo whipped his head back to look at the black and white cat, which now stood up and calmly trotted off. His brain was still trying to catch up. “I—what?” he choked out.

“Did he do something to you?” asked Bin. “What’s wrong? Why’re you crying?”

The obvious concern in Bin’s voice set off something in Eunwoo. He burst into tears, great big, heaving sobs leaving his chest. Bin looked even more concerned, and dropped his grocery bags. He probably would have gone to Eunwoo, but Eunwoo’s body wasn’t taking the chance. It moved of its own will, barreling into Bin and holding him close.

Eunwoo could feel Bin tense up in surprise. He allowed himself a few more moments so close to Bin, and then pulled away, keeping Bin at arm’s length. “I was looking for you,” he said, still crying but able to get words out. “I had to talk to you. I had—I have to tell you…”

Bin looked right into Eunwoo’s teary eyes, his own filled with confusion and surprise. “What, Eunwoo?” he asked. “What’s wrong?”

“Where have you been?” asked Eunwoo, his own questions suddenly taking precedence in his mind. “Are you okay? Where are you living now?”

“With Kihyun-hyung,” said Bin, still looking bewildered. “He lets shifters stay with him while they find their feet. But I don’t understand, why are you crying? What happened?”

“With… Kihyun…” Eunwoo repeated blankly. Bin had been right there. Eunwoo still had Kihyun’s phone number, he could have called him any time and asked if he’d seen Bin. Instead he’d sat on public benches and wasted so much time. The thought of it, how he could have seen Bin again so much sooner if he’d just stopped to think, got Eunwoo crying again.

“Please stop doing that,” said Bin, almost frantic. “I don’t know what happened but you’re really freaking me out, are you okay? Eunwoo? Are you okay?”

“No, I am not okay,” choked out Eunwoo, in between sobs. “There is so much wrong with me, just not what I thought. I didn’t know what to do, and I was scared, and all I did was hurt you…” He trailed off, trying to get his breathing under control. He needed to breathe if he was going to talk, and he needed to talk. He needed to tell Bin the truth.

“Please stop crying,” said Bin, putting his hands on Eunwoo’s shoulders. They were a comforting, steadying weight. “You don’t have to feel guilty. It’s okay, I’m okay, you don’t have to feel bad. I just… I got the wrong idea—”

“No!” Eunwoo cut him off vehemently. He stopped, swallowed. “You—you didn’t. You were right, I… I just pretended like you weren’t.”

Bin’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What are you saying?”

Eunwoo took a long, deep breath. “You are my favorite person.”

There was a moment where everything froze, and then Bin’s eyes widened. “I—what?”

“I like you, more than a friend, more than I thought possible,” said Eunwoo. “And I’m sorry I lied to you, that I pretended I didn’t.” He swallowed again. “And I know that this is a lot to ask but… I want you back. Living with me. I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m even asking you this, that I—”

Eunwoo’s words were cut off by Bin moving his hands to his face, cupping his face gently. Bin looked right into Eunwoo’s eyes, face solemn. “Eunwoo, I’m going to need you to shut up for a moment now,” he said, gaze serious. His eyes flicked to Eunwoo’s lips and then back.

Eunwoo could feel his heart thudding in his chest. Bin’s hands were warm on his wet cheeks, and he wanted to apologize, cry all over again. But as Bin held his gaze, eyes completely serious, Eunwoo decided that, yes, he could shut up for a moment.

Bin kissed him. His lips were warm against Eunwoo’s, the kiss soft and gentle but sincere. It was something Eunwoo had wanted for longer than he’d realized, and it was better than anything he could have ever imagined.

When they finally parted, Eunwoo’s heart was racing. “Much better than on the ear,” he said breathlessly.

Bin blinked at him, and then burst out laughing. Seeing him laugh so freely, so happily, made Eunwoo smile. Bin put his arms around Eunwoo and held him close, still chuckling softly. Eunwoo burrowed into his warmth, wondering how he’d ever thought he would be alright without this.

“So you’re okay now?” asked Bin.

“Better than,” said Eunwoo. He was too tall to curl up against Bin like he wanted, but he was fine with burying his face in his neck too. “I’m sorry about all the tears and the snot,” he mumbled. “Got kind of overwhelmed.”

“Yeah, that was kind of gross,” said Bin, and then he laughed. “It’s okay, as long as you don’t start up again. I told you, no more crying in my arms, got it?”

Eunwoo nodded. He still felt a little overwhelmed, but it was getting better. Bin’s warmth was soothing.

“And to answer your question,” said Bin, “yeah, I’d love to live with you again.”

That surprised Eunwoo enough that he pulled away from Bin to look him directly in the eyes. “Really?” he asked, too stunned to even sound hopeful. He had asked Bin, but he’d never really thought he would agree.

“Yeah, of course,” said Bin, grinning. “But, like, no more freeloading. I’ll be a proper roommate, paying for rent and groceries and stuff.”

“There’s only one room,” Eunwoo said without thinking.

Another silence fell, this one more awkward. “We’ll… get to that problem later,” said Bin after a while. His face looked a little pink.

Eunwoo gawked at him. “How are you okay with this?” he asked. “I just met you in this alley and cried all over you and asked you to move back and... you're okay with all this?”

“Well, yeah,” said Bin with a light shrug. “I always figured you did like me but you were going through some stuff, so I thought you needed some time and space to just figure that stuff out. I knew we were going to end up like this in the end anyway.” He paused, and then said, “Well, I hoped.”

All that time Eunwoo had thought Bin was childish, and he had turned out to be so much more mature and understanding than Eunwoo had ever been. He could feel the tears behind his eyes ready to go again, but he rubbed them away before they could fall. "Thank you,” he murmured.

“You're welcome,” said Bin, with a little giggle that lifted Eunwoo's mood to the sky. “So you figured out your stuff?"

“I'm working on it," said Eunwoo honestly. “I'm not exactly there, but I'm on the way.”

“That's good,” said Bin, and it was obvious he genuinely meant it. He pursed his lips a moment and then said, "I actually have a question.”

“Of course, go ahead,” said Eunwoo, bending down to pick up Bin’s dropped groceries, which he had finally noticed. Nothing inside the bags seemed to have spilled or broken, thankfully.

“Why did you corner Minseok-hyung?”

Eunwoo stopped, opened his mouth, and then closed it again. “I thought maybe he knew where you were,” he said finally, hoping the embarrassed flush on his face wasn’t too visible.

“Really?” Bin was grinning devilishly. “Because it looked like you thought he was me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” said Eunwoo, and from Bin’s delighted expression he could tell that the blush was definitely showing. “Now let’s go home, and I’ll make you something to eat.”

“You know just what to say,” said Bin happily. “We gotta drop these off at Kihyun-hyung's first, though. Give me some of those.” He took half the bags from Eunwoo, and the two of them walked out of the alley side by side.

Eunwoo was more than content to walk in silence like that beside Bin. He didn’t need Bin to say or do anything, just be there by his side. After what felt like eons without him, him being there was enough.

Which is why his heart almost burst out of his chest when he felt Bin take his hand and lock their fingers together.

He looked over at Bin, surprised, but Bin just smiled back at him. His eyes shone with happiness and his nose scrunched up in that way Eunwoo had always, always loved, and he said, “You’re my favorite person, Cha Eunwoo.”

And Eunwoo didn’t think he’d ever felt happiness like this. “You’re mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for dramatic scenes, okay? And em dashes, I love those too  
> Thank you for all the love and support you've shown _Stray Romance_. Four chapters left, and I hope I can write something worth the time and energy you've put into this fic ♡  
>  As always, I am on [tumblr](http://dream-astro.tumblr.com/) and (less actively) on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IM_yourstar); talk to me, I like it!


	20. Little Nibbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next will be a collection of non-chronological bits and snippets from Eunwoo and Bin's relationship! Scene changes are marked with line breaks and an asterisk  
> Hope you enjoy :)

“Is this an intervention?”

Eunwoo smiled at the sudden question. “No, this is not an intervention.”

Sanha didn’t say any more, but still looked suspicious. He was the only one. On his right, Minhyuk leaned back with a knowing smirk. Jinwoo had a small smile on, and beside him Myungjun was pretty much bouncing with excitement, probably squeezing the life out of Jinwoo’s leg under the table. And pressed up right next to Eunwoo was Bin, calm and relaxed and radiating happiness.

The six of them were gathered around Eunwoo’s dining table. He had had to pull an extra chair out from his bedroom, and it was a squeeze for all the chairs around the small table. Eunwoo didn't mind. He didn't think he'd mind anything for the foreseeable future.

“So what is it?” asked Sanha.

“Don’t be dumb, kid,” said Myungjun. “It’s an announcement.”

Eunwoo gave Myungjun a look for stealing some of his thunder, and then smiled at his four friends. “It’s true, I called you all here to announce something,” he said. He paused for dramatic effect, watched with pleasure as Sanha’s eyes widened with anticipation, and then said brightly, “Binnie and I are dating.”

“Yay,” said Bin from Eunwoo’s side. Eunwoo looked at him and smiled. How could one person be so lovely?

Sanha visibly deflated. “That’s it? You guys have been dating since forever.”

“They made it official now,” said Jinwoo. He turned to Eunwoo and grinned. “Congrats.”

Eunwoo felt himself flush, not as much from Jinwoo’s words as from Bin locking fingers with him under the table.

“I thought this was going to be something cool,” said Sanha with a pout. “This is boring.”

“Well, I actually got an announcement of my own,” said Bin, smile widening. “You might think this one's cool.” Eunwoo grinned too, rubbing his thumb against Bin’s hand.

Minhyuk gave a fake yawn. “Doubt it,” he said.

“I was talking to Sanha,” said Bin, shooting Minhyuk a look. He turned back to Sanha. “Ready?”

Sanha nodded, eyes lit up.

“I can turn into a cat,” Bin announced proudly.

There was a long pause, and then Sanha frowned and said, “I thought you were serious.”

“I am,” insisted Bin, while Myungjun burst out laughing and Minhyuk snorted. “You know Eunwoo’s cat, Moon? That's me.”

“Ayy, as if,” said Sanha, while Jinwoo started laughing too.

“I totally am,” huffed Bin. “If everyone just closes their eyes, I can prove it.”

Sanha was obviously not convinced, but closed his eyes anyway. Minhyuk did the same, still sniggering. Myungjun put his hands over Jinwoo’s eyes while he screwed his own shut. “I’ve always been curious about this,” he said. “Why can't we look?”

“Because I look gross,” said Bin. He pulled his hand out of Eunwoo’s, but leaned forward and pecked his lips. Eunwoo felt his face redden, glad everyone had their eyes closed. He closed his own, and waited.

Less than a minute later he felt a light touch on his thigh. Eunwoo opened his eyes and saw Bin in cat form, sitting on a pile of his clothes.

“You guys can open your eyes now,” said Eunwoo, lifting Bin onto the table top. He started folding the clothes on the chair.

“That’s just your cat, hyung,” said Sanha with a frown. “Bin-hyung is hiding in the bathroom or something.”

In response, Bin vigorously shook his head. At that, at least, Sanha looked impressed.

“Wow, you trained him really well,” he said. “It’s like he knows what I'm saying.”

Bin very obviously rolled his eyes, and Eunwoo had to stifle a laugh. Myungjun leaned forward, intrigued. “He looks exactly like a regular cat,” he said in wonder.

“Yeah, and he looks exactly like a person when he's human,” said Minhyuk.

“Human-form,” Eunwoo corrected automatically. Bin faced him and gave a sort-of bow of gratitude that was perfectly adorable.

“You guys can't really believe him,” said Sanha, stunned by the others’ reactions. He looked at Jinwoo for backup. “Hyung?"

In response, Jinwoo shrugged. Sanha gasped loudly.

Bin motioned for Sanha to lean in with a paw. The kid did as requested, too surprised to refuse. Bin held Sanha’s face with his front paws, and stared right at him, green eyes boring into brown eyes. And he kept Sanha there, staring with an intelligence that could not be a cat’s.

It took only a few seconds of this before Sanha got it. He pulled away, eyes wide, and it was obvious he finally believed it.

Sanha shrieked.

It was high-pitched, and _loud_. Minhyuk, who was sitting right next to him, almost overturned the table and would've fallen out of his chair if Eunwoo hadn't caught him. On Sanha’s other side, Jinwoo, who was pretty much deaf in his right ear from Myungjun’s frequent phone calls, simply flinched.

“I can't believe it!” screamed Sanha, still in a state of shock. “He’s a cat! A _cat_! He was a person and now he's a _cat_.”

“Crazy, isn't it?” Minhyuk half-yelled. He was still recovering from the after-effects of Sanha’s scream.

Bin walked over the Eunwoo, who got the message. He scooped up the cat as well as the clothes, and walked over to the bedroom. “I guess I reacted pretty well, then,” he said with a grin as he put Bin and the clothes on the bed. Bin nodded once, and Eunwoo scratched him behind the ears. He left the room still smiling, making sure to close the door behind him as he left.

When he got back to the dining table, Sanha was talking excitedly. “Seungjun-hyung _told_ me,” he said. “He _told_ me he had a childhood friend who could turn into a cat, and I didn't believe him. I thought he was trying to trick me.” His eyes widened. “Wow! He was telling the truth.”

“Yes, he was,” said Eunwoo. “It was a shock for me too. I actually met Binnie in cat-form.”

“So he's been Moon all this time,” said Sanha, voice full of wonder. His eyes suddenly widened. “You’ve been living together,” he whispered, scandalized, his face turning red.

Eunwoo tried to look dignified, but it was difficult when he could feel his own face reddening. Bin chose this exact moment to sit down at the table once again, with a grin and a “So you believe me?”

Sanha nodded violently. “That was cool,” he said solemnly. He frowned suddenly, and looked around the table. “Did you all know? All of you guys?”

“Pretty much,” said Jinwoo apologetically.

“How could you not tell me?” whined Sanha. “None of you?”

“Because you're a kid,” said Minhyuk. He looked beyond smug. He didn't like being categorized as a kid with Sanha, so he was always pleased whenever he was grouped with the hyungs.

“Well we're telling you now,” said Eunwoo. He felt bad about leaving Sanha out, even if it had been unintentional.

“Only because you held this dumb announcing meeting,” grumbled Sanha, not pleased.

All of a sudden, Jinwoo cleared his throat. He looked around the table with a small smile, making sure he had everyone’s attention. “Since we're announcing things—” he started, but Myungjun cut him off, latching onto Jinwoo’s arm with a loud, “We’re dating!”

“Okay, that's nice,” said Minhyuk. “Who’re you dating?”

“Each other,” said Jinwoo patiently. “Myungjun and I are dating each other.”

There was a long pause, and then Sanha shrieked at the exact moment Minhyuk yelled, “What?”

“Surprise,” Jinwoo said sheepishly.

“Since when?” demanded Minhyuk. “Since you guys met or what?”

“Like about seven or eight months now?” said Myungjun. “Not since we met, no. I don’t even know how it happened. One day Jinwoo was just a friend, the next I’d shoved a strawberry cupcake in his face and kissed him through the cream.” He beamed.

“Please stop,” said Minhyuk, looking like he was in actual physical pain. Eunwoo also noticed Bin was blushing, and he filed that information away for later use.

“So did all of you know about this too?” asked Sanha.

“I sure didn’t,” said Minhyuk. He fixed his eyes on Bin. “You knew?”

“Eunwoo told me,” said Bin smugly. “That’s what happens when you start dating, you share stuff.” He had a huge satisfied smile fixed on his handsome face, like he hadn’t been blushing furiously less than a minute ago.

“I can’t believe this,” said Minhyuk, sinking into his chair.

“You can’t believe it? _I_ can’t believe it!” cried Sanha, deeply offended. “You guys don’t tell me anything. Is there anything else you’re hiding? One of you is actually some kind of fairy or something?”

Eunwoo grinned. “Actually…”

He couldn’t get out one word after that because Sanha promptly yelled out, “I can’t take this anymore!” and jumped up from his chair.

“I was just kidding,” said Eunwoo, while Bin laughed beside him. He made eye contact with a chuckling Jinwoo and smiled even wider. Myungjun was already bent over in laughter.

Sanha sank back into his seat while Minhyuk looked at the others, unamused. “Not funny,” he said, still obviously upset over Jinwoo and Myungjun’s announcement. “Not funny at all.”

But that just made Eunwoo laugh, knee rubbing against Bin’s while he did. Bin looked over at him, still chortling, and grinned.

To Eunwoo, everything at that moment felt right.

 

*

 

The way Bin’s eyes lit up when he saw the sandwich on the plate was something Eunwoo didn’t think he’d ever forget.

“You actually went and made one for me,” whispered Bin as he reached out for the plate. “You actually did it.”

“Well you did ask for one,” said Eunwoo. “And I was already in the kitchen so it wasn’t that much of a bother.”

“I didn’t know you’d actually do it,” said Bin, eyeing the sandwich from every angle. “I mean, I know I asked, but I didn’t really think you’d do it.” He looked up, eyes shining. “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem,” said Eunwoo, but he smiled brightly, he couldn’t help it. “Just make sure you don’t get any on the couch.”

“I won’t,” promised Bin. He picked up the sandwich and bit into it happily. Eunwoo gave a fond smile before he walked over to the bookshelf to pick out something to read.

He had just found something that suited his current mood when Eunwoo heard from behind him a very soft, almost whispered, “Oh no.”

Somehow, Eunwoo was not surprised. He stifled a sigh, and carefully arranged his features into a calm expression before turning around and asking, “Did something happen?”

It was better than Eunwoo had expected, at least. He’d thought he’d see a fresh sauce stain right on the seat of his couch that had already seen too many battles with detergent. Instead, the fresh sauce stain was right in the middle of Bin’s t-shirt.

“I tried not to spill any, seriously,” said Bin guiltily. “It’s your fault for putting so much sauce.”

Eunwoo sighed and tried not to look like a disappointed housewife. “It’s alright, as long as you didn’t get any on the couch,” he said. He walked over to Bin and held out his hand. “Give me your shirt.”

Bin blinked in confusion. “What?”

“Your shirt,” said Eunwoo. “Give it to me. I can’t let you walk around with a huge stain. I’ll go put it in the laundry and get you a new one.”

He expected Bin to thank him and take off the shirt, but instead Bin’s eyes widened and he leaned back as far as he could into the sofa’s backrest. “Take it off?” he asked. “Right here?”

“Um, yes?” Eunwoo was confused. Where else? “You don’t need to get up, you can just hand it to me, I don’t mind.”

“But if I take it off,” said Bin, eyes wide and voice rapidly getting quieter, “then I’ll be shirtless.”

“Yeah, that’s what happens when you take off your shirt.” Eunwoo didn’t understand. What was Bin even talking about?

“I’ll be without a shirt,” said Bin, “in front of you, in your apartment.”

Eunwoo stared at him, brain slowly working it out. And then he burst out laughing.

“Why are you laughing?” asked Bin, and now the blush in his face was obvious.

“I’m sorry,” said Eunwoo, trying to get a hold of himself. “I just—I’m surprised.” He was still grinning wildly and trying not to chuckle when he asked, “Why are you so embarrassed?”

“Why shouldn’t I be embarrassed?” demanded Bin, red all the way up to the tips of his ears. “You’re asking me to take my shirt off in front of you! Aren’t _you_ embarrassed?”

Eunwoo was trying very hard to see the situation as seriously as Bin did, he really was. But he just could not fight the urge to laugh. “I’m sorry,” he said, as Bin glared up at him. “It’s just so sudden. I don’t remember you being this shy before.” He didn’t remember asking Bin to take off his shirt before either, but Bin had never been shy about anything except his shifting, which Eunwoo had given up on ever seeing.

“That was before we started actually dating,” said Bin. “It’s… different now.”

“Okay,” said Eunwoo. He saw why Bin might be shy about it, but Eunwoo didn’t think this was a big deal at all. He took a deep breath, but his cheeks still hurt from all the laughter. “Binnie, we’re literally living together,” he said.

“For now,” interjected Bin. The plan was that he would move out once he got into university.

“For now,” said Eunwoo. “But, I mean, it’s normal for two guys who live in the same place to see each other shirtless sometimes. Think of it as living with a roommate. You wouldn’t mind taking your shirt off in front of your roommate, would you?”

“But I wouldn’t be dating my roommate,” said Bin. He was almost curled up on the couch now, shielding his upper body like Eunwoo would burn his shirt off with his eyes. “It’s different.”

Eunwoo pursed his lips, trying not to laugh again. Honestly, he found it unbearably cute. He’d always expected _he_ would be the shyer one in the relationship. To find out it was Bin was a nice surprise.

“Look, it’s no big deal,” said Eunwoo. In one swift motion he pulled his own t-shirt off over his head, and said, “See?”

Bin yelped and quickly shut his eyes. “No, I don’t see,” he said hurriedly, turning his face away. “I didn’t see anything.”

Eunwoo really wanted to run into the other room and get his phone. He needed a picture of this, of Bin curled up on the couch with his eyes screwed shut and face turned away, blushing furiously. “So we’re never going to the beach together, ever?” Eunwoo tried to sound serious but he was grinning like crazy, and he could hear it in his voice. “Is my body that bad?”

“No of course not,” said Bin quickly, so vehement he forgot to close his eyes for a moment. “I’m guessing, I didn't actually see anything,” he admitted.

“Okay, this has gone on long enough,” said Eunwoo, putting his hands on his hips. “Give me your shirt, or I'll never make you another sandwich again.”

Bin gasped. “You can't be serious.”

“I am,” said Eunwoo and, surprisingly, he sounded it. “So are you just going to sit there? If so, then you better enjoy that sandwich, because that's the last one I'll ever make for you.”

There was a bit of squirming, but Eunwoo knew he'd won. And sure enough, Bin wriggled out of his t-shirt and held it out in one hand. He used the other to cover his chest as much as he could. “You are a pervert,” he pouted, eyes still closed.

“How am I a pervert?” Eunwoo was surprised, but still found it cute. He took the shirt and inspected the stain. It didn’t look too bad.

“You threatened me with food to get my clothes off,” said Bin, resolutely not opening his eyes. “Now I’m sitting here half-naked because of you, pervert.”

Eunwoo pursed his lips, swallowing down a laugh. He decided it wouldn’t be a good idea to bring up the fact that he’d seen Bin shirtless before, that the first time he’d seen him in human form he’d actually been fully naked. Instead he cleared his throat and said, “Still, thank you. I think this will help our relationship grow and mature.”

At that Bin opened an eye and looked at Eunwoo. “Yeah?”

“Completely,” said Eunwoo. He offered his hand to Bin.

Surprisingly, Bin took it and stood up. “I’d love to go to the beach with you someday,” he said, cheeks still pink. “Whenever we can.”

“We’ll go as soon as it's warm enough,” said Eunwoo with a smile.

Bin smiled back, and Eunwoo made sure to look only at his face. He surprised himself with how successful he'd been so far. Bin had a dancer's body, lean and toned and fit, and Eunwoo frankly couldn't wait to show him off in front of everyone at the beach.

He leaned forward for a kiss, and Bin obliged. Eunwoo loved how easy it was for the two of them to do this now, how comfortable. It still gave him butterflies, but the good kind.

Instinctively Bin’s arm went around Eunwoo’s bare waist, pulling him closer. And that's where everything collapsed.

Bin jumped away immediately, yelled “I can't do this!” right in Eunwoo’s face, and then turned around and literally ran out the front door.

Eunwoo blinked in surprise, and then grinned and started counting under his breath.

He got to six when Bin stomped back into the apartment, completely red in the face. He grabbed his t-shirt from Eunwoo, whirled around, and stomped right out again.

Eunwoo finally let out the laugh he'd been holding in all this time. He put his shirt back on, still chuckling, and then settled on the couch with a book and the sandwich he'd made.

 

*

 

“I can’t believe you called us over to watch Bin _study_.”

“I told you I couldn’t host this week,” said Eunwoo. “You guys are the ones who insisted on coming.”

“Because we didn’t know you’d actually just study,” said Myungjun. “Come on, it’s Sunday.” From his spot on the couch he poked Eunwoo with a foot.

“I’m sorry, we have a schedule,” said Eunwoo, turning around to give Myungjun a look. “Entrance exams are right around the corner, and Binnie can’t fail.”

“But it’s a Sunday,” said Sanha. He was sprawled out over the floor, next to where Bin and Eunwoo had spread out the notebooks and sheets. “He could take a break for a day.”

“We have a schedule,” Eunwoo repeated firmly. “Besides, Bin doesn’t want to take today off. Right, Binnie?”

He looked at Bin, bright smile spread on his face. In response, Bin gave him a look of absolute misery.

“Isn’t that right?” said Eunwoo, smile turning brittle. Bin’s eyes widened, and he quickly nodded.

“You’re terrorizing him,” said Jinwoo from the couch behind Eunwoo. “Let the kid take a break.”

“The schedule—” Eunwoo started, but he was stopped by a touch on the hand. Bin looked at him, eyes big and shiny. “We can’t fall behind on the schedule,” insisted Eunwoo, but Bin kept giving him the big eyes.

“Seriously, Eunwoo, say the word ‘schedule’ one more time and I’ll kick you,” said Myungjun. From next to him Jinwoo added, “One day won’t do anything.”

“One day throws the whole thing out of balance,” said Eunwoo. “If you guys are just going to be disturbances, then Bin and I will move to the bedroom. Bin?”

Minhyuk let out a low whistle, but Eunwoo ignored it. He’d become used to things like that by now.

“Okay,” sighed Bin. “Would you mind getting me something first, Eunwoo?”

“What would you like?” asked Eunwoo, pleasantly surprised Bin had agreed so easily.

Bin turned a shallow smile on him and said, “I don’t know, maybe a _carrot_.”

Eunwoo felt his face color at once. “Binnie—”

“I’m not upset, Eunwoo, I’d just like a _carrot_ ,” said Bin, smiling as he got the reaction he’d expected. “Can you get me a _carrot_?”

It had been done before and was so obvious, but Eunwoo couldn’t help the twisting in his belly. “Okay, we can take a break,” he said stiffly, closing the notebook in front of him. “For a while.”

“What’s up with you guys and carrots?” asked Jinwoo. “It’s like some magic word. Bin brings up carrots and he can get Eunwoo to do _anything_.”

“Couples are so weird,” said Sanha. “Speaking in code, giving each other cringeworthy nicknames… I’m so glad I’m not dating.”

“As if that’s by choice,” retorted Myungjun. The nickname thing obviously annoyed him.

“Thank you,” said Bin to Eunwoo, and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek.

“Get a room,” said Minhyuk, making a face.

“You get your own place,” said Bin, throwing a pen at Minhyuk’s head, which the other dodged smoothly. Bin grumbled a bit about Minhyuk and his stupid dancer reflexes, and then leaned back against the foot of the couch.

“Okay, so what do you want to do with your break?” asked Eunwoo as he gathered up the books and sheets. Without being asked to, Minhyuk and Sanha, both already on the floor, started helping.

Eventually, they decided to watch a movie. It took some organizing and a bit of yelling before everyone got a place they were satisfied with. The seating had been just enough for five people; with six, there were problems.

For the first time in forever, Eunwoo had to spend movie time on the floor. Jinwoo and Myungjun called the couch, and none of the others wanted to share with them after Myungjun had freely admitted he and Jinwoo would make out during the romantic scenes.

“When did you guys get so gross?” asked Minhyuk, settling into the armchair.

“We were always gross, we just hid it from you guys so you wouldn’t feel weird,” said Jinwoo.

“Well you obviously don’t care about that anymore,” said Minhyuk. Jinwoo smiled a smile that meant Minhyuk was absolutely right.

“That’s good, you shouldn’t care so much what other people think,” said Bin. He was on the floor too, sitting next to Eunwoo. The coffee table had been moved aside so Sanha could sit with them too. Sanha had done it himself after he’d realized the other option was to share with Jinwoo and Myungjun.

It was Minhyuk’s turn to pick the movie, and he chose a buddy cop movie—a pretty safe choice considering his wide range of taste. It was interesting, and Eunwoo enjoyed it. He especially enjoyed the warmth of Bin’s arm against his own.

This, all six of them just hanging out, was perfect.

In the middle of the movie, Bin poked Eunwoo’s cheek. Eunwoo started, surprised, and turned to see what Bin wanted. Bin took the opportunity to kiss him on the lips. Eunwoo smiled, and kissed him back.

“Oh, ew—I didn’t sit down here for more of this!”

Bin and Eunwoo jumped apart. Sanha was curled away from them, frowning and eyes shut, while Jinwoo and Myungjun laughed. Eunwoo blushed pink, mumbled a small, “Sorry,” and then tried to focus on the movie again.

But he couldn’t anymore. He was thinking about Bin, and the entrance exams, and the _schedule_.

As soon as the movie was done and Jinwoo had finished discreetly wiping away the tears he’d certainly cried, Eunwoo jumped up and clapped his hands once. “Okay, now we can get back to studying,” he said.

A collective groan went up. “Oh come on, so soon?” said Sanha. “He just watched one movie.” Jinwoo nodded along at that.

It was sweet how the others felt Bin’s pain, but Eunwoo wouldn’t let himself be swayed. “He needs to prepare for entrance exams,” he said. “He can’t slack off.”

“Hyung, seriously, chill,” said Minhyuk, leg hooked over the back of the armchair he had claimed. “There’s a ton of time before entrance exams. I’m gonna give them too, and my mom isn’t bugging me this much.”

“Because you’ve had plenty of preparation in school,” said Eunwoo. “Bin is literally learning from point zero, and all he has is me. We have to work hard so he can do well.”

He felt a tug on his pant leg, and looked down to see Bin motioning for him to sit. Eunwoo did sit back down on the floor, but he still felt uneasy. Why couldn’t anyone else see the seriousness of the situation?

“Just take a moment, calm down,” said Bin soothingly. “Come on. So maybe I take a day off. Or I start studying when Minhyuk does. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“The worst that could happen?” Eunwoo could not believe Bin would even ask that. “You could _fail_ , that’s what could happen!”

“I could just give it again the year after,” said Bin. “It wouldn’t be the end of the world.”

Eunwoo’s eyes widened and he choked back the scream in his throat. “Give it the _year after_?”

“Uh, yes,” said Bin, but now he looked uncertain.

“You’re already a year late!” cried Eunwoo. “It’s bad enough you’re giving your entrance exams with _Minhyuk_.” The obvious displeasure in his voice made Minhyuk give an offended, “Hey!”. Eunwoo ignored him completely, still locking eyes with Bin. “Do you know what will happen if you fail?”

Bin opened his mouth to answer, but he didn’t need to, because Eunwoo already said, “You’ll be giving them with _Sanha_.”

“Do you have to sound so grossed out when you say our names?” grumbled Sanha.

“I don’t get why you’re getting so worked up,” said Bin, looking more and more uncertain.

“Because you’ll be in the same year as Sanha,” said Eunwoo. “ _Sanha_ , Binnie. You’ll be in the same year as the baby—”

“Hey!”

“—and I cannot handle that,” continued Eunwoo, barely registering the interruption. “You and Sanha will be in the same year and I’ll still want to hold your hand and kiss you but I can’t do that! If you’re in the same year! As Sanha!” He stopped when he realized he was getting too loud, and took a deep breath. “It’ll be so weird,” he finished.

Bin frowned as his brain put all this together. “So if I fail the entrance exam, you won’t kiss me anymore?”

“I don’t know, it’ll be weird,” said Eunwoo, grimacing. “Because I’ve always seen Sanha as a child, but then my boyfriend will be in the same year as him? That’s… not right.”

“So I fail, then no more kisses,” said Bin slowly. “But I pass, then everything’s all good?”

Not _no more kisses_ , because Eunwoo didn’t think he’d be able to do that even if he tried, but it would definitely feel strange. He shrugged sheepishly.

Another silence. And then, without any warning, Bin jumped to his feet and grabbed Eunwoo by the hand, forcing him up too. “We have to go study now, sorry,” he said, completely serious. “We’ll hang out _after_ I ace the exams.”

“You can’t be serious,” said Minhyuk in disbelief.

“I am, totally,” said Bin, already pulling Eunwoo away to the bedroom, where they’d put away all the study materials. “See you guys later.”

Eunwoo could hardly believe Bin’s sudden change of attitude, but he wasn’t complaining. He didn’t even bother trying to hide his smile as he got pulled away, and just said, “We’ll be back for lunch.”

Before he and Bin entered the room Eunwoo caught one last look at his friends’ surprised faces, and Sanha’s muttered, “Couples are weird.”

They studied for awhile, Bin diligently following Eunwoo’s instructions. And if they kissed more than a few times in the middle, well, that was part of the schedule too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I love kisses I'm sorry~~  
>  When I finished [Mint and Poppy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6986071) my readers wanted were disappointed there weren't more scenes of the main couple actually being together, and of the OT7 hanging out. So, I present to you, main couple actually being together, and OT6 hanging out! Chapter 19 was the official end of the plot; these can be considered extras ^^  
> To people wondering what the heck I'm actually going to do for the remaining chapters: I'm going to present cutesy, sugary fluff :)  
> ( [tumblr](https://dream-astro.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IM_yourstar) )


	21. Small Bites

“Two teaspoons of soy sauce. Two teaspoons, _tea_ spoons, _tea_ —that’s the small one, yeah—good. Two—I said _two_ , not _three_ , _not three_ —come on, you can’t even count anymore?”

“Stop being so pissy,” said Bin, shooting a glare.

“I just don’t understand, why is this so hard for you?” said Minhyuk. “I am literally taking you through every step.”

“Maybe that’s why, because you’re not giving me any space,” Bin shot back.

They were in the kitchen of Bin and Eunwoo’s apartment, gathered around the stove. A small pot of soup sat on the stove, and Bin watched it nervously.

“I don’t trust you with space,” said Minhyuk. “ _You_ shouldn’t trust you with space. You are horrible at cooking, I don’t know why you’re even doing this.”

“Because Eunwoo always cooks for me,” said Bin, glaring at the soup, daring it to just try and burn on him. “I think it’d be nice if I made something for him.”

“Yeah, if it goes down his throat,” said Minhyuk. “You know Eunwoo-hyung has literally the most sensitive palate in the world? It’s like your nose thing, but it’s his tongue.” He paused. “I wonder if there are guys out there with super senses in touch, sight and hearing too? You guys could form a team of superheroes.”

“With the dumbest powers in the world, yeah,” said Bin. He hesitated. “I know Eunwoo’s really picky about food, but it won’t be that bad, right?” He looked at Minhyuk, a strange mix of desperation and hope rushing through him. “Right?”

“Chill, you got me,” said Minhyuk. “With me walking you through it, it can’t be _that_ bad.”

Despite first impressions, Minhyuk was actually a good cook, and was in fact the best in their friend circle. Bin had asked him how he’d gotten so good at it, and Minhyuk had just shrugged and said, “My dad taught me.”

The next minute or two passed without incident. Bin didn’t think he’d ever had a more stressful two minutes in his life. Why was cooking so hard? How did Eunwoo do it every day?

“Y’know, you don’t have to stare at it every second,” said Minhyuk. “Just let it simmer awhile.”

“I can’t take my eyes off it,” said Bin. “It’ll burn the moment I do, I know it.”

“It’s not alive, Bin,” said Minhyuk. “It won’t burn just to spite you.”

“Yes it will, I know how these things work,” said Bin. He stopped, and gave Minhyuk a look. “And I think you’re missing a ‘hyung’ there.”

“I don’t think I am,” said Minhyuk casually. “We’re gonna be in the same year. It doesn’t matter if you’re older than me. You’re not a hyung to me anymore, Moon Bin.”

“But we haven’t started the year yet,” said Bin. “Come on, aren’t you used it to it by now? It would be weird if that suddenly changed.”

“Nope,” Minhyuk said at once, smiling brightly.

Bin grumbled a bit before he went back to glaring at the pot, but Minhyuk did have a point. They’d never had such a strict hyung-dongsaeng relationship anyway, and it was true that they would be in the same year. Bin wouldn’t have minded much at all, except now it made things weird with Eunwoo.

“Do you think he’ll start asking me to call him hyung?” he asked, still looking at the pot.

The random question didn’t surprise Minhyuk. “No, he won’t,” he answered. “I’m 100% sure he won’t.”

“He asks you to call him hyung, though,” said Bin. “And since you won’t call _me_ hyung anymore then isn’t it… vague?”

“There’s nothing vague about it,” said Minhyuk dismissively. “You’re dating him. Eunwoo-hyung doesn’t do hyung-dongsaeng in a relationship. Rowoon-hyung is older than him and he never called _him_ hyung.”

“Okay, can we forget that guy ever existed?” said Bin sourly. He knew it was childish of him but he still didn’t like hearing about Eunwoo’s ex. Apparently the guy had been incredibly tall and well-proportioned and was almost as good-looking as Eunwoo, and Bin just did not like it.

Minhyuk just shrugged. He peered at the pot a moment and then said, “I think you can take it off now. Looks good enough.”

Bin carefully slid the pot off the stove, breathing a sigh of relief. He didn’t like using the stove, it seemed to have a mind of its own. He let Minhyuk move the pot to the dining table, and watched anxiously as he spooned a bit of it up and into his mouth. “Well?” he asked hopefully, as Minhyuk’s face blanked out completely. “How is it?”

Tension built as Minhyuk took awhile to fully understand the taste. Then he swallowed carefully, and turned to Bin, face still blank. “Let me put it like this,” he said. “This soup is to edible food as Darth Vader is to the Jedi.”

“That bad?” Bin groaned. He had never actually watched Star Wars, but he knew that comparison wasn’t good news.

“It’s okay, I can fix this,” Minhyuk said determinedly.

“You can fix the soup?”

“Oh, heck no, I’m not Gordon Ramsay,” said Minhyuk. “I’m saying I can fix the situation. I’ll just make a ton of other stuff, and we’ll sit the soup on the side. You can say you made everything and I helped out a bit. Just a little truth-stretching.”

“But that’s just food cooked by you,” said Bin, as Minhyuk already got to work taking things out of the fridge. “Not really what I was going for.”

Minhyuk turned around and fixed a look on Bin. “Try that soup, Bin. Try it.”

There was something about the way he said it that filled Bin with trepidation, but he still went ahead and tried a spoonful. All of a sudden the Darth Vader thing made perfect sense.

“Okay, let’s fix this,” said Bin, filled with a sudden determination.

They got to work. Minhyuk did all the hard stuff, while Bin was in his usual role as helper. It all seemed so easy when Minhyuk did it. He was relaxed, not even measuring things out as he threw them together, only stopping every once in awhile for a taste test. They talked as they worked, and somehow the topic moved onto Minhyuk’s mother.

“She still wants you to live with us,” said Minhyuk, sprinkling who-knew-what into a pot. “She also keeps asking if you’re okay, if you have enough food. I told her that Eunwoo-hyung would literally sell the clothes off his back for your black hole of a stomach, but she still worries.”

“Tell her I’m sorry, I don’t want to live off you guys,” said Bin, sitting on one of the dining chairs. He knew Minhyuk’s parents wouldn’t allow him to contribute to expenses, and he didn’t want to do that, not after living off Eunwoo’s kindness for so long. “And besides, I like shifting between cat and human all the time. Can’t do that in your house.”

Minhyuk shrugged. “I know, but she’s a mom. Worrying is like her natural state.”

Honestly, Bin liked it. There were two people Bin thought he had done the greatest thing in the world by winning over: Eunwoo, and Minhyuk’s mother. She was caring and sweet and loving. She made Bin feel welcome any time he was at their house, almost like he was family, and he really, really liked it.

It didn’t take long for Minhyuk to finish up dinner, and then Bin got to work setting the table. He took out Eunwoo’s fancy plates for special occasions, and hoped Eunwoo wouldn’t mind. He made sure everything was perfectly arranged on the plates, all the bowls and cutlery shining. Minhyuk just sat and watched. Bin didn’t even bother trying to get him to help. He’d cooked everything, after all.

“I think you’ve polished that glass enough times,” said Minhyuk. “Everything looks good. Just make sure he doesn’t try the soup in that white bowl on the side.”

“Don’t worry, you can barely see it,” said Bin. He’d arranged all the bowls to make sure of it. He was all for just tossing it, but Minhyuk said it would too much of a truth-stretch if they threw out the one thing Bin had actually made.

“As long as he doesn’t eat it,” said Minhyuk, stretching his arms. “He might actually choke, and there’s nothing like manslaughter to kill the mood.”

Bin aimed a sharp kick at Minhyuk’s chair. “Did you just _make a pun_ about Eunwoo dying?”

Minhyuk almost fell off, and Bin almost started laughing. He stopped as soon as he heard a knock from outside.

“He’s here early,” he whispered urgently to Minhyuk. “Get out.”

“What? How?” Minhyuk was bewildered. “You want me to climb out the window or what?”

“Just hide somewhere for a bit, then disappear when Eunwoo goes to change,” said Bin, pushing Minhyuk away from the dining table. Minhyuk finally got the message and hid behind the sofa. Bin took one last look around to make sure everything was perfect, and then opened the front door.

Eunwoo smiled as the door swung open. “Hey,” he said.

That smile still made Bin’s heart race. “Hey,” he said back, and then moved out of the doorway so Eunwoo could enter the apartment. Bin closed the door behind him, and then turned to watch Eunwoo stare wide-eyed at the laid table.

“What is all this?” he said, awed.

Bin came up behind Eunwoo and put his arms around his waist. “I thought I’d try making you dinner,” he said, grinning at Eunwoo’s reaction.

“You made all this?” asked Eunwoo. “By yourself?”

“Well, Minhyuk helped a bit,” said Bin. He pecked Eunwoo’s cheek and said, “You can go change, and then we can eat.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” said Eunwoo, breaking out of Bin’s embrace. “We’re eating right now. I can’t wait to try your cooking.”

It left Minhyuk trapped there behind the sofa, but Bin couldn’t care less about that. Eunwoo’s enthusiasm was amazing to watch. “Okay, we can eat now,” he said, following Eunwoo to the dining table. “Prepare to be amazed.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever be prepared,” said Eunwoo, smiling excitedly. He tried a bit of the chicken curry Minhyuk made, and his eyes widened. “Binnie, this is amazing,” he said.

He hadn’t even made it, but Bin still puffed up with pride. “This is why you shouldn’t underestimate me,” he said.

“I’ve definitely learned not to,” said Eunwoo. He started trying some of the other dishes, and Bin tucked in too. Minhyuk really was a good cook.

They’d been eating just a few minutes and Bin had a huge amount of rice in his mouth when he heard Eunwoo say lightly, “What’s this hiding over here?”

Bin swallowed so fast he almost choked. “No, wait—” he started, but it was too late. Eunwoo had happily spooned up some of the soup and put it in his mouth.

The reaction was immediate. Eunwoo choked, managed to swallow, and then cringed with his entire body. Bin had already jumped up and to Eunwoo’s side, pushing a glass of water into his hand. Eunwoo accepted it gratefully and gulped it down.

“I’m so sorry,” said Bin, fanning Eunwoo because he had no idea what else to do. “Really, really sorry. You weren’t supposed to eat that.”

“What was that?” asked Eunwoo, voice slightly strangled. “Did you make that?”

“Yeah,” Bin admitted guiltily. “That… was actually the only thing I made.”

“And the rest of the food?” Eunwoo ate a bit more of one of Minhyuk’s dishes, probably trying to get rid of the aftertaste.

“Minhyuk,” said Bin simply. Eunwoo turned his head to look at him, and Bin shifted uncomfortably. “I helped,” he said. “I wanted to make a nice dinner for you because you always make dinner for me, but I just couldn’t. I really tried, but that _thing_ , the stove, it hates me—”

Eunwoo got up, and surprisingly, he was smiling. “It’s okay if you can’t cook, Binnie,” he said. He reached for one of Bin’s hands and held it. “I like cooking for you, you know that. And I appreciate this so much, even if you didn’t cook all of it.”

“But the only thing I made is the thing that almost killed you,” said Bin.

“That doesn’t matter,” said Eunwoo, still smiling as he moved closer to him. “I’m just so touched you tried to master the stove for me. Thank you.”

His smile was genuine and glowing, and so beautiful. Eunwoo leaned forward to kiss Bin, and he didn’t hesitate a moment before he kissed Eunwoo back. As always, instinctively, Bin put his arms around Eunwoo’s waist, pulling him closer, feeling his warmth against his body. Everything felt right. Bin felt like nothing could ruin that moment.

“If you guys are gonna do it, can I leave the apartment first?”

Eunwoo jumped away from Bin and screamed. Bin turned to find Minhyuk standing by the sofa, not looking amused.

“Minhyuk, what the heck are you doing here?” demanded Eunwoo, still recovering from the shock. He’d reflexively hidden behind Bin, and for some reason that made Bin happy.

“Interrupting your makeout session, obviously,” deadpanned Minhyuk. “I came to help Bin out. Didn’t know I’d have to witness _that_.”

“Bin-hyung,” Eunwoo corrected automatically. Bin couldn’t help but grin even wider.

Minhyuk rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure,” he said, walking over to the front door. “I’m going home. Enjoy your dinner.”

Bin just nodded, but Eunwoo called out, “Thank you, Minhyuk. Everything tastes great. And feel free to come over anytime.”

“Sure, let me just go and bleach my eyes first,” said Minhyuk as he left the apartment. “See you, Eunwoo-hyung. And Bin… hyung.”

When the door had shut, Bin turned to Eunwoo. “How about we finish dinner, then?” he asked.

The smile Eunwoo gave him glowed. “Yeah.”

 

*

 

Winter chill had settled over Seoul.

It was early afternoon but still cold. Eunwoo regretted not taking along a scarf when he’d left home that morning. He was warm enough at the moment with his coat, but the walk home would be uncomfortable.

He warmed the thought up with imagining what he’d get when he got home. Bin had a tendency to unfold the blankets as soon as the sun set, and Eunwoo couldn’t deny it was inviting, that warm cocoon waiting for him as soon as he entered the apartment. Bin would make him hot chocolate if he asked him to. That would be perfect.

Eunwoo entered Sunshine Café still imagining blankets and hot chocolate. He was brought back to the present by the sight of the empty counter. He looked around for Myungjun, confused, and spotted him by the big window.

He wasn’t alone. There was another man with him, tall, much taller than Myungjun. He was handsome, with long legs and a striking side-profile, and had brown-blonde hair which fell in a fringe crossing his eyebrows. He had a soft, almost shy smile on his face while Myungjun related some story or joke he found hilarious.

Myungjun spotted Eunwoo, and quickly motioned him to come over, still grinning. Eunwoo did as asked, and joined the two of them.

“This is Eunwoo, he works for me but he’s one of my best friends,” said Myungjun. “Eunwoo, this is Kim Jihun.”

Kim Jihun greeted Eunwoo a little awkwardly, and Eunwoo greeted him back. “So how do you know Myungjun-hyung?” he asked afterwards.

“We just met today, actually,” said Jihun. “Which is a shame, because we’ve been right across each other all this time.”

Eunwoo turned to Myungjun, confused, and Myungjun beamed at him brightly. “Jihun here is the owner of Cotta,” he said, almost proud.

“That can’t be true,” said Eunwoo without thinking. “The owner of Cotta is… Seungjun’s…” He looked at Jihun who smiled embarrassedly, tanned cheeks looking warm.

“Yeah, he owns Cotta, can you believe it?” said Myungjun, still smiling happily. “He’s so tall and handsome! And really nice too. I always imagined the owner of Cotta was a skinny, stuck-up spider.”

Jihun gave an embarrassed laugh. “I’m glad I exceeded expectations.”

They stood together and talked for some time. Eunwoo quickly got that Jihun was naturally quiet, and Myungjun happily carried most of the conversation. Jihun also seemed like a genuinely nice person, and Eunwoo liked him.

Mid-conversation, Myungjun spotted someone and cried out, “Oh, there’s Jinwoo. Jinwoo, over here!”

Jinwoo joined their little gathering, looking as golden and handsome as ever, smile on his face. Eunwoo took his appearance as an opportunity to leave and change into his uniform. He was just sneaking away when Myungjun gripped his arm, pulled him close and said in a low voice, “Tell the other kids that I’m abolishing Sunshine Rule™ #146.”

Eunwoo frowned, digging through his memory for what #146 actually was. When he finally remembered a few minute later, he smiled.

Sunshine Rule™ #146: _No fraternizing with Cotta. They’re the enemy._

Eunwoo guessed a lot of rules would end up getting abolished too. He’d already broken Rule #145 by eating the cheesecake Bin had bought for him.

When he came out of the backroom all changed into his uniform, Eunwoo found Minhyuk had showed up too, but not alone. A small, pure black cat was tucked under his arm, and he walked up to Myungjun who’d taken up his usual spot behind the counter.

“Hyung, you don’t mind if I keep this cat here for awhile, do you?” asked Minhyuk. “He’s Chan’s, but Chan is a little busy right now.”

He dropped the cat onto the counter, and Eunwoo watched it carefully. To his suspicious eyes, it looked just a bit too smart to be a regular cat.

“If it’s for Chan, then I’ll be happy to,” said Myungjun. He started petting it. “It’s so cute,” he cooed. “Just as cute as Chan. You should bring him to Sunshine sometimes, Minhyuk. I’m tired of seeing just your face.”

The cat shot a distinctly smug look at Minhyuk while the boy gaped, offended, and Eunwoo confirmed that it really wasn’t just a cat. He suddenly remembered Minhyuk’s claim he had his own source among shifters and how he apparently hadn’t been surprised when Bin shared his secret, and grinned to himself. Even in cat form Chan was more popular with Myungjun.

“Eunwoo, there’s a table waiting for their order,” said Myungjun, taking Eunwoo out of his thoughts. Minhyuk had already gone to get changed. “Here, it’s this tray.”

Eunwoo took the tray with a nod, and set off for the table. There were two desserts on it, and he expected a couple. He certainly didn’t expect a familiar face, though.

Yoo Kihyun nodded and smiled politely as Eunwoo set the plates down. The man with him was young, handsome, with a straight nose and dusty brown hair styled away from his face. He had a serious, mature look about him. It dissolved completely as he laughed when Kihyun whispered to Eunwoo, “See? Not a furry.”

Eunwoo froze as Kihyun and his friend—Changkyun, he remembered—laughed together, and then he speedwalked away. He returned to the counter, but found the counter devoid of everyone except the small black cat. Myungjun had returned to his conversation with Jinwoo and Jihun, and Seungjun had joined them, Sanha by his side. Eunwoo gave a quick wave which Seungjun and Sanha returned, both very bright and enthusiastic. He thought of going over and joining them, but then decided it was better if he manned the counter. He couldn’t leave only likely-Chan there, and Jinwoo and Jihun seemed enough to keep things mature.

A customer entered a few minutes later, and approached the counter. Eunwoo put on a polite smile and said, “Hi, welcome to Sunshine Café.”

The customer smiled in an odd sort of way. “Oh, it’s you,” he said. “So this is why I was recommended this place.”

Eunwoo blinked, confused. The man in front of him was short and dark-haired, and an unusual mix of cute and handsome. He was definitely a stranger, but he seemed to know Eunwoo well enough.

“I’m sorry, have we met?” Eunwoo asked politely.

“Oh, right, you wouldn’t recognize me,” the customer said, still smiling like he was enjoying his own joke. “I’m just glad I can see your face without all the tears.”

Another moment of confused blinking. And then Eunwoo felt, in one moment, his entire face go red.

“You’re Minseok-hyung,” he choked out.

“I’m Minseok-hyung,” the customer agreed. “I’m glad to see you and Moon Bin worked out. He seems really happy.”

“I, um, thank you,” said Eunwoo, struggling to get the words out. This was the person he’d cried and blubbered and poured his heart out in front of. Sometimes when he couldn’t sleep at night he’d remember the incident in the alley with the cat he had been so sure was Bin, and cringe with his entire body. He always sent a silent message of apology to Bin’s Minseok-hyung whenever that happened. And now that Minseok-hyung was right there, right in front of Eunwoo, smiling and being nice to him.

And he was attractive too. _Nothing_ could be worse.

“No need to thank me,” said Minseok with a genuine smile. “I’m just glad Moon Bin showed up. I knew he’d gone out on an errand and he’d pass by, but I was worried he might’ve already gone.”

That confirmed Eunwoo’s suspicion that Minseok had led him to that alley on purpose, and then made sure he would stay there. His gratitude overcame his embarrassment, at least for awhile. “Still, thank you,” said Eunwoo. “If there’s anything I can do to show my gratitude, please let me know.”

“Well…” Minseok thought it over a moment. “My friends will be showing up here, and I’d just like your word that you won’t kick us out.”

“Of course,” said Eunwoo at once, though he was surprised at the weird request. Minseok seemed nice and polite enough, how bad could his friends be? “How many will you be?”

“Nine,” said Minseok, smiling tightly. “More, if the plane isn’t delayed. We’d like to sit all together.”

Nine was a lot of people. Eunwoo would have to convince Myungjun to put two tables together, and Myungjun _hated_ that. Few things angered Myungjun like putting tables together. He’d carefully arranged the layout of the café so that it was aesthetically perfect, and there had been many, many days of him personally moving them an inch or two, making sure they were in the right position. “You wouldn’t mind sitting at separate tables, would you?” asked Eunwoo, trying not to sound too hopeful.

Minseok frowned. “There’s no way we can sit together?”

Eunwoo kept his face blank. It didn’t matter, anyway. Sure Myungjun would be angry for awhile, but Eunwoo wasn’t going to refuse Minseok anything. He couldn’t believe Minseok only wanted a few tables. Eunwoo would’ve given him his entire apartment.

“Alright,” he said. “We’ll rearrange so you can sit together. We don’t usually do reservations but I’ll make sure to keep some tables free for you and your friends.”

“Great, thank you,” said Minseok. He stopped, and suddenly craned his neck to look past Eunwoo for a moment before saying, “You know you have someone back there?”

Eunwoo turned around and saw the small black cat, sitting still and watching Minseok back. “Yes, his friend is waiting tables right now,” he said.

“Okay, as long as you know,” said Minseok. “I have to go and pick up someone. See you around.”

“Alright, I’ll get your tables ready,” said Eunwoo. He suddenly realized he hadn’t even introduced himself, and quickly blurted out, “My name is Cha Eunwoo.”

Minseok turned around to look at him, and then smiled. “Nice to make a formal introduction,” he said. He paused, and then added, “You’re much better-looking when you’re not bawling your eyes out.”

Eunwoo sputtered, unable to think of a reply. Minseok just laughed and left the café. Eunwoo watched him leave, trying not to burn up in embarrassment.

Myungjun came up to Eunwoo, smiling his bright sunshine smile which widened even more when he caught sight of Eunwoo’s red face. “Why are you blushing?”

“Nothing,” said Eunwoo, trying to discreetly fan himself.

“Whoa, Eunwoo-hyung is super red! What happened?”

The too-loud voice could only be Sanha, and sure enough, the kid followed Myungjun to the counter. Eunwoo spotted Jihun and Seungjun leaving the café, and gave them a brief wave of goodbye. Sanha poked Eunwoo in the side and asked again, “What happened?”

“Nothing,” repeated Eunwoo. “One of the customers made a joke, that’s all.”

“A bad one?” Minhyuk had just returned to the counter with an empty tray, and looked serious.

“No, it was nothing, I just got a little flustered,” said Eunwoo. “I know him, actually. Kind of a friend of a friend.”

“Who? Did he leave or take a table?” asked Myungjun, craning his head to see.

“Unless he’s invisible, he obviously left,” said Minhyuk, rolling his eyes.

Sanha looked ready to add something, when he saw something behind Eunwoo’s shoulder. He broke into giggles, and poked at Eunwoo to turn around.

But Eunwoo already knew who it was. He turned and, sure enough, saw Bin entering the café. He was wearing a long dark coat, black beanie perched on his head but not pulled down past his ears. He was smiling, a bright, beautiful smile, and in his hands he held a soft white scarf.

Eunwoo instantly felt his heart melt into a puddle.

“He visits you at work too,” sighed Myungjun. “How sweet.”

“Jinwoo-hyung does the same for you,” said Sanha.

“I know, I was bragging about Jinwoo too,” said Myungjun with a smile. He waved over at Jinwoo, who came to join the others at the counter.

“I just came to drop this off,” said Bin, showing the others the scarf in his hands. Eunwoo reached out for it, but Bin ignored him and instead wrapped the scarf around Eunwoo’s neck himself. Eunwoo rolled his eyes at the unnecessary display of affection, but blushed behind the scarf nonetheless.

“Yuck,” said Minhyuk flatly, while Sanha made a face.

“Don’t be such a child,” said Myungjun, thumping Sanha’s arm. “You’ll end up dating one day too.”

“I hope not,” said Minhyuk. “Then I’ll be the only sane one left in this friend circle.”

“You’ll be the only bitter one left in this friend circle,” said Bin, and Eunwoo chuckled.

“Isn’t it amazing how much time has passed?” Jinwoo sighed softly. “I feel like just yesterday I was starting out university, wondering if my life was ever going to become something meaningful.”

“Don’t get all weird on us,” groaned Sanha, but Eunwoo noticed that Minhyuk was listening intently.

“Shut it noodle,” Myungjun snapped at Sanha. He turned to Jinwoo and said lovingly, “Your life is already meaningful.”

“Thanks, hyung, I agree with you,” said Jinwoo. “I think having all of you, being friends with you guys, supporting and helping you when you need it, has already made my life meaningful.”

“You’re so sappy, please don’t start crying,” said Myungjun, but his voice was overflowing with adoration.  

Eunwoo just smiled to himself. He felt Bin move close to him, and an arm snake around his waist. He leaned into Bin’s offered warmth, happy to be there, happy with life, with everything.

“Okay, enough romantic canoodling,” said Myungjun, clapping his hands sharply. “Let’s get back to work  We need to get more customers, I hate seeing empty tables.”

“Nine people will be coming in later,” said Eunwoo, deciding this was the perfect opportunity to bring up his favor for Minseok. “Maybe even more.”

“Nine people? Together?” Myungjun’s brows furrowed. “They’ll have to sit at, like, two or three tables.”

Eunwoo took the plunge. “I promised we’d put the tables together.”

Myungjun breathed in sharply. “Tables… together?”

The warm, happy atmosphere disappeared immediately. Minhyuk got the vibe first, and silently slunk away, taking definitely-Chan with him. Sanha followed, much less stealthily. Eunwoo caught Jinwoo slowly backing away, and shot him a look of desperation and silent pleading. Jinwoo just shook his head slowly and backed away even faster.

Bin suddenly spoke. “I don’t see what the big deal is,” he said. “So what if you put a few tables together?”

Myungjun’s head snapped to him. “What did you just say, Moon Bin?”

Bin blanched. He’d never seen Myungjun like this before. Eunwoo opened his mouth to defend Bin or tell him to run or both, but Myungjun was already saying, “If you think it's not a big deal, then you have to move everything and then put it back where it was.”

“What? That's totally unfair,” whined Bin. “I don't even work here.”

“You do for today,” said Myungjun. “Get behind this counter. You'll man it for the next three hours.”

“That’s not even about the tables,” grumbled Bin, but he did as ordered. He gave Eunwoo a sulky look, but Eunwoo couldn't stop smiling.

When Myungjun bent down to adjust the cupcakes on display, Eunwoo quickly leaned across the counter and pressed a brief kiss to Bin’s lips. Bin blinked in surprise for a moment, but then he saw Eunwoo smiling at him and he smiled back, nose scrunching up in that way Eunwoo would always love.

“What are you still doing here?” Myungjun suddenly popped up. “Go get the plates from that table.”

Bin made a face behind Myungjun’s back, and Eunwoo had to stifle a laugh. He nodded and then went back to work, but not before first giving Bin a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha this chapter is almost 5000 words and I hate all of it  
> I value your patience and support! Hopefully the next chapter comes out quicker ^^


	22. Half Sun

The sun hung low over the horizon.

The dying light of the sun did little to warm up the winter air. It set an orange-red glow over the scenery, giving the appearance of warmth but not much of the actual substance. The grass underfoot was dark and muted, the leafless trees stark against the orange dusk. Few people were in the park around this time, most already having left as soon as the ocher had washed in. The sun was all ready to dip behind the horizon, and after that the light would go fast. Cold would turn to freezing, a sharp chill that would seep past the skin and set into bones.

Cha Eunwoo had never been happier in his life.

He had a beanie over his head, a scarf around his neck, and was smiling so much he could barely feel the cold on his face. In front of him, his favorite person stood, holding up a bicycle.

“I just don’t get why you thought this would be a good idea,” huffed Bin. He looked down at the bicycle in distaste. “This is a dumb invention anyway.”

“That’s a new excuse for not learning how to ride it,” said Eunwoo. “Why is it dumb?”

“Because,” said Bin like it was obvious, “we have engines and stuff. Why should we have to pedal this hunk of metal? It can’t even stand up by itself.”

Eunwoo refrained from pointing out that motorcycles couldn’t stand by themselves either, yet Bin had plenty of interest in those. Instead he said, “When they invented bicycles, we didn’t have engines and stuff.”

“But now we do,” said Bin. “So bicycles should be obsolete.”

It seemed Bin’s vocabulary lessons were paying off. Eunwoo couldn’t help but grin. “But they aren’t, so obviously they have some function,” he said. “Come on, it’s fun, and it takes no time at all to learn.”

Bin still looked skeptical. He looked over the bicycle again, and then declared, “It’s not safe.”

“You have a helmet,” said Eunwoo, motioning to the one Bin was currently carrying under one arm. “You’ll be fine.”

“Look at that chain, Eunwoo,” said Bin seriously. “What if my foot gets caught up in it? You’d have to end up cutting it off at the ankle.”

“No one is cutting anything off,” said Eunwoo, fixing Bin a stern look. “I don’t know what you’re so afraid of.”

“I told you, the chain—”

“Don’t give me that,” said Eunwoo, continuing in his serious housewife voice. “You once said you think people who stay inside the cage to feed sharks are cowards. Don’t tell me you’re scared of a bicycle chain.”

“Well, if they’re gonna claim they got into the water with sharks then they should actually get in the water with sharks,” said Bin, completely serious.

It was obvious Bin was spending too much time with Minhyuk. That was exactly the kind of argument Minhyuk would make. Totally weird and yet completely logical. Eunwoo quickly stopped himself before he got distracted. “This is not about the sharks,” he said. “Why don’t you want to learn how to ride a bike? What do you have against bikes?”

“Nothing,” said Bin. “I just don’t see the point.”

But Eunwoo knew that wasn’t it. He also knew Bin wouldn’t tell him until he had cut off every other possible road. “I thought we could go riding together,” he said. He gave the big shiny eyes he knew Bin couldn’t resist.

“I’ll jog beside you,” said Bin.

Eunwoo frowned. It turned out Bin could resist perfectly fine. “I didn’t want to have to do this,” he said. “But if you don’t tell me why you don’t want to learn, I will never make another snack for you ever again.”

“You can’t do that,” said Bin, indignant. “You always use food whenever you don’t get your way.”

It was true, so Eunwoo couldn’t refute it. He still held on, though, and said, “Tell me.”

He could see Bin struggling with the decision, but finally, as it always did, the food won out. “What if,” started Bin slowly, “I can’t do it?”

“Why wouldn’t you be able to do it?” Eunwoo didn’t see his worry, but spoke calmly and patiently. “I’ll teach you, it’s nothing hard at all.”

“It’s nothing for you, maybe,” said Bin. “But what if it's really hard for me?”

“That’s why you don't want to try it? You're afraid of failing?” That surprised Eunwoo. Bin had never shown any sign of that before, and honestly Eunwoo was a little disappointed.

“I’m not afraid of failing,” said Bin at once. He paused, and then added, “Not exactly.”

“Then what's wrong?” Eunwoo moved closer, until he could reach out and take Bin’s hand if he wanted to.

Bin chewed his lower lip awhile, looking away, and then finally he sighed and said, “I’m tired of looking lame in front of you.”

Eunwoo was surprised. “What are you talking about?”

“You know what I'm talking about,” said Bin, giving Eunwoo a look. “I’m your boyfriend, aren't I? I'm supposed to impress you, but all I do is look bad in front of you.”

“When have you ever looked bad in front of me?” Eunwoo was genuinely curious. He had never thought Bin had ever looked lame or bad, ever.

“Every time I try and do anything,” said Bin. He started counting them off his fingers. “When I cook, it's a disaster. I fail all the essays you give me to practice. I can't memorize any of the history names or dates. I’m just not good at studying—”

Eunwoo couldn't take it anymore. “So what?” he broke in. “So what if you're not good at studying? That doesn't make you stupid or—or lame or whatever you think it does.” He smiled. “I like you as you are.”

“I know that,” said Bin, frowning. “I just want to impress you for once.”

“You do impress me, all the time,” said Eunwoo sincerely. “You’re an amazing dancer. You learn so quick. All the things you've learned just from our study sessions, I could never have done that. I don't know anyone else who could've managed that.”

Bin straightened a bit. “Really?”

“Really,” said Eunwoo, honest. “It doesn't matter if you can't cook. You shouldn't have everything going for you anyway.”

Bin laughed and put an arm around Eunwoo to pull him close. Eunwoo smiled into his shoulder, enjoying the warmth. He wasn't a fan of public displays of affection, but the park was pretty much empty, and he couldn't resist.

“Thanks,” said Bin, still holding Eunwoo close. “You always know how to make me feel better.” Eunwoo just pulled closer, smiling even more. It was usually the other way around, Bin reassuring him, but he thought he might like it better like this.

Finally, Eunwoo extricated himself from the embrace and said, “Okay, now let's start the lesson.”

“I was hoping you'd forget about that,” said Bin, but he was grinning. “Fine, let's do this. I get on like this, right?”

He straddled the bike as he put on the helmet, while Eunwoo held it up straight at the back. “Okay, start pedaling,” he said. “I’ll keep you steady as you go.”

Bin turned around to flash Eunwoo a smile and a nod, and then started pedaling. Eunwoo had picked out a patch of the park that was smooth and flat, and Bin cycled along easily, Eunwoo holding on at the back.

They were going at a good pace when Bin suddenly called out, “Eunwoo, I think you can let go. I got it.”

“Are you sure?” Eunwoo was uncertain. He'd been planning on letting go soon, but now he worried.

“Yeah, I'm good,” said Bin. He sounded confident enough that Eunwoo let go without a second doubt.

Bin cycled off easily, not wobbling a bit. Eunwoo cheered and clapped, cheering even louder when Bin flawlessly turned and approached him. “That was easy,” Bin said as he glided past. He was grinning widely, and looked amazing.

“I told you you could do it,” Eunwoo yelled after him as Bin rode further away. “You picked it up in two seconds flat! You're incredible!”

Bin turned the bike around. “Stop yelling, you're embarrassing,” he said as he passed by again, but he was still smiling.

Eunwoo was tempted to yell out the most embarrassing thing he could think of (“I’m so proud of you, honey bunch!” was his first thought) but just laughed instead. He sat down on the grass, content to watch Bin ride around for awhile.

After some time, Bin slowed to a stop and got off the bike. Eunwoo got up and started walking over to him, calling out, “That wasn't too hard was it?”

“That was fun,” said Bin, face bright and shining. He was barely out of breath. “We should ride together one day.”

Eunwoo nodded. He expected Bin to continue talking about his first cycling experience, and so was a little surprised when Bin put an arm around him and pulled him close.

“Stop that,” said Eunwoo, embarrassed, as Bin peppered kisses on his cheeks.

“No,” said Bin, moving away for a second to give him a cheeky grin before leaning forward again.

Eunwoo glanced around to see if anyone was looking. There was only one other person in sight, a girl absorbed in her laptop, the park otherwise deserted. Eunwoo gave in and kissed Bin on the lips. “Happy?” he mumbled.

“Yes,” said Bin, smiling more than ever. “Come on, let's sit somewhere for some time.”

They sat by the edge of the river that ran through the park. It was usually packed with people, but the chill of the winter dusk had kept people indoors. Eunwoo was thankful for the cold.

He sat down first, and Bin sat behind, arms around him. Eunwoo leaned back into his warmth, watching as the sun slowly sank. It was getting colder, but he didn't mind at all.

“Hey, do you remember when we first met?” asked Bin out of nowhere.

Eunwoo grinned to himself. “Do you mean the first time, when you ate my food, or the second, when I found you naked in my bed?”

“Do you have to bring that up every time?” The blush was obvious in Bin’s voice.

“You’re the one who asked,” said Eunwoo, still grinning. “But yeah, I remember. How could I forget?”

“It feels like forever ago,” said Bin with a soft sigh. “Isn’t it amazing how we got from there to here?”

Eunwoo thought about that journey, all the things that had happened and had to have happened, all the people that had helped them get there, whether they were aware of it or not. “Yeah, pretty amazing,” he murmured.

“I can’t even imagine my life if we hadn’t met,” said Bin. “I’m trying to imagine it and I really can’t. I guess I would’ve just kept living as a cat. And you know the weirdest thing? I would’ve been _happy_ , not knowing what I was missing out on.”

“Don’t talk about that,” said Eunwoo, leaning further back. He didn’t want to even think about it. “We met, we’re here, that’s it.”

“Yeah, I guess it is,” said Bin. He held Eunwoo closer to his chest. “I’m glad it happened. That I’m here, with you.”

“Me too,” said Eunwoo, closing his eyes. He was ready to drift away on his thoughts, when a question suddenly came to mind. “Hey, Binnie, can I ask you something?”

Bin hummed. “Okay.”

“Why did you let me pick you up and take you home?” asked Eunwoo. “I mean, would you really have just gone with anyone who offered you food?”

“No, not anyone,” said Bin with a laugh. He paused like he was thinking it over, and then said, “Actually, I went with you ’cause you called me feline.”

Eunwoo turned around to look at Bin. “What?”

“I’ve met tons of people on the street,” continued Bin. “Everyone calls me kitty, or little guy, or sometimes cat. But you called me feline. Like, ‘okay, feline, you’re coming with me’. I thought it was weird.” He shrugged. “I liked it.”

“I said that?” Eunwoo couldn’t even remember saying that. “Really?”

“Really,” said Bin with a nod. “I got the feeling you weren’t just a regular pretty boy.” He grinned. “I was right.”

“You were,” said Eunwoo, smiling back. He felt a warmth spread through his chest, and leaned to press a soft kiss to Bin’s cheek. He settled back into Bin again, still smiling.

Bin bringing up their first meeting got Eunwoo thinking about the past. It was amazing how little incidents could roll together, join up and become an experience. Like waves becoming a sea, everything that had happened to him, everything that he had done. Everything that ended up leading to this moment, where Eunwoo was sitting in a park in the middle of winter, with Bin’s arms around him.

There were things Eunwoo regretted, of course. Times when he’d intentionally closed his eyes, when he’d fooled himself and hurt Bin. But now that Eunwoo thought about it, he decided that if he was given the chance, he wouldn’t change a thing. All those things, even the ones he hated, had led up to this moment, and in this moment Eunwoo was happy.

He really, truly was. His life was a happy one. Not every moment was perfect, but they didn’t need to be. Eunwoo understood himself better than he ever had before, and he could see clearly what he had and didn't want anything more. And he knew the reason why. The reason had his arms wrapped around Eunwoo as the winter sun set, giving him the warmth he needed.

Bin entering Eunwoo’s life had changed everything. And there had been ups and downs and there would be more in the future, but Eunwoo was now confident he could face them. He could face anything as long as Bin was by his side.

“I love you.”

The words brought Eunwoo out of his thoughts. He turned to Bin, mouth open, and saw Bin staring back at him, eyes wide.

And that's when Eunwoo realized. Bin hadn't said it. _He_ had.

They stared at each other for awhile, not saying anything. And then, slowly, a smile spread on Bin’s face. A beautiful, genuine smile that reached every corner and plane of his face, and made his nose scrunch up.

“I love you too,” Bin said simply.

Eunwoo broke out into a smile. He leaned forward, and Bin met him in the middle for a kiss. It was soft and gentle and had words in it, words they had finally said aloud.

As soon as they had parted, Bin checked his watch. “Six forty-seven,” he said. He caught Eunwoo’s look and smiled even wider. “I have to remember this moment,” he said. “Six forty-seven on… what’s the date? January… what?”

Eunwoo laughed. “Why? Going to start a diary?”

“Maybe,” said Bin with a mischievous smile. “To match with yours.”

“That is a journal I use to keep track of classes,” lied Eunwoo, feeling himself get red. 

Bin laughed. “Sure, sure,” he said. “Remember to note it down in your class journal, then. Six forty-seven on January…”

“Twenty-sixth,” said Eunwoo. He felt his neck start to protest, and shifted so he could face Bin better.

“January twenty-sixth, cool,” said Bin. “My new favorite date.”

“With your favorite person,” added Eunwoo.

“Yeah, with my favorite person,” said Bin. He smiled warmly. Eunwoo couldn't help but smile back at that, and then he settled himself against Bin, burying his face by his neck. Bin chuckled softly and held him close.

The sun set, and the air was brushed with frost. But Eunwoo had never felt warmer in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left! No promises it will come out any quicker than this one did. I'm already thinking about my next fic, which will probably be just as long but in a completely different tone  
> Thank you for all the love you've given _Stray Romance_. Last chapter will be accompanied by a blog post on little tidbits about the fic and my writing process, so look forward to it ^^  
>  From the writer: ♡


	23. Excerpts from Cha Eunwoo's blog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, I love you all ♡

## September

>  … And I would like to end this post by sharing the story of an unexpected meeting. Just tonight, while I was walking back home from work, I made a new friend. This beautiful guy was sitting on a public bench on the sidewalk, and seemed happy enough to share my deokbokki with me. He didn’t mind being picked up and taken home, either. So it appears I now have a new housemate. Let’s hope it goes better than the few days I let MJ-hyung stay with me.

> The first picture at the beginning of a beautiful friendship:
> 
> _[Image]_
> 
> I like to believe you can learn something from every experience. What I learned tonight: you can find unexpected friends everywhere, even when you’re not looking for them.

_ >> Your words always make me feel so warm! Thank you for sharing them _

_ >> Wow, your new friend is adorable! Did you think of a name yet? It's a full moon tonight, I think Moon is a nice name _

* * *

 

>   Today’s the autumnal equinox and the perfect day for a post, I think. Autumn is easily my favorite season. I can’t quite explain it. The days feel magical, almost. I think it’s the changing of the leaves. The entire scenery morphs, little by little, until the streets are covered in a carpet of red and brown.
> 
> People change, too. We start wearing light jackets, scarves, small wards against the little nip in the air. Everyone, remember to take warmer clothing with you, especially if you’ll be out into the night! It might not seem cold at the time, but the air changes rapidly, and I’d hate for anyone to catch a cold.
> 
> It’s beautiful out but recently I’ve been enjoying spending my time at home. I’ve always liked being indoors, but recently my apartment feels particularly cozy and warm. I just want to spend the entire day curled up on the sofa, blanket wrapped around me and with a cup of tea close by, watching whatever drama or movie is on. My place is small but I think it might be my favorite place in the world…

_ >> Staying at home curled up on the sofa in a blanket… sounds so romantic~ You should find someone to share your blanket with you, oppa! _

_ >>> Volunteering? Haha _

_ >>>> Omg unnie no I didn’t mean it like that >< _

* * *

 

## October

 

>  … I’ll end today’s post with an important tip. Remember to take a shopping list with you when you go to buy groceries. It will save you—and your friends—a lot of trouble. Believe me, I know.

_ >> I feel like there’s a story behind this… _

_ >>> _ **_Admin:_ ** _You don’t even want to know. The only good thing that came out of this is I found out MJ-hyung is deadly with a frying pan_

* * *

 

>   … I’ve recently been thinking about how easy it is to get used to someone’s presence. How you can become so used to someone being around you that being away from them is somehow stranger than being with them. Isn’t that so strange? I find it amazing that actually exists. What else could I attribute that uneasy feeling that accompanies separation? Concern? Is that word enough for it?
> 
> Autumn has the side-effect of making me overly sentimental, it seems. I’ve been in the mood for sad movies recently too…

_ >> Omo don’t tell me you have a crush??? _

* * *

 

>  … Today I remembered how easy it is to spread happiness. It doesn’t have to be a big gesture. Something small can mean so much when it’s genuine. It might seem insignificant to others, but I don’t think I’ll forget how happy this thoughtful action meant to me…

_ >> Omg oppa did your crush do something for you? That is so cute! _

_ >>> _ **_Admin:_ ** _I don’t have a crush haha A friend bought me cake, that’s all_

_ >>>> Still cute _

* * *

 

## November

 

>  … I hope selfishness isn’t a basic human trait. It might be comforting to think I’m not alone in having selfish thoughts, that it’s an integral part of being human, but I don’t think that’s true. I know people with kind, selfless hearts, and I strive to be more like them. I hope one day I can be…

_ >> Don’t get down on yourself. No one’s perfect, it’s okay to have thoughts like that sometimes _

* * *

 

>  I would like to apologize for going so long without posting. Unfortunately I don’t think I’ll be able to write much for awhile. I’m sorry to everyone but I don’t think I can get in the mood for it any time soon.
> 
> Thank you all for your readership and comments, I value all of you so much. I hope I’ll be back soon.

_ >> Oppa, what happened? Are you sick? If you are, I hope you’ll feel better soon >< _

_ >> Don’t apologize! Take as much time as you need, we’ll be patient ^^ _

_ >> Are you okay? Did something serious happen? _

_ >> Whatever you’re facing, you can beat it! Fighting!! _

_ >> We’ll miss you but don’t worry, take your time _

_ >> Praying for you to overcome whatever you’re struggling against _

_ >> I hope you’ll be okay soon. I know we don’t know each other but I’ve always enjoyed your writing and in a way I care about you. Don’t take things too hard, we’ll always support you _

* * *

 

>  Thank you for your patience, everyone! From today onwards, posting should be regular!
> 
> I read all your comments and messages wishing me well and they really warmed my heart. I’m happy to say I am now perfectly fine ^^ I hope you all have been well. It’s really cold outside nowadays, so don’t forget your scarves and hats. The cold night air can be dangerous, so make sure you’re protected and safe...

_ >> I’m so glad you’re back and healthy ;; _

_ >> I was so happy when I saw you posted! I’m so glad you’re okay! _

* * *

 

>  … Even on the worst days, there’s still a lesson to be learned. Today’s lesson: don’t let inexperienced people in your kitchen! Two hours cleaning afterwards, and that was after we had to order takeout…

_ >> You let that friend of yours cook again, didn’t you? _

_ >>> _ **_Admin:_ ** _Yes. Yes I did. Bin insisted he had memorized the recipe perfectly. I doubt the recipe called for the rice to burn and the soup to bubble over and spill all over the stove_

_ >>>> So that’s his name. I like him, I relate too much about the recipe thing haha _

* * *

 

## December

 

>  … Remember to wrap up before going out. It’s much less cold in Seoul than it is in the countryside, but that doesn’t mean any of us should be careless. Bin insists on going out with hardly more than a coat, and it is incredibly frustrating having to chase him around with a scarf. It doesn’t help that I end up having to carry the scarves of most of our friend circle too.
> 
> This year I decided to spend winter break in Seoul instead of going home like I usually do. My parents finally get to go on the Japan trip they’ve had planned for so long, and I get to enjoy the city in deep winter with my closest friends…

_ >> I’m imagining Eunwoo-oppa chasing Bin-oppa yelling and waving a scarf around and I can’t stop laughing _

_ >> But Bin doesn’t get sick does he? So why does he need to wear the stupid scarf it squeezes his throat _

_ >>> _ **_Admin:_ ** _I can’t believe you’re commenting on my blog, you shameless young man. Just because you haven’t gotten sick yet doesn’t mean you won’t in the future, Bin_

_ >>>> I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m a regular reader _

_ >>>>> _ **_Admin:_ ** _Shameless_

* * *

 

>  … With the weather getting colder, I hope we’ll all remember those less fortunate than us. Most of us students are on break, and we have more than enough time to help out at shelters. Even if you can’t physically volunteer, please consider donating. There are a lot of people not privileged enough to have a place to stay, and winter is a hard time for them. A little can go a long way, if we all come together. Animal shelters could use the assistance too. There are a lot of strays on the city streets, and most shelters are understaffed and low in resources. My friends and I are helping out at one, and it feels good to make a difference…

_ >> Omg oppa you and your friends are amazing! Really inspiring >< _

_ >> I always donate but I think i might volunteer this year_

_> > Oppa, that actually reminds me, what happened to your cat Moon? You haven't mentioned him in awhile... _

_> >>  **Admin:** Oh, he's quite fine. It turned out he wasn't a stray after all. He's how I ended up meeting a new friend_

* * *

 

>  … It took some time but we managed to get the tree decorated in time. All credit goes to the two youngest in our party, who did the whole thing while us ‘old people’ bickered over pointless things. I have to admit, they definitely did a much better job than I could have.
> 
> _[Image]_
> 
> Impressive, isn’t it? Never underestimate high-schoolers. When you get them serious, they’re like machines. Also please ignore Jin-hyung’s foot, he refused to move it out of frame and I couldn’t crop it out without also cropping out the kids’ good work arranging the presents…

_ >> Wow that’s an awesome tree! Props to your friends! Did you open all the presents yet? There're so many O.O _

_ >>> _ **_Admin:_ ** _For the sake of honesty, I have to tell you those are all empty boxes. We spent two hours wrapping them because Rocky insisted they were needed to complete the picture_

_ >>>> He was right. They look amazing *.* _

_ >> Oppa, your entire apartment is covered in popcorn _

_ >>> _ **_Admin:_ ** _The youngest got a bit overeager when we asked him to string popcorn. Bin has eaten about a mile of popcorn, and there’s still more left_

* * *

 

## January

 

>  Happy new year to all my readers! I wish nothing but the best for all of you in this new year.
> 
> I won’t ask about new year’s resolutions. I never end up following them anyway, and the only thing they do is add pressure on me. Like past me would have disapproved greatly if they could see me in my present state. We all disappoint ourselves once in a while, but I don’t think it’s healthy to set it up at the beginning of the year.
> 
> Rather, let’s look back at the last year. Let’s think about the things that made us proud of ourselves in the last year, the lessons we learned and how much we’ve grown. And let’s look forward to learning even more in the coming year.
> 
> This last year was one of the most eventful in my life. I met new people, made new friends. But most importantly, I learned so much about myself. I think that’s important. We can find out so much about the world, but it doesn’t mean much if we know nothing about ourselves…

_ >> Happy new year! I’m so glad I found your blog, you always say such meaningful things _

* * *

 

>  … And to end, it’s never too late to learn. I finally got Bin to ride a bicycle, and he’s a natural, as I secretly suspected. He now keeps planning cycling trips and I’m afraid I’ve unleashed a monster. My legs will not enjoy this…

_ >> Aww, I want to go cycling! Tell Bin-oppa I’m free ;) _

_ >>> _ **_Admin:_ ** _He wants to cycle from Seoul to Daegu and back_

_ >>>> I suddenly have something else to do, please excuse me _

* * *

 

## February

 

>  … I’m sure everyone’s already thinking about Valentine’s Day that’s coming up. I think I already shared the origin of the day last year, so I’ll spare you all a repeat. But let me say again that I don’t think the day is particularly meaningful. Any day can be the day of romance and love, if you make an effort. And any day is perfect to eat chocolate. You don’t need anyone to give you any.
> 
> (Bin would like to add that right after Valentine’s chocolate prices drop, so it’s the perfect time to buy a ton and save it for later. I would like to add that chocolate never gets saved for later)
> 
> Also, MJ-hyung will kill me if I don’t mention this. Like last year, Sunshine Café will be having a special event for Valentine’s. Lots of special sweets and desserts available only for a limited period, including all sorts of delicious things made especially for pairs. We also have some special items for people coming in by themselves, so don’t feel awkward coming in without a date. This year the special event is being held in partnership with Cotta, an incredible café directly opposite Sunshine. If you come in with a special receipt showing you ate at Cotta, you get a discount on any of our event items, and vice versa. So consider dropping by, it will be worthwhile! The event will be ongoing during Valentine week…

_ >> Wow that event at your cafe sounds super cute, I might drop by ^^ _

_ >>> _ **_Admin:_ ** _Please do. If you do, mention I convinced you to. I’ll earn brownie points with MJ-hyung_

* * *

 

>  … I hope you all had a good February 14th? It was busy at the café, but I enjoyed the day. Like I said before, I don’t care much about the chocolate tradition, but I certainly wouldn’t refuse good chocolate. I got it in a cupcake this year, very carefully baked and apparently the only good one out of four batches, and it was amazing…

_ >> Oppa of course you got chocolate! I’m so glad your Valentine’s went well! My boyfriend and I had a good time as well ^^ _

_ >> Home-baked cupcake, that’s so cute and romantic! Are you finally dating now? _

_ >>> _ **_Admin:_ ** _‘Finally’ dating? Haha, Bin baked it. I have no idea why he got it into his head to take up baking_

_ >>>> That’s still super cute! You and Bin-oppa should just date _

_ >>>>> _ **_Admin:_ ** _Should we? Hmm, I’ll talk to Bin about it then haha_

_ >>>>>> Omg no I was just kidding >< Don’t tell him I said that!! It’s embarrassing _

_ >>>>>>> _ **_Admin:_ ** _Too late. I told him and now he’s curled up on the floor, laughing_

_ >>>>>>>> Nooo >< _

* * *

 

>  … What do you give as a birthday present to the most unusual, most unique young man you've ever met?
> 
> Today was my friend’s birthday, the one I refer to as Rocky. We were invited to dinner at his house and it was wonderful. For the rest of us, living so far from our parents in this city, it was a delight to be a part of it.
> 
> Rocky, of course, insisted that he didn’t want any presents, but his mother had already called Jin-hyung and told him that Rocky was definitely expecting presents. We all got him whatever we thought he might like, but Bin outdid the rest of us by procuring a possibly illegal toy gun, in a package covered with Cyrillic characters and not one word of English. I have no idea where he got it from. I do know Rocky shot the thing once and covered the entire room in an explosion of paint and glitter. His mother was almost as upset as the baby of the group, who got an entire mouthful of pink glitter…

_ >> Happy birthday to Rocky ^^ That gun does sound awesome… _

_ >> So did Bin-oppa tell you where someone might order it from? Just asking _

_ >>> _ **_Admin:_ ** _He didn’t. Which just makes me more suspicious_

* * *

 

## March

 

>  … Nothing like a birthday party in a café after it’s closed for the day. After last year’s debacle at his apartment, MJ-hyung decided to go for a quiet gathering for his birthday. The six of us had cake and pastries MJ-hyung had thoughtfully set aside during the day. It was nice. Sometimes there’s nothing better than a quiet celebration with the people you’re closest to.
> 
> MJ-hyung seemed to enjoy his birthday. All of us at Sunshine got together to sing him the birthday song in the middle of the day, even those off-duty. Jin-hyung was there too, shyly leading the song, even though he insisted his voice wasn’t good enough. Afterwards MJ-hyung scolded us for ignoring the customers to sing to him, but I’m pretty sure I caught sight of a tear in his eye…

_ >> Aww, happy birthday to MJ-oppa! I’m so glad he enjoyed his birthday _

_ >> I was in the cafe when they started singing… I might’ve cried a bit too… _

_ >>> _ **_Admin:_ ** _Yes, I saw you, noona. Thank you for singing along with the rest of us!_

* * *

 

>  … This time around we had the birthday party at MJ-hyung’s place. It was a small event, just the six of us and a few other of Jin-hyung’s friends. MJ-hyung went all out, carefully rearranging furniture so everyone would have space and preparing much more food than necessary. I have a feeling we’ll all be eating party leftovers for the rest of the week.
> 
> Jin-hyung might’ve actually been telling the truth when he said he didn’t want any birthday presents, but we got him a few all the same. He certainly was happy to receive them. He almost crushed the life out of me when I gave mine to him, and he hadn’t even opened it yet. I could see him regretting the hug when he unwrapped the gift and found a pair of socks…

_ >> Happy birthday Jin-oppa~ But wasn’t MJ-oppa’s birthday just a while ago?? _

_ >>> _ **_Admin:_ ** _It was. All our birthdays are pretty close together haha_

* * *

 

>  … I almost sustained permanent ear damage today. Like I mentioned a few days ago, today is the baby’s birthday. He dropped by the café during the day, and was surprised with a birthday present there. The owner of Cotta and his partner are both very fond of the kid, and they came by with a gift. When the baby received it he nearly shrieked his head off in excitement. I think my ears are still ringing.
> 
> A party was held at MJ-hyung’s apartment, where I ended up being a chaperone of sorts. Who knew high school kids could eat so much? Even Bin had to help make sure there would be enough snacks, and that’s saying something. He’s complaining about it even now…

_ >> Happy birthday to your baby~ _

_ >> Oppa you’re really never going to give your youngest friend a nickname like you do the others??? _

_ >>> _ **_Admin:_ ** _No, because he is a baby_

* * *

 

>  Every birthday I get so sentimental. Every year I tell myself I will not, that I will see it as just another day in my life, but I can’t help it. The thought that I’m a year older, that I’ve spent one more year of my life, gets me thinking.
> 
> It gets me thinking about the past. I think about all the things I’ve experienced. Just this past year might have been the most eventful one of my life so far. I have learned so much, grown so much. More than anything, I found parts of myself I didn’t even know I had hidden. I let myself open up, and it’s spread happiness. Not only in me, but in the people around me. I never knew I had the power to do that, not on such a deep level. It’s amazing how many things I never knew.
> 
> The people I’ve met have changed my life profoundly. All my friends have shaped me, my parents have made me who I am today, and I will always be grateful to all of them. My birthday gets me thinking about gratitude. I think about the past, all I’ve received, all I’m thankful for.
> 
> But it gets me thinking about the future too. I think about what I can do to give back that love. I used to think I had to repay it by giving pieces of myself away, that that was the only way I could truly give back. I think from now on I’ll give back by sharing pieces of myself. Let each of us have a part of me. And they’ll give me parts of them too, and we’ll build something even better, together.
> 
> My parents called me, as they did last year and the year before. I cherished the call. Listening to their voices, bright with happiness and pride, filled me with a burst of emotions. I don’t think there are words that can properly explain the feeling. If there are, they’re beyond me.
> 
> Today Rocky walked up to me and said he loved me. No embarrassment, no hesitation. I am his friend, and he loves me. He looked almost surprised that I was so touched. He is such an extraordinary person, and I cannot believe that he is a part of my life. More than anything, I cannot believe that I have managed to impact his life so much that he would tell me that he loves me so sincerely.
> 
> The baby of our group, the boy I love as fiercely as I would a younger brother, told me today that I had to take care of myself. His eyes were serious, his words calm. I had to take care of myself, because it would hurt him if I got hurt. And I could see that if I didn’t, he was completely willing to take care of me himself. The boy I have always tried so hard to protect wants to protect me.
> 
> My birthday song was sung to me by MJ-hyung. His voice is more than beautiful, it is a gift. For some reason, we have never been able to convince him of that. He’s always thought his voice was hardly more than ordinary, and he keeps the gift he doesn’t even know he has hidden inside. But today he sang for me. I didn’t have to ask him. He knew I would want to hear it, and even though he still doubted himself, he sang.
> 
> While I was in the kitchen organizing snacks for the gathering, Jin-hyung came in and started helping me. He didn’t say anything. He knew there was no point in trying to shoo me away, so he just stood next to me and helped. I liked it. We didn’t need to talk, just his presence was comfortable for me. Afterwards he said that I shouldn’t worry so much, that I should work less, and he said it jokingly but I knew he meant it.
> 
> And Bin. It seems I have a bit of sadistic side to me after all. I watched him get more and more anxious in the days leading up to my birthday, and I have to admit I found it funny. I have never seen him more nervous. It was like he had taken on making my birthday a happy one as his personal responsibility. I used to underestimate him when we first met, thought he was just a kid in an adult’s body. But every day he surprises me. I should be used to it by now, but one of my sides happens to be foolish, it seems.
> 
> After the mini party was over, Bin confessed that he’d planned it for weeks. He was apologetic that it hadn’t been perfect. But to me, it was. The fact that he had put so much effort into this had already made it perfect. In our circle I’ve known him the shortest amount of time, but he is no less precious to me than the others. And he might’ve felt sorry to me, but I felt nothing but gratitude.
> 
> And love. So much love. From my parents, my friends, the universe itself. I am happy, and this day was a potent reminder of that.
> 
> We’re into spring now, and it might feel warm during the days, but it does get cold during the nights. I hope all of you take care of yourselves and stay healthy.
> 
> Thank you for being a part of my life as well.

_ >> Happy birthday oppa!! _

_ >> Happy birthday Eunwoo-ya, hope you have many more~ _

_ >> wtf don’t tell people i said i love you _

_ >>> _ **_Admin:_ ** _When did you make an account here?_

_ >>>> some time ago. we all did. we lurk _

_ >>>>> _ **_Admin:_ ** _Okay, that’s it. Everyone show yourselves._

_ >>>>>> ooooh a full stop. how scary _

_ >>>>>>> _ **_Admin:_ ** _So that’s MJ-hyung. And the others?_

_ >>>>>>>> I’m here hyung! ^^/ _

_ >>>>>>>> jinjin and me share an account _

_ >>>>>>>>> _ **_Admin:_ ** _Of course you do. Where’s Bin? He’s commented before. I know you’re online right now don’t even think about trying to hide from me_

_ >>>>>>>>>> [comment deleted] _

_ >>>>>>>>>>> _ **_Admin:_ ** _That is it Moon Bin you come in here right now._

_ >>>>>>>>>>>> you revealed my full name!!! Omo isnt that illegal or something?? _

_ >>>>>>>>>>>>> _ **_Admin:_ ** _I warned you._

_ >>>>>>>>>>>>>> yelp bye guys its been fun _

_ >>>>>>>>>>>>>>> _ **_Admin:_ ** _Bin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A blog post on the fic is [up on my blog~](http://dream-astro.tumblr.com/post/166394884214/after-almost-9-months-and-more-than-96-000-words)  
> Mostly sentimental rambling, really. Yes, I almost hit 100k words on this and I _still_ have more to say. I just can't keep things short, I guess haha  
>  Thank you for all the love and support you've shown me. Whether you were there since the beginning or read all 23 chapters in one go, I treasure you all ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Special shout-out to [asterocky](http://asterocky.tumblr.com/), who's helped me (and many other Baby Aroha) into ASTRO ^^  
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alette_star), and on tumblr on [my main](http://alette-stars.tumblr.com/) \+ [my ASTRO sideblog](http://dream-astro.tumblr.com/) (where I also gif, when I can)  
> Thanks for reading, I appreciate all love/support/critique!


End file.
